


Book 2: Earth (Sokka Love Story)

by Anonymous



Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 121,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Things had officially gone to shit. With the guilt of Princess Yue's death on (Y/n)'s mind, she finds it conflicting to come to terms with her feelings about Sokka. Paired with more shocking revelations, she realizes things aren't going to get easier for her.They learn to live with their choices and play with the hand the universe deals them, and that they cannot change what has happened. They go forward with the knowledge that they know better now.They keep walking, getting up when they fall. They let go of the fears of their pasts to become the best version of the person they are.Note- Sokka is 17-18 years oldUpdates every Monday!Or, Aang plays match-maker against his friends, Katara has to keep cleaning up their messes, Sokka is more protective, (Y/n) is exhausted.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka/Suki(Avatar)-unrequited, Zuko (Avatar) & Reader
Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761007
Comments: 346
Kudos: 861
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Book 2: Chapter 1: The General Is Crazy (Maybe I Am, Too)

The only thing that distracted (Y/n) from the silent sobbing into her pillow is the sudden gasp from Aang in his hammock. She wipes at her sensitive red-rimmed eyes and swallows roughly, trying to block out Yue's face. Her eyes adjust to the darkness as she watches Aang breathe heavily, seated upright in his hammock before he jumps down and climbs the ladder up to the deck of the ship.

They have been traveling for over a week now, and it's taking a toll on (Y/n). She barely slept because of guilt, and when she did happen to fall asleep, the heavy rocking of the ship always jolts her awake and she would think she was back in Zuko's ship, freezing to death until she counted out her fingers—all nine of them.

And then she would stay awake and cry over Yue.

Her limbs are heavy, and as Katara went after Aang, (Y/n) decides that she needed comfort. So, in her daze, she slips out of the hammock and loses her balance, falling to the ground with a thud that hurts her knees. She grimaces and pulls herself up, rubbing her eyes before locating him in the dark.

She takes one step forward before the ship lurches and she tumbles, landing in Aang's hammock with such force that she spins in the cloth, a yelp escaping her.

Sokka yawns loudly from across the room. "Could you be any louder? Can't a guy get some sleep here?" His voice is husky, and his untied hair falls over his eyes. He sits up and notices the room is empty before he spots a disheveled (Y/n) prying herself out of the hammock cloth. "Where'd everyone go?"

(Y/n) straightened herself out and sighs. "Aang's not feeling well."

"Katara went after him?" Sokka sees her nod and he almost laughs at her clumsy situation. _Almost_ , because clumsy and (Y/n) definitely didn't go together. She is one of the most careful-footed people he has ever met. "What happened?"

(Y/n) walks to him, suddenly apprehensive of the idea, but sleep is still the most important thing to her. "Can I sleep next to you?"

Sokka splutters, but the closer she came, the more he noticed. She looks weary, eyes downcast and glossy, so without a word, he scoots aside and lets her drop in. "Wanna talk about it?"

(Y/n) nestles against him, letting him pull his wool blanket over her and holding her until she gets warmer. She shakes her head. "Just tired."

Sokka plays with her hand in the darkness, his thumb running over the stump of her finger before he laughs out. "All this time I've been calling you Pinky when I could've called you Stumpy."

He expects a punch or a laugh from her, but the only thing he receives is a soft snore. She was curled up like a cat against him, her head beside his. Sokka grins, stroking her hand. "I can laugh at that joke again tomorrow."

*

The next morning is when they have to leave the ship. (Y/n) woke up to a Sokka hogging the blanket and smothering her with his arm, and when she pushes him off her, she only hears mumbling before he turns over and snores.

(Y/n) also feels the most refreshed she has in days. She didn't know what sort of power Sokka has but sleeping beside him was the homeliest thing she has experienced in this universe, and though she'd come to her senses and felt utterly horrified, (Y/n) realizes she _liked_ it. She liked being near Sokka, and her immense amount of guilt for aiding in the death of his girlfriend fought her happiness.

They eat breakfast without a word, all of them just doing their own thing before they are summoned to the deck. Master Pakku is on the deck of the ship with several other men from the Northern Water Tribe. He reaches into a bag and pulls out a triangle-shaped amulet. And then he hands it to Katara ceremoniously. "Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it."

"Thank you, Master Pakku." She embraces him and then walks to the side. 

Aang steps forward and Master Pakku produces an intricately decorated brown box. "Aang, these scrolls will help you master water-bending, but remember they're no substitute for a real master."

Aang looks up at Katara, who moved on top of Appa, and then exits to the left as Sokka steps forward.

Master Pakku says, "Sokka—" Sokka looks at him expectantly. "Take care, son." Pakku pats Sokka's arm, giving him nothing.

Sokka's expression falls. (Y/n) behind him snickers and he glowers at her, but there is some consolation in her laughter. She hasn't laughed for days and all his efforts and jokes haven't gotten through to her. Maybe now he can pull the Stumpy joke.

Master Pakku followed as they all mount Appa. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earth-bending training with King Bumi."

Aang shouts, "Appa, yip yip!"

Katara calls, "say hi to Gran Gran for me!"

Appa takes off, grunting as his beaver-like tail flops once before he is airborne. The whole way to the Earth Kingdom, (Y/n) is heavy-hearted and brooding, and she wonders if this is the moment she becomes the battle-ridden warrior girl with deep emotional scars. She didn't want to be broody and regretful. She needs to keep her head straight if she was going to last another two seasons of this. She has a ton of uncovered backstory, and if more of it is going to spring up, she has to be mentally prepared for it.

There is an insistent prodding in her mind that did its best to push away her old memories. A week on the ship was torture enough because she lost the faces of her parents. She didn't remember any of her friends, and she could barely remember the universe as it was. She is just holding onto a string of it.

Sokka sits beside her quietly. "Are you meditating?"

(Y/n) shakes her head.

"Wanna wrestle?"

"No."

Well, now he knew something is definitely wrong. "I know that the whole Water Tribe thing got a little painful..." he pauses, completely unsure where he is heading, but it is enough of a hesitation to make (Y/n) look up sympathetically.

"I never got the courage to apologize, Sokka," she murmurs, "I could've saved Yue."

Sokka's hand lands on her knee, squeezing gently. "Hey, none of us could've stopped Zhao. He was a mad man. Don't blame yourself."

(Y/n) screws her eyes shut. She didn't want to think about Zhao. She didn't want to think about what she did all those years ago. It wasn't exactly her doing it, but it was definitely her burden to bear. And Sokka could never know about her. He could never know she had to let Yue die. Spirits, she's brooding again.

Sokka's hand drifts up, touching her four-fingered palm. He says lightly, "now, what do you say we play a game of leg-wrestling, Stumpy?"

She rears up fast enough to catch his grin. He was hiding the pain, but his attempt was enough to make her better. And if this could take her mind off the guilt, maybe it could take his mind off the heartbreak. So, when her lips curve upwards, they both knew that they would help each other heal.

"Stumpy? Oh, you're definitely going down."

***

Sokka grunts, sweat beading his forehead as he pushes his right leg harder, but the muscles in his thigh are burning so much already.

Katara betrayed him viciously as she stands on the sidelines, screaming (Y/n)'s name.

His eyes screws shut as the burning along his inner thigh intensified. "Spirits, I'm gonna-"

"No!" Aang shouts, slipping down, face so close to Sokka's. "You can do this!"

"No, I can't."

"He _really_ can't," (Y/n) interrupts. She is lying on her back, in such a way that her right leg was locked around Sokka's right leg, her head pointing at the left of the saddle and his at the right, hands pressed tightly against the leather of the saddle. She is sweating just as much, but she knows where Sokka has strength, she has endurance. Katara is a great cheerleader, too.

"Quiet, Stumpy," Sokka growls, then grunts as he uses extra force so that his leg was gradually gaining on hers, pushing hers towards her stomach.

(Y/n) in response, hisses like a snake as her muscles begin stretching painfully. With Katara cheering her on, she braces herself and stretches her leg, letting him slowly win before she lashes out, her thigh slamming so hard that Sokka's leg went back to his stomach, making him cry out.

She wins.

Aang groans and Katara eggs him on, leaving Sokka clutching his leg. He notices her grin. "I took it easy on you."

"You let me win," she agrees, even though both of them knew that was bullshit.

"It's still three to two. You need to catch up," Sokka mumbles, rolling up and propping himself over the saddle edge. He is huffing, but then he suddenly stands up and points excitedly. "There it is!"

(Y/n) scoffs as she relaxed in her sleeping position. "If you think I'm going to fall for it a sixth time, you're dumber than I thought."

She hears him mumble, "you didn't learn the first five times."

Aang and Katara pop up, too, and when (Y/n) realizes that they aren't in on Sokka's prank, she gets up and looks over the saddle. He wasn't lying, because there are tall, stone walls around a tower.

When she turns, she finds all three of her friends giving her smug looks, and she gnashes her teeth. "Buzz off."

***

They were welcomed by a bearded man in a green cap and brown and green armor, his eyes kind, but when (Y/n) kept staring, she found him unnerving. This was an episode, wasn't it? Her mind kept growing foggy about her old universe, but something about this man seemed familiar. Not from the show, but more like from her body in this universe. But her gut wasn't tugging, so she just wrote it off as some mix-up from her disoriented brain.

The man graciously bowed. "Welcome, Avatar Aang!"

While she helped Sokka and Katara bring down the supplies from Appa, more soldiers bowed from behind the man. He spread his arms, gaining their full attention. "I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you, great heroes!"

The kids lined up, but (Y/n) stayed behind Katara, pulling in the last bit of luggage—her new set of clothes. She had pretty much begged Katara to get her new ones at one of their pitstops—a lovely matching set of a pale yellow and grey pants and tunic. Aang had said it made her look a bit like Air Nation, and after that she couldn't leave without it.

So, when General Fong started reciting their names, he couldn't see her well. "Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara—"

Katara grinned to herself. "Mighty Katara? I like that."

"—and the Formidable (Y/n)!"

Something exploded behind them, startling the kids. (Y/n) had immediately turned defensive at the sounds of banging, her pose turning terrifyingly alert until the light of the firecrackers burst across the early afternoon sky. She sighed and relaxed. A group of four Earth-benders stepped forward, lifting small, green orbs from the ground and launching them into the air with their fists.

Sokka was as awe-struck as his friends. "Not bad, not bad."

General Fong finally caught sight of (Y/n), and when he did, she realized that he was familiar, because his gaze was scrutinizing. As the soldiers and performers dispersed, he frowned, wagging a finger at her. "Wait a minute. You—you look like someone..."

As her friends turned to her, (Y/n) could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise. She was standing a few feet across him, wracking her mind for where she had seen him, and then, just as another cracker burst behind Fong, her mind whirled in on itself, sending a hot flash through her body.

There were flames and debris everywhere, another cannon bursting in the air, raining fire. Smoke was in her lungs and the stench of blood filled the air, the sky dark and the ground turned red. As she struggled along the muddy ground, her shoulder aching and bleeding from a boulder that had been thrown at her, she realized that this was a mistake.

When she and her group of her master's fighters had been dispatched to a borderland north of Omashu, she had warned the Fire Nation. She had met with General Fong, who had headed the battle, lifting his hand once in a while for the catapults to fire on the oncoming Fire Nation army.

Even she could see the Earth Kingdom was severely outnumbered in this battle, because the Fire Nation had tanks and soldiers and benders coming over the horizon in never-ending lines. Her heart raced, even as Maya's hand had slipped into her own in her fear. They were at the back of their group, standing on the top of a hill.

When (Y/n) squeezed her palm, pressing a kiss to Maya's hand discreetly, she whispered, "I won't let them hurt you."

Maya's green eyes bore into her, sad and in pain, pulling her hand away. An emptiness formed in her hands immediately. "They will anyway."

The enemy was gaining ground and the benders started flinging their ammunition. (Y/n) stared, brows set firm and mouth in a scowl. Strands of her hair blew around her face, escaping from its tight do. "They won't."

"I know you're Fire Nation, (Y/n)," Maya said, and when (Y/n) whirled on her, she saw the tears on her cheeks. When she reached out to wipe them away, Maya flinched. "You betrayed me."

Her heart sank. She didn't want to believe it, but (Y/n) knew she had brought them all to their deaths. Hell, she was probably going to die, too, as collateral damage. So, was it worth betraying Maya and her Master? Was it worth working for her parents, who didn't hesitate to let their child go to war and have death on her hands? Maya was proof that everything she did was a mistake.

(Y/n) bent down, swallowing back the lump in her throat as she picked up a small, pale yellow leaf. She gave it to Maya, her bottom lip trembling. "It's not what you think, Maya, I swear."

Maya's fist clenched and she smacked the leaf away, snarling. "Oh? So it wasn't you who send the message through the falcon? You've killed us all, you traitor!"

This caught the attention of the others, and the next thing (Y/n) knew, she was running. Running fast and dodging as her peers tried to stop her, Maya getting in a hit, but it wasn't enough to stop her. It broke her heart, but she realized that she must've broken Maya's heart more.

She knew all the strategies of the Earth Kingdom. And she knew how the Fire Nation would retaliate. So, she had to try to save them. By the time she got to General Fong, her chasers couldn't get to her because the Fire Nation was nearly on them. She had counted herself luck to reach Fong, because then she was breathlessly telling him about the Fire Nation's strategies.

General Fong listened to every word she had to say, and when she was done, he had batted her aside and gave completely different commands. She was a child and didn't know any better, so he ignored her.

It was carnage. She was lost between whom she was fighting, because one second she was stopping a Fire-bender, and then next, she was fighting her very own peer who had branded her a traitor. She didn't know how many were unconscious or killed. It was only when she heard a scream that she looked up. Everyone was screaming, but this one was one she'd never forget.

It was a scream that kept scaring her awake when she felt lazy on some afternoons. The same scream she heard when she found Maya cradling her broken wrist.

Now, the scream went on for two more seconds before she found Maya, swarmed by four Fire-benders, on the ground and still on fire and screaming for it _to stop, oh spirits, letitstopstopit_. (Y/n)'s blood went cold when the scream died in her throat, and then she was running, and in her rage seeing Maya... _dead_...

(Y/n) defeated those benders. It was painful and exhausting and by the end, she found herself on her knees, covering Maya's body, shaking her awake. No tears came, only raw, guttural cries.

(Y/n) was staring into space, eyes burning with tears as General Fong stared at her strangely. _He_ had been one of the survivors.

"Is she okay?" The General asked.

Sokka, always the one who checked on her, tugged at her arm and she hissed before realizing that she wasn't injured after all and that she was imagining the pain. He smiled at the General. "Give us a second while you brief Katara and Aang. We'll join you."

Aang patted (Y/n)'s hand and Katara smiled comfortingly before leaving Sokka and (Y/n) to take shelter in the shadows of a wall. She didn't realize she was crying until Sokka held her against him, stroking her hair.

It was so much worse than she had imagined. She thought Maya had been her best friend. But _no_ , she had betrayed her own _girlfriend_. She could actually feel the love she held for her and the pain that shattered her heart when she hurt her. All she could do was mumble gibberish into Sokka's chest, throat choking.

"It'll be okay, (Y/n)." He murmurs to her.

This wasn't her fucking burden to bear. This wasn't (Y/n)'s actions but 'Kim's'. Why was she cursed with this person, and why couldn't she go back home? Home...her universe, right? It broke her heart even more when she felt the emptiness of where her parents' memories should be.

When the pain of the vision faded and she was left clutching Sokka's waist, she looked up. She was sure her eyes were red and blotchy, and that she was an absolute mess, but all Sokka did was cup her cheek, running his thumb down to the jaw, rich blue eyes tender and worried. His voice was gentle. "Tell me what's going on."

The proximity was stifling, but a good kind. Like she couldn't wait to close the distance and run her hands through his brown hair. But then she saw Yue in his arms, dying and she squeezed her eyes shut. This was too much. Everything was reminding her of Yue and Maya and the _guilt_. The fucking guilt was ripping her apart. Whether she liked it or not, she was becoming the brooding character.

"Please tell me," he whispered. "I'm scared for you."

Her head was throbbing. "Can—can we just join the others? I—I can't do this now."

Sokka's hand drifted to her waist, rubbing soothing circles. "Then when?"

(Y/n) didn't know. All she knew was exhaustion and pain on a level she didn't know was possible. She couldn't even look Sokka in the eye. "I don't know, but someday, when I'm ready," she said shakily, scrubbing her eyes.

He held out his pinky finger. "Promise?"

(Y/n) went to wrap hers around when her hand came up with only four fingers. That little _fucker_. She growled as Sokka guffawed, but she couldn't help it. She laughed, too, and it made her feel better. He made her feel better.

When they pulled away, it felt a little empty, but only in the physical sense. She could sense his emotional support from miles away and her chest grew warm.

This boy was special.

As they walked to the General, (Y/n) said, "I actually forget I lost that finger."

"Does it make it hard to hold things?"

"Oh, definitely," she admitted, grinning at him. Sokka's hands were swinging, brushing by hers. "It's harder to write, too. Sometimes I think it's still there."

"Well, that's because you're pretty stupid."

"Thanks, Sokka."

***

Aang entered a dimly lit room, expression timid as Sokka greeted him. Katara and (Y/n) were sitting together on her bed, Momo on Katara's lap as the girls were trying to bend back (Y/n)'s finger as far as possible. Katara was quite impressed by her flexibility.

Katara looked up at Aang, who quietly said, "I told the general I'd help him... by going into the Avatar state."

"Aang, _no_. This is not the right way."

Sokka nestled his head in his arms. "Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible."

"Well, there is a right way to do things," (Y/n) interjected. "Practice, study, and discipline."

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord."

Katara got up, approaching the boys as her face twisted angrily. "If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up!"

"Katara, I'm just being realistic." Aang sighed. "I don't have time to do this the right way."

(Y/n) got up and sat across from Aang, perching on Sokka's bed. She had to knock his leg away and he grumbled. "Aang, this isn't right."

"There's not always a single way to do things," Sokka replied.

Her nose scrunched up. "Would you murder someone without knowing how to hide the evidence, or would you just murder someone and risk the chance of getting caught?"

"That's the best analogy you could come up with? Why was murder the first thing that came to your mind?"

Aang opened his mouth to speak when (Y/n) said, "you didn't answer the question. And you _know_ Katara's right."

Sokka sat up, glaring. "Sometimes we can't always choose the right way. Wouldn't it be simpler to defeat Ozai as soon as possible, and then everyone can heal from the war? What you're suggesting is extending the war for _one person_."

"He's the Avatar! The _only person_ who can stop this war! What if Aang loses control of the Avatar state and Ozai kills h—" (Y/n) and Sokka both turned silent as they stared at each other, before they looked to Aang. He was pale. "Aang, I'm so sorry, I—"

The boy forced a smile. "I know it doesn't feel right, but I'm the Avatar. I've spent a hundred years letting this happen. I need to do this. Now more than ever." He left the room, practically shaking. He was just a kid, after all.

The silence was stifling and awkward. (Y/n) played with her ring, twisting it around her finger as Sokka whistled a tune. She opened her mouth to say something, but then shook her head and went to stand.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't like fighting with you."

(Y/n)'s brows furrowed. She didn't know where that admission came from particularly, but it made her curious enough to sit back down, letting him shimmy up and lean against the wall, legs flopping next to hers.

"Remember how much we fought before the Water Tribe attack?"

"You mean you kept watch over me like I was an animal?" She asked. "Yeah, I remember."

He winced. "I didn't like any second of it, and the worst part was every time I went to bed, I would think about you—whether or not I could trust you. And I kept going to bed angry and nervous and I could barely get any sleep."

"I remember differently. You slept like a log."

"Would you let me finish?" Sokka glared. When she nodded meekly, he continued. "I don't want to go to sleep angry at you ever again."

(Y/n) bit her lip. "Then we make a promise. If we ever fight, we resolve the issue before we sleep."

"And if we can't resolve it?"

"Then we stay awake and talk until we can." The sincerity in her voice terrified her. She was making so many bonds to him without thinking it through, but she knew that in her heart, she wanted to do them. For Sokka.

Sokka smiled. "What about the issue with Aang?"

(Y/n) sighed, going to lay down. Sokka followed suit, loving how easy and comfortable it was for them to do it. "The first thing you learn before fighting is discipline and patience. You can't run into things. Aang's just a kid, and he has to face a fully-realized Fire-bender."

"But he's the Avatar. The power he possesses is beyond any other bender," Sokka replied. His breath fanned over her face as he studied her features. "How many more people are gonna die before he's ready?"

"I don't know," she whispered. She nestled closer to him, and before she knew it, Sokka had enveloped her in a cuddle, his arm around her waist and his leg draped over her. The weight was comfortable and warm, and it made her crave him more.

There was a heartbeat of silence before Sokka asked, "so are we still fighting?"

"Go to sleep," (Y/n) murmured, nuzzling her face to his chest.

Sokka smiled into her neck.

***

The morning light reflected off the small cups on the table. A steaming teapot was beside it, and it smelled like something (Y/n) wanted to try out really badly. The kids sat across a teacher, getting a view from the open-air building that overlooked a cliff side.

The teacher dropped something into the teapot with chopsticks. "This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may induce the Avatar state."

Now (Y/n) definitely wanted to try it.

The teacher poured the tea into the cup in front of Aang. General Fong was sitting by the side, eagerly watching. Katara, (Y/n), and Sokka leaned forward as he sipped the tea.

(Y/n) had never witnessed someone on a sugar rush. This was a new experience, so when Aang's eye twitched before his arm flinched, she knew something wasn't right.

Aang jolted up and raced around the small building on his air ball, his voice fast and high-pitched. "Is it working, is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar state 'cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?"

"I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death," Sokka said in boredom. (Y/n) and him grinned as Aang slammed into a column with a loud _OOF_.

***

They tried scaring Aang, which didn't end up well as both Aang and Sokka had taken a bit of a fall, Momo felt scarred (he was being dramatic, nothing a peach couldn't fix), and (Y/n) was left laughing as Katara helped the boys up. General Fong had been disappointed until he suggested going to a priest.

All that happened was Aang got dressed up in robes that were too heavy, had the four elements thrown into his face in a mixture of dust, and he sneezed, spraying mud all over everyone.

***

By the evening, everyone was out of ideas. (Y/n) had suggested chi-blocking every limb of his, trying to force him to move through the Avatar state, but that was useless, and Aang was instead used as a sort of piñata by Sokka, who kept prodding him while laughing. Aang just got really angry, but Katara had stopped them before anything else could ensue. Damn her.

While they went to their place, (Y/n) and Sokka left their two friends to chat by themselves. It had ended with Katara leaving, saying that she couldn't watch Aang do this to himself. (Y/n) severely agreed, but she knew that Aang needed support more. If nothing was changing his mind, then they would just have to let him, and be by his side no matter what.

"He's pretty sad," Sokka mumbled tiredly. His arm was rested over his eyes.

(Y/n), who was in her own bed, groaned. "It's your turn to comfort him."

"But you're more understanding."

"You're just too lazy to get out of bed."

An obnoxious snore was her response, and she grumbled under her breath, getting up and stretching her limbs before walking over. She kicked Sokka on the way, who hissed, grumbling under his breath. And then she went to Aang's bed, where the boy had his back to her. She heard a bit of sniffling that made her heart drop.

"Aang?" He grew quiet. (Y/n) sighed and laid beside the young boy. "It's going to be alright."

Aang turned over, his grey eyes wide and teary. Without a word, he threw his arms around her, almost squishing her, but she didn't mind. He wasn't crying, but Aang did need the comfort and as he buried into her chest, (Y/n) rubbed his back soothingly.

"We're here for you, buddy."

Aang shook his head, mumbling, "Katara...she—"

"She's just scared for you. Everything will work out." (Y/n) promised.

"I'm the Avatar." Aang sighed, pulling away. He stared at her firm features, so sure and sincere that things would be alright that it pressured him more. How could she have that faith in him? "What do you think I should do?"

"I'm gonna twist that question," she said, "what does your heart tell you to do?"

"Well... it feels wrong. But I can't just ignore the people who are suffering because I'm not doing anything!"

(Y/n) smiled at him gently, and Aang felt like he had a mother again. She shifted to look at a dozing Sokka, and if anything, her smile grew wider. "Sometimes the mind and the heart do battle it out. Make it count when the fighting stops—" she rested her hand on his heart. "—because you'll have to live with that choice for the rest of your life."

Aang slowly nodded. "That—that feels like a burden."

"It is," she said softly. "And I'm sorry you're the one who has to bear it. You deserve a good childhood and a good life, but... and I hate saying this, but when you get to carry this burden, you're helping others get their good lives."

"It hurts," his voice cracks, and (Y/n)'s heart cracks more.

She presses a kiss to his forehead. "I know, Aang, but whatever happens, whatever you do, I'm here for you, alright? We all are, and we'll do everything to make sure you get to have the life you deserve."

Aang looks a little comforted and it's all she can do that night.

So, (Y/n) wished him goodnight, pecked a small kiss on his forehead that had him a bit settled, and then she went to sleep.

**

It was the middle of the night when (Y/n)'s eyes snapped open as if her sixth sense had woken her up. Her body took some time to catch up, so she settled for straining her ears to hear.

Aang was awake, too. He was breathing heavily and apparently needed someone, so he kept whispering Sokka's name, unbeknownst that (Y/n) was awake, so she kept her eyes shut and just listened.

Sokka mumbled groggily. "Wha...?"

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar state," Aang whispered.

"You sure?"

Oh, his voice sounded so husky and deep, and (Y/n) was begging to see him—he probably had his lovely brown hair untied.

"Yes," Aang said, and she couldn't have been prouder.

"Okay," Sokka replied. Of course, he would be nonchalant about everything. 

Aang didn't like it either. "Do you think the general will be mad?"

"What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?" His bed rustled and there was a long silence that (Y/n) assumed they were both going to sleep.

But then Aang's voice piped up, very small, but she heard it. "I envy you, Sokka."

How curious. She wouldn't have pegged Aang as the person to envy Sokka of all people.

Sokka seemed just as confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've got everything and you don't have problems like me."

"Aang, I don't have any sort of bending. I barely know how to fight to protect myself. If you think about it, I'm pretty much useless in the war."

_Useless_? He thought he was useless? _What a dumbass._

Aang sighed. "You've got good looks. You're super smart and strategic, and well, you got the girl, too."

Sokka's voice had changed. Something painful. "Yue's gone—"

"I'm not talking about Yue."

Who are you talking about, Aang? Suki? Herself?

She didn't hear any response as there was another period of silence, and then Sokka simply said, "oh. Well, it's not perfect." His voice was caught on something strange. "But I guess I can always hope. I doubt it'll happen."

"It already has," Aang said, and then they grew quiet again, and it as much longer that she waited until she turned over and peeked from between her lashes. They were definitely sleep then. She didn't want to be a busy body, but she wanted to know what girl Sokka "had."

***

(Y/n) and Sokka stood aside while Aang went to speak to General Fong. She was tense and ready for a fight. Fong thought he knew better. And there wasn't a single tug in her gut that told her things would deviate, so she was a little less anxious.

Aang was in front of Fong's desk. "The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So, I guess that's it."

Fong's expression turned disappointed. "Sure I can't change your mind?"

A heartbeat passed as Aang mulled it over. He shook his head somberly. "I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar state when I'm in genuine danger."

"I see. I was afraid you'd say that." He was quicker than anticipated as he stepped back, causing a shockwave to slam the desk at Aang.

Aang grunted as he was thrown backwards, right out the window with a loud crash.

"Aang!" Sokka screamed, only making it a few stiles before two guards held him back. He struggled, but then made eye-contact with (Y/n), and he nodded.

(Y/n) understood. _Help Aang_. Sokka would be fine. She darted our the same window, following Fong, and she landed on the shards of the wooden desk, bracing herself as she rolled to a stop. When she got up, Aang was in the center of the grounds, surrounded by earth-benders.

General Fong shouted, "Men! Attack the Avatar!"

Aang's eyes widened as the twelve guards closed in on him dangerously.

"Leave him alone!" (Y/n) snapped, loud enough that the benders turned to her.

Fong's eyes narrowed. "Three of you to her. The others to the Avatar!"

If anything, (Y/n) grinned at the oncoming soldiers. It took her a little longer to stop them because they kept sending rocks and shaking the ground beneath her, and she was tired, but the second she blocked their limbs and left them on the ground, she faced the battle before her.

Discs of rock was hurled at poor Aang, the ground was trembling, and he was in the air more often than the ground, sweat heading his forehead and his body twisting in all sorts of ways to avoid the hits. (Y/n) made a running start and began cutting them down, reaching one bender before striking the side of his neck. He fell unconscious and she went to the next and the next, barely dodging the rocks sent her way, too.

She sensed the rock before seeing it, but she was too slow as it was hurled from behind her. The debris hit her skull with a dull crack, and she went down, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids as she hit the floor, her bones rattling.

She barely heard Aang scream her name, and as General Fong turned between the both of them, he was angry because it wasn't enough to spur the Avatar State.

Sokka, upon seeing (Y/n)'s body down, her nails digging into the ground as she tried to drag herself away from the fight, made him angry. No, it made him _feral_ and erratic, because he could only hear the rush of his blood in his head as he kicked away his guards and took off, running down the broken wall Aang had fallen out of. He started to run towards (Y/n), but then a rock narrowly passed his vision, scraping the tip of his nose, and he screeched to a halt.

Aang was chaotic as he could ever be. He was on his airball, dodging the ostrich-like creatures, but he had tired out and his airball dissipated, making him fall. Before he could hit the ground, Two slabs of rock trapped him, bringing him to General Fong.

"You can't run forever!" Fong growled.

"You can't fight forever!"

Fong leaped forward, smashing the ring with his foot, but Aang managed to get away. Aang leaped away.

Finally, Katara came running to the yard, eyes wide in horror at the destruction. Aang was still being chased, Sokka was dodging his way around the debris looking absolutely livid and desperate, and (Y/n) was bleeding on the ground, groaning and shaking as she was crawling to her feet. She ran to Sokka, who was now panting, face red and eyes pinned on (Y/n), who was barely protecting herself from a rain of dust and stones.

"What's going on?" Katara shrieked.

Sokka growled. "The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state! And (Y/n) got hit by a rock!"

Sokka and Katara watched as Aang ran between two groups of soldiers, trying to pull them as far away as possible from (Y/n). Sokka pulled out his boomerang and tossed it, and the weapon went soaring into the air before it struck a soldier chasing Aang.

"Help Aang. I'll save (Y/n)," Sokka ordered. His eyes trailed a lone ostrich hybrid, its master probably unconscious.

"On it!" Katara whipped out her stream of water and snapped it, cutting a spear that was about to be thrown at Aang.

While she took on the others and Fong, Sokka unsteadily approached the ostrich and mounted it, nervously coaxing it. "Good bird/horse thingy." And then he grabbed the reins and it took off running, making a beeline for (Y/n). He finally reached her and dismounted, picking her up and loading her body in the front of the ostrich hybrid. Then he steered them away, keeping an arm on her back so she wouldn't fall over. He eyed the wound on the back of her head. Blood had soaked her hair there, but it didn't look so awful.

"My head," she mumbled groggily, eyes fluttering open only to see flashes of light. She closed them as a searing pain shot through her pounding skull, the galloping of the ride making her queasy. Her head felt warm and liquid-like. Once they reached the base building, she felt herself being lifted up and placed on warm ground.

"Hey, can you hear me?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She could see the outline of blue and brown skin, dark hair, and well, that was it. Everything else was pretty fuzzy, but her heart warmed up. Her head lolled to the side, and a dazed smile reached her lips. "Hi."

Sokka smiled, his hand gently caressing her cheek. "Hi." He whispered.

Her eyes were unfocused, and her mind was reeling, but her chest warmed for some reason and her mind went to the first person she thought of who would touch her like that. So, she simply leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

He blushed, rubbing his hand behind his neck. Any shouting and fighting beyond them was a distant memory. "I'll always watch over you."

She giggled. "That's funny. You—you used to stalk me." Her mouth suddenly turned downward. Why was Sokka rescuing her? Would Sokka do that if he knew about Yue? Would he ever care about her knowing that? "Everything's my fault," she whispered, blinking. "Yue...she trusted me, and I let her down."

Sokka's blood ran cold, and that was saying something for someone who lived in the South Pole their whole life. Before he could open his mouth, her eyes drifted shut and she blacked out.

The next thing (Y/n) knew, she was waking up with a splitting headache. She couldn't open her eyes yet, but her mind traced back to the last thing she remembered, and all that came up was fighting and General Fong. Right, Aang was being attacked!

She sprung up with a yell, hands going to strike before her head began hammering in on itself, making her reel and tumble back down. A hand came over her shoulder and helped her sit up.

"You're going to have a headache for quite some time. I managed to heal the head wound." Katara's gentle voice coaxed her to open her eyes finally.

She noticed the wind that brushed by her, the blue sky, and the shaky ground that was actually a flying Appa. She whirled round on Katara. "What—what happened?"

"You got hit by a rock," Sokka said nonchalantly, laying against the side of the saddle. "Blacked out."

(Y/n) processed that slowly, her eyes taking in Sokka's rather frowning brows. She then looked at Katara who was a bit shaky, and then Aang, who was slumped in the saddle. "Fong?"

"We stopped him and left. Headed to Omashu now," Sokka said.

(Y/n) sensed a certain clip in his tone. Did...did she do anything? She wracked her mind to remembered, but nothing was coming up. Instead, a word popped up.

WiFi.

What the fuck was a WiFi?

Her heart suddenly raced because she felt something missing. Her mind...something was wrong. It was void, like she was supposed to know what that meant and where it came from, and her eyes darted to search for that thing, her head throbbed.

What was it, what was it, what was it?!

WiFi. Com... computer? Phones. _PHONES_!

She was from another universe. Right, that—that's right. She thought about her parents, but when no faces came up, her heart sunk. She almost forgot about her purpose because of the head injury. She couldn't give up on her old life. She had to remember it long enough to find a way back home.


	2. Book 2: Chapter 2: The Cave of Two Lovers, A.K.A., The Cave of Fuck Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhohoho, reading the title gives you expectations, doesn't it?

Life was good at that moment. Things were relaxed ever since they had left the Earth Kingdom outpost, and it was the best thing because (Y/n) didn't feel a single gut-wrenching tug. They had woken up to a beautiful morning with a tasty breakfast, and their spirits were high. She didn't have the ever-threatening gloom of flashbacks and it gave her time to recover from the one in the outpost. So, she decided to take a mini vacation.

(Y/n) knew they would soon have to travel through the Cave of Two Lovers, and she had been excited about it all day. It was one of her favourite parts — Aang and Katara's booming relationship, the dark-crystal-lit caves, the high hippies, the _music_! She looked forward to nomad music. That was the kind of vacation she deserved.

It was early in the afternoon when they settled near a river by a cliff. Aang and Katara were circling each other in front of a natural arch of stone that protruded from the cliff wall. Sokka was taking the time to relax, undressed to his shorts, laying lazily on a boat made out of a giant leaf. (Y/n) had taken to washing herself before she found a nice tree to perch on, gorging on the strange red fruit that grew on it. It was delicious and no one was stopping her. She was also eyeing Sokka, who looked delicious as well with his hair down. Why did he tie it up all the time?

"You guys are gonna be done soon, right?" Sokka drawled. "We've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make it to Omashu today."

Katara dropped her bending stance and slumped over at Sokka's statement, then turned to face him with an arched eyebrow. "What, like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?"

"I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously." He lifted his hair to look at them and let his arm drop lazily back into the water. (Y/n) hummed in satisfaction. Yes, he looked quite good indeed. "Whenever. Hey, (Y/n), pass me a fruit."

While Aang and Katara worked on something called the octopus form, (Y/n) plucked a fruit and tossed it to Sokka. Her aim wasn't perfect and it plopped right next to Sokka's outstretched arm, splashing water over his face.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly.

(Y/n) shrugged, a teasing smile on her lips. "Go fetch."

Sokka got out of the water and began to climb her tree. He wasn't very good at it, but he managed. "Oh, I'm gonna fetch. I'm gonna fetch you outta this tree."

"That doesn't make sense," she peeked over. Momo decided this was a fun game and quickly scaled the tree, perching on (Y/n)'s shoulder. She patted him and he crooned lovingly.

His arm finally clamped onto her branch's making it creak. She got up on light feet and stepped back, letting him grunt as he pulled himself up like a koala bear. Sokka finally caught sight of the ground and he hissed. "Spirits, this is _high_."

"Yes, it is," she agreed, toeing around the branch. When it shook, Sokka's breath caught. (Y/n) grinned. "Afraid?"

"What!" He made a _pssh_ sound, even though he still hadn't sat up straight. "No."

"So, you don't mind if I do this?" She lightly stomped on the branch, making leaves fall and Sokka sway. Momo ran down her arm and laid on Sokka's back, and then began rapping his hand on his head.

"Ow! Momo, get off! You're gonna be the death of me," he mumbled. There was a full crack that made him freeze. " _Alright_! Stop it!"

(Y/n) stopped. She perched down delicately. "You doing okay, champ?"

"Shut up and help me down."

"Sure." 

She helped him sit up, grinning at his red face, and then she was slowly letting him down to the next branch, his nails digging into the bark. (Y/n) was always in awe of her skills, so she took every opportunity to learn about it, hence the tree-climbing. She easily scampered down the next and the next, helping Sokka slowly until he was finally on the ground.

"That was... thanks."

"What's that?" She held a hand to her ear as Sokka grumbled, tying his hair back up.

"I'm not saying it again."

He seemed grateful when loud singing cut off her reply. Momo raised his head curiously. Cutting a path from the forest to the beach cake a group of travellers dressed in a colourful mix of clothes, playing instruments and singing.

This was it. She got to go with a group of hippies into the mountain. 

Best part? It would drive Sokka out of his mind.

The woman on the left wore black and pink, had big hair adorned with a single flower and played a flute. A rotund fellow behind her was dressed in a white and pink robe, a coolie hat and played a drum. The one carrying a guitar-like instrument and wearing a wreath of flowers began to sing softly. "Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted..."

They paused upon seeing the kids, and the singer smiled. "Heh-hey! River people!"

Katara frowned. "We're not river people."

"You're not? Well then what kind of people are ya?"

"Just... people."

Chong was pleased. "Aren't we all, brother? _Whoo_."

Sokka strode to them, Momo now perched on his shoulder. And with a finger pointed at them, he barked, "Who're you?"

(Y/n) had to admit, he had grown. Sokka used to be skinny and weak looking, but recently, it was like he hit a growth spurt, because he looked lean, taller, his hair grown out a bit more. Plus, his face had developed a bit more, his jaw more prominent, features defined. Even his voice went deeper. Yummy.

"I'm Chong," said the singer, and he pointed to the woman. "And this is my wife Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!" He riffed on his guitar, which would've sounded awesome if his vocals had matched the random notes he was playing.

"You guys are nomads," Aang exclaimed, making his way out of the river. "That's great! I'm a nomad."

"Hey, me too."

"I know... you just _said_ that."

"Oh." Chong's attention wandered to Sokka. "Nice underwear. Girly over there keeps staring like she wants to rip it off."

Sokka and (Y/n) both turned red. Sokka grabbed Momo to place him strategically over his body before he sidled behind a bush. (Y/n) was left with a gaping mouth.

Somehow, the nomads made themselves comfortable in the GAang's campsite. Appa had his eyebrows braided with small, pink flowers by the drummer.

(Y/n) and Aang had taken a seat near Chong, who was telling them stories about their travels. She knew that half the things they experienced must've been through magic mushrooms, but it was thrilling to hear, nonetheless.

When Sokka finally got up, hands on his hips, he looked irritated.

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere," (Y/n) said.

Chong stopped playing. "Well, not everywhere, Miss Schlong-Chaser. But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs."

(Y/n)'s brows knitted at the nickname. When she turned questioningly to Sokka, his face was absolutely red, and he refused to comment on that.

Aang interrupted the silent conversation excitedly. "They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler."

"On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow."

Yeah, they were definitely on some moonshine juice.

Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me." Katara, whose hair was being braided by Lily, looked cross. "We need to get to Omashu. No side-tracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows."

"Whoa..." Chong threw his arms up. "Sounds like someone's got a case of "destination fever," heh. You're worried too much about where you're going."

"You've gotta focus less on the _'where'_ and more on the ' _going_.'"

Sokka's nose flared and (Y/n) wished she could've taken a picture of him. "O. _Ma_. Shu. Come on, (Y/n)! You're the deciding vote."

"I am?"

"Well, yeah," Katara and Aang nodded. "You pick the best plans."

(Y/n) blushed. She eyed Sokka, who was tapping his foot impatiently before she sighed loudly. "We have to get to Omashu."

Katara joined in. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earth-bending somewhere safe."

"Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Chong said cheerily.

Sokka smacked his forehead loudly. (Y/n) bit back a snort.

"There's an old story about a secret pass..." Chong's voice turned ominous. "...right through the mountains."

Katara looked skeptical, finally. "Is this real or a legend?"

"Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earth-bending itself." Chong took up his guitar and started strumming. "Two lovers, forbidden from one another... a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be _together_." He paused. "Yeah, and I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes...Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! _Yeah_!"

On the last note, Chong concluded his chord with a flourish that leaves his left index finger pointed to the sky in a gesture of triumph. They all clapped politely.

Sokka said flatly, "I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine."

Aang got up begrudgingly. "Yeah. Thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable."

Going the short way flying wasn't as easy as it seemed. Two long lines of Fire Nation catapults ambushed them on the way and even more were approaching, the ammunition being flung at them rapidly that Appa had a difficult time maneuvring.

The kids were terrified as they dodged the fire balls, screaming and clutching each other.

So, they ended up walking back unhappily, ash over their faces and clothes. Sokka sighed to the nomads. "Secret love cave. Let's go."

(Y/n) was the only excited one. She wanted to see the lighted path and hear the singing and see the BADGER MOLES, oh spirits, yes!

Plus, if the cave could do its magic between her and Sokka...well, who was she to refuse?

***

They reached a path that led to the mountains. (Y/n) asked, "How far are we from the tunnel."

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel." Chong admitted. "The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth."

Sokka froze, a horrified look on his face. "Labyrinth?!"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out."

(Y/n) tugged Sokka along. She was about to start up a conversation when Lily said, "All you need to do is trust in love. According to the curse."

"Curse?!" 

(Y/n) sighed at his dramatics and nodded at him to continue walking. "Curses aren't real, Sokka. Don't tell me you believe in that rubbish."

There was a small canyon down the path they walked, at the end being a moss-covered entrance to a large tunnel in the cliff. It was large enough even for Appa. Chong paused. "Hey-hey, we're here!"

Sokka was uneasy as he looked at the dark entrance. "What exactly is this curse?"

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever."

"And die!" Lily added helpfully.

"Oh, yeah, and die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song." Chong strummed a chord on his guitar and sang low and dramatically. _"And die!"_

"That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

(Y/n) rubbed her eyes, fixing Sokka with a tired stare. "Do you have any other way to get to Omashu? There isn't a curse! We just have to follow—" her eyes grew wide and she shut up.

She was about to give away _everything_!

Luckily for her, Moku spoke. "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!" He was pointing to a shaft of smoke curling upwards in the distance, getting closer.

"That's no campfire, Moku." Katara said, backing further into the cave.

"That's Fire Nation. They're tracking us."

Aang looked over to Chong. "So, all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?"

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead."

Aang turned to look at Katara. A soft breeze was blowing up her hair, and to Aang, she looked dazzling. "We can make it," he said firmly.

"Everyone into the hole!" 

At first, they were walking slowly, their own pace, with Appa hesitant. Once they were inside, they could see the Fire Nation tanks pulling to a stop outside the entrance. Maybe they were afraid, but the Fire Nation didn't go further. Instead, they shot at the entrance, blowing up the entrance and sealing the people inside it.

As the mountain shook and debris fell over them, Appa went hysterical. The poor bison was moaning and frantically trying to claw his way out of the trap. Sokka instinctively went to shield (Y/n) from a shower of light debris, but the dust and stones fell over his face.

She chuckled at his face, which was dirty and dusty. "You look ugly."

Sokka pulled in a frown. "That's what I get for saving you? _Ugly_?" He rubbed his face, smearing more dust over it.

"You did save me from a _pile of dust_. Would you like a kiss?"

It was sarcastic and Sokka knew it. Hell, even (Y/n) didn't expect anything to come from that remark, but then Sokka was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "A kiss would be nice."

She paused, mouth gaping. Just when she was about to panic because her mind was running wild at being in the _dark_ with _Sokka_ , kissing him while he held her against him, Sokka grunted out. "... If I wanted to get the oogies."

None of them knew what the oogies were, but (Y/n) still gasped dramatically. She was helping him dust off his clothes and push away a few light rocks. "The oogies? You're insulting me?"

A grin cracked along his face. "You did think I was ugly."

Katara popped in between them. "You guys finished? If you hadn't noticed, we have a problem."

Sokka waved his hand absently. "We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?"

Chong was holding up a tree torch. "Eh, about two hours each."

Lily took four torches and struck them on the ground, lighting them instantly. The fire flared and cast shadows and red hues in the dank caves. "And we have five torches so that's...ten hours."

(Y/n) immediately snatched the torches and stomped on them to put the fires out. "It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!" She snapped.

" _Ohh_ , right."

What was that lady on?

Sokka pulled out parchment and held a torch near it. "I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

Sokka led the group, with (Y/n) quietly walking beside him. Aang took to staying at the back of the group with Chong so that no one got lost or strayed. It felt like hours before (Y/n) whispered, "do you know where we're going?"

"Of course, I do!" Sokka's disgruntled voice came back. "You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust this _mountain,"_ she reiterated. "I lost my sense of direction an hour back."

When she looked at him, spotting his frown, (Y/n) realized that Sokka was disappointed. Not at her, but at himself. She put a comforting hand on his arm before they continued their walk. She didn't notice his glance, but when she tried to pull away, Sokka nestled closer to her, making her feel...warm.

"What are you doing?" She murmured, holding the torch up. There were cobwebs all over the place and the last thing she wanted was for them to get tangled in some spider nest. She stayed in the middle of the tunnels as much as possible.

"Need the torch closer. Can't see the map."

"Oh," (Y/n) replied dumbly. For a second, she thought maybe.... She liked being close to him and when he reciprocated... It was the only time her mind wouldn't drift to Yue or her home or her betrayal as Kim.

So, she shifted the torch to her left hand before untangling herself from him. He could see better without her clinging to him anyway.

Sokka's brows furrowed at her for a heartbeat, but he didn't say anything as his eyes returned to the map. A sudden tension followed them around, making the usual banter they had turn non-existent. Like someone had thrown a blanket over a lamp to dim it. 

They hit a wall of rock with no way past. Sokka's shoulders slumped. 

Katara sighed loudly. "Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to."

With the knitting of his brows, (Y/n) could tell he was as exasperated. 

"This doesn't make any sense; we already came through this way," Sokka muttered.

"We don't need a map. We just need love." Chong pointed at Aang. "The little guy knows it." He then pointed to (Y/n). "The big girl wants it."

How many times would Chong point out her pining? It was getting embarrassing. 

Aang took the attention, making (Y/n) grateful as she backed away silently. "Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map, also."

"There's something strange here." Sokka murmured. He looked up grimly. "There's only one explanation. The tunnels are changing."

A low rumble through the tunnel startled everyone into looking up. The idea made sense, really. Sokka was great with maps, and he could've easily handled those tunnels and guided them out, but with them changing, it was almost impossible to get it right. No wonder people thought the mountain was cursed.

Chong was worried. He pulled Lily close to him. "The tunnels... they're a-changin'. Ah, it must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here."

"Right. If only we listened to _you_."

(Y/n) was too preoccupied with the sudden tug in her gut to pay attention to the banter. She could feel the low rumble of the cave, probably the badger moles digging. But then there was another sound. She hushed everyone. "Listen."

The group turned quiet, staring at the dark expanse of tunnel ahead of them fearfully. With (Y/n) and Aang now heading the group, ready to fight, the hippies and siblings looked around blindly. Momo, who was on Sokka's shoulder, suddenly leaped down and took off flying into the tunnel.

(Y/n) could hear her heart thumping against her ribcage as they waited for whatever it was to come out. For a split second, she could sense everyone with her, and she only wished Sokka was beside her instead of Aang. He wouldn't do much, but his presence was enough to make her calm. Like being afraid for his life instead of her own made her better in a fight.

She could barely register the sight of the screeching wolf bat in her face before it flew over her head. It slammed into Sokka and he was bowled over. 

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong cried as he ducked, avoiding the creature.

"No! It's a wolf-bat!"

The little wolf bat landed on its four legs and folded its wings. (Y/n) cooed. "It's kind of cute!"

Then it snarled, its upper lip pulling back over a line of sharp fangs, and it launched itself at her. (Y/n) screamed and threw her hands to cover her face, but the bat got in a few scratches before Katara managed to whip it away with a stream of water.

The creature flew around in a daze before clamping onto Appa. That was the tipping point for the flying bison because Appa moaned in anguish, hitting the cave walls and causing a cave in.

None of them had time to think. All (Y/n) saw was two huge piles of rocks headed for them, but then, Aang acted up and blew a gust of wind towards her and Sokka. It threw them backwards as the roof collapsed loudly, causing the mountain to shake and dust to fly.

When the dust settled, (Y/n) could only hear the ringing of white noise that dimmed before she could pry her the open. When she did, dust got into it and she hissed, rubbing them. She realized that Aang had saved them from being crushed, but because she was closest to the blast, she had endured the air hit head-on; the force had _slammed_ her to the wall.

She heard scrabbling of rock, and when she could finally see, she spotted Sokka digging furiously at the fallen debris with his boomerang, a desperate expression on his face. "No, no, _no_!" He groaned. He wasn't strong enough to shift the large rocks.

(Y/n) managed to look around the dim cave. The torch was lit beside Sokka on the ground, and she made out that her gut had told her what was coming. She and Sokka were the only two around. The hippies must've been separated from them, which wasn't ideal. They'd probably run themselves tired soon.

"Sokka?" (Y/n) moaned out, clutching her aching head. She was sure she wasn't bleeding, but it would take her time to recover from the hit.

Sokka had heard the small call and immediately stopped digging. He snatched up the torch and stumbled to her, landing on his knees next to her. He helped prop her body up before worriedly asking, "how are you feeling?"

"Absolutely wonderful."

He held the torch up to her face before exclaiming loudly. "That's a giant lump of a bruise on your temple!"

(Y/n) gingerly touched the spot before hissing. "Stupid Aang and his stupid air-bending."

"Well, it was either that or being smashed by rocks." Sokka sat beside her, his shoulder pressing hers. He was warm and comforting. She could tell he wanted to move then itself, but he was forcing himself to take a break for her. "Let me know when it's okay to start walking again. We need to figure a way out."

(Y/n) sighed loud and dramatically. She turned her head to see his face inches from hers. And it was the most tempting thing on the planet, because his blue eyes were hued with flickering reds and purples, his brown skin was almost golden orange, dark hair seeming like a tame fire and it was like the colours were glorifying him. Her eyes drifted to his curved lips for a moment and feeling them move against her own lips flooded her thoughts.

Sokka looked so impatient, but she knew one word from her, and he would settle there in that cave next to her for the rest of their lives. Or maybe she was just overthinking it. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, the idea of the mountain twisting her fantasy with him. But she allowed herself to hope. She wanted to be happy in that universe, and if Sokka was a reason... she would be thrilled.

(Y/n) felt her heart race. It felt right. His arm was wrapped around her, and his body pressed against her side felt perfect. Everything about Sokka felt so good. So, she decided it was now or never. 

"Sokka, I have something to tell you."

His brow raised. "More secrets? How exciting."

"I think I like—"

They heard the light strum of a guitar echoing the tunnels before a voice shouted over. "Hello? We're separated!" It was Chong. "Can we sing a song about our doom?"

Sokka immediately rose, giving (Y/n) a smile that said they'd talk about it later. (Y/n) was left breathless and frustrated. Stupid fucking Chong and his stupid guitar.

He went close to the debris. "Postpone the song, Chong. If we can hear each other, that means the cave-in is small. If we walk in the same direction, we're bound to cross paths."

Chong was silent for a second before he shouted, "it's a pity we don't have arrow-boy and his girlfriend but at least you have us!"

(Y/n) chuckled as she watched Sokka freeze, before the statement sunk in and he unleashed a cry of despair that had her howling with laughter. Sokka frantically started digging again before a min avalanche of rocks slid over his head and made him stop.

The two groups made their way down the tunnels together. Chong and his band were singing something that was irritating Sokka more than ever. It was a half an hour in, and they were tired already.

"Oh, don't let the cave in get you down." Chong's voice echoed through the partition. "Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown. When the tunnels are darkest that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave in get you down, Sokka!"

He ground his teeth. Glancing sideways, (Y/n) was grinning. It was easy to get him riled up, but it took talent that got Sokka to reach the end of his line. Chong was a master at it.

"Stupid nomads," he grumbled.

(Y/n) had been watching the tunnels carefully. She was certain they were truly lost. If she was guessing, she thought the two tunnels were drifting apart.

Chong suddenly shouted. "Is Sokka feeling better?"

They froze. Sokka's eyes grew wide. "He...he sounds..."

"They're getting farther away," (Y/n) completed. The torch was dimming down. She looked at him grimly before leaning against the wall that connected the groups. "Chong? Can you hear me well?"

"You sound like you're in a tunnel!"

A spike of annoyance flooded her. Okay, so maybe the upbeat nomads were getting to her, too. "That's because we are in a tunnel."

"Really? Us, too!"

Sokka rubbed his forehead. "Alright, Chong. Stay put, don't move from your position. We'll come up with a plan before we move forward."

"Okey-dokey!" Chong said.

They couldn't tell if the nomads had stopped, but when they grew silent, they could hear light strumming. (Y/n) sat down, ignoring the damp, cold mountain floor. She stretched out her legs and sighed. "It feels good to sit down again."

Sokka was pacing. Oh, no, he was pacing _intensely_. That wasn't a good sign. "We're stuck here, (Y/n). We don't know where Aang and Katara are. We don't know where _we_ are!"

(Y/n) had to reluctantly get up. Stopping Sokka in his tracks, she grabbed his hand and tugged him to sit down. "Listen, either you calm yourself down or I'm gonna force you to meditate. And we both know how much you hate meditating."

His blue eyes widened. Quickly sitting down next to her, it was then he realized that his legs were sore from so much walking and that he needed the rest. Sokka pursed his lips. "Now what? Do we keep walking forward or wait for Aang to do something?"

"I trust you to figure something out. We'll take a couple of minutes to rest and clear our minds before we brainstorm, alright?"

Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but one fierce look from her made him slowly close his jaw. He leaned against the wall of the tunnel, watching as she prepared herself for her meditation. Momo, who was trapped with them, went to curl on her lap.

It was one thing to make a situation right by fighting extra soldiers or preventing something from happening. It was a completely different thing to solve their tunnel maze issue. She couldn't control the mountain, so how was she supposed to make sure things went right when one wrong turn could make them lost forever? Should she suggest the singing for the badger moles? Or would it be too suspicious?

(Y/n) could still feel his gaze on her. When she was about to question him, Sokka murmured, "you look really beautiful."

(Y/n)'s eyes snapped open wide, turning to him immediately. That was the last thing she had expected to come from him.

Sokka's face turned crimson. "I—I mean that the light from the torch just made—made you look nicer...? Reds and stuff match your skin and uh..."

"Thanks, Sokka," she interrupts softly. "That was sweet."

They both grew quiet, a sudden thick tension between them. (Y/n) returned to her meditation because she had no idea what to do after that sudden awkward incident. Should she have pursued it further? Did that mean he liked her or was it just an offhand compliment? A _rare_ offhand compliment?

Few minutes in made it worse. With Chong's singing about love simply playing in the background, and them avoiding their gazes, the tension was heavy. She was sitting close to him that it was stifling, even though she had plenty of space around them.

They tried coming up with a few ideas and ended up breaking the tension with a silly joke that had them giggling loudly. They were relieved that the atmosphere was lighter.

"I have an idea, but it's stupid," Sokka muttered. "Even for me."

"I'm all ears," (Y/n) replied, leaning back on her hands. Her legs were thrown over his thighs comfortably. She was tired of the brainstorming. Her mind kept drifting back to his compliment. Why didn't she push it further? Was it because she had been gawking? She didn't mean to.

"Well, this is the cave of lovers..." Sokka started unsurely. He kept glancing at her to gauge her reaction, as if he didn't want to complete his sentence. As if she should've understood it by then.

"Okay, so?"

"So maybe if we kissed or something, the curse would—you know. Do something about it."

(Y/n) gawked again. This time, too, she didn't mean it. His face was red. "Wait—"

"Forget I mentioned it. Just—it was a dumb idea anyways."

"No, no." She insisted. She wanted to kiss him. She was really attracted to that boy, and if he suggested kissing, she was down for it. So, maybe he thought it would break some curse or something. Might as well work to quell his fear.

"Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart," Chong softly sang, unaware of the teenagers on the other side blushing.

"(Y/n)?" Sokka whispered. He placed the map and torch down, ignoring as Momo curiously went to it.

(Y/n) was losing her breath by the minute, letting her body guide her closer to him until she was pressed up against Sokka, her hands on his chest. She was downright terrified that he might shove her away, but instead, his warm hand went around her waist, settling on her back before he was pulling her closer.

It was like they were magnets pulled to each other, getting nearer until Sokka stopped, just as his nose brushed hers and his hot breath fanned over her face. His blue eyes were searching. "Are you...sure?"

(Y/n)'s heart was hammering against her ribcage. She had wanted this for so long and being that close to him felt perfect. So, she placed her mouth over his, and her eyes closed. When he responded to the kiss by moving his lips, it was like she was home.

She didn't notice when Sokka pulled her into his lap and let her straddle him, his palms pressed flat against her back, but when her hands wound around his neck, her mind getting light-headed, Sokka groaned against her.

(Y/n) could only feel Sokka everywhere, his smell, his taste, _spirits_ , the taste of his lips was addicting, so soft even though it was chapped, but warm and careful. His hands were rubbing up her legs to her hips, sending shivers down her spine, and his nose kept bumping into hers, making her smile into the kiss.

This was what she dreamed of for many nights. _He_ was what she dreamed of.

Her heart rate picked up when Sokka's tongue gently swiped against her lip.

"Hey, hey!" A voice cheered. "Looks like we found a couple of lovebirds!"

They flinched. Sokka let out a loud groan as he pulled away. They were just getting to the good part when stupid Chong and his stupid guitar had to ruin things. He turned to (Y/n), who was breathless and heaving and her lips were swollen and darker and she looked absolutely gorgeous that he...

_Oh, spirits, what did they do?_

(Y/n) saw Sokka's expression go from irritated at the interruption to downright horror. Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , that was supposed to be a short, meaningless kiss to get themselves out of there not a full-blown makeout session. She scrambled back, her mind still reeling from the awesome kiss, yet nothing but dread formed in the pit of her stomach. Oh, why couldn't they have been shot down by the Fire Nation or something?

From what she could tell, Sokka was staring at the ground, eyed wide and brows raised in what seemed to be disbelief. She realized that he was regretting the kiss. He regretted kissing her because he didn't have that kind of feelings for her. He didn't reciprocate it like she did.

(Y/n) rubbed her hot face, getting up on weak legs to walk because if she sat there any longer, she would probably curl up and die.

The kiss did feel great. It felt like the thing she needed after so much time of loneliness and pain and pining. But, not at this cost. Not when Sokka looked like he was repelling it. A part of her told her that he wanted more. He responded to the kiss, he wanted to hold her longer, but it was overruled. He wanted to get out of the cave. Maybe he was just really good at pretending?

Fuck, why was she backtracking her thoughts so much? Why was he confusing her so much? The idea of this cave was no longer appealing. She needed the damn badger moles _now_.

Lily whispered, even though everything echoed. "Why are they being so awkward and quiet?"

(Y/n) was the first to clear her throat, ignoring Sokka's discreet gaze from the floor. Oh, she knew whenever he stared. It was a sixth sense and now she wished she didn't have it at all. This universe was getting to be much more painful than anything. His gaze just made it harder to form sentences, her tongue thick and heavy in her mouth when she realized that if Chong and his group hadn't interrupted, that very tongue would be in Sokk....

Okay, _first of all_ , (Y/n) needed the intrusive thoughts to back the fuck off.

Second of all, she needed to think straight and get them walking again. She grabbed the map that had been strewn next to the torch, wrestling with Momo for a moment who had been using it as a blanket. "I suggest we keep walking down that path. Back the way you found us. We can do nothing but move forward until Aang and Katara find us."

It seemed like a doable plan and everyone followed. She headed the group with Sokka trailing behind her. Then tension was back again, but it was a thousand times worse. She knew that Sokka would never want to speak of it again, because she didn't want to speak of it again.

Everything about it suddenly went wrong. How could she have done that? Sokka was her friend, who was still not over Yue. What...how do you screw up that badly? How could she kiss Sokka?

(Y/n) was ashamed. She just wished she didn't have to feel that way, because she liked Sokka a lot. And it was greedy. She wanted to grunt out in frustration because her mind couldn't make itself up. Stupid emotions and stupid Chong. It was painful to keep walking, because she could feel a growing ache along the base of her spine.

Her water chakra was blocking up. She was guilty and angry, and it was stopping her from having fun and pleasure and that stupid mountain that never ended just made her back stiffer as she walked.

They took a turn and came to a flat wall.

Moku sighed. "Oh, great! Your plans have led us to another dead end!"

She whirled around; eyes tired. "At least we're thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku."

Sokka stared at her before slowly nodding. "Yeah, Moku. I don't see you doing anything."

Chong held up his hands to dissipate the tension. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute; we're thinking of ideas? 'Cause I've had an idea for, like, an hour now."

Sokka exploded, face red. "Yes! We're all thinking of ideas!"

"Well, then listen to this: if love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song."

(Y/n) rubbed her face, waiting for the animals to pop up. She was so sick and tired of that stupid guitar. Sokka shared the sentiment, smacking his forehead for the third time that hour.

Nonetheless, Chong still strummed the guitar and belted out a verse of a love song that had (Y/n) and Sokka standing further apart. A sudden unseen, ominous sound tumbled through the darkness. The girl tensed up, keeping an eye on everyone. Which way did the moles come from? She had no idea and nothing was ringing any bells.

Out of the darkness, a huge pack of wolf-bats emerged, screeching as they flew over Sokka and (Y/n), who were heading the group. Strangely, they weren't attacking, but their movements were frantic and hurried before they flew further away from the way they came.

Chong cheered. "Hey-hey, you saved us, Sokka!"

Sokka seemed to be just as conflicted. "No, they were trying to get away from something."

"From what?"

(Y/n) barely heard the cracking before she was lunging at Sokka, screaming, "MOVE!"

They fell aside just as the dead end blasted open, rocks crumbling to where they were just a second ago. Dust flew everywhere as they rolled to a stop, (Y/n)'s body covering his, arms wrapped tightly around his head to protect him. Sokka was clinging to her just as fiercely.

Her body was tingling touching him, especially after that searing kiss. When she pulled up to see his brows tightly scrunched, eyes closed, all she wanted to do was join the space between them and make him breathless. Sokka's eyes fluttered open, meeting her intense gaze for a split second before her face erupted into a blush.

She couldn't do this. Staring at him any longer would result in her being a weak motherfucker and she would pounce on him.

Fucking cave, fucking Chong.

The scraping of claws against earth shook her from her stupor, and (Y/n) found the strength to reluctantly move. On shaky legs, she got up and faced what she could call the most intimidating thing she had ever witnessed in her life.

At least the nomads were okay, even if they were shell-shocked, because the sight of the giant ( it looked _bigger_ than it did in the show) badger mole towering over them, its large brown snout covered in dust, and the huge, at least ten-inch claws—probably longer—were too close to her for her liking.

Another explosion rocking behind them made the tunnel quake and they screamed, just as another creature made an appearance, trapping them in the tunnel.

(Y/n) stood between Sokka and the badger mole, terrified because one swipe could claw her stomach out of her body neatly and she did not want to be skewered that way. The creature bent the earth around (Y/n) suddenly, separating her from the others, and _boy_ , she _screamed_.

Sokka leaped up as if her blood-curdling scream was the kick he needed to get into a fight. He was about to use his boomerang when she gasped. "Stop! Don't attack it!" (Y/n) had no idea how she could even speak because her mind was going fuzzy with the fear, tongue thick and heavy in her mouth, but she managed, "music! Use music!"

Sokka, in a panic to find music, tripped backwards on something, and a loud strumming sound echoed over the tunnel, making the badger mole stop its advance and looked at Sokka puzzled.

Thank the Lord that boy had brains on him as (Y/n)'s advice connected with the strumming. Slowly, he picked up the guitar and strumming off-key.

The animals stopped to listen, claws around (Y/n) loosening enough for her to relax a bit.

Chong gasped. "Hey, those things are music lovers!"

Sokka was trying to sing to the one note he was strumming and not doing very well. "Badger moles, coming toward (Y/n), _please_ don't kill her." His mind came up blank and he squealed. "Come on guys, help me out."

Chong and his troupe stood up and immediately began performing and singing. " _The big bad badger moles who work in the tunnels, hate the wolf bats but love the sounds."_

Slowly, (Y/n) inched out of the claws and scrambled back, until she hit Sokka's legs. The boy bent forward and pulled her up, hugging her tightly as Chong kept singing. (Y/n) was shaking like a leaf—maybe she just hating anything bending towards her, anything that she couldn't chi-block, because this rattled her enough that her mind was blank as Sokka rubbed her back.

Everything went uphill from there. Once (Y/n) had recovered and pulled away from Sokka, she was left feeling empty but lighter, because they could get out of the dank mountain. They climbed on the badger moles and let the beasts take them out.

The badger moles blew open two tunnels on the mountainside and sunlight streamed through, making the group cheer. Once they were out of the mountain, (Y/n) heard squeals.

Katara was shouting her brother's name, while Aang flew to (Y/n), hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" The boy squeezed her tightly.

(Y/n) grinned. "I'm happy you're safe, too, Aang! It was such a nightmare there."

Aang's expression turned cheeky. "So... did you and Sokka, uh—"

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes at him. "Did we what?"

It was like her stare broke him and he nervously said, "well, you know, when I had to blast that air to protect you... I might've kind of made you and Sokka together. On purpose?"

(Y/n)'s nostrils flared, and in the calmest voice, she said. "You _what_?"

"Did it work?"

(Y/n) rubbed her face. It was becoming a habit. "No, Aang," she replied quietly, glancing at Sokka, who was animatedly talking to his sister. "It made things worse."

Before he could question further, the siblings went to meet them. Katara hugged Aang before Sokka asked, "How did you guys get out?"

Aang replies, "just like the legend says: we let love lead the way."

Sokka and (Y/n) stared at each other grimly and he mumbled under his breath, "wish it could've worked for us. We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way."

They turned and waved goodbye to the badger moles. The animals, surprisingly, waved all before turning and digging their way back in the mountain, closing it up with earth-bending. Aang went to talk to the nomads.

Katara frowned. "Why is your forehead all red?"

Sokka's expression turned sour, and it made (Y/n) smile slightly. Just then, Chong leaned in and whispered. "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar." He featured to Aang.

Sokka smacked his forehead again, answering Katara's question. (Y/n) laughed softly before walking away to pat Appa and just get away from everyone. Standing next to Sokka had been electrifying.

Aang loudly asked, "So, are you guys gonna come to Omashu with us?"

"Nope," said Moku bluntly.

"Oh, thank the spirits!" (Y/n) cried out before clamping her mouth shut. She hid behind Appa as the others stared at her in amusement.

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Moku," Aang said.

Chong took his flower necklace and placed it around Sokka's neck. "Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey." He went for a hug where the boy was stiff and sullen.

"Just play your songs." Sokka grumbled.

Chong released him; thrilled with that brilliant suggestion. "Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart. _Ooooohhhh_..."

As he played, (Y/n) couldn't help noticing Aang giving Katara the heart-eyes, and she tried to recall what happened in the show. They would've discovered the history of the mountain, almost kissed, too. By the look of longing in his expression, (Y/n) knew nothing had changed.

Finally, the GAang was up in the air on Appa's saddle on their way to Omashu. (Y/n) and Katara had taken the time to start chatting about when they wanted to do in Omashu. (Y/n) did want to meet her old master again. She felt guilty about what "Kim" did. She would have to decide whether or not to tell him about it.

Sokka sighed loudly. "The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about - the destination." At the mount the top of the hill, Sokka spread his arms to the city in front of him. "I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O—" he cut off, staring in mortification.

In front of Sokka laid the devastated fortress city of Omashu. It was surrounded by what appeared to be siege towers. The city was smoking and appeared to be on fire in several places. And right at the center of the main gate was a huge Fire Nation banner.

"Oh, no..."


	3. Book 2: Chapter 3: The Beginning Of My Emo Phase (I'm A Late Bloomer)

“That wasn't as bad as I thought,” Katara said.

That sewer was a brilliant idea for the benders in the group. Not so much for Sokka and (Y/n), where the thick, smelly water washed over them as they had climbed up the sewer past the city gates secretly. Oh sure, Aang and Katara got away without a drop on themselves. That meant everything was fucking fine. 

As they hid between the buildings in a dark alley, Katara shrieked at the sight of two lumps of green goo moving around. Aang was horrified as well at the sudden sight, but when Katara used water from the barrel to hit the lumps, it washed away the funk to reveal (Y/n) and Sokka, their faces twisted in disgust. 

It was horrible, and sticky and wet water that clung to (Y/n)’s robes. Her skin felt oily no matter how much she wiped at it, and all she wanted to do was jump into a clean river and scrub herself until the first layer of her skin was shed. 

“If someone doesn’t get this stuff off me, I’m going to set fire to something,” (Y/n) growled, eyes shining murderously, as she felt the sludge dripping down her hair like worms. She shivered at the thought. 

Aang swung his staff to create a gale that blew them both dry, but not without Sokka crying out at his robes flapped into his face. Even with the blow-dry, it was like she had an oily sheen to her skin. 

Sokka raised his head to reveal two purple octopus-like creatures stuck on either side of his head. He wasn’t away of it until they hiccupped and squeaked. Sokka screamed, clawing at his face until he was yanking them off, but they stretched with the movement. “They won't let go! Help!”

Aang pounced on Sokka, pinning him to the wall as Sokka cried, but when he got up, Sokka was left with a sour look on his face. “It’s horrible!”

(Y/n) gritted her teeth. “Do I have any on me?”

“Surprisingly, no. How’s that possible?” Katara mused. 

“I guess they repel me, just like every other thing in my life.”

The kids turned to her in concern. Sokka was the first to ask, “uh, you okay?”

(Y/n) sighed. This was boring. She wanted to see her old master. “After being nearly drowned in sewer water, I’ve never felt so hydrated in my life. Can we go?”

“What’s the rush?”

Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull with how wide they grew. “Omashu is in danger. My master is in danger! My _vacation_ is in danger!”

“That’s one too many things in danger,” Sokka mumbled, cringing at the wiggling creature glued to him.

Aang turned back to Sokka. “It's just a purple pentapus.” He gripped the nearest one and rubbed it softly. Its tentacles raised and with a small pop, the pentapus detached from Sokka’s skin. 

The relief was clear on Sokka’s face as he began rubbing at the other pentapus. While Aang removed the one behind his neck, (Y/n) stiffened. Oh, they were about to get caught with no way to hide them—

Why was she even worrying? It wasn’t like the gut-tugging. So far, nothing had changed. She could take a breather and maybe kick back, drink some cactus juice, take in some well-deserved sunlight and avoid Sokka as much as possible. 

Every time she looked at him, it was painful and tugged at her heartstrings. Her eyes always drifted to his lips and every night before going to sleep, she could almost feel his arms around her, his breath on her neck, and his lips pressed to her shoulder... even though Sokka was sleeping five feet away from her and not even facing her. 

(Y/n) just needed a break. Clear her head from the eruption of feelings, get used to being further apart from Sokka. Any closeness they had before the kiss was gone now, and even Aang and Katara felt the weight of the distance.

Footsteps climbed closer until a guard shouted, “hey!”

They flinched, Sokka and Katara closing ranks to block the Fire Nation patrol from looking at Aang. (Y/n) was behind them, letting Aang cling to the back of her deep blue tunic, his face pressed to her back.

“What are you kids doing out past curfew?” One guard snapped. 

Katara winced, her voice turning mellow as she forced herself to stay calm. “Sorry. We were just on our way home.”

They turned away, (Y/n) discreetly tossing a tall, straw hat over Aang’s head, Katara beside him to shield him from the guards, and Sokka pushing behind her quietly. Oh, if he only knew how shaky her knees suddenly became. 

“Wait!” A guard shouted. They all froze, turning around with terror as the guards scrutinized Sokka. “What’s the matter with him?”

Katara pursed her lips. “Uh...he has pentapox, sir.”

The first guard’s eyes narrowed, and he approached Sokka, who was trying to back away. As he stretched out his hand, (Y/n) blurted, “which is highly contagious!”

The guard pulled back. When (Y/n) nudged Sokka with a sneaky smile, it was like their connection was back. Nothing brought those two together like some old-fashioned mischief. 

In a zombie-like fashion, Sokka raised his hands. “Uhhh,” he groaned loudly, lurching forward. “It's so awful...I'm _dyiiiing_...”

“Deadly, too,” (Y/n) whispered conspiratorially, shrieking when Sokka pranced towards her. Aang and Katara were watching with amusement as Sokka clawed at her without hurting her. One finger was dangerously close to her eyes and she raised a brow. “Tone it down before I kick you,” she whispered. 

“Sorry,” he drawled back, swiping at her again. 

When she was covered by his body from the view of the guards, she grinned and pushed him with a dramatic cry, half-laughing as he lurched towards the guards. 

They backed away in panic as the first guard squeaked. “Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox. Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?” Oh, Sokka knew how to sell the show. He coughed and spat near them and one of them gagged loudly. “We’d better go wash our hands...and burn our clothes!” They sped away like rabbits. 

Sokka waited till the patrol was out of sight before he straightened up and spread his arms. “Am I the best actor or what?” He winked at (Y/n). “Couldn’t do it without the damsel in distress, too.”

Her cheeks turned red and she huffed a breath. “It would’ve been nice if you didn’t look like you were going to claw my eyes out.”

Aang, ever the peacekeeper, broke up the upcoming argument and rubbed the head of the pentapus in his hand. “Thank you, sewer friend!”

“Right, the pentapus did all the work,” Sokka complained. They began creeping forward again through the city, approaching the large, stone-wall palace. 

(Y/n) remained quiet. In her head, she wondered if it was her destiny to become the brooding female character, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be happy _with_ Sokka. After their kiss, Sokka was horrified. So why was he acting like it never happened? Like things were okay with them when they very clearly weren’t? It just bugged her that he wouldn’t talk about it. It bugged her even more because she was too much of a coward to say anything back. 

It was time to bury her feelings as they approached construction material. The hair on her arms stood up and she silently pointed to the large scaffolding, where the kids took cover behind. It was instinct to follow her lead, they understood her signals and trusted it because she usually helped avoid confrontations. 

A patrol of three guards passed by their hiding spot. Once they turned the corner, Katara whispered. “Let's find Bumi and get out of here.”

“Where would they be keeping him?”

Aang thought reasonably. “Somewhere he can't earthbend.” He looked around, eyes narrowed. “Somewhere made of metal.”

(Y/n) beckoned for them to move forward. Quietly they inched around the side of the building, coming to view the famous chutes up above. (Y/n) squinted in the dim lighting, spotting figures walking at the ends of the chutes. Her mind took some time to bring up the memory of this incident. 

What was going to happen here? Something was going to... Her gut wasn’t tugging, so it meant that the show was on its proper course. She just needed to recall what happened—oh, what was Aang doing _now_?

(Y/n) stared in complete disinterest as some rocks were hurtling down the chute towards the figures. Right, Mai! She could see the tall, dark-haired girl properly now. That was Mai’s family. 

Aang had been horrified at the thought of a family being crushed under the rocks, and in his compassionate nature, he failed to notice that they were wearing Fire Nation clothes. He had barreled forward, throwing up his hands, which pulverized the rocks into a shower of pebbles that passed over his head with a gust of air. As the dust cleared, the family stared at Aang and the kids in terror, who were staring back. Sokka’s breath hitched, a beautiful sound if (Y/n) ever heard. If only it had come because of her rather than the thought of being caught. 

Oh, dirty thoughts, that’s a new one. 

(Y/n)’s body took off without her mind caught up on the agenda. She was already shoving Katara behind her and running to pull Aang away as the governor’s wife pointed at him.

“The resistance!”

“Aang, move!” (Y/n) yelled as she yanked his sleeve and pushed him to run with the others. She could already spot the growing smile on Mai’s face, and she knew Mai loved the chase. 

Spreading her arms out sent a hail of small arrows towards the group, and (Y/n) managed to dodge them at the tail of the group. She spotted soldiers climbing up ladders from the plaza to pursue them. An arrow whizzed past her ear, almost nicking it if she hadn’t stooped and bolted. The arrow heads thunked against the construction material behind them, her heart racing at the thought of it being lodged in any of them if they didn’t make it out. 

Then again, being struck with a sharp arrowhead flung by an expert, covert female assassin/knife thrower was a wonderful way to end her life. 

(Y/n) did feel her instincts scream at her for a split second, and making her blood run cold. She couldn’t see much in the dark, but she could tell that another volley of blades was coming their way. Something flew by her shoulder, tearing the blue cloth of the tunic she was wearing, and (Y/n) grunted, pumping her legs faster around the corner with the others. The soldiers above the plaza were running, their bows trained on (Y/n), but she managed to make it around the corner before an arrow hit just where she had been. She saw Katara stopping, Sokka bracing with him boomerang, and Aang sliding down to their side before Katara yelled, “duck!”

The water whip Katara summoned snapped and sent the guards above to crash down, but that hadn’t hindered Mai who was hot on their heels. 

But they made a stand. Katara shot forward first as (Y/n) breathed long and hard to recover from the running spiel, nearly collapsing to her knees as she fought for breath. Her vision turned blurry for a second that made her stumble in the dark. 

Mai was a work of art when she fought. With long nails painted black, silver blades tucked between each finger, her dark hair shone as she released blades, intercepted hurriedly by a wall of ice from Katara. Her face was passive, only the hint of a smirk on her lips. She was enjoying this indeed. 

After providing defense, Katara backed away to let Aang and (Y/n) take over as Sokka scoured for a way out. (Y/n) wheezed, wondering why she was feeling so lethargic before she felt a stinging pain in her shoulder blade. Her palm reached up, feeling her back, and she felt a thick liquid between her fingers. Moreover, there was something small still in her shoulder.

Ah, fuck, she’d been hit with the blade and it was still buried in her shoulder. The thought of it made her queasy and she fought back the sharpness, her nerves feeling like they were exposed to the warm, humid air. 

“(Y/n),” Aang shouted as he narrowly dodged a blade. “What—“ he turned back for a split second, seeing the distant look in (Y/n)’s eyes before he released a burst of air that sent scaffolding crashing down between them and Mai. 

“I found a way!” Sokka announced as he prised open a manhole lid. He dropped down first and Katara followed. 

(Y/n) stumbled over to the lid, grappling around but her mind was getting light. As if she was floating. She could faintly hear someone calling her name and she rolled on her back, but then the stinging pain shot down her spine and her head jolted. She felt hands grip her, and by the spirits, she thought she heard someone scream. Struggling to help that person, (Y/n) blinked a few times to see Aang above her, his face firm. 

“Stop moving!” He panicked. 

“Someone...” she drawled lazily. Oh, for a second, a large wind blew through her and cooled her wound, but then it was gone and she felt humid and sticky. Her shoulder was numb, her neck was throbbing with pain and her head was just in another world. She tried to fight through the fog. “Screaming.”

“That was you, (Y/n).”

There was the sound of running water that made her hum. Why was she screaming?

“Oh, spirits, what happened to her?” Someone barked. 

“Stabbed.” Aang huffed. “So heavy.”

(Y/n) shifted and grunted in pain as Aang handed her to someone else, want arms encasing her. Familiar arms that made her heart tug. Then, her blurry vision went dark. 

***

Fuck, that fucking _hurt_. Why _the fuck_ was her body burning and numb at the same time? Why couldn’t she see?

Little by little, (Y/n) breathed. Her mind forced her to stay calm, to not panic, to not move. 

Wait a second. This was exactly like how she had appeared on Zuko’s ship all those months back. Was she finally home? Could she finally see her parents and friends again? If she could open her eyes, her questions would’ve been answered, but moving gave her a headache and she knew she needed to wait. Oh, she couldn’t wait to be back and eat home food and see her parents again. She would hug the life out of them. 

Finally, when the incessant throbbing of her head faded gently, (Y/n) forced her eyes open. It was dark. Okay, so maybe she was in her room at night. No biggie. 

Blinking several times, (Y/n) felt for her limbs. Her toes curled at her will. Great. Good progress. Next, her moved her foot and that worked well. Excellent. Sucking in a deep breath, (Y/n) lifted her knees, bringing it slowly to her chest. It was a bit shaky, but it worked. Her fingers were next. Her left hand worked, but her right hand shot streaks of pain up her shoulder and neck. (Y/n) hissed through gritted teeth, inhaling before trying again. A sharp jerk made her cry out. Okay, right hand was out of commission. 

(Y/n) forced herself to slowly sit up, moaning at the headache that came and went. Rubbing her temple, she realized her eyes adjusted to the surrounding area. She was on a makeshift bed on the dirty ground, inside a ratty, olive-green tent. 

She bit back the hurt. She wasn’t home after all. She was still in this universe, in a cursed body and in a massive amount of pain. Her eyes welled up with tears and before she knew it, she was crying into her folded-up knees, the sobs that wracked her body causing her more pain. 

Her gut suddenly tugged, and she knew she had to get up and figure out the cause, but (Y/n) didn’t fucking care. She didn’t care about this stupid universe that demanded so much from her, only to spit back in her face when she needed help and comfort. In the end, she was alone here, with no one to understand where she came from and what she wanted. (Y/n) kept her mouth closed to cry quietly, but her throat swelled up and she curled up on her side, whining like a kicked puppy. 

“(Y/n)?” 

(Y/n) went still, as if her name being called had been her imagination. But then she felt a rustle and footsteps, and someone was sitting by her back, rubbing her arm. She hissed and pulled away. “Don’t.”

“Sorry,” Aang’s soft voice said, “I forgot it was hurt.”

She just hummed. She was sure her voice would fail her if she tried speaking more than one word. So, she settled for crying silently as Aang pursed his lips. She waited for him to leave, but he didn’t. 

“Sokka was worried about you and Katara didn’t want to heal your arm until we got fresher water, because you should’ve seen what the Resistance was drinking. It was disgusting.” Aang watched over her, gauging her reaction, but all she did was stay quiet. “Is it okay if I keep talking? I promise I won’t ask about your feelings if you don’t want me to.”

(Y/n) paused. She couldn’t believe Aang was so understanding, and with her mind still feeling like it was wading through a fog, she nodded. While he explained their situation, that Bumi had surrendered, and that the Resistance was trying to fight back, (Y/n) had gradually shifted so she faced Aang, the lighting from outside casting him dull and downcast. 

“I just don’t know why Bumi would give up so easily.”

(Y/n) frowned, trying to recollect the events of that episode. Live to fight another day. “Has Bumi ever been...unreasonable?”

“What do you mean?” Aang asked, confused. 

“King Bumi has lasted this long against the Fire Nation for one reason, Aang. He’s clever. He’s bound to have a back-up plan, plus he’s one of the greatest earth-benders there is.” She sat up, ignoring the smile stretched across Aang’s face. She gently clapped him on the back. “Nonetheless, we’re going to search for him, okay? You can ask him then.”

Aang nestled his head on her shoulder. “Thanks, (Y/n). You always know the right thing to say.”

“Yeah, I’m awesome that way, now please get off my fucking shoulder. It hurts.”

He hurriedly apologized and got off before he tilted his head at her. “Fuc-king? What’s that?”

Holy fuck, if she kept cursing like that, she’d been the reason the entire ATLA universe knew the word ‘fuck.’ Her cheeks turned red at his innocent expression. “Uh...it means...” shit, shit, _SHIT_! “Extremely.” Oh, way to go, you stupid, stupid, idiot. 

Thankfully, Aang shrugged it off. “I’m trying to convince the Resistance to fight another day, but the bigger issue is how to sneak thousands of people out of the gates.”

(Y/n) sighed. That was the gut tugging, wasn’t it? Sokka didn’t come up with the idea. She opened her mouth. 

From outside came Sokka calling, “Aang! Hey, Aang! I figured out our problem!” He barged into the tent, saw them, and paused. “Oh. Was I interrupting?”

“No,” Aang replied cheerily. “We’re okay now, right?” He looked to her. 

(Y/n) could’ve sworn her eyes were blood-red and her cheeks were blotchy, but she smiled back painfully. “Yeah. We’re okay.”

Katara barged in just as loudly as her brother had, a bucket in hand that clanged against her belt. A look of relief spread over her as she saw (Y/n) sitting, but then her eyes darted to Sokka, who had fixed a scrutinizing gaze on her that made (Y/n) feel naked. His fingers were twitching. Brows furrowed and lip caught between his teeth, before he released it with a pop. His gaze didn’t waver from her. “What’s the rush, Katara?”

An uneasy look spread over her face as she looked between the elder teens before gesturing to the bucket. “Got clean water.”

(Y/n) sucked in a breath. “Oh, thank the spirits. I can’t lose an arm, too.”

“Scared I’ll come up with better jokes?”

“I’m guessing you already have one.”

Sokka’s lips twitched up for a second and (Y/n) waited eagerly for him to dissipate the tension, but he just snorted. “I’ll save it for when you do lose an arm.”

“When?” (Y/n) scowled back, but it was playful. But Sokka didn’t reply yet again. He was purposely not taking the bait.

Katara ushered Aang and Sokka out. “I need to remove her bandage.”

“Brief me on the plan later?” (Y/n) asked, her words meaning something else when she stared at Sokka expectantly. She was reaching out, hoping Sokka would meet her halfway. 

And for a moment, Sokka softened, gaze lingering on her face. But then he blinked, and that intense look was washed away, leaving (Y/n) with a pit of desperation in her gut. Sokka offered a wry smile. 

_Forced_ , she realized.

“Katara knows it. She’ll tell ya,” Sokka replied, thumb pointing behind him. “Gotta get the troops ready.”

He didn’t even say goodbye. Aang looked balefully after him, eyes narrowing. He bid a ‘ _see you later’_ before stomping after the Water Tribe boy. 

(Y/n) didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she slumped over her knees, her heart clenching. Maybe she was just being dramatic, her pain caused halfway by her physical wound. But when Katara slowly removed the bandage and put the healing water over her bloody back, the cooling effect did nothing to quench the way her gut roiled, or the sudden clump in her throat. 

Katara inhaled softly, and (Y/n) tensed. She knew what was coming. Katara would call him a jerk and murmur about how he was back to his old ways.

“Aang had to air-bend Sokka away from the tent so that I could bandage you properly.”

(Y/n)’s heart stopped. “What?”

Katara used one hand to heal her slowly, the wound already less painful and stinging than it had been a couple minutes back. Her head had stopped aching. She managed to face (Y/n), smiling gently. “When Aang brought you down the sewer and Sokka saw you almost unconscious... let’s just say I never saw him like that in my entire life.”

(Y/n) remained silent. That didn’t explain his sudden distance. Sure, after the cave incident, he might’ve been less playful and more awkward, but this had escalated. 

“It was worse than when Aang had accidentally burned you. Sokka pretty much grabbed you from Aang and ran all the way here. And when I had to bandage you, I needed to send him out because he was cradling you. Sokka cried.”

Sokka cried? Over a stab wound?

“Well, yeah, there was blood everywhere. It didn’t help that when I removed the blade, more blood came out.”

Oh, she had said that out loud. 

Katara sighed. “He could’ve filled the South Pole with his tears. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up when he threw a tantrum.”

“Sokka always throws a tantrum.” (Y/n) forced a grin.

She was met with a dead-serious expression from Katara. “All his other tantrums could never compare to the sheer panic he had. Aang had to drag him out and air-bend him away. Sokka finally calmed down and went off somewhere. He came back like half an hour ago. Never seen his eyes that red.”

(Y/n) felt a twinge of guilt. “I didn’t know. Then why is he acting so...”

“Harsh? Distant?” Katara sighed, facing her back again and speeding up the healing process. (Y/n) could feel her arm again. “He thought you had died. Maybe he’s acting that way because he doesn’t know how to handle it?”

Huh. That was a sort of acceptable reason. She supposed she also wouldn’t know how to act if he looked like he was dying. (Y/n) did know that she would’ve hugged the life out of him. His body would be warm and firm, pressed fully to his as his wiry arms curled around her waist, a soft laugh leaving him. Then (Y/n) would pull back and stare at his eyes like it was the oceans itself, and then press her lips to his gentle mouth, humming—

Spirits, that cave incident really did a number on her. 

She felt cold and empty, even in the humid heat of the underground tunnels. 

“You like him?”

“It’s obvious, Katara.”

“Then just wait for him,” she replied, “I know it’s unfair on you, but honestly, Sokka needs time. He’ll come around; he always does. If you’re willing, just wait.”

(Y/n) pressed her hands to her eyes. She needed to stop talking before she sobbed again. “What was his plan?”

“Oh, he figured out how to get everyone out of the city.”

If that wasn’t the reason for her previous gut-tugging, then... (Y/n) groaned internally. Would she have no peace of mind?

“Something to do with faking a pentapox epidemic.”

Just wonderful. 

***

Sokka had been surrounded by all the members of the underground rebellion, listening to him like he was their leader. (Y/n) wished he looked at her, even just for a simple confirmation of something small or insignificant. But he was fixed on the people in front of him, arms gesturing. She supposedly nearly died, and he was being...hurtful. Was she being too sensitive? She was confused and still lethargic, so (Y/n) did what she did best. She took a few calming breaths to clear her mind and rested on Katara’s shoulder, the younger girl propping her with an arm slung around her waist, sometimes prodding when she realized (Y/n) was drifting in her thoughts. Katara was the best friend. Perfect height, too, to lean on. 

“The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta _act_ sick, too. Ya gotta sell it!” Sokka announced. 

An old man walked between Sokka and the crowd, groaning pathetically and holding a hand to his allegedly aching back. Before he could walk past, Sokka threw an arm around his shoulder like he knew the senior for years. 

“Now that's what I'm talkin' about.”

The old man tapped his cane on the ground and grinned crookedly. “Years of practice.”

Sometimes, (Y/n) loved that universe. 

Sokka led the ground in a procession, the people groaning and moaning like zombies, some dramatically falling to the stone ground only to crawl back up in their act. 

Katara and (Y/n) were at the back. (Y/n) noticed Aang slinking away in the darkness. “Hey, Aang!”

“Aang, what are you doing?” Katara asked in surprise. “Aren't you coming with us?"

Aang turned on his heel, his baby face serious. “No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi.” Momo leaped into his shoulder, but Aang put him doing with an apology. Immediately, the flying lemur scrambled up (Y/n)’s shoulder, ignoring the way the girl hissed at her tender shoulder. 

And then Aang left, too. Katara softly sighed before they walked back with the group. 

“He’ll be okay,” (Y/n) mumbled. She’d know first-hand. 

Katara’s brows furrowed, her sharp blue eyes shining orange in the fire lamps along the street. “I can never understand how you say things with such conviction.”

(Y/n) chuckled. “It’s like my Master always says—“ she stopped walking, eyes wide in horror. “Master! Oh, my spirits, I forgot to find my Master!” She was about to pull away when Katara grabbed her. 

“Wait! Just, wait, (Y/n)!” Katara said, “he wasn’t part of the rebellion, was he?”

(Y/n) would’ve spotted him if he was. No, she was certain her a Master would have another fate. She needed to find him immediately. But Katara wasn’t having any of it; she managed to talk her out of it only because (Y/n) herself was unsure what to do by herself. Plus, she was still sore and exhausted. Her Master would be able to take care of himself. He was a learned and experienced man. He would be fine, right?

She knew she was lying to herself. (Y/n) didn’t move, and she also realized that she didn’t feel strongly for her teacher. Because he wasn’t exactly her teacher. He was Kim’s. 

(Y/n) felt a sudden lightness of her shoulder, and when she wracked her brain for the reason, she realized that Momo was gone. Drat that creature! She should’ve stopped him from flying away. Now they were going to have a baby crisis on their hands.

You know what? Let Sokka deal with that shit. He’s going to hate every second of it. 

The Omashu citizens were allowed out of the city by panicked Fire Nation soldiers. Aang had returned as well, with Bumi’s weird hybrid rabbit-bear-animal thing called Flopsie. (Y/n) wasn’t too keen on going near the drooling, sniffing creature at the moment. Instead, she was looked for a place to rest for the night in the makeshift camp, with her eyes slowly closing every time she stood still. 

She was sitting between Sokka and Katara around the fire, her limbs getting heavy, and next thing what happened, (Y/n) was leaning on one of the siblings, cuddling her head on their lap and snoring. 

*

Sokka was frozen stiff at the girl on his lap, his hands hovering over her head. When he looked to Katara, she was pointedly glaring at him. “What?”

“You’re being horrible to her,” Katara hissed. “The last thing she needed after getting stabbed was for you to be a jerk.”

Slowly, he carded his fingers through (Y/n)’s hair, his heart racing when she hummed softy. Spirits, she looked super cute. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Just stop being so distant,” Aang piped in, leaning over to tickle a leaf against (Y/n)’s ear. Sokka swatted him away and he sighed. “She kinda looks up to you for support.”

Sokka didn’t completely agree with that. On her own, (Y/n) was a formidable force. He needed her help most of the time. But when they had kissed in the cave, Sokka had felt like he couldn’t breathe, like sucking in one single breath could snap whatever dream he was in. Because she was kissing him and tugging him closer to her like he was her lifeline. He knew she cared. He just didn’t think she needed him just as much as he needed her. 

Aang’s eyes grew wide. “You guys kissed?!”

Sokka’s head snapped up in horror, mouth agape. He had said that aloud?!

Katara was equally shocked, rubbing her face as if she wanted to scrub her eyes out. “Wait, wait— just wait... hold on one second...” Oh, no, Katara was doing the eyebrow thing. Where they scrunched up and her eyes would be squinty as her thoughts tried to form for an upcoming scolding. It was her Mom-Mode. “You’re telling me you kissed (Y/n)—“

“Technically, she kissed me first—“ 

“—and when she got stabbed, you decided to leave her alone?!”

Sokka was trying to keep their voices down, even as his hands were shaking along (Y/n)’s hair. “Aang air-bended me away!” He knew it was as pathetic of an excuse as they came. 

“That’s fucking bad of you,” Aang hissed. His friends shot him strange looks, and he muttered, “means ‘extremely’. (Y/n) taught me.”

Sokka huffed softly, wanting to brush (Y/n)’s hair forever. It was clumped and he was pretty sure dried blood was caked in the strands, but she had fallen asleep. And she looked peaceful, and he wished that it had been him who gave her that soft, serene expression. Instead, all he had was the way she was staring at him hopefully, extending her olive branch when their relationship got rocky, and then the way her eyes became dark and sorrowful when Sokka...when he just ignored it. Yeah, that’s gonna haunt him alright. 

The Resistance Leader stumbled up to them, a troubled expression on his face. “We've got a problem. We just did a head count.”

“Oh no. Did someone get left behind?”

“No,” he pointed to the right grimly. “We have an extra.”

A loud screech startled them, so pricking that (Y/n) stumbled up to a crouching position, hands out to strike even as her eyes were closed. There was the headache back and the gut tug, but that was nothing compared to the sudden wave of anguish when she blinked her eyes open to see an amused Sokka. He...he was smiling?

(Y/n) opened her mouth to speak before the screech sounded again. She found the source relatively easy, considering Momo was crawling towards the, a happy baby attached to his neck. Her shoulders dropped. “Oh, no.”

The baby didn’t get the memo that he was Fire Nation, because he didn’t care as people eyed him uneasily. Instead, he just tottered over and picked up Sokka’s abandoned club, sucking on it. 

Sokka grabbed it away, scowling. “No! Bad Fire Nation baby!”

The baby stared at him for a second before tears welled up and he back wailing. Katara smacked her brothers head, glaring. “Oh...alright.” He gave the club back and the baby happily quietened with his new toy. Katara immediately cooed at the baby, hugging him. 

The resistance leader across them looked disgruntled. “Sure, he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer.”

Katara held up the chubby baby. “Does that look like the face of a killer to you?”

(Y/n) flopped back down, thankful for the lack of pain in her shoulder. Katara really did wonders. When she looked up, Aang was stared at her cheekily, grinning like he knew something she didn’t. When she quirked a brow, Aang just clicked his tongue and his eyes darted to Sokka, who was slowly playing with the baby’s fingers. 

(Y/n) frowned. Before she could continue her silent conversation with Aang, a hawk swooped in a screeched. They retrieved a scroll and unraveled Otto reveal a message from the Governor, demanding his son back. In exchange for King Bumi. 

***

“You realize we're probably walking right into a trap?”

“Yep,” (Y/n) replied, fully stretched and warmed up. They were in the assigned meeting spot, waiting for Fire Nation people to show up with the King. She knew it wouldn’t happen. 

Aang wasn’t on board. “I don't think so. I'm sure the Governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this.”

(Y/n) sighed. “Gotta give you some advice, Aang. When things go smoothly too suddenly, it means it was just a distraction for something worse.”

Katara gave her strange look. “I’m not sure I like this pessimistic, broody (Y/n).”

“You and me both.”

Sokka, who was cradling the baby, shot (Y/n) a worried look.

And then Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai showed up on the platform, a crane from above creaking to lower a coffin suspended by a metal chain. Inside, King Bumi was laughing and cackling, only his head visible. “Hi, everybody!”

“You brought my brother?” Mai asked dimly. 

“He's here. We're ready to trade.”

And then Azula grinned that dark, twisted smiler that would haunt (Y/n) for days. “I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?”

“Not really,” (Y/n) mumbled to herself. The fight would go on. Would have to go on. Hell, she was just glad she didn’t have to start the fight if the deal had gone smoothly. Instead, her gut tugged. Interesting, so what was the issue? What did she have to make right?

Mai turned to Azula, her stare as blank as always. “Of course not, Princess Azula.”

Azula smirked, stepping up. “We're trading a two-year-old for a king. A powerful, earthbending king.” King Bumi just hummed in agreement, earning a scowl from Aang. “It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?”

Mai’s gaze flickered to the baby in Sokka’s arms, and then she sidled by Azula. “You're right. The deal's off.” She raised her hand and Bumi was lifted back up. The king whooped and bid them goodbye cheerily. 

Aang hesitated, caught between Azula and Bumi. (Y/n) stepped forward, brandishing a metal chain, swinging it in her hands. “Go after Bumi, now!” She narrowed her eyes at Mai. If she got stabbed one more time, (Y/n) would officially lose her shit. “I’ve got Mai.”

Aang rushed towards the trio. Azula zapped a stream of white-hot fire at Aang, who leaped high in the air to avoid it. He used his glider to fly in the air, but in the process, his straw hat had flown off, revealing his tattoos. It seemed Azula recognized him as the Avatar and was quick to chase him.

Mai and Ty Lee charged at the others. Sokka was shoved behind with the baby, his boomerang out. He quickly blew on the bison whistle as the girls clashed. Several blades extended from Mai’s right hand, and (Y/n) sprung into action, using the metal chain to whip away the blades before it hit them, and then began snapping it at Mai’s feet viciously. 

Katara used her water-bending to smash against a distracted Mai quickly.. the girl tumbled down. “We've got to get the baby out of here!”

Sokka grinned. “Way ahead of ya!” The baby grabbed the whistle. 

(Y/n) began running ahead, purposely kicking a downed Mai. Call her petty, (Y/n) didn’t like being stabbed. A two out of ten experience. “Come on, Pacifier, get a move on!”

The siblings followed her down the platform. (Y/n) eyed the end of it, but then there was a cracking sound underneath her and something hit her foot. She went sprawling down with a squeak, instincts kicking in as she barrel-rolled, but landing on her feet was an issue as she couldn’t feel her right foot anymore. Looking back, she saw Ty Lee vault out from underneath the platform, lips curled into a pretty smile. She stood between (Y/n) and the Water Tribe siblings. 

(Y/n) steadied herself on one foot, growling. “Bitch, what the f—“ she bit back the string of curses, trying her hardest to clear her mind and get the feeling to her feet back. She had trained for this shit. 

Oh, well, now she knew what it felt like to be chi-blocked, and under the fucking foot no less. And you know what? She fucking hated it. This just wasn’t her day, was it? Stabbed, shunned, now chi blocked. Her vision turned red and she didn’t think. She just charged at Ty Lee, who, with one swipe of her leg, sent (Y/n) falling on her back with a groan. 

“(Y/n)!” Sokka shouted. 

The girl felt another growl rumble from the back of her throat. She whipped herself up and fumbled on one leg, eyes narrowed at Th Lee. 

Ty Lee suddenly dropped her arms, thin brows knitting. “Kim? Is that you?”

Bewilderment hit her like a freight train. Who was Ki—oh, wait, _she_ was Kim. (Y/n) heard the siblings whisper in confusion and felt suddenly dizzy. 

Flashes of red uniforms, learning how to chi-block, laughing with Ty Lee as they sat together near a fountain. When she looked around, she realized she was in the Fire Nation, in the palace of the Fire Lord Ozai. Peeking from behind blood red curtains into a room lined with fire, Fire Lord Ozai sat at the throne, speaking to two subjects whose backs were turned to (Y/n). 

“Yes, Fire Lord,” the male said. His dark hair was pinned up in the warrior’s bun. “She’s the best shot at taking Omashu down. It will take time, but we believe she can do it.”

The Fire Lord’s voice tumbled along the walls of the room, sending a shiver down her spine. “And you’re willing to give up your daughter for this? What if she gets caught?”

The woman— _her mother_ —said, “she’s a warrior first. She will do what needs to be done, and if she dies, her sacrifice is for the glory of the Fire Nation.”

(Y/n), or Kim as she was called, felt trepidation. She remembered curling up in her bed the whole night, eyes wide open as if her parents would drag her out and send her away. But they need not have to, because dawn arrived with her compliance. She dressed up and followed a soldier out—her parents didn’t even say goodbye after last night. And then she was sent to the Earth Kingdom. At nine years old.

Her parents didn’t love her. They had sent her on a suicide mission. 

(Y/n) rocketed back to her mind just as Ty Lee struck her in the arm, sending a numbness up her shoulder. She hissed and leaped away, and then she felt it clawing up her like a monster, tearing at her seams, something so ugly and hateful that it went against her whole being. It ripped her apart. 

Rage. 

With a roar and a slash of her arm, Ty Lee was thrown back against a stone block, her back thudding, echoing in their makeshift battleground. (Y/n) sucked in a breath and stared at her friends, who looked at her with pinched brows and terrified eyes. “We—“ it felt like cotton had been stuffed in her mouth, but the sight of Sokka had the rage bubbling up again. She pushed it away with sheer will. “We have to go, now!”

A blade zipped by her skull and oh, (Y/n) almost lost her teeth with the force she gnashed it. Katara sent out a whip in an unsteady that had Mai dodging. (Y/n) bolted forward, letting Sokka run clear. She dodged the next three blades, one that had grazed her leg, but she paid no heed to the stinging. She launched herself at Mai. Lunged would be a better word, because there was no tactic to her movements, and instead both girls were sent into a tangle of flurried actions with blades and fingers. A loud yelp distracted (Y/n), her anger subsiding when she was thrown off Mai. She pushed her weary body up, forcing herself to concentrate until she could properly feel her arm again, the blood flowing through better. 

Ty Lee had struck Katara in their fight, and Mai stared at Katara, a tiny smirk on her thin lips. “How are you gonna fight without your bending?” She pulled out another blade, and just when she was letting it loose, Sokka’s boomerang smacked her over the head and sent her down. 

The boomerang returned to Sokka, who caught it, baby and all. “I seem to manage!” He cheered. 

Appa swooped in, ever the savior of the day, and the kids quickly clambered on, leaving behind Mai and Ty Lee. Appa’s thick tail smashed the platform, creating a huge hole that had them drop. 

(Y/n) staggered to a corner of the saddle, the corner she had dubbed, “brooding corner,” and slumped down, sucking in harsh breaths and trying so hard to keep her usual composure. This entire day had taken her on a ride much more strenuous than the Omashu mail delivery system Aang had found great joy in. 

Speak of the little devil. “There’s Aang!” Katara shouted. 

Aang quickly took the baby and returned him to his parents, and swiftly came back to the saddle just as they exited Omashu. Sokka glanced at the crouched girl in worry, but made no move to approach her, because her eyes were glazed over, angry, limbs tense as if a single sound would make her scatter like a cockroach. 

Aang and Katara did try, and instead, (Y/n) had backed away from them, whispering, “come back later. Not now. Just not now, please.” And her voice was shaky and raw, and it felt like she was breaking on the inside. 

Sokka called out her name, sitting as close to her as possible without her backing away, that all he did was keep her silent company, fingers running along his boomerang as he waited for her.

(Y/n) didn’t want him to wait. She didn’t know what she wanted, chin on her knees and arms over her head, like she was bracing for something to hit her. She had been hit too many times in the past day. She didn’t want it again. She wasn’t crying, but she wished she was, because maybe then she would want to receive comfort. But she didn’t. 

Unwanted. A warrior for the Fire Nation. 

A sacrifice.


	4. Book 2: Chapter 4: Who's That Girl? Who's That Girl? It's Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord have mercy on my soul, y'all have no idea how less I write these days, it's breaking my heart. 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyways

Oh, ho, _ho_ , things could not get any worse. 

It didn’t surprise (Y/n) a bit, given her streak of extremely bad luck ever since the cave incident. Nope, Aang just had to lose focus and send Appa spiraling down into the thicket of trees, chased by a spontaneous tornado caused by a sentient swamp. Now, (Y/n) knew for a fact that they were meant to be there. Things could not have gone smoother at that phase. What she wasn’t looking forward to was seeing Apparitions created from Swamp-gas. 

No way would she breathe in Swamp-gas. 

Spinning on her heel at the rustle of leaves, (Y/n) forced herself to keep calm. This was new territory. Her gut was tugging, and by the spirits, she wanted to breathe but she stubbornly kept her cheeks hollow, not daring to inhale a bit. Being separated from the rest of the group made her uneasy. 

She tried to listen hard for movements, and at the most she could hear very distant rustling that came from all directions of the dark, damp forest. Her clothes stuck to her wetly and she had to keep swiping her hair away from her sweaty face as she stomped down the woods, trying to disturb as little of the peace as possible. Maybe she should climb a tree? Get a good vantage point and find the large tree that connects all life or something?

Her lungs burned and eyes watered as she tried holding her breath longer, but that was fruitless, because the next second she was gasping for breath, inhaling a ton of that putrid, clammy air. 

What would be her fate? Who would she see?

She didn’t expect to see Yue. But then she blinked, and the glowing girl was in front of her, head tilted. (Y/n) felt ice up her spine despite the stifling heat, and she backed away, tripping on a root and falling on her ass, but she didn’t do anything to get up. “No, no, not _you_.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Yue whispered. 

A hot pressure formed behind her eyes and then she was staring at Yue, blurry and chest heaving. “Wh—what? I _killed_ you, Yue.”

Yue looked sympathetic, and it took everything in (Y/n)’s power to realize this was a hallucination. This couldn’t be real on any account. The Princess kneeled down next to her and sighed. “You’re not from this world, but you do belong. You have a place, a role to play in the grand scheme of things. My role was to sacrifice myself.”

(Y/n) opened her mouth but instead, her throat choked up. “No, no, Yue, don’t—don’t _say_ _that_.”

“And I forgive you. Forgive yourself.” She disappeared into thin air, leaving the girl curled up into herself.

It took a moment for her to realize that the Apparition left her alone against the mossy floor of the ground. When she heard a soft sound, something like huffs of a person that was directly behind her, hot waves of breaths rolling down her neck that had her body locked up in fear.

(Y/n) screwed her eyes shut as the breath becomes ragged and the hair on the back of her neck stood because _ohgod_ _something’s touching her_.

Like icy fingers trailing her shoulder and down her arm, it spiked her heart enough that (Y/n) finally moved, sluggish limbs throwing her forward and when she whirled around, (Y/n) got a glimpse of…

_Herself_.

That’s herself she’s looking at, dressed in Earth kingdom clothes, breathing raggedly, eyes blazing with something wild and terrified, but there was this sort of brokenness to the figure. Like the person before her has lost something.

(Y/n) was slow when she climbed to her feet, her gaze pinned on the thing in front of her. It followed her every movement, matted hair swinging as its head straightened up, and then they were both staring at each other, five feet apart, only the Apparition’s loud breathing echoing around them, each exhale stuttering (Y/n)’s heart.

Swallowing, (Y/n) rasped, “what do you want?”

Its (e/c) eyes flashed dangerously and now (Y/n) knows this is risky territory, her feet quietly bracing itself against the ground for any second to jump and flee.

Its lips parted and it’s canny to watch as her voice said back, “ _peace_.”

That was not an expected answer. She wanted to ask more, wondering whether this Apparition was herself or—scary thought—Kim. It was a stretch but (Y/n) never felt like this before, this connection as she stared at herself-not-herself. When it closed the gap between them it was like (Y/n) could feel the rage and miserable state of it, something intimate that it shared with her when it mumbled, “put me to rest.”

(Y/n) found herself tearing up. Her heart clenched for this thing that could not be a hallucination anymore. It was tired. The body was waning and pale. It wanted… an end.

_An end for what_ , she tried to ask.

But then it shimmered and faded away, and (Y/n) was left staring at the bark of the tree in her vision. She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, and then (Y/n) rubbed her face. This was madness.

She didn’t have much time to decide on her next course of action, because then from above her, a sort of hill structure, she heard yelling and clamoring, and her body ready for a fight. 

She was not ready for a ball of her friends rolling down and crashing into her at the last second, sending them all sprawling. (Y/n) felt a sharp pain up her leg and a heavy weight thrown across her. 

Sokka was the first to get up, scowling and sheathing his blade. His hair was ruffled. “What do you guys think you're doing! I've been looking all over for you!”

(Y/n) managed to crane her neck to see Katara over her ribs, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry about that. You make a good cushion.” She then turned to Sokka. “Well, I've been wandering around looking for you!”

Aang had been sprawled on her leg, slowly pushing himself up. “You guys weigh a ton. Aang, get off me.” She massaged her leg, sticking her tongue out at an apologetic Aang. Thankfully, there were no bruises or swelling. 

Aang looked distant. “I was chasing some girl.”

Katara was the first to snap to him. “What girl?” She helped (Y/n) up and dusted her off, then did a routine check. Finding no injury, Katara patted her back. 

“I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress.”

“Well, there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations!” Sokka said sarcastically. When (Y/n) looked closer, she realized he looked shaken.

Katara took a pause, her gaze lowered before she quietly said, “I thought I saw Mom.

Sokka pursed his lips. He didn’t like that one bit. “Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here.”

“You saw something, too?”

(Y/n) could see the moment he looked ashamed. He mumbled, “I thought I saw Yue. But, that doesn't prove anything. Look, I think about her all the time, and you saw Mom, someone you miss a lot.”

Oh, oh, _no_ , (Y/n)’s heart was plummeting. Taking a long dive down a cliff into the deepest parts of hell. Sokka always thought about Yue. It made her heart clench harder.

The first thing that popped into her head was to lie. But then she realized everyone was looking at her expectantly. They trusted her and valued her opinion. She couldn’t take advantage of that. If she did, then Sokka would’ve been right to not trust her from the very beginning. 

(Y/n) cleared her throat, sucking in a harsh breath. “Yue came to me. She, uh... She told me stuff I think I needed to hear.”

“Which was?” Sokka asked. His eyes shone with tears. 

Her throat closed. _You didn’t kill me,_ Yue had said. Could she believe that? Her heart tugged. “That I need to forgive myself.”

“Forgive yourself for what?” Katara whispered. “You didn’t do anything wrong, (Y/n).”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “I know, I just... It’s a burden I had to bear, but i’ll get better.”

Sokka was in front of her, his blue eyes blinking back tears. “Promise?” He held up his pinky finger. 

She swallowed and nodded, pulling up her four-fingered hand, using her ring finger to clasp his last finger. “Promise.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t fall for the trick again, Stumpy.”

Her mouth turned into a scowl and she lightly shoved him, almost blurting out _fuck off_. But she held her tongue and they turned to their surroundings. Her mouth fell open. 

How did they not realize they were next to that large tree? With roots as thick as the trunk of a Eucalyptus tree snaking among the ground, and the huge, massive skyscraper-like height of the olive and brown bark, the tree looked like it could house a civilization in its branches. 

Aang seemed to notice. “We’re in the middle of the swamp. This tree...we’re meant to be here.” Whatever Aang was going to say next was swallowed by the sudden movement of green vines and a monster erupting from underbrush. Covered by a wooden mask, it swung a vine at the kids. 

They all ran in different directions to avoid the massive hit. Sokka was the first one to get grabbed by his legs and he flailed, screaming until Aang sent a current of air that made him fall. 

Unfortunately, that meant Aang was the next target. He was knocked back into the roots, but it gave time for Sokka to brandish his machete and slice the smaller vines. While Katara skated across the water in a graceful curve, her brown hair flying, (Y/n) took cover, cursing herself. That was the demerit of relying too much on her fists and not carrying a weapon. She instead picked up a broken, pointy branch and waved distractingly so that Katara could land jets of water properly. 

A vine snapped out and smacked the branch out of (Y/n)’s band, leaving a red welt on her wrist. She hissed and backed away. So much for that plan. 

Luckily, that gave Katara the opening she needed, shot of fire creating a hole in the monster’s shoulder. (Y/n)’s brows knitted when the hole closed up with more vines. 

That’s...impossible. 

Oh, right, how could she forget? That wasn’t an actual monster.

The fight went on for what felt like forever. With (Y/n) only straying from her hiding spot to tackle Sokka out of the way and pull him into hiding, she knew that the fight should’ve stopped by now. (Y/n) was a patient person. But when Aang was slammed back and Katara was sweating as she fought, she knew the fight should end. She gripped Sokka’s collar desperately. “Make a plan! Make one to get me to its face!”

Sokka looked at her like she was crazy, and for a moment, she wondered if he would listen to her. Then, his eyes flickered to the monster and his fighting friends, to the blade in his hands, and to (Y/n), and _holy shit_ , she could _see_ the gears turning in his head. “Okay, okay, it’s half-baked, but—“

“It’ll have to do!” She said. She grabbed his blade, waiting for instructions. He looked unsure, but then he was staring at her, her conviction, her trust in him, and the plan began forming. 

“Make a head-start.”

She nodded, her lips quirking up into a grin as she squeezed his hand once and then turned. (Y/n) leaped forward, dodging vines and scraping her knees as she slid on the earth floor. 

Sokka belted our instructions. “Katara, aim for the chest when I say, Aang, cover us!”

Her friends nodded and they split off to do their parts. 

(Y/n) bent backward to avoid the jab of a plant, jumping up and cutting it neatly. The machete was heavy in her hands and she felt clumsy using it. The vibes grew thicker and steadier as she got closer, but it was making it harder for her to pass through. “Clear me a path!” She shouted.

“Got it!” Sokka was by her side in an instant, his club in hand as he whacked away a vine snaking around her ankle. She twisted to slice a thick vine and then they were pushing forward, air blasts whizzing by to cover them and Katara doing her best to keep the large monster busy. 

“I need a weapon of my own,” (Y/n) heaved, her arm muscles burning to cut harder. 

Sokka grunted, his back pressed to hers as vines circled them. “i’ll get ya one soon enough. Any preferences?”

“Something sharp?”

“i’ll handle it. Think you can jump high?”

“How high are we talking?” She grunted, her arm jolting as she dropped the blade. (Y/n) swooped down to grab it. 

“Monster’s face.”

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes at the monster. It was over twelve feet tall, and she knew she couldn’t jump that high. “Not possible. I’d need a boost. How far do you think you can throw me in the air?”

“I— _I can’t?_ ” He stuttered. “Do I look like I’m a bodybuilder?”

Interesting. Bodybuilders existed in that universe. 

“Just toss me as high as you can,” (Y/n) snorted, slashing tightly, yelping when she almost decapitated herself. 

“Like that makes things easier,” he grumbled under his breath. Sokka suddenly grabbed her hand to get her attention. “You think you can handle a bit of air-bending?”

Oh, touchy subject indeed. But she knew Sokka and trusted the fuck outta him. If he needed her to put her life in Aang’s bending skills, she would do it, not matter how shaky her hands got. “i’ll do it.”

As Sokka called out, “Aang, get ready to bend (Y/n) to the monster’s face!” He was rubbing her wrists, pressing a light kiss to it before turning and clubbing a vine harshly, not realizing it had made (Y/n) shakier. 

In a good way. 

“You sure?” Aang was apprehensive and she knew why. Aang had made it his duty to avoid hurting her like that again. 

“Do it!” She scrambled up into Sokka’s shoulders as he bent down, hissing. “Three, two, one, go!” 

None of them could believe that worked. Sokka shot up from his bent knees with a struggle, but then he was straight up, using the momentum to push her up and (Y/n) detached from him. “ _Now_ , Aang!” A strong blast of air shot at her back and she was vaulted, her back curving as she positioned herself, right foot forward. Closer and closer until she was above the monster, almost at his face, the machete held above her head.

Sokka screamed, “Katara, chest!” 

It was timed to perfection, but then again it was Sokka and he was a master at it. Water shot forward and struck the monster harshly in the chest, creating a hole that (Y/n) reached, piercing the blade through and dragging down, cutting a strong line down the beast’s chest, knocking his mask off at the same time. Her teeth rattled and hands shook at the force. “STOP ATTACKING US!” She shouted the second she glimpsed the shocked face of the man inside the vine.

Sokka was the first to notice as (Y/n) was sliding down roughly, clinging to the blade as she reached the ground. “There's someone in there! He's bending the vines!”

The vines fell apart under the huge gash, revealing a pudgy man, hair disheveled and only wearing grass underwear. 

(Y/n) flopped on the ground, sucking in a breath. “I can’t believe that worked!” She laughed loudly, covering her face in her hysterics. Hands quickly found her waist and was pulling her up on shaky legs. 

“That was crazy,” Sokka said, his brows knitted, but then he was smiling with her just as giddily.

Somehow this felt more than just a successful plan. This felt like a step forward.

Her cheeks burned as she stared up at him, vividly aware of his grip on her. In the background, Aang was angry at the half-naked man, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “I—I didn’t doubt it.” (Y/n) replied, biting the inside of her cheek. Her body was still running on adrenaline and Sokka had taken to rubbing circles around her waist, surprisingly, calming her down. “Can’t believe you were strong enough to throw me like that.”

The glint in Sokka’s eyes returned and he pulled back (she mourned the loss) and flexed his arms. “You don’t get beauties like these easy! Cop a feel, first time’s free.”

She huffed a laugh and pinched his bicep, letting him yelp before she let go. “Super strong. Let’s go, Muscle Man, the others are waiting.”

They were told that the tree was connected to all life. And that the swamp was a mystical place. While Sokka tried to write it off, anyone could tell he was still a bit shaken. Like he was forcing himself to believe those words. 

Katara asked, “but what did our visions mean?”

“In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved...folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to 'em. Time is an illusion, and so is death,” one of the water-benders explained kindly.

Aang folded his arms. “But what about my vision It was someone I had never met.”

“You're the Avatar. You tell me.” Hue, the bender, smiled. 

Aang was frowning as he puzzled it out. “Time is an illusion... So, it's...” Realization dawned on his face. “someone I _will_ meet?

(Y/n) wiped a fake tear, shaking Sokka’s arm. “Look at our boy, all grown up and figuring things out for himself.”

Sokka leaned towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he laughed. His touch was intoxicating, reminding her that the last time he touched her like this, their lips were together. “Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to Appa and Momo.”

Aang’s brows furrowed in deep thought. “I think I know how to find them.” He strode forward and placed his hand on a tree roof, closed his eyes and concentrated. “Everything is connected.” The arrow tattoo on Aang's hand began to glow, and as if it was a battery, the tree root underneath his palm lit up in a green and yellow energy, traveling down in a zigzag pattern and into the forest. (Y/n) never got tired of those abilities. It was truly magical, such strong, ancient power coming from such a simple place. Within moments, Aang blinked and he reared up, eyes wild and desperate. “Come on! We've got to hurry!”

Things turned out well, like they always did. (Y/n) was testament to it, after all. She might’ve been slacking off because the gut-tugging was at a minimum by then, so she decided to work on her own thoughts instead. They rescued Appa and Momo from water-benders that thought they were food, but the situation was cleared up quickly. 

Somehow, (Y/n) wasn’t surprised when they ended up around a camp-fire, eating strange meat out of kebabs (that (Y/n) didn’t want to question because she might puke her guts out), also sharing the meal with a catfish crocodile. 

Not surprising indeed. 

(Y/n) had a long way before she could trust anything crocodile. So, she was next to Sokka, enjoying being shaded by him way from her animal. 

Due, one of the benders, gestured with his kebab. “How you like that possum chicken?”

(Y/n) blanched, staring at the kebab in her hand. Her appetite disappeared and she put the kebab down. Sokka glanced at her for a moment before his eyes flickered to the kebab. “Go ahead.”

Sokka happily grabbed the kebab and munched on it, much to her chagrin. When he noticed her disgusted face, he turned to her and chewed openly, showing her a wide view of the mashed meat in his mouth. 

(Y/n) felt bile rise up her throat and she covered her eyes, smacking a laughing Sokka. “That’s horrible, Sokka.” She couldn’t believe she had kissed that mouth. 

Sokka slid his arm around her and loudly munched near her ear, and she squawked, throwing her hands up to push him away. “Come on, it tastes like arctic hen.”

“I don’t know what that tastes like! Get away from me, you filthy animal!”

Katara shot her brother a nasty look. “Manners, Sokka.”

He stuck his tongue out and went on eating his food, thankfully away from (Y/n), but her waist was burning because his hand was still there, snugly wrapped and drawing circles on the tunic of her stomach. Her heart was already a mess, why did he have to do this?

Sokka seemed to not notice his ministrations. “So why were you guys so interested in eating Appa?” He pointed to the crocodile hybrid. “You've got plenty of those big things wandering around.”

Due looked incredulous. “You want me to eat old Slim? He's like a member of the family!” He tossed a piece of meat at the animal that swallowed it in one bite with a snap of its powerful jaws.

“Nice, Slim!” Sokka cheered and threw a piece of roasted insect at Slim, but it bounced off his mouth. The crocodile snarled at Sokka and he flinched, backing into (Y/n). 

“Oh, he don't eat no bugs! That's people food.”

_What the..._

Tho, his friend, struck up another conversation easily. “Where d'you say you're from?”

“The South Pole,” Katara supplied. 

“Didn't know there was water-benders anywhere but here. They got a nice swamp there, do they?”

“No, it's all ice and snow.”

Tho and Due looked surprised. Tho quietly murmured, “no wonder you left.”

Sokka sighed turning to Katara and Aang. His tone was sanctimonious. And a bit pompous, if (Y/n) had to admit, but that’s how she knew he was wrong. “Well, I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp.

“What about the visions?” Katara snapped. 

“I told you, we were hungry. I'm eating a giant bug!” As if he needed to prove it, he lifted up what appeared to be a huge fruit fly, fully the size of a cat, and took a huge bite out of it and swallowed. 

(Y/n) gagged, trying to fight back the bile. The Swamp—no offense, ancient spirits—had horrible meats.

Aang looked uneasy. “But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were?”

“That's Avatar stuff, that doesn't count.” He turned to Hue. “The only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down.”

“I can't do anything like that.” Hue replied nonchalantly. “I just bend the water in the plants.”

Sokka paused, and (Y/n) quirked a brow. “Your case is falling apart.”

“Nonsense!” He looked uncomfortable. “Well, no accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp.”

"You believe in curses but not a sentient swamp?" (Y/n) asked him.

"THE SWAMP IS _SENTIENT_?!"


	5. Bonus Chapter: The Tale Of (Y/n) And Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Tales of Ba Sing Se, Sokka and (Y/n) have an adventure as the travel the streets of the city. 
> 
> Neither of them expected it to turn out with ostrich horses, a Drop the Mic session Poetry Style, and a confession. 
> 
> Read notes in case of confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so when I first started these books, I had in mind the way (Y/n) and Sokka would seal the deal, y’know, get together, but later on I felt like it didn’t completely fit into the story.
> 
> I had the draft for it and I tweaked it here and there and now it’s published.
> 
> So, to clear things up, this isn’t actually part of their story, but more of a nice bonus. Just something to sweeten the pot, I guess? It’s just to enjoy, don’t even think of expecting this in the actual story because there’s no way I wouldn’t put angst.
> 
> (Plus, ugh my writing style a year ago seemed so different than now)
> 
> It’s a thank-you to all of you lovely readers because you are so supportive and loving and I always tear up when y’all say such nice things So I had to reward you. 
> 
> I can’t help myself, you guys are too good to me and I love you!
> 
> Ahem. Slight warning about kissing scene (and a lil bit more).

Sokka and (Y/n) walked down the candle-lit street, which could’ve been considered romantic if not for the suspicious scuffling up ahead. The streets of Ba Sing Se at night was mostly deserted. Glancing sideways at him, she sighed as he stared distractedly at a few ostrich horses puttering about. Tension was high in the group because of Appa’s kidnapping, and everyone had split up for the day. Sokka had asked her to walk with him and while she appreciated it. Being best friends came with some problems for her. For one, she was in love with him. 

In the chill air, she pulled her thin tunic past her fingers, rubbing them. Sokka noticed the small movement and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his waist. Laughing, his hot breath fanning over her neck and sending her skin into gooseflesh, he said, “I didn’t think the mighty (Y/n) would find a problem with moderate temperature.”

She shot him a glare, ignoring the way his firm, slim body pressed against her through her clothes. “I’m not a penguin like you, Sokka.” She shrugged off his arm. “I didn’t ask for your stupid arm.”

He would’ve loved poking more fun at her, but he wasn’t in the mood for idle chat. Bored, he pulled his boomerang from its sheath, threw it into the sky, and caught it as it came back. They walked past a building and into the alley beside it. Men were struggling with their ostrich horses, and by the windows of the building, he heard voices inside. (Y/n) continued walking, unbeknownst that he had stopped, and when she turned to him, she found his head sticking through the window. 

She shook her head. Before she could call out to him, the ostrich horse, who was still struggling with its handler, kicked backward and hit Sokka in his back, sending him through the window, and inside the room. Screams erupted from inside. (Y/n) ran and peeked through in alarm, and found Sokka on the floor, collecting himself up and pushing the broken door frame away to smile at the audience of well-dressed ladies.

As (Y/n) climbed over as well, Sokka said sheepishly,

“I am so sorry.

Something struck me in the rear.

I just...wound up...here?”

A chorus of laughter and approval rung out and they clapped at his unintended haiku. (Y/n) shot him a confused look and Sokka was just as surprised, but that gave way to a grin spreading across his face. 

If only that smile was for her, she thought. 

The lady on the stage, a fan in her hand and delicate make-up adorning her features, got up. She was obviously the teacher since she was much older than the others. 

“Five, seven, then five, 

syllables mark a haiku.” She bowed her head at them. 

“Remarkable oaf.”

Sokka didn’t take the insult to heart. This was poetry, and he just got its formula. Thinking for a moment, he snapped his fingers.

“My name is Sokka

That is, from the Water Tribe. 

I am not an oaf.”

Again, they laughed, and (Y/n) folded her arms, leaning against the wall behind Sokka. He sent her a thumbs-up and she returned it, even when a scowl was plastered on her lips. Poetry was not her thing. Fighting—that was her calling. But Sokka enjoyed the attention of the ladies and the quick-wittedness he had was suitable for the Five-Seven-Five Society. (Y/n) toyed with her ring, scraping her nail across the delicate metal shine. 

The teacher of the society narrowed her eyes. 

“Tittering monkey,

in the spring he climbs treetops

And thinks himself tall.”

It was (Y/n)’s turn to narrow her eyes. No one insults Sokka. She had to bite back from snapping, and instead settled for twisting her ring.

Sokka snorted as the women hooted at the insult.

“You think you’re so smart, 

With your fancy little words. 

This is not so hard.”

Again, he turned back to grin at (Y/n), but a frown took place when he realized she wasn’t paying attention and instead, was looking at the ostrich horse that was pecking about outside, its handler running around blindly because of the small bucket completely stuck over his head. Sokka scratched the side of the head and turned to let the lady continue. 

“Whole seasons are spent, 

mastering the form, the style, 

none calls it easy.” 

Sokka snorted. Pointing to himself, he announced, 

“I calls it easy. 

Like I paddle my canoe,

I’ll paddle yours, too.”

And then he turned his back to the audience, laughing with them as he paddled his rear. Glancing at (Y/n) discreetly, he found her looking at him, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose and yet, she was stifling a laugh. It completely brightened his mood, now knowing that she was playing her games.

The teacher frowned. “Insolent idiot. 

Just like the insects buzzing

Waiting to be slapped.”

(Y/n)’s temper flared and before she knew it, Sokka was behind her and she pointed a finger at the teacher.

“Hey, girlie, back off. 

Insult him at your own risk.” Her lips curled into a snarl. 

“Get off your high horse.”

The other ladies cooed and gossiped. The teacher looked (Y/n) up and down, Sokka’s hand on her shoulder, and she clicked her tongue.

“Come to defend him?

Smart or stupid is the choice 

Of a girl in love.”

A growl erupted from the back of her throat and Sokka could see her face turning red. Gently, he was tugging her away, but she ripped her hand from him, summoning all the calming strength she had before blurting,

“In a rich one’s house

There is no place to spit but

In their pompous face.”

Even Sokka was impressed. It’s not everyday (Y/n) makes poetry and rocks it, as well as coming to his defense. Yet, the teacher’s haiku troubled him. Girl in love? (Y/n) was in love with him?  How hadn’t he noticed? He practically stared at her every time every day, made sure she ate—even giving up his share of food for her. He’d do anything to be around her, and her company always soothed him. It was the reason he wanted only her to come for a walk that night. Plus...he kinda wanted her to be slightly impressed by his haiku skills.

He gathered his courage and passed her, his blue tunic leaving a breeze for her. At centre stage, the teacher had walked off and he had everyone’s attention. Then, he faced her, his expression serious. (Y/n) had never seen a grave Sokka and it made her nervously wring her fingers. He cleared his throat. 

“You’ve got a big mouth.

“I think I’m in love with you. 

...Do you feel the same?”

Her eyes met his blue ones, trained on her like he always did before he flung his boomerang at a target. Her heart thumped wildly. It felt like everyone in the room was holding their breaths, waiting, watching her.  
  


He liked her back. Sokka, her best friend, liked her back! 

Her legs walked of their own accord, stopping in front of him. The dark-skinned boy’s breath hitched as she grasped his hand. Her other hand found his cheek and he leaned into it, eyes fluttering close against her warm palm. How many times had he dreamed of her doing this? 

The ladies of the Society looked in awe, some dreamily sighing at the sight of the couple. 

(Y/n) murmured. “You are very sweet. 

And I’m in love with you, too. 

I’m going to kiss you now.”

They leaned in, but at the last second, his eyes snapped open in alarm. A large security guard had clamped his hand on his shoulder. They jumped apart as the guard pulled them away. He addressed her. “Uh, that’s one too many syllables, bub.”

And then they were thrown out on their butts on the alley road. (Y/n) and Sokka shared a surprised look before bursting into a fit of giggles. He helped her up before dragging her to the darkest part of the alley, where they could only see traces of themselves in the moonlight. 

Sokka pressed (Y/n) to the smooth wall, his arms bracing against her head. She could hear the smile in his voice. “So...that was nice poetry.”

(Y/n)’s cheeks burned. Being this close to him was different this time. This wasn’t their casual hugs or fun wrestling moments. This was Sokka, his slender body warm enough to stop her shivering in the night air, lips close enough to touch, noses brushing. He always had an ocean scent to him, no matter where they travelled. He always smelled like home. “You—you were pretty smart yourself.”

For a few heartbeats, they just stared at each other, his eyes flickering from hers to her lips, tracing its soft curve. His hands gently wound around her waist and when she licked her lips, Sokka didn’t hold back. 

His lips found hers in the dark. It was gentle—soft, clumsy as they only felt for each other. It was the kind of kiss that felt right, felt complete. 

Her arms slid around him, drawing him close until there was no gap. When her lips parted for a breath, Sokka stole it by slipping his tongue in and drawing out a sweet sound from her. 

Who cares if they got kicked out? Who cares if people looked down on them? They might not have much time soon with the war on the day of Sozan’s comet, and who knows what could happen to either of them by then? Maybe they might never see each other again, maybe they might grow old together.

This was their night. No one would take it away from them. 

Sokka pulled away from her for a second, committing the sight before him to memory. Her heaving chest and soft lips, the sparkle in her pretty eyes, the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. She watched, breathless, as Sokka pressed a feather-light kiss to her jaw that made her sigh. 

The next time their lips connected, it wasn’t as gentle. This one was stronger, less held-back and more fierce as her hands found the rubber strap that held his wolf tail and unraveled it. His brown hair fell like a curtain and her fingers plunged through them, tugging as he groaned against her mouth, and it was electric and charged in every one of her senses. 

Sokka deepened their kiss, hands traveling from her waist to her hips where her tunic rode up. He drew circles on her skin, making her toes curl as his teeth caught her bottom lip and bit down hard enough for her to keen breathlessly. 

(Y/n) couldn’t get enough of Sokka. When his hands went under her thighs, she wrapped them around his waist, the feeling of the wall digging into her back and his pressure sending heat shooting down her core until she was sighing against his mouth. 

_Her best friend._

Sokka’s hips ground against hers, making her gasp. 

_Her partner._

He whispered “I love you,” against her lips, just a husky whisper of a promise, before his lips captured hers again, making the smallest, high-pitch noise escape from her.

_Her love._

They worked like they always have—in perfect synchrony, just like the team they were on the battlefield. (Y/n)’s fingernails scraped the nape of his neck, sending him shuddering, growling, and in return, Sokka grasped her rear. She chuckled against him, feeling his arms strain suddenly. 

Sokka couldn’t hold her up any longer and she easily landed on her feet, her lips swollen and eyes half-lidded, staring at the Water Tribe boy like he was the moon itself. 

“Let’s go back to the others,” she murmured, her fingers lacing through his with such gentility that it made his chest contract. “They’ll be wondering where we ran off to.”

Sokka was love-struck. He had no idea how she managed to find words after that magical...wonderful...glorious...

He followed her lead. He couldn’t wait to tell Katara about their new relationship status.   
  


Sokka sighed dreamily, imagining her laying beside him in bed, her hands running through his hair as she...

His mind was too scattered to think of one thing at a time, so he just focused on the feeling of her pressed against him in the chilly night, her breathing, her hand in his, and it guided him home. 


	6. Book 2: Chapter 5: Oops, I Did It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out, Apparently the last finger is spelled pinkie and not pinky. Huh, you learn something new every day. I went ooohh when I found out. Makes me slightly uncomfortable.
> 
> Right. Onto the story then.
> 
> By the way, thank you for the concern, I keep forgetting to reply, but yeah my Wattpad username is Nesta_Archeron, so don't worry, no plagiarizing here!

Sokka hummed. “It's pricey, but I really do like it.” He was studying a green, leather bag perched on a display bench, a brass clip holding it closed. 

The bustling market of the village nestled in the low hills was a happy reprieve from the swampy, forested areas they had been traveling in. (Y/n) felt at ease surrounded by the friendly people, but she was getting annoyed by the second. Sokka had been looking at that bag for a long time now. 

Aang had already taken refuge on the floor, an unhappy expression on his face. 

Katara looked at him in concern. “Then you should get it. You deserve something nice.”

“I do, don't I?” He turned back and (Y/n) was relieved that he finally decided, but then Sokka was making an exaggerated gesture. “But no. It's too expensive, I shouldn't.”

“Alright, then don't,” Katara snapped and walked out. Aang quickly followed her, shooting a pitying look at (Y/n). 

(Y/n) rested a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “If you’re not getting it, I am.”

“What?!” Sokka sprung up, eyes narrowed. “No, I’m getting it, back off.”

(Y/n) just shook her head with a smile while Sokka went to pay for it. He was too easy. He came back with a grin on his lips, shooting her a smug look. “Happy?” She asked, folding her arms. 

He slung it over his shoulder and made a pleased sound. “Yeah, this definitely looks better on me than it does you.”

She huffed as they exited the store. “Please, we all know that’s not true. Remember the time I wore your tunic and pants?”

Oh, Sokka remembered all right. After an altercation with a couple of Fire Nation soldiers, her clothes had been singed and her hair set on fire (temporarily). She stole Sokka’s clothes and when he saw her, he blushed so hard he threw himself into a river. “Okay, so that was one time—stop _biting_ your fingernails.” He smacked her hand from her mouth, and she yelped. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” (Y/n) snarled, biting at her fingernail.

He breathed out a sigh, mumbling about cuticles as they went to find their friends. Their hands occasionally brushed and, and suddenly his brow furrowed and then he was snatching up her four-fingered hand. Air left (Y/n) so fast she was surprised she her lungs didn’t shrink. With a racing heart, she watched as Sokka slowly wove their fingers together. “What—“ she croaked. “What are you doing?”

“Hm?” He asked absently, but then his hand froze, and he was looking at her with wide eyes. “ _Oh!_ Oh, I was, uh, just wondering… how you’d, you know, hold someone’s hand with four fingers?” Sokka lifted their joined hands to reveal his brown fingers between hers, his pinkie finger loose from the lack of her lost finger. He clears his throat. “But, uh, seems pretty cut and dry.”

(Y/n) felt a laugh bubble up her throat, bitter and anxious. She snatched her hand away, ignoring the feeling of emptiness as she began biting at her other hand’s nails again. “Next time just ask,” she said drily. 

Before Sokka could deign to respond, a local man dressed in green and grey garb strolled up to them, a wide grin on his face. He said, “hello, young travellers! I’m Minho! Would you care to check out my collection of Earth Kingdom’s finest silks? Made from the silkworm-raccoon!”

“Hey,” Sokka replied, clutching at the strap of his bag. He shared a glance with her. 

(Y/n) nibbled at her nail, eyes sharply watching the man. “Hello,” she mumbled, “not really into Earth Kingdom colours.”

Minho laughed, pointing at the finger near her mouth. “Must be pretty delicious, huh?”

Okay, first of all, who points out that? And second, _who the fuck points that out?_ Third of all, you get the point.

Unsurprisingly, Sokka took it in stride. “Oh, yeah, she loves the taste so much. Look at what she did to her other hand!” He then pulled up her four-fingered hand for display and she wiggled the stump of her pinkie slightly. 

Minho’s face turned pale, and then he was stuttering out a response before walking away briskly. (Y/n) pulled her hand away, an amused smile dancing on her lips. “You didn’t need to scare him off like that.”

Sokka just shrugged and they resumed their walk, spotting Aang and Katara chatting with an older man. “I didn’t like what he said. He was fucking rude.”

(Y/n) choked on air, staring at Sokka with wide eyes. She cleared her throat, trying to keep calm. She knew her cursing would get her into deeper waters. “How do you know that word?”

“What, fucking?” Sokka said casually. “Aang told us.”

She sucked in a breath, praying to every entity out there that she hadn’t actually made that word real in this universe. But the fact that he said it so easily definitely meant he didn’t know what it meant. Then, her back stiffened. “Wait— _us_? Who’s us? Whom else did Aang say that to?”

“Just me and Katara. What’s the big deal? Has a nice ring to it.”

(Y/n) pressed her palms together under her lips, trying to fight back either a laugh or a scream. _Holy shit, she was an idiot_. While basking in her stupidity, they had finally reached their friends, who quickly explained about an Earth-bending Academy. 

Aang was hopeful for his new instructor, but that was quickly shot down when he realized that not only was he grouped in a class with a bunch of kids five years younger to him, but that he learned absolutely nothing. In addition to that, it was a paying class, and no one could scrounge up enough money for it. 

(Y/n) let Katara lean on her, her head on her shoulder as she sighed. Sokka was behind her, his legs casually around (Y/n)’s hips, back against the wall. “I’m bored,” (Y/n) groaned. “How much longer?”

Sokka reached forward to play with her four-fingered hand. Whether he liked to admit it or not, it was his favourite hand. He thumbed at the ring on her next finger, caressing her knuckles. It was strangely intimate, but (Y/n) liked it. She craved the affection so much, and for once, she wasn’t guilty about it. Sokka’s face fitted into the left side of her neck to avoid his sister’s wrath, breathing down heavily as he murmured, “don’t know. Don’t care. Wanna eat.”

A shiver shot down her spine and (Y/n) prayed he couldn’t hear her racing heart. 

Katara groaned on her other side. “You think he’s the right teacher?”

“We can find out,” (Y/n) said, slowly shrugging them off she immediately felt the loss of the warmth, but then they were all standing up to welcome an approaching Aang. 

His shoulders were slumped as he said, “he's not the one.” Aang leaves one and patted the side of his head, ejecting bits of dirt from his ear. Behind him, two students were chattering excitedly. 

“I think The Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble 6,” one of them said. 

His friend was pumping his fist. “He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ.”

Aang’s face lit up and he ran over to the boys. “Excuse me, but where is this earthbending tournament exactly?”

The two boys shared a glance before one of them said, “it’s on the Island of Noneoya - none o' ya business!” They laughed and walked away. 

(Y/n) snorted loudly and then Sokka was laughing with her. “Oh, I got to remember that one.”

Katara smiled and put her hand on Aang’s shoulder. “i'll take care of this.” And then she was running after them, waving her hand and shouting, “hey, strong guys, wait up!”

While they waited, Sokka was inspecting the bag again, his nose crinkling. “What was I thinking? I don't need a new bag. Why'd you let me buy this?” As Sokka dropped the bag and folded his arms stubbornly, Momo quickly claimed the bag as his own and curled up into it, chittering happily. (Y/n) shot Sokka a dirty look and she strapped it on herself, gently petting Momo’s head.

Katara quickly came back, out of breath but beaming as she announced, “You ready to find an earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble 6!”

Aang looked at her with awe. “How did you get them to tell you?”

“Oh. A girl has her ways.”

***

Aang excitedly pointed to the seats of the stadium, beaming. The seats made of plain rock curved around an arena, a square pinched out of its center. Beyond that, there was a tower where an announcer was settled. “Front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here.”

(Y/n) uneasily watched, tensing as a boulder flew from the arena into the seats to their right, shower in them with debris and dust. She immediately was covered by Sokka, who was sheepishly smiling. With a confused look, (Y/n) mumbled, “you don’t have to keep doing that.”

Sokka just pulled away and ushered the kids to a higher stand. He sat next to her again, his thigh pressing against hers warmly. 

Katara was unimpressed as the announcer began his speech and the rules. “This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chuckin' rocks at each other, isn't it?”

“That's what I paid for,” Sokka said gleefully. 

And _then_. Then, (Y/n) flamed red as he casually slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in as he cheered for the participants. Holy shit, was that her heart stopping? She stared at up him, the brown skin stretched across the curve of his jawline and she had never felt an urge like that to lay a kiss there. 

With a dry mouth, she turned back to the arena. She had missed an entire round somehow, where one of the participants, the Boulder, had defeated his opponent, stage name: The Hippo. 

Sokka was screaming in joy as Katara asked, “How about The Boulder? He's got some good moves.”

Aang seemed hesitant. “I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think, Sokka?” He only got a cheer in response, and then Aang turned his gaze to (Y/n). 

She tilted her head, lips tugging into that reassuring smile. “Trust your instincts. Does it seem he’s the right one?” Aang slowly shook his head. It seemed to quell his doubts because he smiled surely and turned back for the next round. It always surprised her that Aang trusted her so whole-heartedly. 

Xin Fu, the announcer, boomed, “Next, The Boulder versus Fire Nation Man!”

Instantly, the bender swaying the Fire Nation flag received a chorus of yelling and boos, even Sokka putting his thumbs down, shouting, “Boo! Boo!”

(Y/n) pursed her lips at him. Were her standards that low?

Sokka turned to look down at her, and he smiled brightly, but a twinge of concern in his eyes as he was saying, “are you enjoying? If it gets too much, let me know?” He knew she was uncomfortable at the sport being so out of control. She just didn’t want to be hit by a flying rock, and honestly, it was a little loud for her. 

Any closer and his nose would brush hers, but (Y/n)’s hand crept up and curled around him. 

Yeah, he was perfect. She nodded and his smile grew wider, tightening his arm around her. Call her selfish, but (Y/n) wanted to enjoy this even if they were in a dingy stadium full of sweaty people and testosterone reeking from the men around her. (Y/n) nuzzled into his bare arm and inhaled gently. She could die like this, honestly, he smelled like the ocean and wood and she loved it. 

Sokka stiffened a bit before he returned to the fight, shouting, “Go back to the Fire Nation!” He threw a stone which hit the Fire Nation Man on the head. 

It got his attention and Sokka shrunk, but the Fire Nation Man was twisted around and sunk into the earthen floor of the arena. (Y/n) pinched Sokka’s arm. “Could you stop making enemies for one second?”

He shot her an incredulous look. “This has never, in my life, _ever_ happened before.”

“You tried to fight a _Swamp_ , Sokka.”

Katara snickered behind her palm. “She got you there.”

“Katara!” He whined, and they shared a look that seemed to convey a ton of messages from anger to a challenging stare-off, and then became pleading before his face turned red and he kept quiet. 

(Y/n) quirked a brow at Aang, who seemed just as mystified. 

The next time they turned back to the arena, the Boulder had slammed into the Fire Nation Man impressively. Sokka seemed to snap out of his flushed state as he pumped his fist. “Yeah! Whoo! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!”

That’s how every match ended. The Boulder defeated every contestant, Aang lost more hope, and Sokka was thrilled. (Y/n) had taken to petting Momo halfway through because the flying rocks that sent her heart racing got a little too much and she had needed to concentrate on something else. She did notice that Sokka’s gaze flickered to her every once in a while. 

Finally, (Y/n) perked up when the announcer claimed the last match of the game. The Boulder versus the reigning champion, the Blind Bandit. When a young girl, barely twelve, walked up to the stage, eyes milky white but strangely confident in her footsteps, (Y/n) was gaping. The show didn’t do justice to that young girl. She was _tiny_ compared to everyone else, fitted in an attractive green and white earth bending uniform and a green cape that fluttered behind her. On her head was a black and green headband holding up her neatly pinned hair. And she was proudly holding a green rise belt, taunting her opponent. 

(Y/n) whooped with the crowd as they chanted “bandit” repeatedly. 

Katara frowned. “She can't really be blind. It's just part of her character, right?”

“I think she is,” Aang whispered. 

Sokka grinned at (Y/n), who was sitting straighter and excitedly cheering. “Look who’s into Earth Rumble.”

(Y/n) grinned, pointing at the young earth bender in the arena. “Are you kidding? This is going to be awesome. She’s gonna pulverize the Boulder.”

Sokka pursed his lips. “I think she is going _down!”_

“Wager a bet?”

“Obviously. Loser gets to set up the tents and hunt?”

(Y/n) quirked a brow. “You seem pretty confident there. Raising the stakes, loser also digs the latrine hole.”

His face turned a little pale. “If you can hold a shovel with nine fingers, sure. It’s gonna be pretty pathetic to see the Boulder stomp a baby.”

The Boulder scrutinized Toph, shoulders tense. “The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl.”

Instead of cooing at the sentiment, Toph pointed a finger right at the Boulder, no hesitance as she said, “sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder.”

The crowd went silent, only (Y/n) laughing under her breath as the Boulder paused. The sting of words worked when he declared, “The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you—“ he made a dramatic, crushing gesture that Toph literally couldn’t be intimidated by. “—in a rock-a-lanche!”

“Whenever you're ready...The Pebble.” Toph threw her head back in a loud guffaw.

“It's on!” The Boulder shouted, and despite the bravado, everyone could see him sweating. He took the first step and as his heel hit the ground, Toph made a tap with her foot that seemed to do nothing at all, and then...

Then she _grinned_. 

With a powerful, steady arc of her right foot, she slammed the ground with her heel and sent the ground rumbling, churning the rock underneath her straight towards the Boulder like a desert serpent. The second his foot touched the ground, the rocks beneath him shifted and he was dropped into a painful, perfect split that had him biting his lip, a small whine escaping his mouth. 

Sokka cringed with him and turned to (Y/n), who was smiling deviously, not at the game, but at him, her eyes glinting. “No take-backsies,” she taunted. 

The rest of the fight went as expected, and all too soon, the announcer declared The Blind Bandit as the reigning Champion. Sokka was enraged, (Y/n) and Katara looked pleased, and Aang. Aang dared to face her at the call of the announcer. He ran down and joined her on the arena; the first thing Toph said to him— _that Queen_ —was: “Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?”

The crowd went wild. Aang only raised his hands. “I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you.”

“Boo!” Sokka shouted, “no talking!”

(Y/n) pinched his arm and pointed at Toph. “She’s the one Aang’s been looking for.”

“What? I thought he liked Kata—“

“An Earthbending teacher!” (Y/n) yelped. Katara frowned at them, more focused on Aang to pay attention to them. “The Blind Bandit is the _teacher_ Aang needs.”

Sokka looked conflicted, and then innocently, he asked, “so no fight?”

And honestly, did Aang ever think things through before he launched himself into something? Even Sokka liked a plan, but (Y/n) knew that the best way to get someone on your side is definitely _not_ by challenging them to a fight and making them lose their pride under unfair grounds. Aang had used his air bending, which was not only against the rules of Earth Rumble, but it had defeated Toph and she had to give up her title. And as Aang was forced to collect his prize—Sokka was happy—he looked back at the wall where Toph had disappeared to dejectedly. 

(Y/n) could only put a comforting hand as they faced the crowds, smiling in the only way she knew would show that things would be alright. 

If only she knew, that by the end of the day, things would not be alright.

***

They strolled down the village lane. Sokka was wearing the tournament belt and was making grabby hands at the bag slung over (Y/n)’s shoulder. “Come on, the bag matches my outfit!”

“You should’ve thought of that before dumping it,” (Y/n) said stubbornly, smacking his straying hand. “Plus, Momo is sleeping in it and you know I hate waking him up.”

Aang was deep in thought as the teens fought over the bag. “If we want to find The Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a good place to start.”

That was definitely a no-go. The Blind Bandit was nowhere to be found, but they did get a tip about the Beifong family after Katara wrenched it out of two terrified boys that had bagged Sokka earlier. 

“Let’s check it out,” (Y/n) suggested as they walked out of there. 

One of the students puffed his chest and mumbled, “Yeah, you better leave.”

Katara spun on her heel and put two fingers to her eyes and then at them. “Hey, I've got my eye on you.” They shook. 

(Y/n) shook her head as Sokka spread his arms and whispered, “Water Tribe.”

Now, (Y/n)’s memory was lost to her old universe, barely a thread that kept her nervous and alert because she knew she never fit in. But the only reason she did remember was because she knew her purpose here, and it kept the memory of her being in an actual Tv show to stick. So, she knew what was about to come. She knew that the Boulder and some other people she didn’t bother learning about would come after them all. 

Her gut didn’t tug once. And maybe it put her off because she was so used to things taking a turn for the worst. Even if she had a specific purpose here didn’t mean she wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire. 

When they broke into the Beifong estate—much to her chagrin, they could’ve knocked, honestly—and were caught off guard by a surge of earth that threw them into the air, (Y/n) was terrified. She screamed as they fell back down, Aang and Katara into nearby bushes and Sokka on the ground. (Y/n) fell back in her muscle memory, which made her roll, as she hit the ground, but it didn’t come without a small, sharp pain along her palms as they scraped the ground. 

Rolling to a stop, she got up and dusted herself off, squinting around her. Sokka was nearby and he was okay, but the small figure of Toph had approached Aang, dressed in a fancy gown. Toph folded her arms. “What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?”

Aang blinked in surprise. “How did you know it was me?”

“Don't answer to Twinkle Toes.” Sokka whined loudly. “It's not manly!”

“You're the one whose bag matches his belt.”

“The bag’s still mine,” (Y/n) claimed. She looked at her waist. “Where is it?”

Sokka made a triumphant sound. “Got it!” He slung it over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at her. 

“That’s mine!”

“Finders keepers.”

(Y/n) snarled. “And I will find you a rock to hit you with.” Sokka was still smug. She frowned and threw her hands up. “I—I don’t even care, why am I fighting about this?” She joined Aang and Toph. 

Toph seemed amused. “How did you find me?”

Aang finally air bended himself to his feet. “Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and...”

“What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar, and if he doesn't master earthbending soon he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord,” Katara supplied. 

Toph shoved a hand at Katara’s face. “Not my problem. Now get out of here or i'll call the guards.”

Sokka seemed to finally catch up with the conversation. “Look, we all have to do our part to win this war. And yours is to teach Aang earthbending.”

Toph seemed like she was considering it for a second. Within a second, Toph’s expression turned distraught and she screamed shrilly into the night air. “Guards! Guards, _help_!”

The group shared panicked looks. (Y/n) pulled at Sokka and grabbed Katara and Aang, shoving them to run and take cover, leaving Toph behind. They found a wall at the property that was covered in darkness, and they stopped to rest. 

“That sneaky little—“ Sokka cursed, panting against the brick wall. 

Aang climbed up the wall and perched on it, eyes squinted at the building in the distance. He groaned. “How are we supposed to get in now?”

(Y/n) felt nauseous. Was it the run? She was pretty sure she had run longer than that, and for a moment, she wondered if she was about to blow chunks, but then there was the twisting, tugging sensation at her gut. Oh, so they were being time-specific now, or was the universe just getting lazy in giving her a head-start about issues she had to deal with?

_Stupid universe_ , she thought. 

She quickly took it back. No cursing the universe that has power over her existence. She wanted to live a long and happy life, if possible. (Y/n) looked up at Aang with a small smile. “You’re the Avatar, Aang. You have privileges. Use them.”

It took a second, but then Aang was grinning along with her. Yup, that seemed easy enough. “I’ll blast the house down!” Aang said loudly, nodding to his own thoughts. “That way, without anyone as strong as the Blind Bandit, she’ll be forced to save everyone.”

Sokka shot him a flat look. “None of that gives her incentive to join us.”

“Plus, people might die,” Katara said sheepishly. “Avatars don’t put people in danger.”

(Y/n) smacked her forehead. “Aang! You’re the Avatar! Just knock on the fucking door!”

Her three friends turned to her with confused looks. “You used ‘fucking’ again,” Sokka pointed out. “I thought it meant— “

Oh, spirits, save her soul. (Y/n) winced. “My bad, used it wrong, shall we go?” She awkwardly gestured to the house. 

Aang and Katara let it go and they began walking, but Sokka stayed back to pin her with a scrutinizing look. “You’re lying again.”

_Shit_. 

*

They were welcomed to dinner at the Beifong residence. No gut tugging, which meant it was relaxation time for (Y/n). So maybe she was tired of her job and breaks like these was taken full advantage of.

She had her bowl of a mixture of noodles, but by the spirits, it was so delicious that she had asked for seconds, completely ignoring the awkward atmosphere in the room. Aang and Toph were glaring at each other. Toph did it blind and somehow looked more terrifying than anyone (Y/n) had met.

Katara was trying to ease into a pleasant conversation with Toph’s mother, and Sokka was silent, surprisingly. (Y/n) was perceptive of his movements, reactions, and this was his contemplative, suspicious look. He was definitely going to come after her and make her spill the truth about stuff.

She’d deal with it later. Right then, she was enjoying her spicy noodle soup.

Toph’s father, an elder, smiling man with dark hair, was introduced as Lao. He picked up the lid of the teapot and inhaled softly, pouring it before drinking. “I'm pleased to hear that Toph's private lessons are going well, but I want to be sure that she's not trying anything too dangerous.”

Beside him, Mama Beifong smiled and nodded, both parents looking to the man sitting across them, Master Yu, a snobbish looking man whom (Y/n) deftly ignored. She had seen the looks he had sent her. Dressed in Water Tribe garb but not of the blue eyes-dark skin-brown hair Water Tribe ethnicity was bound to receive strange looks, but she hadn’t had the time to shop for clothes.

Master Yu said stiffly, “absolutely not. I'm keeping her at the beginner's level. Basic forms and breathing exercises only.”

“Very good.”

A servant in grey garb placed a hot dish in front of Toph, and immediately, her father ordered the servant, “blow on it. It’s too hot for her.”

Toph’s brows crinkled and she looked almost disgusted, but she covered it up with a blank look.

Aang raised his hand politely. “Allow me.” A small whirlwind zoomed across the table and petered over her dish, instantly cooling it. Everyone at the table clapped at the display, but Toph seemed irritated.

Mrs. Bei Fong pressed her hands together, and in a soft voice, said, “Avatar Aang, it's an honour to have you visit us.”

Lao said, “in your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?”

(Y/n) felt uneasy. It was one thing to watch this from a show; it was another thing to live it. Because here was a grown man who didn’t even seem perturbed at the idea that a literal child had to risk his life to save the world. Was Lao even helping with the war effort? Or was he happy staying in his comfortable chair while a kid had the weight of the world thrust upon him?

Aang swallowed his food and brightly said, “I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first.” He eyed Toph.

“Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little.”

“Then she must be a great earthbender, probably good enough to teach someone else.”

Under the table, a little shake made Aang hop up in his seat and yelp, immediately shooting Toph an angry look. Toph only smiled and put some food in her mouth with her chopsticks. (Y/n) nudged Sokka, who looked up with a noodle stringing out of his mouth. He slurped it up and quirked a brow. She leaned over and whispered, “watch ‘em.”

Sokka turned, pressed his mouth to her ear and murmured, “I really don’t care, I’m just starving.” He received a pinch that made him snicker.

Yu spoke up. “Toph is still learning the basics.”

Lao looked regretful. “Yes, and sadly because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master.”

The kids shared glances before Aang responded cheekily, “oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is.”

Toph looked annoyed and the table shook again, something knocking back Aang’s chair and sending his face into his food bowl. He stiffened and righted himself, the bowl sliding off his face with noodles slapping the floor. The noise echoed in the silence of the horrified people. When Toph pretending everything was fine and took another bite, Aang seemed to narrow his eyes before sneezing. Loudly. It sent a wing across the table, which threw all the food over everyone on that side of the table, including, Toph, her mother, and Master Yu.

Toph rose to her feet and slammed her hand down the table, screeching, “what's your problem?

“What's _your_ problem?” Aang shouted back.

They stood at a stand-still, the only noise coming from Sokka, who quietly finished his bowl of noodles in soft slurps. He leaned over to (Y/n) with a grin. “You’re right, that was entertaining.”

She beamed back, eyes tracing as he dabbed a napkin over his mouth, and then pushed back a strand of brown hair behind his ear. He was really cute.

(Y/n) was glad when Mrs. Bei Fong suggested dessert because sitting there any longer would’ve compelled her to wax poetic about his looks and she wasn’t ready to be embarrassed yet. It was only just past sunset after all.

Nothing except a tense silence happened in dessert. (Y/n) and Sokka had taken it upon themselves to make each other laugh or choke during the quiet, only employing funny faces and silent tactics.

It had started simple, with Sokka crossing his eyes just when she took a bite of hot dessert and nearly made her spit. (Y/n) knew a challenge when she saw one, and then she was wiggling her ears, and he retaliated by trying to tickle her discreetly (it wasn’t, Katara wasn’t impressed and Aang wasn’t even bothered anymore), which earned him numb fingers when she chi-blocked them. She almost guffawed at his pitiful state of limp fingers.

Sokka was stuffing dessert down his mouth and then a soft click that made (Y/n) flinch and stare at the corner of his jaw. He fucking _knew_ she loved it. Sokka proceeded to put more dessert in his mouth, earning an impressed look from her.

(Y/n), in turn, made her tongue twist in her mouth like it was a snake, and that had Sokka’s jaw popping back in harshly and his face turning red. He ended up choking and running out of the room, leaving her confused but victorious.

Finally, they called it a night, where the GAang were allowed to rest in a large room in the villa. There were four beds, two on each side of the room, and a large mat in the centre. Sokka took the bed closest to the wall, allowing (Y/n) to settle down in the bed a foot away from his. Katara and Aang took the other beds.

Aang was staring out the window, waving at Appa, who was right next to the wall outside. “Goodnight, buddy.”

(Y/n) perked up and dug in her pockets before producing a few fruits and tossing them to Aang. “Give him a pat for me,” she said before plopping back down. Aang thanked her and fed a happy Appa, petting him gently.

The door swung open and in stepped a barefoot Toph. Aang seemed to go on the defensive and Katara reared up as well, but Toph only raised her hands and said, “relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, okay?”

Aang relaxed a bit, and then he was invited to take a stroll out. Which left Katara staring out the window, absently petting Appa as she watched Aang and Toph walk through the moonlit gardens.

(Y/n) closed her eyes, sighing. “She’s worrying,” she mumbled.

Sokka grunted and turned to face her. After pillowing his head under his elbow, he grumbled, “is it my turn already?”

“Yep.”

“Sheesh, today just isn’t my day.”

He picked up his pillow and flung it at Katara’s head. The girl yelped and snapped out, “ _hey_!”

Sokka sent his little sister a steady look. “Katara, go to bed. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

“Yeah, but—“

“No buts,” he interrupted. “Go to bed. I’m sure they’re just clearing up the dinner debacle.” His eyes fell to a sleepy (Y/n) curled up on her bed, and he impulsively sat down near her body, the dipping of the bedding alerting her. Her eyes fluttered open, and upon spotting a soft-looking Sokka, her lips quirked up gently.

-

Katara heeded his advice and laid down, still watching the teens across her. Sokka put out the candles in the room and let the darkness seep in. Within a minute, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she saw that Sokka’s bed was empty, and that (Y/n)’s bed had a larger shape on it.

“What’re you doing, Sokka?” A sluggish voice filtered through.

A soft sigh from her brother. He shuffled on that bed and Katara could’ve sworn her older brother had touched (Y/n)’s face. She felt her chest warm. Sokka had never cared about someone so much until (Y/n) came along.

With Suki, Sokka respected her greatly; was attracted to a strong girl and appreciated the criticism. With Yue, it was infatuation; a pretty princess would do that to anyone. She was pretty sure (Y/n) was halfway to falling for the Princess, too.

He hadn’t even shown Suki or Yue this kind of affection and closeness. That’s because (Y/n) was his friend first. Took down his walls and made him comfortable to be his goofy, uptight, _strange_ self. They had a rocky start, but they came a long way. Katara yearned for such a connection.

“How are you?”

Katara frowned. That’s why Sokka was there? Strange.

“You don’t need to ask me that every night.”

Sokka sucked in a breath. “I want to. Ever since we left the outpost, you’ve been shaky. And—and um, in the cave of Omashu… we, you know…”

Katara’s ears pricked.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” (Y/n) hissed quietly.

“What about your flashback at the outpost? Are you ready to talk about that?” Sokka fired back. There was a sudden tension in the quiet before (Y/n) asked:

“How do you know about my flashbacks?” The tone was defensive and guarded…and _afraid_.

“Hey,” Sokka said gently, “don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone. My uncle used to have them, too, after coming back from protecting the South Pole from the Fire Nation. It’s a war thing, right?”

A sniff. It set Katara shaky, how vulnerable it sounded, especially from strong, brave (Y/n).

“Sokka, please…”

Sokka curled around her. “Did you fight?”

(Y/n) paused. “Once. Sokka, before I met you, I was with the Fire Nation.”

“Well, I know that-“

“No, Sokka, I was _with_ the Fire Nation,” her voice sounded thick and wet, hoarse as she tried to lower her voice. “I was… put into the Omashu academy to infiltrate the troops. I fed intel about Earth Kingdom strategy. When the students graduated, we were sent to the border, and because of me—” there was a choked sound, and she sounded so small when she whispered, “almost everyone died. Fong was a survivor, and I was so horrified with what I had done that I left.”

Sokka seemed to move away from her and her breath hitched loudly.

“I swear, I…it was wrong, and I left. Then I was captured on Zuko’s ship and tied up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? “Sokka asked quietly, voice like ice chips.

Katara felt rage. (Y/n) had hidden this from them? All this time? They trusted her, and now she _knew_ how Sokka felt.

“Don’t leave me.”

Sokka was quiet, and (Y/n) whimpered when he got up and sat on his bed.

“Sokka, please, just say something.” She sounded like she was crying. “Please, _you_ _promised_. You promised we wouldn’t go to bed angry.”

“And you promised that I could trust you.” He snapped. As if realizing Katara was in the room, his voice lowered. “What else were you hiding? Wait…”

Katara could hear sniffles, but (Y/n) hadn’t budged, choosing to curl in on herself as she faced an angry Sokka.

_“Yue.”_

(Y/n) shot up so fast she was blur. “ _No_.”

Now Katara was wondering what happened, that Sokka could suspect something like that. Surely, (Y/n) didn’t hurt Yue? Yue gave her life to save them but maybe…

Did something happen between (Y/n) and Admiral Zhao when they weren’t around?

Sokka lit a candle, the light illuminating their side of the room. Katara made eye contact with her brother, who froze momentarily before his gaze fell to (Y/n), who was shaking, arms crossed tightly around herself. “Am I supposed to take your word for it now? Or will you bring up more secrets the next time I try to ki—come to you?”

(Y/n) stiffened, head turning slightly, and it seemed she understood they had an audience the whole time. She paled. “I didn’t hurt Yue. I swear, I didn’t.”

“First you say you fought in Omashu, but did you conveniently forget which side you fought for?” Sokka shouted, and (Y/n) actually flinched.

“Sokka, just listen, _please_ -“

Sokka looked terrifying, but mostly, Katara knew he was so brutally hurt. “I—I can’t. (Y/n), don’t you get it? It’s like we go one step forward and two steps back, _every single time_. And then you expect me to be alright just like that? Like every time you hide stuff doesn’t hurt me?”

(Y/n)’s lip was trembling with the effort to not sob. “I—I don’t want to hurt you, you know that! Why aren’t you listening to me?”

“Because everything you say _hurts me!”_ Sokka exploded. “Because for once, I want you to tell me something without me having to drag it out of you! Because—because what’s the use of saying all these things to me—like I mean something so good to you—when you can’t even trust me? When you keep lying all the time?!”

“I don’t…”

“Yes, you do,” Sokka growled, his body fixed to the floor as (Y/n) is sitting, her head in her hands. “I know you lie; you’ve been doing it from the moment we met.”

A broken sound escaped (Y/n), as if she’s being kicked. “I don’t want to lie to you, but sometimes, I just can’t—”

Sokka scoffed. “At least give me a reason why. If I mean anything to you, tell me what’s going on with you.”

He waited silently, his arms crossed taut over his chest, for (Y/n) to respond. She doesn’t lift her head up. And she doesn’t speak. When he realized he’s going to get nothing from her, Sokka swallowed roughly. “I see.” His tone could cut through steel. (Y/n) froze, and Sokka, Katara realized, was _crying_. He rubbed furiously at his eyes, a painful sound tearing out of his throat. “I’m so _stupid_ …”

“No!” (Y/n) reached out, but he shied away like he was being burned. She cowered in herself again, shaking her head as she mumbled a _no_. “I care, Sokka. The person who did all that wasn’t me—it wasn’t _me_. I just—!”

Sokka’s eyes narrowed dangerously, glassy with tears. “You’re hiding something. _Again_.”

“God,” (Y/n) choked, rubbing at her face before she straightened up. “This isn’t right, I—I gotta go.”

She moved to the door, not even taking a bag or food, and just as she swung the door, Sokka called her name. (Y/n) looked back hopefully, but when she met Sokka’s scowl, she knew.

“Don’t bother coming back unless you’re ready to stop lying,” he said. His voice was too soft compared to the anger on his face. When she left, Sokka was standing there, staring at the door, a stream of tears falling down his cheeks. Katara got up to comfort him, but he raised a hand. “I need space.”

She felt sick to her stomach, yet when she nodded, he doused the candle flame and in a minute, she heard soft sobbing from across the room.

(Y/n) didn’t just leave them. She broke Sokka’s heart.

*

Everything was blurry.

(Y/n) found a tree in the estate, far away from the building, scaled it, and cried her heart out.

Why didn’t she say anything? Fucking idiot, she couldn’t even open her mouth. The words weren’t even there to say. Of course, he meant something to her, so why, why couldn’t she just… this was all because of what she did in Omashu.

_Kim_ , she corrected herself. _What Kim did._

But she lied, and that wasn’t much better, now was it?

(Y/n) never felt like this before. She felt so hopeless that her heart felt stretched thin. She lost Aang, and Katara, and Sokka. She lost someone she could’ve loved. And with this reputation, she was sure she wouldn’t be trusted anywhere else.

Spirits, she fucked up.

All she could see was how broken Sokka looked. Like he wanted to trust her, but he was smarter than that. He knew from the beginning. Who was she kidding? This was never meant to be easy.

It took several minutes to dry herself out of tears, and then (Y/n) was left with a numbness that soaked through her bones, and her body went lax as she fell asleep on the branch of that tree.

The next morning, (Y/n) woke up to try and fix things. She felt better, clearer, but dread was there in confronting them. Sokka wouldn’t be happy, but she had to get them to listen somehow. Because she was selfish, putting her feelings before the job, (Y/n) lost them, and now she couldn’t complete her purpose here. So, she had to get back in the saddle somehow, even if it meant telling them the truth.

She knew they wouldn’t believe her at first, and it was a risk because if she spoiled something to them, something that would happen in the future, then she might change something for the worse.

So, (Y/n) pieced her words carefully before she deemed herself ready. She was almost surprised at the way she handled this. She was pretty sure she would’ve moped longer, but maybe something about Kim stayed with her.

Again, there was that horrible feeling in her chest. She already had Kim’s physical traits and skills. What about mentally? Emotionally? Would she revert to that mindset? Would she turn out to be as bad as Kim?

(Y/n) cleaned herself as best she could, pinned up her hair and made the trek to the villa.

Except when she got there, Appa was gone, Sokka and Katara were gone, and Aang and Toph were gone.

When she peeked in through a window, she spied Mr. Beifong holding out a chest of gold to Master Yu and Xin Fu, the announcer of the Earthbending tournaments. They were agreeing to track down Toph.

Which meant… they had left her behind.

(Y/n)’s hand clapped over her mouth as she slid down the wall, trying to breathe through the sudden hiccupping of her chest. Her eyes stung, but she didn’t even realize it because… Sokka had left her behind. Convinced Aang to leave her.

They were supposed to be family.

Her stomach sharply tugged as if she had cramps, and (Y/n) bowled over, bile rising up her throat. She scrambled to her feet in a panic and raced away from the estate, not stopping until she reached the forest lying on the outside of the large estate, and then she collapsed and retched into a bush. The pain came in waves, leaving her sweating and convulsing in pain, vomiting until she was dry heaving and sobbing hoarsely.

_Breathe_.

(Y/n) hacked out coughs before sucking in deep breaths, crying out every time her gut clenched painfully. It was one of the most painful things she experienced, as if her body was tearing herself inside-out. Fingers dug in dirt as she steadied herself on shaky knees, holding back another heave, concentrating on her breaths until her head stopped reeling. (Y/n)’s cheeks were wet, and her body felt empty and trembled as she recovered from the episode.

Once she was stable enough to walk, (Y/n) looked around. She had no belongings but the clothes on her back. No map, no way of knowing where they would go.

Her stomach growled, surprisingly.

She needed food first, (Y/n) thought as she trekked towards the town carefully.

And then she’ll find them.


	7. Book 2: Chapter 6: How To Deal With Brats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After nearly two years of recovering and some denial, my depression is back and any shred of motivation I once had is gone. I hope I can at least finish this book on time. 
> 
> I dunno how to reach out because I don't know anything about any kind of relationship (which is fucking stupid because everyone around me is supportive and I still??? Act like this???) and I just end up wondering where things will go from now on, but hey, I guess I can treat this as a Round 2 and do better this time. 
> 
> In other bad news, my sweet cat who had been bought to help me cope can't be with me anymore. I can only hope we can find a loving owner for him. God I can't even look at other cats now without feeling bad and it fucking sucks because I'm supposed to be an expert at letting shit go and I can't even do that right anymore. Hell, even breaking up with my bf didn't feel remotely close to this and that shouldn't make me laugh but man, it sure does.
> 
> I just hope one day I can get a place and get my cat back again. 
> 
> Thanks for listening, I hope you enjoy this part.
> 
> And if you think this chapter resolves all the tension, well, you ain't seen nothin' yet. They have a long journey and this ain't a slowburn for nothing.

It was easier than expected.

(Y/n) had to resort to some unfair means; breaking in rich homes to get food and money enough to sustain her for travels, and maybe she stole an ostrich-horse hybrid on the way, a fiery little creature she aptly named Zuko because of its wildish temper and tendency to go off on its own unless it’s been fed.

Buying a large satchel for her food, some feed for her ride, a thin blanket, and a new pair of clothes in beige and yellow, she removed her— _Sokka’s_ tunic and pants and replaced it with her outfit. (Y/n) felt odd in the new clothes, and every time she spotted the neatly folded Water Tribe outfit at the bottom of the bag, she felt the urge to press it to her nose as if she could still believe Sokka was nearby.

But she banished those thoughts. They left her behind like she meant nothing to them, so she stopped thinking— _read_ : tried; it never worked—about them. About _him_.

She had travelled past a dusty old earth town that seemed like it came from old Western films, and (Y/n) knew she didn’t want to spend a second there. It’s been more than a week on her own and she had no need for things to change.

Her gut had other ideas.

With a prolonged groan to which her ride tittered, (Y/n) rode through the centre of the town where there was a loud hustle on the dirty road. Curiously, she got off and tugged at the ostrich hybrid to stand beside another of its kind.

The crowd parted to give her the view of…

And, _that’s_ why she was thrown out of her way.

Because in the show, Zuko had been having his own issues and separated from General Iroh, trying to make some sort of amends in this town. And when he stood up to the bully soldiers, Zuko had obviously lost his temper and used bending to steer the soldiers away. He was also sporting a sword piercing through his shoulder. It looked painful, but he was still standing, rather staggering. Zuko clearly announced his name to the townspeople, and (Y/n) sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Couldn’t he pull it together for one moment? Didn’t he know royalty was hated?

True to that, everyone in that town looked shocked and disgusted, and when Zuko tried to hand over a dagger to a young boy kindly, the boy shouted out, “no, I hate you!”

(Y/n) could see Zuko slip further into his shell. She could also see him sway on his feet, and before the scared crowd could do anything, (Y/n) elbowed her way through to grab at him.

Immediately, Zuko looked up, and although he was scowling, his amber eyes were tired. “You…”

(Y/n) ignored the chatter of the crowd and quickly ushered him out, pulling Zuko onto his ride, adjusting him so that he was slumped forward. “Hey, Zuko, can you stay awake for me?”

He nodded, eyes fluttering open, a weak hand holding the reins. (Y/n) mounted her ostrich-horse and gently grabbed at his reins as well. She gave the town one last look behind her, spotting the disgust and confusion among them before she ushered them out of the town. It took a short time to reach a secluded area with a small pond and shade of trees in the desert-like area. (Y/n) knew this wasn’t a good situation, but Zuko had never been stabbed, so she had to help him.

Quickly working to dismount them and tie up the animals close enough that they could drink and eat, (Y/n) tapped Zuko on the cheek gently. He blinked them open, a soft groan escaping his lips.

“What are you doing?” He rasped, hand coming up to feel at his wound.

(Y/n) smacked his hand away, eyeing the sword embedded there with unease. “I couldn’t stop at the town to bandage you, and if it had taken the sword out, you would’ve bled out.”

“Can you take it out _now_?”

“Can you stop talking?” (Y/n) snapped, pulling up the sleeved of her tunic and pulling her hair tighter into a braid. “i’ve never done this before.”

“Great, I’m definitely going to die out here, and I have _you_ for company.”

(Y/n) exhaled sharply, slowly pulling off Zuko’s straw hat to reveal his buzzcut hair. Night had fallen, and it was cooler now, so that was good. She helped him out of the two layers of his clothes, using spare rags to soak up water. She gently clasped the handle of the blade, sending Zuko a reassuring smile. “I’m going to pull it out now. Want something to bite on?”

“Just get it over with.”

She did just that. In one clean move, the sword clattered to the ground and (Y/n) hurriedly cleaned him up, internally freaking out at the amount of blood seeping out of his body. Zuko had his face turned away, fingers holding tightly onto the sand below him as she worked to wipe everything up.

Her fingers shook. “Zuko, the bleeding isn’t stopping.”

His eyes flickered to her, and he swallowed roughly. “Close it up. Won’t be the worst scar on me.”

She never wanted to hear those words again. Because then she had to pry out a strip of metal from the saddle of her ride, heat it up over a fire, and… Zuko’s scream could have deafened her. He blacked out after that for a couple of hours.

But once it was done, (Y/n) worked to clean it and bandage it up. When he woke up, she fed him water and food slowly, watching as he struggled to stay awake. He looked uncomfortable on the makeshift bedding she had placed, his arm was probably hurting like a bitch, and his head wasn’t too happy on a thin cloth.

(Y/n) cleaned her hands and face in the pond and walked to him. She pulled him up to sit, ignoring his groan of protest. Then, she sat down, legs laid out, and made him lie in her lap. Zuko’s fingers twitched against his pants, chest bare because his clothes had been cleaned off the blood and was drying off. His gaze met hers and his lips parted, voice barely there when he asked, “this is the second time you’re helping me. Why?”

“Can we talk about it tomorrow?” She asked, stifling a yawn and propping her head on the smooth bark of the tree.

“Fine.”

Zuko shifted before his eyes shut and (Y/n) followed suit, knowing she was going to get a stiff back the next day, but hell, Zuko needed the help and she herself had been feeling too lonely without the constant reassurance of Sokka or Katara or Aang by her side. She would take this comfort even if Zuko didn’t mean it.

Maybe ten minutes passed when the ostrich-horses settled down for the night, and (Y/n) was just about to drift off when Zuko mumbled, “I’m not sleepy.”

With a groan, (Y/n) dragged her palm to cover Zuko’s mouth. “Shh, just imagine you’re sleeping.”

“But I’m _not_ sleepy.”

His tone was _clearly_ drowsy and close to gibberish. The pain must’ve gotten to him, made him less distrustful. But it seemed something was on his mind, and she wouldn’t get sleep until he did, so she drawled, “what’s going to get you to sleep?”

Zuko went silent. Then he said, “Azula always lies.”

(Y/n) snorted loud enough for him to flinch. She murmured an apology, folding her arms behind her head to lean against it. “Everyone lies, Zuko,” (Y/n) said bitterly, “but yeah, Azula seems to have mastered that.”

“Have you met her?”

“Only once,” (Y/n) admitted. She had never seen Zuko look so interested in talking, and maybe she wondered if she had a kind of allure in this universe. Aang always sought her opinion, Katara went to her for advice, and Sokka trusted her wholly.

 _Had_ trusted her. Apparently that distrust went two ways now.

“I’m surprised you’re still alive, then,” Zuko said.

(Y/n) laughed softly. “I can’t believe she’s your sister, sometimes.”

His eyes sparked with something, and then Zuko’s brow quirked. He seemed defensive, fists clenched when he asked, “how—how so?”

“Well for one, you look less like you enjoy murdering a village.” (Y/n) studied the way his expression hardened, and then she continued, “you seem to genuinely care about people, but she wants power.”

Something in Zuko flared. His tone went hard. “I get angry all the time, I don’t have patience, so how can you call me better when it’s obvious Azula is good at _everything_ there is?”

(Y/n) clicked her tongue. Everything she would say now might be useless, because he had his own arc to follow, one she wasn’t supposed to have a part of. But how could you look at someone so lost and not try to help them find their way? And honestly, she wished she had someone to guide her other than that fucking gut-wrenching anxiety-inducing pill she calls her stomach. With a soft sigh, (Y/n) shrugged. “Remember the first time we met? Well, when we fought together, we did it well, and let me tell you, I don’t fight alongside someone I think is a loser.”

Surprisingly, she was interrupted by a noise. A laugh, coming from Zuko, that had her smiling back.

“So, I’m not a loser. What about Azula?”

“What about her?” (Y/n) asked, and when Zuko looked confused, she said, “She may be a good fighter, but do you ever think she’s the kind of person to trust when you fight beside her?”

“I don’t—”

“She lies and when it comes to a team, when it comes to relationships, no one would trust her with their life.” (Y/n)’s heart skipped a beat.

Would Sokka ever trust her again?

Hardening her heart to those intrusive thoughts was tougher than she realized, because despite feeling betrayed, (Y/n) … yearned. “I don’t like that you compare yourself to her,” she says, “I’m pretty sure that’s one of the things that breaks a family; when parents pit siblings against each other.”

Zuko hums quietly. “She’s a standard I have to live up to if I want my honour back.”

And that felt like acid washed over her. His tone was wavering, and he knew that a part of him would never go that far. What made them so different was unknown to (Y/n), but for once, she felt a swell of sympathy for Azula. She was fourteen-years-old, raised by a cruel and unloving father. She had to keep improving and winning because in the Firelord’s household, that was the only was to get noticed. Except that she had to battle her own _brother_.

“Would you really want to do what she does?” (Y/n) asked. “When all you’re trying to do is put family above power? And that she is doing the exact opposite?”

A small sniff and when (Y/n) looked down, Zuko had his face turned away. She felt a little bad, making him feel so much when his day was already tiring, but then, Zuko whispered, “thanks, (Y/n).”

They fell asleep soon.

Things took a strange turn after that. The next morning came with stilted conversation but a comfortable atmosphere as (Y/n) cleaned his wound again and bandaged him before he allowed her to help him into his clothes. He accepted food and water and they sat quietly.

(Y/n) swallowed a piece of bread and said, “so, what’s the plan for today? We go our separate ways?”

Zuko looked up through his lashes, bright and fiery unlike last night’s vulnerable spell. “Why aren’t you with the Avatar?”

Her smile faded. “Uh, long story short: I made things difficult and I got kicked out.”

“That’s not ideal.”

She only snorted, the bread tasting like ash now. Wiping at her pants, (Y/n) got up to pack everything.

“Do—do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Why did he choose _now_ to become so talkative? “I need to find them anyway.”

Zuko hummed. He seemed shockingly calm around her. “Why are you still helping them if they left you behind?”

“Why are you still trying to prove yourself to your father after he scarred and banished you?”

It was like he had been slapped, and then he was rearing up with a snarl. “You don’t know anything about me!”

(Y/n)’s eyes narrowed, resentment bubbling up dangerously. “We’re in the same boat, Zuko. We’re both _alone_. We’re both missing what we had before. I’m doing everything I can to stop this war whether Aang wants my help or not. Right now, we’re in this together, so it’s best we try to get along.”

Zuko’s mouth snapped shut with a jarring _click_.

“Get on the ostrich, Zuko.”

That was the start of a tumultuous, shaky ( _very_ _shaky_ ) friendship.

They travelled along the desert for days, Zuko’s arm in a sling (Y/n) made when they visited a small town to get supplies from. From the desert to a slightly forested area, hot and humid. (Y/n) spent her time hunting and fishing for food while Zuko stayed at camp and built a fire as best he could. He dozed a lot, but that was expected because of his wound.

It still irritated her how much Zuko was a brat. He insisted taking the entire tent for himself, and when (Y/n) protested, they had a full-blown fight before he conceded to share. But then he’d still stretch over to her side, ignoring when she yelled at him.

So, maybe she had been a little petty and slipped a couple of stones underneath his pillow cloth. She still smiled when he shouted in an outrage.

And now—

“You have one good arm, Zuko, you can stir a pot,” (Y/n) snarled, snapping up the soft canvas to stretch across the thin rods of their tent.

Zuko grumbled, sitting with legs crossed in front of the small campfire where a clay pot of soup was bubbling. He picked up the spoon and stirred it, hissing when a hot bubble spat against his arm.

(Y/n) shook her head, and when she finished assembling the tent, she glanced at the setting sun. “Is the food done yet?”

“I don’t know. Never made fish soup before.”

There was a clanging that made her turn to him, finding Zuko smacking the pot with the spoon impatiently before she swiped it out of his hands and stirred it. After making sure it was finished, she put out the fire.

Zuko accepted the food eagerly. “Why’d you put the fire out?”

“Thick forest,” she replied, smacking her lips at the bland soup. Katara made it so much tastier somehow. “I don’t know what animals are around, but I don’t want us to be a beacon with the fire.”

He hummed and practically inhaled his soup before stretching. “I’m turning in for the night.”

(Y/n) cleared her throat expectantly, taking a dainty sip of her soup. Zuko only rolled his eyes. “Thank you for the dinner.”

“And?”

“And for setting up the tent.” He gritted his teeth.

“And?”

“And _what else_?” Zuko snarled, throwing his arms up, except it visibly hurt because he was then clutching at his shoulder, glaring at her. “What more did you want me to say?”

(Y/n) held his gaze before her lips twitched upwards for a split second. His eyes narrowed.

“You’re cruel.”

She snorted, sipping at her soup. “g’night, Zuko.”

“Goodnight, (Y/n).”

“I was talking to my ostrich-horse.”

Zuko’s eyes flashed. “You named your ostrich-horse after me?”

“He’s much less bratty,” (Y/n) replied, hiding her grin behind her bowl. “Don’t steal my blanket.”

Zuko crawled into the tent, murmuring obscenities at her, no doubt.

(Y/n) cleared up the campsite, stacking up utensils that she lugged to the stream nearby. The moon reflected a bright light against the water, and after a quick scan, she deemed the place safe. So, she washed the pots and then stripped to clean herself. She rubbed her arms when a warm breeze blew by, looking down to face her hazy reflection in the water. She looked like a different person, _felt_ like a different person without the others around. They anchored her in this world, and without them, it was like her gut was always roiling with nerves.

Everything she had tried to prevent happening happened anyway. Just one moment of vulnerability, literally just one night beside Sokka made her spill out into the open, and (Y/n) had hoped, really, a small part of her hoped so bad he would understand why she kept those secrets. And now she hated that she resented him, even a little.

“I forgive myself,” (Y/n) whispered. “I had no choice, and I forgive myself.”

The universe gave her this part to play, and it wasn’t an easy one. She had to let Yue sacrifice herself. She couldn’t tell them she was from somewhere else because they would think she was lying again.

“I will be better,” (Y/n) promised to the face in the water, swallowing roughly. She washed her face, pushing her wet hair away to properly stare at the shimmering eyes looking back at her. “I will be better for me.”

And she would recite that first thing every morning and last thing every night until she finally believed it.

The next few days were a blur, where Zuko became stronger and (Y/n) became calmer. When something white and soft flew into her mouth, she spluttered and spat, Zuko’s laughter ringing in the open field before he started coughing, too.

(Y/n) cleared her throat and studied the item in her palm. It was fur, white and smooth and familiar. It was Appa’s fur.

“Look,” Zuko said. His finger pointed to the ground where the mud had thick and deep tracks, repetitive like something was rolling with bumps. “Fire Nation tank. What would they be doing here?”

Her eyed him warily. This was where their intentions separated. Either way, Zuko would find Aang, but when she thought about it, when they find the gaang, they wouldn’t take it well. (Y/n) and Zuko, teamed together?

But she didn’t have it in her to betray Zuko. She knew of him after his redemption, too. So, wouldn’t betraying him make him…worse? No one would take well to being screwed over after travelling together for a few weeks.

And then she saw fire shooting at her. (Y/n) fell off her ride to avoid it, the ball of flames shooting past her to hit a tree and the wood burst into flames. Surprisingly, her ostrich-horse didn’t flinch.

“What the fuck!” She shouted, rearing up to face Zuko panting, on his feet, glaring at her. “Did you just shoot at me?!”

Zuko clutched at his wounded arm, hissing, “The Avatar’s bison is leaving this fur, and you know it. Fire Nation is on their trail, and I am, too. Which means you’ll get in my way!” He went through a stance that had him sending a trail of fire down the ground and towards her in a line, flames licking at her shoes before (Y/n) kicked out of the way.

“For someone who wants his honour so much, you don’t show much of it,” she growled and something dangerous flashed across his eyes.

With a powerful leap, (Y/n) flipped towards him, kicking the hand that was about to send more fire. Her fingers snapped to his good shoulder and hit several spots before his limb went slack. His furious amber eyes met hers for one second before he roundhouse-kicked, an arc of flames scorching when she raised her hand to protect herself.

(Y/n) dusted out the flames burning her brand-new tunic, _goddammit Zuko_ , and snarled. With sharp movements, (Y/n) had blocked his legs and Zuko was on the ground, growling at her like an animal, paralyzed.

(Y/n) wiped her forehead, breathing heavily as she stared him down. Her forearm was burning hot and she checked it to find the skin sensitive, but luckily not blistered. She spat, “next time i’ll throw you in a river, you dumb bitch.”

Not her finest moment, she’ll admit later.

*

(Y/n) forgot what happened in this episode. Straight-up no memory except everyone was super tired because of Azula’s pursuit, but everything was jammed and mixed up in her head that she didn’t realize.

She came at a fork in the road. On the left, a trail of thick white fur dotting the branches of trees, and then the other way, much more hidden and no fur.

Right, they were splitting up to avoid Azula. Which meant (Y/n) had to go the less obvious way. Except, the second she steered her ostrich-horse to the right, her stomach turned and tugged until she gasped for breath. (Y/n) narrowed her eyes the other way and pushed to go left when the same thing happened and she flopped over the neck of her steed, groaning into the sparse hairs.

“What do we do, Zuko?”

The animal just crooned, bucking up impatiently and making her groan again. Brat. It poked around for a minute before picking apart a small branch, and strangely her gut didn’t tug. Nudging her ostrich-horse down the overgrown and barely-there path, (Y/n) found herself leaving Zuko behind and climbing up a short hill before turning around an outcropping of large rocks.

And there sat General Iroh, looking up from a cup of tea, and next to him was none other than Toph Beifong. What did (Y/n) have to do here that was so important?

Toph faced her eerily silent. “I know you.”

Iroh raised a brow. “You do?”

(Y/n) sat down and let him pour her a cup of tea. “She does.”

“Sokka is moping because of you.” Toph grins. “Complains every night about you. I still have no idea what went down between you two.”

“Then he shouldn’t have left without me,” (Y/n) mutters.

“Is that what you think happened? No wonder you look pissy.”

“Back off, Toph.”

“Make me.”

Iroh cleared his throat. “It seems we have a lot to talk about. Who would like to go first?”

Toph sipped her tea daintily, but (Y/n) knew it was an act. She was dealing with brats today.

“Did you ever lie to protect someone?”

“Sometimes,” Iroh replied, “but were you protecting someone else or yourself?”

The first thought that popped to her head was the gaang. This entire universe. If anyone found out there were other universes, things wouldn’t end well for anyone. And yes, she was protecting herself, too, because she didn’t want to be called a crazy person or seem like a liar. What was she supposed to do?

Iroh hummed softly. Even Toph wasn’t interrupting. “I suppose it’s a bit controversial.”

(Y/n) felt a tightness in her chest. “I just don’t want to lose them. Just when things were finally working out.” She swallowed roughly.

“They still care about you,” Toph murmured, tapping her foot against the ground.

“Not after what I did.”

Toph clutched at the dirt, gritting her teeth. “No, seriously. They talk about you a lot. It’s annoying to hear Sokka so weepy or Katara so irritable. Or Aang so uncertain.”

(Y/n) felt her heart skip a beat. “But—but just because they miss me doesn’t mean they’d ever let me back again. Sokka threw me out like—like—”

“Sokka went looking for you,” Toph interrupted, tapping her fingers on the dirt.

The swelling anger subsided for confusion. “Uh, no, you guys left me back at the estate. You didn’t even wait until morning for me.” (Y/n)’s eyes narrowed. “Besides, he wouldn’t have—not after…”

Toph huffed loudly. “We were ambushed by the Boulder and Xin Fu, along with the other Earth Rumble fighters underground. We fought them, I sneaked out, but none of us were allowed to leave until Sokka said so. So, we searched for you. We couldn’t find you.”

(Y/n) shook her head. “Apparently you didn’t search everywhere.”

“Hey, those three idiots were on a rampage to find you. They thought _you_ left _them!”_

Everything stilled. It was a sick, roiling feeling in her chest that had her thinking if her friends would…surely, they knew she would never leave them? (Y/n) was only upset, she would never do that. Did they trust her that little?

She didn’t realize she was speaking out loud until he cleared his throat gently. “Trust can be built,” Iroh said, “you just need to prove to them that you’re worthy of their trust.”

“And what if I’m not?”

Toph quirked a brow. “So, you’re just going to give up? Forget everything you’ve had with them?” She snorted. “The (Y/n) they talked about always fought for them. She never hesitated and definitely never seemed this absorbed in self-pity.”

Surprisingly, (Y/n)’s lips twitched up. “Here I am baring my heart and you call me pitiful.”

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em.”

The air grew tense for a moment when Iroh and (Y/n) exchanged glances.

“You have permission to laugh at my blind jokes,” Toph said.

General Iroh shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips. “(Y/n), you shouldn’t let your fears stop you from trying to mend relationships. There will always be fights, but if you give up, you’ll lose what could have been.”

“And the sooner you and Sokka sit in a tree, the sooner he’ll be less whiny and sad.”

“Toph!” (Y/n) shrieked, face heating up.

The earthbender only chuckled.

And (Y/n) felt so much better than she had in days. Living in self-doubt and dealing with the constant pressure of her life, being stretched between job and friends was tiring and scary and she didn’t know how to make things better then. But it doesn’t mean she should let fear destroy her hope. She would not stop trying. They need her and she so desperately needs them. There wouldn’t be balance until everything was fixed. She would fix it with their help.

Her heart felt less suffocated, and for the first time in weeks, (Y/n) smiled genuinely. “Thank you,” she said.

Iroh patted her hand gently before they turned to Toph. “And you?”

Toph bit the inside of her cheek. “People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself by myself.”

Iroh’s expression was fond. “You sound like my nephew. Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you; I just met you.”

They laughed. Toph tapped the dirt. “So, where is your nephew?”

Iroh’s eyes flickered to (Y/n). “i’ve been tracking him, actually.”

“O-oh,” (Y/n) averted her gaze.

“Is he lost?” Toph asked.

Iroh looked concerned. “Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He is trying to figure out who he is, and he went away.”

“So ... Now you're following him.”

“I know he doesn't want me around right now, but, if he needs me, i'll be there.”

(Y/n) tilted her head, studying how Toph’s expression seemed so genuine and somewhat bittersweet. “Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it. Thank you.”

Iroh smiled, putting down his cup. “My pleasure. Sharing tea with fascinating strangers is one of life's true delights.”

“No, thank you for what you said. It helped me.”

“I'm glad.”

Toph picked up her bag and began to leave but turned back briefly. “Oh, and about your nephew? Maybe you should tell him that you need him, too. Coming, (Y/n)?”

“In a moment, please?” Iroh said. “I would like a word with (Y/n) before you both go on your way.”

Toph nodded and gave them privacy, sliding down to the bottom of the hill with a wave of rocks, sure-footed and steady. (Y/n) gave Iroh a curious look.

Iroh sucked in a breath. “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for Zuko. I know he’s difficult sometimes, but kindness like what you’ve shown goes a long way for him.”

(Y/n) clicked her tongue. “He didn’t seem so grateful when he tried to turn me into a grilled chicken.”

“He’s prickly,” Iroh tried sheepishly. “Zuko may not realize it now, but what you’ve done, I can never show enough gratitude. You had the chance to shun him or ignore him, but you didn’t. Even when you play on different sides.”

(Y/n) nodded, smiling as she got up. “I’d do it again if I had to, no matter how much Zuko makes me want to punch him in the throat.” She plucked a leaf from a nearby tree and placed it in his hands, and Iroh, somehow, seemed thrilled.

“Tea leaf!”

They bid their goodbyes. Back at the crossroads, they split up. Finally (Y/n) was allowed to go the less obvious way while Toph decided she could track Aang to the left.

Toph grinned. “You gonna be okay? Less weepy?”

(Y/n) scoffed, folding her arms and popping her hip. “Is that concern I hear?”

“Pah! As if!”

This twelve-year-old girl was something else. (Y/n) gently clasped her shoulder. “Thank you, Toph. And for the record, from the second I saw you, I knew you were the last person I’d ever think was weak.”

Toph paused her foot tapping to softly gape. “What?”

“You defied the odds, Toph,” (Y/n) said, “even when your own parents wanted to coddle you and protect you, you knew your worth and didn’t let anyone stop you from doing what you love. I only hope that one day I’d become as strong as you.”

She heard a small sniff before she received a punch to the shoulder. “Whatever. See you soon, Sap.”

(Y/n) snorted as the earthbender sped away as the dirt carried her down her path. The warrior then went her way down her path, cursing at her temperamental ostrich-horse that wandered away, now lost, picking out the footsteps, large and heavy like a big animal, two sets and very recent. It made her pick up her pace for the next ten minutes until she heard the rush of a stream and scuffling. The closer she got, the more trees looked snapped at the top, fur lining her way.

(Y/n) spotted Appa dozing in the stream, the water lapping at his fur as he snored. He looked exhausted, and Momo was on his saddle, chittering anxiously. Across the river, Katara was using her water whip to snap at Ty Lee, who dodged it with a grace (Y/n) hadn’t seen before. She was jumping from tree to tree to get to a desperate Katara.

And closer to the bank of the river, Mai got off her lizard mount and shot several blades towards Katara’s back, but then Sokka threw his boomerang to smash them away. While the weapon took a turn to hit Mai, she leaped off and let loose more stilettos.

(Y/n) waded the river as fast as possible, Mai facing Katara now and Ty Lee taking on Sokka, both siblings oblivious to her presence. A fierce protectiveness overcame her when Ty Lee chi-blocked his arm which became limp. With his boomerang in his other hand, he tried to hit her, but that arm flopped down, too.

(Y/n) finally climbed onto the bank of the river and took off towards him. Sokka kicked out and got that blocked, too, before he lost balance and tipped forward, eyes wide. Just as she tried to strike again, Sokka butted her hand with his head and Ty Lee hissed, drawing it back.

Sokka grinned. “Good try, but no.”

“And I thought you were cute.” Ty Lee glared and lifted his leg to kick him, but then (Y/n) stepped in and blocked her leg.

“He’s _mine_ ,” (Y/n) growled.

Ty Lee recoiled and leaped on her one leg, and she nearly got (Y/n)’s arm but then (Y/n) was throwing herself backwards, somersaulting so her legs kicked Ty Lee in the jaw and sent her sprawling. As fast as possible, (Y/n) pressed onto Ty Lee’s pressure points which made her immobile, but somehow still managing a smile on her face despite. “Hey, long time! We haven’t caught up since Omashu! How’ve you been doing?”

(Y/n)’s brows knitted. “Do we know each other?” At the most, she knew Kim and Ty Lee were acquainted, but nothing further than that had happened before she was deployed. There was zero backstory on Ty Lee. “I don’t have time for you.”

“Hey!” Came her indignant shout as she wriggled on the ground like a worm.

Then, (Y/n) stared down at Sokka, a small smile on her lips. “I didn’t know your head was that thick, Sokka.”

His wide blue eyes didn’t even blink, mouth agape as he stared and stared and _stared_. (Y/n)’s smile dimmed. His lips parted to speak, but only a soft exhale left him. Pushing down the nervous bubble in her stomach, she slowly bent down as if approaching a wild animal. “I’m going to lessen the block in your leg, okay?”

Sokka sucked in a breath loudly before his eyes narrowed. “ _You_.”

She gently pressed at the muscles in his leg until they began twitching with feeling. “Hi, Sokka,” she mumbled, avoiding his glare.

“I told you not to come back.”

(Y/n) had to remind herself that she had to push through this. That he didn’t mean it. It wasn’t easy at all, especially since Sokka looked livid. “Well, I’m being selfish.”

“Selfish?” Sokka laughed bitterly. “That’s a new one. Are you going to add it to your list of ‘how to hurt over your friends?’ Fuck you.”

(Y/n) choked, fingers stopping at his calf. “You—you know…”

“I’m not an idiot,” Sokka said, testing his hands. He could shift his forearms more and used it to prop himself up to sit. “Sounded like a curse word the way you always said it. I still don’t know what it means but I’m guessing I used it right. Feels very versatile, that word.”

“I lied about that because I knew you’d taint Aang’s sweet, innocent mind.”

(Y/n)’s eyes flickered up to his, and they held eye-contact, steady yet unsure. Sokka’s lips twitched upwards and then they were both giggling softly. When it grew quiet, only the sounds of Katara and Mai battling it out and Ty Lee spouting swears as she tried moving; without much success.

Sokka’s smiled slowly fell. His eyes roamed her face with a strange look. “I’m still upset,” he murmured.

“I know,” (Y/n) replied, “but I need you to understand that there is no way, in this universe or any other, that I’d ever let you go.”

His face flushed and his fingers tittered. “Uh…me? Just—just me?”

Her cheeks became hot and she bowed her head, moving to press the muscles in his arms. Stuttering, (Y/n)’s eyes shifted nervously. “Um, both? Yes, both, definitely, all of that; never let _all of that_ go.”

He snickered, but he looked so flustered that he swallowed thickly. “I—I honestly don’t know where to go from here. I’m dead tired and I literally don’t have the energy to fight or argue or bother even pretending I don’t miss you.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “I missed you, too. I know you searched for me that night.”

“We all did, because no matter how angry I get at you, I can’t leave you behind. Not anymore. But let me make it clear,” Sokka said intensely, pushing close to her, legs brushing as he gripped her arms. (Y/n) stopped breathing for a short second. “You owe me a hell of an explanation, and we both need to work on trust issues.”

(Y/n) nodded blindly. The dark circles under his eyes made him look even more serious and older. “We’ll work on it.”

Sokka seemed to like that, because his arms circled her and pulled her into his chest, and (Y/n)’s head immediately took its spot in the curve of his neck, breathing in before hugging him tighter. He smelled so good and so _Sokka_ , and she _missed_ it.

Sokka’s hand cupped her neck, thumb stroking gently as he whispered into her hair. “I’m selfish, too.”

Her throat closed, but she would not cry in fear that he would pull away again.

There was a soft ‘aw,’ from Ty Lee.

The next thing they knew, something barrelled into them with a loud shout of (Y/n)’s name. Sokka and her fell apart as Katara hugged the girl tightly. (Y/n) returned it just as fiercely, rubbing her hand down Katara’s back as the younger girl ranted about how much she missed her and loved her.

“You’re back,” Katara finished. Her expression turned scared. “Are—are you going to leave again?”

(Y/n) pulled back to press her forehead against Katara’s. “No, I’m not leaving ever again.”

Katara’s bright blue eyes turned soft. “Oh, thank the spirits, because I needed another person here with manners.”

“Hey!” Sokka shouted.

They got up, shaky but together, and had to get Aang. (Y/n) had to go back to him, too. She had to get Toph with them because they would all share a future together that would make them stronger and better and loving.

So, they ran to Appa, and (Y/n) greeted him with the biggest petting before she cuddled Momo, and then Appa gained the energy from his snooze to beat his tail against the rushing waters and sail upwards into the sky. Appa flew through an abandoned town, and the whole while (Y/n) was staring at the sky and feeling the wind that felt so different when you were up there.

They saw Aang and Azula tumble into a broken building and Katara was the first to run there, stopping Azula from hurting Aang with her water whip.

Aang looked thrilled to see her and she went to help him escape from a beam trapping him. Azula bolted out and was met with Sokka swinging his club at her head, and she narrowly dodged it. Unfortunately for her, she was cornered the second Toph showed up. And with Aang free, the united gaang formed an arc around the Fire Princess, who was scowling at them all.

Toph grinned. “I thought you guys could use a little help.” She seemed to be directing it at Katara.

Katara smiled softly. “Thanks.”

And to add to the mix, Zuko and Iroh stood beside them as well. (Y/n)’s nostrils flared at the sight of the banished prince, who was actively ignoring her in favour of seething at his sister.

The sneaky minx Azula raised her hands. (Y/n) knew how this story would end, and she had no plans to change it. It would be a pity because Azula was a pain in the ass. “Well, look at this.” She grinned evilly. “Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honour.”

Azula was fast. She took advantage of their confusion to strike General Iroh with a blast of blue fire square in the chest.

Zuko was the first to scream and fall with his uncle.

The others let their bending loose, air and water and earth, along with Sokka’s boomerang that caused an explosion so big it nearly rocked them off their feet. (Y/n) ran to Iroh’s side in an instant, and Zuko looked somehow worse than his unconscious uncle, sweaty and panicked.

When the smoke had cleared, Azula was gone.

The others approached Iroh carefully, but then Zuko was screaming, “get away from us,” glaring daggers into (Y/n).

(Y/n) flinched back. “Zuko—”

“Shut _up_!”

Even Toph was watery-eyed. Katara stepped forward, clasping a hand around the pendant hanging from her neck. “Zuko, I can help!” She offered.

Zuko unleashed an arc of fire, not meant to be deadly, but more of despair. “Leave!” He roared, voice cracking.

And as hard as if was to turn your back on someone who needed help so desperately, they left. It weighed them down because it was the first time they had seen their enemy shattered.

It was no victory.

They climbed aboard Appa’s back and he soared gently into the sky. Toph and Katara helped each other set up the sleeping bags, the waterbender by her side whenever Toph felt shaky in the air. But they were smiling.

Aang looked sad. He was standing away from (Y/n), arms hugging himself as he stared at her with wide grey eyes.

(Y/n) knew Sokka was nearby to help her. But her attention was solely on Aang, who seemed betrayed.

“You lied to us the whole time?” Aang asked.

Her heart thudded painfully. “Not the whole time,” she replied.

Aang blinked slowly, fists clenched. “We trusted you— _I_ trusted you this whole time. You promised me that things would work out and that you would be there for me.”

(Y/n)’s eyes burned. She stretched out a hand, but not knowing what to do with it, it just hovered between them. “I didn’t lie about that, Aang.”

“We were a _family_!” Aang cried, his voice shaky, but eyes blazing. Even Toph and Katara stopped what they were doing to silently watch. “You _promised_ I could trust you!”

Sokka cleared his throat. “Aang…we should—”

Aang’s eyes, for one frightening moment, turned white as if he was in the Avatar state but it flickered out, leaving them welling with tears. “I _needed_ you. You weren’t supposed to leave me, too!”

(Y/n)’s heart sunk. She surged forward and wrapped him up in her arms. Aang struggled first as if it was the last place he wanted to be.

She pulled him closer.

Aang shuddered once before burying his face in her chest and quietly cried, holding her in a tight grip. She rocked him side to side, murmured soothing whispers against him, blinked back tears.

They were all she had. And she’d never let that go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all art is welcomed!!! Pick any scene or anything really, and just message me! I’d prefer if it was a link to a page on your blog/tumblr/twitter/insta so you can get the views and likes and recognition!


	8. Book 2: Chapter 8: Ugh, Feelings, But Also, Yay, Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I just wanna thank you guys a ton. Your comments and support mean so much to me and it helps me through my days. I usually feel bad and stuff but it gets better every once in a while. To those wonderful readers who have offered a chat to help out, you're too kind and sweet. I'm not super into talking about my feelings a lot and it's something I have to work on, but you give me comfort in knowing there's someone out there who cares, even if we are strangers. So, thank you, guys, y'all mean the world to me.
> 
> Secondly, and I cannot stress this enough: STOP THIRSTING AFTER ZUKO OH MY FUCKING GOD, GUYS! *smacks you with a newspaper like Edna Mode* Get your act together!  
> For some reason, I can't get behind Zuko. Like he's cute but that's where it stops. I tried reading fanfic at one point but I just ended up WRITING three whole books about Sokka. I think I have a type. That type involves Suki (she can kick my ass and I'd kiss hers, ngl) and wow that just makes writing this fanfic a whole lot confusing.
> 
> Maybe I'm not attracted to Zuko because I am a Zuko. I do feel a distinct lack of honor. 
> 
> This chapter soothed me. I cannot write conflict without getting anxiety and I end up solving the problem in the next chapter. Then i flounder and panic because oh, shit, where's the drama now???
> 
> And lastly, I forgot to mention, there are curse words and kinda graphic depictions of violence and basically, just a warning hereon out. No babies allowed, so shoo shoo.

(Y/n) was always on edge, always expected for the other shoe to drop, and she knew she’d keep feeling this way until she finally knows her fate after the war ends.

But now…

Her body was having the time of its life relaxing, her mind was at peace and she knew this part of their trip would be less taxing on her physically, which meant she could sleep till noon. They had travelled to a rocky canyon where they settled for a few days to recuperate. It was nicely hidden and had a large, open slope that Toph had declared the perfect learning environment for Aang’s earthbending lessons.

Aang was the first one up, leaping excitedly from his spot near Appa, his tunic fluttering as he floated in the air before settled down. “Today's the day! Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting earthbending! And this place... It-it's perfect!” He bounded over to the others, looking down at Sokka, whose brows were scrunched. “Don't you think, Sokka?”

Sokka rolled over, glared, and groaned before flopping back.

Aang smiled sheepishly. “Oh, you're still sleeping, huh?” When Sokka rolled back over silently, Aang whispered, “sorry!”

The ground shook beneath them and Toph’s rock tent exploded, revealing Toph standing and stretching. “Good morning, earthbending student.”

(Y/n) grunted at the ruckus, stretching her legs in her sleeping bag before she yawned softly and rubbed at her eyes. “Why are you shouting?” She rasped. She heard a squeak nearby and her eyes fluttered open. Sokka was staring at her, since both of them were near and facing each other, and his cheeks were flushed. (Y/n) frowned. “What’s with the dumb face?”

Sokka’s mouth parted. Behind him, Katara roused from her sleeping bag and was chatting with the younger kids. He blinked and rolled once over until he bumped into (Y/n). “Hi.”

(Y/n) ducked her head into her bag to avoid blushing. Why was he so close now? They had been at a healthy, _safe_ distance, and now she was met with Sokka, hair let down in all its glory to brush against his neck, and that soft, sleepy look that made her weak. Damn him.

“Do you ever remove your hair from that ponytail?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr. Wolf-tail.”

Sokka sniffed delicately. Just like that, they dissolved into an uncomfortable silence that neither of them knew how to break, and it was strange because never once since she met him, had they ever been this awkward. Tense.

It had been three days since they were reunited. While her friends demanded an explanation, they were all exhausted and fell into a sleep the second they sat down. They slept for sixteen hours straight and when they woke up, they ate enough for eight people, and promptly fell into a food coma.

And when, by the second evening they gathered around a campfire, (Y/n) was met with expectant looks. She told them everything she remembered; how _Kim_ was sent to Omashu undercover and against her will, how Kim had betrayed the people who had shown her kindness and friendship, and how Kim had actually decided it was wrong and changed her mind in the battle, tried and failed to stop it, but then she escaped barely, because the Fire Nation didn’t care about survivors. Her mind flashed faster as she lived those memories. She found herself as a stowaway on a ship headed near the Pole, and that ended up being sunk by the Fire Nation and was floating along on driftwood until Zuko picked her up and put her in the brig.

They were understanding, but the entire time she told her story, she felt Sokka boring holes into her head. It was like he knew something she didn’t.

And later that night, when everyone was asleep, Sokka shook her awake gently and took her near the stream. The blue-eyed boy was quiet and unlike him.

And (Y/n) was tense because she knew when he had something important on his mind. So, she let him gather his thoughts.

He had asked her, “were you lying about that story?”

(Y/n) had shaken her head. Her heart raced when his gaze met hers, intense and scrutinizing.

“Was—” Sokka had licked his lips. The moonlight shone on him, brown skin turned silver and glowing. “Was that the full story?”

She had paused. Taken in a breath. And then had shaken her head again. Sokka only sucked in a breath, so (Y/n) grabbed his hand. She kept her focus as she traced the lines of his palm, trying hard to ground herself because this was difficult; opening up to him became scary now even though all she wanted was to tell him everything; to no longer be alone in this. Her breath hitched when his finger brushed the stump of her last finger, almost affectionately.

Gathered her courage. Braced herself.

“You’d think I’m crazy.”

Sokka had said, “crazy isn’t the worst thing. Have you seen Zuko’s hairstyle?”

(Y/n) had smiled. “I thought I was crazy half the time. And of course, I want to tell you, more than anything, but you’d call me a liar or just say I was making excuses.”

“I’d never say that.” She shot him an incredulous look and he turned sheepish. He raised his hands in surrender. “I’d never say that _from now on_.”

And for a moment, she thought she could tell him. But then she remembered the last time she had been so vulnerable around him in the guest villa of the Beifong estate.

“Why do you keep getting angry at me?”

The breath rushed out of Sokka instantly, and it was like he was shrinking into himself, but when she looked pleadingly, he nodded, cleared his throat, and said, “because I don’t know what I’m doing.”

(Y/n)’s eyes narrowed. “That’s your excuse?”

Sokka pressed his palms into his eyes, shaking his head. “That’s—that’s not what I—spirits, I get why you find this hard. Um… I—I get confused about you. Because I know you’re nice and kind and loving and everything I—and, uh, it’s like no matter how angry I get or how much we fight, the second I’m back with you, I still know I trust you, and (Y/n), that scares me. Because I have never felt like this before, and I don’t know what’s going on.”

“You can trust me.”

“I know,” Sokka said, almost swore it, “I know. But I just keep thinking, you know, that you’re great now, but what about before? What about the things I don’t know about you, before you changed sides? What were you like? Your home and your— _everything_! Because everything you tell me about your past just seems like you didn’t make the best life choices.”

(Y/n) pursed her lips. Her patience was running thin, but by god would she let this bullshit go on. She isn’t sure she can last another repeat of this. “People can change. Someone who does the things I had done can _change_ , Sokka. I’m working to be better.”

“But you still lie,” he mumbled disdainfully. “I hate that I keep getting angry because I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Am—am I supposed to be upset because you did those things or because you hid it from us? And I know these are horrible reasons, (Y/n), but I just can’t get it out of my head.”

“Get what out of your head?” She asked, her heart sinking.

“What if—” Sokka’s gaze locked with hers, worried and unsure. “What if you’re hiding something more from us? I can’t even tell, and I don’t know how I’d react, if I’m being honest. I just know that you’re covering up something and it scares me.”

(Y/n) wasn’t sure if she understood. But what she did know is that the next time—if she ever chooses to—she wants to open herself up, she does not want to be treated like this. “Then I’ll tell you how to react. When I ever open up to you, don’t get angry.” He opened his mouth, but she shook her head. “No, the second you start getting angry, you tend to spiral and think the worst of things and that’s what I hate, alright? It makes me feel worse when I’m already nervous.”

Sokka slowly nodded. “I’m sorry for getting angry all the time. You don’t deserve that.”

“And listen to what I’m saying. I’m trusting you with parts of my life I find difficult, so just hold back from any accusations or interruption.” (Y/n) felt a little bit sick. She doesn’t know why. She doesn’t really like that she has to tell him these things, _but he doesn’t always understand_ , she realized. He didn’t like not knowing facts and details about people before he trusts them. She also knew he didn’t like feeling like this. So, he needed to _learn_. “I want you to be understanding about what I feel, too, because if something I say upsets you, I am upset, too. Sokka, I need you to understand that every time I open myself up, I shouldn’t be scared to do it. I want you to know everything about me, but it will take time.”

“You—you’re right. I knew I can always trust you, but I haven’t shown it well. (Y/n), I know you hide things from us, and I don’t understand why, but I know you’re reasonable. You wouldn’t keep them from us if…” he paused and swallowed. “Whenever you’re ready, i’ll be waiting.”

(Y/n) let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “And—” tentatively, “—you won’t leave me behind?”

Something painful flashed across Sokka’s face. “I shouldn’t have done that,” he admitted. “Should’ve given you the benefit of the doubt, or at least—at least let you—“ his voice cracked and he looked away. Sokka cleared his throat. “I didn’t even let you explain yourself when you told me. You trusted me and I turned you away immediately. I’m sorry, (Y/n).”

“Thank you,” she said, finally allowing herself to breathe properly in weeks. “I just need to figure things out before I’m ready.”

There’s a moment of quiet as they watched the tiny stream gush along its path like it’s following the moonlight deeper into the hills. Sokka breathed gently. “I get worried about you. I feel helpless when I see you struggle, and I can’t help because I don’t understand.”

“You usually help more than you realize,” (Y/n) muttered, and when Sokka raised a brow, she elaborated, “I don’t want you to solve my problems for me. I just want you to support me. That’s all I need.”

Sokka still looked bothered, but he then stretched his arms out to her. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.”

“I know,” she murmured, pulling him in for a hug. He sighed into her neck; fingers shaking as he gripped her waist. “I’m sorry, too.”

And _now_ , Sokka staring at her endearingly made her blush. He was just being a brat, but he backed off when she dug herself deeper into the bag. “Water or land today?” She asked.

Sokka hummed. “I’m thinking land. Fish is getting boring—” the ground shook and he sat up, scowling at the younger kids. “Knock it _off!”_

Toph smiled smugly. “Sorry, Snoozles. We’ll do our earthbending as quietly as we can.” It was the sugary tone that set her off. (Y/n) rolled away immediately, sleeping bag and all, leaving a confused Sokka behind. Toph kicked the ground and cracks travelled towards Sokka and shot him up. Sokka screamed as he returned to the ground with a painful thud.

He groaned as he shifted to sit, but didn’t comment, surprisingly. He got out of his bag and kicked a laughing (Y/n) on the way. Immediately, she squirmed out of her sleeping bag and chased him.

Sokka screeched when he turned back, dodging her swipe. That boy could move with his long legs. But (Y/n) took her tag game seriously, her brows furrowed as she raced to catch up. Just as her fingers brushed his blue tunic, Sokka turned sharply and she skidded forward, cursing at the hollering boy.

(Y/n) stopped chasing him, shaking her head as she leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Ahead of her, Sokka stopped and turned, panting but glowing with a grin. It made her heart flutter. Sokka pressed a hand to his ear. “Is that the sound of you giving up?”

(Y/n)’s nostrils flared. For some stupid reason, she could never back down from his challenges, and so with a push off the tree, (Y/n) sprinted. She witnessed the look of horror cross his face and then he was turning again and bolting, snatching up his club and boomerang on the way and nearly toppling over.

“You can’t run forever!” (Y/n) taunted.

Behind him, Toph, Aang and Katara had gone quiet, and were watching them (Toph was feeling it), but then (Y/n) saw metal whirling towards her and she ducked and rolled. “That almost took my head off, Sokka!” (Y/n) shouted as she watched him bob behind a couple of boulders.

Sokka was only laughing louder.

And (Y/n) laughed with him, skidding to a stop at the boulders. She peered over it cautiously. Something swung at her and she dodged it immediately, flipping backwards to keep distance from the club-wielding Sokka.

“Is this normal?” (Y/n) heard Toph ask.

Katara only sighed. “It’s part of the process, I think.”

Sokka kept batting at her with the club, a crazy grin on his face. (Y/n) flipped and dodged, avoiding attacking back because they both knew she could take him down, but both of them were pumped with adrenaline, so they kept at it.

(Y/n)’s blood rushed when a swing nearly hit her leg, but then she was kicking out and the weapon flew out of Sokka’s hand. Sokka stared at her for a second before his face paled. She only smiled innocently.

“Sounds like I’m in the presence of a loser,” (Y/n) said victoriously.

Sokka’s eyes narrowed. They were vaguely aware of Aang beginning his earth-bending lessons where Toph was shouting instructions at him, but neither of them bothered to look. His fists curl, and her foot digs a little deeper into the muddy ground.

When he throws the first punch, (Y/n) blocks it and grins, but then a blow catches her in the stomach and she grunts, backing away. He fights harder and faster and (Y/n) is somewhat impressed because he has improved from his regular boomerang toss.

(Y/n) still looks snarky. “Looking a little tired there. Might as well yield.”

Sokka kicks up. He knows she wouldn’t chi-block him. It isn’t the purpose. This is something different. Charged and powerful, stronger than a conversation because this is them competing again. Like their leg-wrestling competitions and stuffing their mouths full of as much fruit as possible. This is their language and they are expressing everything through it.

(Y/n) gets tired on her feet and throws herself at him. They hit the ground with groans and Sokka recovers quicker, grabbing at her squirming hands to flip them over and pin her to the ground.

He smiles down at her, panting but the feeling of seeing her down and struggling to buck him off was _exhilarating_.

(Y/n) groans, her arms tightly held along her head and legs pinned down with Sokka’s weight. It should make her blush and nervous but all it does is make her relax in his hold and she chuckles. “I guess I don’t win.”

Sokka throws himself on her and settles over her body warmly. (Y/n) shrieks. “Get off, you fatty! I can’t breathe!”

“Liar,” he mumbles, his head next to hers and he turns it to the side to face her. His face is red and (Y/n) finds herself staring at those glowing blue eyes that are trained on her only, firmly, _fondly_. “Funny how I can always tell you’re lying.”

“Yeah, makes it harder to get away with,” (Y/n) jokes.

“But you won’t anymore, right?”

“I don’t do it because I want to.” She realizes that wasn’t the answer he was looking for because his face falls. “i’ll try, I promise.”

Sokka doesn’t look happy, but he doesn’t seem sad either. Just resigned. “I suppose that’s all I can ask for. Are things that dramatic in your life?”

“The only thing dramatic about my life is _you_ ,” (Y/n) says and shoves her off him. “I’m gonna meditate for some time. You okay hunting by yourself?”

“If you set up camp, sure.” Sokka brushes himself off and extends a hand. (Y/n) grabs it and pulls herself up, and yet again she finds herself smiling at him. “Make sure Toph and Aang don’t destroy anything.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” She salutes and watches Sokka grab his weapons and tread into the forest. Her gaze travels over his broad back and lower to that fine ass so unfortunately covered by his baggy pants. She sighs. "Oh, Captain, my Captain."

“You look like a lovesick animal,” Katara comments casually. (Y/n) whirls around to spot the Water Tribe girl perched on a boulder, neatly braiding her hair. “Practically drooling, and I have to say, it’s disgusting.”

“That’s because he’s your brother, Katara.” (Y/n) settles herself against the boulder and assumes a meditative pose. She hums thoughtfully. “He’s seventeen, right?”

Katara groans. “Don’t do this to me, (Y/n). At this point, I’m surprised you don’t know him more than I do. And the way you throw yourselves at each other—” she makes a retching face.

(Y/n) flicks her leg and leans back. He should’ve been younger in the show. Fifteen, maybe. Aang and Katara look maybe a year older, and Toph looks the same. Even Zuko looks identical to the show. (Y/n) was seventeen herself, so maybe the show wasn’t exactly the same. Maybe it was just a rulebook.

Interesting.

“How’s Aang doing?” (Y/n) asks and gets on her knees to peek over the boulder. In the distance, Aang looks dejected and Toph was shouting at him yet again, showing him a strong stance.

“Doesn’t look too happy,” Katara comments. She stares at Aang a moment too longer and (Y/n) smirks.

“Well, look who’s drooling now.”

“Shut up.”

*

Sokka doesn’t show up and it worries (Y/n) a bit. She knows he’ll be alright stuck in that crevice because her gut had no signs of reacting. Katara left her to help Aang calm down with some water-bending, and (Y/n) decided to forego meditating in favour of stretching her limbs and exercising.

(Y/n) lets one leg firm on the ground while the other stretches behind her until her body is perpendicular.

Toph approaches her, a scowl on her face as she mumbles under her breath. She pauses a few feet from (Y/n). “You need some company?”

(Y/n) bites back a smile. She pulls herself straight and then bends forward to settle on her forearms, slowly pulling her weight until her legs are up in the air. (Y/n) tilts her head up, breathing through the lovely burn in her muscles. “Sure, Toph. Sit.”

Toph stomps, and (Y/n) doesn’t comment when the ground shakes slightly enough to put her off balance, but she quickly steadies her pose. Toph sits down right near her face, and she is rewarded with the sight of dirty, stinky feet.

The air is tense and silent but (Y/n) only studies Toph’s face. Her cloudy eyes are unfocused and nearly unblinking, but her brows are pinched, and her mouth keeps forming around words, yet nothing comes out.

“Being a teacher is just as difficult as being a student,” (Y/n) starts.

It was like sparking a tiny fire at a pile of hay. Toph nearly combusts. “I’m a _good_ teacher! I give him instructions on what to do, down to every last pose, but he never pulls through! You can’t learn earth-bending if you’re afraid of being under every once in a while.”

(Y/n) winces. She didn’t like earth-bending any more than Aang did. “Aang grew up with a different mindset.”

“The mindset of cowards?”

“No,” (Y/n) said tolerantly, drawing her legs into her body and exhaling. “Being a pacifist. That’s what air-benders are, Toph. You can’t change him in a day.”

Toph growls. “How is he ever supposed to learn if he can’t change that?”

(Y/n) hummed. She finally sat down across Toph. “Okay, I hear you. Can we try a little exercise?”

That caught the twelve-year-old’s attention. “What kind of exercise?”

“Put your hands flat on the ground, and I’m gonna do the same. Feel it?” (Y/n) asks, pressing her palms down just a few inches from Toph.

“I feel it,” Toph says, brows scrunched. “Now what?”

“Now, you’re going to hit my hands, and I’m going to dodge them.”

Toph grins. “Easy enough.”

(Y/n) smiles at the eager girl. At least she wasn’t angry anymore. “On three, and you can hit my hands. After every hit, we restart whether you touch me or not.” They counted to three, and within a couple of tries, Toph manages to snag her hands.

She looks victorious. “What was the point of that?”

“The point was—” (Y/n) places her hands on the ground again and Toph follows. “—you did what any earth-bender would do. Now, I will hit your hands while you try to dodge.”

She looked hesitant, but Toph slowly nodded, adjusting herself before they counted to three. When (Y/n) dragged her hand on the ground, she immediately smacked Toph’s hand, who had avoided it a second too late.

The next time, it happened again, and Toph was frowning.

A third time, and Toph fired back, smacking (Y/n)’s hand first before she got in a hit. When she realized what she did, Toph looked subdued as she quietly apologized.

(Y/n) chuckled. “It’s okay, Toph. This third time, you again reacted to what earth-benders do. You fight, and you hit _first_. Did you find it easy to dodge?”

Toph slowly shook her head. “I didn’t like avoiding it.”

“And that’s okay, Toph. It means you’re strong and powerful and fearless. But there is strength and power in other ways, too. You say earth-benders attack head-on. They fight hard and throw packed punches. Which means while you’ve been straight in your approaches, you aren’t gonna be the best in going around the curve.”

“What’s the point in going on a curve when straight is the shortest way possible?”

“Because shortest isn’t always the best or easiest.” (Y/n) explains. “When I learned chi-blocking, I had to learn about every chakra. There’s the Earth Chakra, and basically, it deals with fears one holds. Aang has fears none of us can even imagine, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it because it’s not easy being thrust into situations like this. But there is strength in Aang’s beliefs, too. He believes that fighting isn’t always the answer. He likes to find a curve, a loophole if it means a conflict can be resolved peacefully.”

Toph deflates. “How am I supposed to make him learn?”

(Y/n) picks up a nearby leaf that was a vibrant green, with prickly ends, and placed it in Toph’s palm. Toph slowly traces the edges with her finger, and then she sniffs it. “It will come with time and practice. Give him your patience and he’ll give you a result. Both of you can learn from each other.”

“Alright,” she mumbles, quietly pocketing the leaf. “I guess I can try. But if he whines once more, i’ll whack him with a stick.”

(Y/n) rubs her forehead tiredly. “That’s all I can ask, I guess. Now, you mind tossing a couple rocks at me? I have my own fears to face with earth-bending.”

Toph grins. “Let’s do it, you sap.”

*

After a break and a quick wash, (Y/n) finds Toph taunting Aang while he meditates. He tries to snap back but she mocks him more and (Y/n) can see steam shoot out of Aang’s ears.

Toph’s provoking him on purpose, and while it isn’t what she had in mind, (Y/n) figured there wasn’t much she did except give Toph a little understanding, because Toph is winking at her as she strolls away from Aang.

(Y/n) sits beside Aang and poses as he does, with her fingers over his knees. “How’s it going, Avatar?”

Aang exhales sharply, shooting a retreating Toph a dirty look. “Monk Gyatso would’ve been so proud of my self-control.”

“What’s holding you back?”

The young boy stiffens. “Katara says I can’t get it because earth-bending is the opposite of air-bending.”

“And what do you say?” She prods gently.

“I—I don’t know.” Aang looks defeated. “It’s hard, alright? I’m trying and I want to do it but I just—I just _can’t_!”

(Y/n) holds her arms out and Aang shifts into her embrace, melting in it. (Y/n) pursed her lips. “No one’s perfect, Aang, and none of us expect you to be. There might be the occasional person that sees you as the Avatar before they see you as Aang, and it’s a ton of responsibility. So, what do you say you stop being an Avatar for a couple of minutes, and we play a game?”

Come on, brain, think of a game to get him to relax.

Aang pulls away, frowning. “But I—I have to—”

“Katara’s searching for her brother and Toph’s somewhere breaking something, this won’t take too long, I promise.” Her eyes fall on the berry bushes surrounding them, all holding overripe purple and red berries. “One rule only: no bending.”

“What’s the game?” He asks, getting up with her.

(Y/n) plucks a few berries, tossing them lightly in the air before catching them. She side-eyes him, slowly grinning. “This!” And she flings three of them. Two berries miss her target widely because Aang air-bends himself out of the way, but the third one smacks Aang in the forehead, bursting into purple over his forehead.

Aang looks stunned. As (Y/n) runs away, he spurs into action and grabs berries himself.

“Remember, no bending!” (Y/n) shouts, climbing a tree quickly, pinning Aang easily and shooting out more berries that rain down on the boy.

Aang shrieks in delight, using his arms to cover his head as he’s pelted, berries staining his yellow clothes. He tosses a few up at her blindly and hides himself behind a tree trunk. “What does the winner get?” He calls out.

(Y/n) hums, quickly standing on the thick branch. “Loser washes the winner’s clothes.” She eyes the tree he’s hiding behind and makes quick work of swinging from branch to branch as quietly as possible, and when she’s on the tree adjacent to Aang’s, (Y/n) grins. She toes to a hanging branch of his tree and lands on it, cringing as it creaks. When she crawls around, fingers tightening on a berry, (Y/n) ducks her head down, shouting a “ _hah_!” As she throws the berry Aang was at.

Except the berry hits the empty trunk. Immediately (Y/n) straightens up, but then something hits her back. She squawks and turns around, nearly losing balance. On the next tree, Aang is perched, smiling cheekily as he flings a ton of berries that hit her accurately, and (Y/n) cowers, laughing with Aang.

“Stop!” She cries, trying to leap to a branch but Aang shifts faster and keeps pelting her. She has only one berry left, and is going to lose sorely, but despite that and her stained clothes, Aang is cackling and enjoying himself.

A berry hits her mouth and splattered over her lips, staining them a deep purple, the sweet, sticky fruit falling in her mouth, and she splutters, glaring at him playfully. (Y/n) leaps to his tree and lands on his branch, and both of them shriek as the branch nearly cracks under their combines weights.

Aang looks wide-eyed as she carefully toes her way to him. He tries to back up, but he hits the trunk. His palms are empty and stained in colours. They both look at her lone berry. “Now, (Y/n),” he says nervously, holding his hands out. (Y/n) looks evilly at him, advancing to him. “We—we can talk about this! We— _no_ , _don’t_!” He screams as (Y/n) smashes the berry on his cheeks, wiping the goo all over his face as he laughs and shouts, squirming out of her grip.

He kicks at her and then a loud _crack_ makes them freeze.

(Y/n)’s eyes grow wide. “Oh, _shi_ —”

The branch under them breaks loudly and they both fall. Aang quickly bends the air around him, letting (Y/n) grab onto him as he stops their hard freefall. They hit branches on the way down and tumble harshly, leaves and loose sticks getting caught in clothes and hair as they struggle, before Aang gets space for better bending and lowers them to the ground in a pile.

They groan loudly, but when they look at each other, their faces crack up and they laugh, faces red and purple and clothes destroyed with scratches from the branches, leaves in (Y/n)’s hair, and they look like they’d been walking in a swamp.

Aang was looking at her adoringly. “Thanks, (Y/n),” he says sincerely. “I really needed that.”

A berry splatters on his head and he startles. (Y/n) snorts. “You’re welcome.”

“What happened to you?”

They turn to Katara, who has her hands on her hips and a disappointed look on her face.

(Y/n) gets up, biting her lip. “Aang threw a tantrum.”

“I did not!” Aang shouts incredulously. When she shrugged, his eyes narrow. “You traitor.”

Katara wrings her hands. “I’m not washing your clothes anyway and stay away from me because I don’t want insects hovering at me.”

“What’s up?” (Y/n) asks, noticing how worried Katara looks.

“Oh, well, i’ve been searching for Sokka since he hasn’t returned. It’s almost sundown and well, apart from being hungry, he’s missing.”

“Let’s search for him, then,” Aang says, “we’ll find him faster if we split up.”

(Y/n) nods. They quickly pick their paths, and she is the first to find him. The first thing she does when he spots her, is she _laughs_ , loud, uninhibited, snorts and all, and Sokka’s look of relief fades to displeasure. He’s stuck in a crevice on the ground, and behind him is a tiny animal, a moose-lion, that is biting his ponytail playfully. He grunts in pain occasionally.

“If you get me out of her,” Sokka says desperately, “I will give up meat and sarcasm. _Ow_! That’s all I got! It’s pretty much my whole identity! Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy.”

(Y/n) walks to him, biting back her smile as she coaxes the moose-lion away. It snaps at her fingers and she reels back with a yelp. “I can’t lose another finger!”

Sokka chortles. “I’m pretty sure that thing chewed off half my hair.”

She checks. Other than being wet with saliva, it looked fine. “You’re right,” she says anyway. “You’re gonna have to go bald to balance it out. Aang can give you the rundown.”

“Ha-ha. Did anyone ever tell you you’re a bit of a sadist?”

“I was called strange once.”

“That’s not false,” Sokka comments, smirking when (Y/n) scowls. She sits down near him and carefully places a strand of his hair over his nose. His nose twitches in irritation, and he groans. “Sadist, I tell you.”

“Right. So, what’s this about going without meat?”

“I promise, i’ll become as boring as Aang. Only veggies and straight talk. No nonsense,” he promises. His stomach growls lowly and he whimpers.

(Y/n) only brushes his hair away out of pity and smiles at him. His cheeks redden and Sokka swallows. “So, I forgot to ask, but why do you look like you’re halfway to death?”

She frowns and looks down, realization dawning at her stained clothes and dirty hair. “Oh, Aang needed some cheering up.”

“I knew you’d made a good punching bag.”

“You do realize I’m the only one around here? That your fate depends _on_ me?” (Y/n) says smugly.

“If it means I have to stop teasing you—” Sokka stares her dead in the eye and says, “I’d rather die.”

(Y/n) rubs her face, smearing the drying juice over her face, and she winces. “Not like I can get you out anyway.”

He shakes his head. Sokka looks tired and hungry but he looks a bit more content. (Y/n) is hoping it is because of her. When she goes to poke his nose, he bites at it, and surprisingly, he catches it in his mouth. They stare at each other silently, his lips wrapped around her finger, faces burning and eyes wide with shock. Slowly (Y/n) pulls her finger out and he lets her, gulping. She wipes it on her pant. Pauses. Looks at him and looks back down.

“We don’t speak of this again.”

“Agreed,” Sokka says immediately, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Behind them, Aang hurries, shouting their names. It breaks the tension and Sokka beams. “Aang! Thank goodness! Have you got any meat?”

Aang kicks (Y/n) aside. “Why aren’t you trying to get him out?”

“I wanted him desperate enough to take my chores for the week,” (Y/n) admits, watching in amusement as Aang tries to tug on Sokka’s trapped arms, but Sokka only grunts in pain.

“Stop, stop! You're going to pull my fingers off and I don't think the rest of me is coming!”

(Y/n) waves her four-fingered hand eagerly. “You can join the club!”

Aang scratches his head pensively. “Hmm... I bet I can air-bend you out of here.”

Result: He could not air-bend Sokka out of there. Sokka does gain a mohawk with the gust of hair, and he looks pissed.

“Seriously, Aang, I know you're new at it, but I could use a little earthbending here. How about it?” Sokka asks.

A weight drops on Aang’s shoulders as he looks down sadly. “I can't. I can't do it. Not yet.”

Sokka looks annoyed. “If you can't earthbend me out of here, go get Toph.”

“I can't do that either.”

“You can't? Why not?” Sokka asks.

(Y/n) folds her arms, staring at Aang. “Aang, talk to us.”

Aang shifts on his feet. “It would just be really... Uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?” Sokka screeches. “Well, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Thanks, Sokka.” Aang sits down, ignoring Sokka’s frustration. Sokka catches (Y/n)’s eye, and she nods silently, walking off to find Toph.

She doesn’t find Toph. Not because she gave up, but because she just couldn’t find her. (Y/n) assumes Toph would find the boys anyway, so she didn’t really fret about it. Instead, (Y/n) gathers wood for a fire, some fruits and vegetables growing along, and sets up camp.

She strips off her clothes until she is in her undergarments, goes to the river and begins washing the stains out of her clothes. Thankfully, the berry stains disappear quickly. (Y/n) then washes herself off, checking the setting sun before gathering her clothes and walking back to camp, where everyone is gathered.

Sokka limps to her, an ugly ring of bruises around his legs and his arms scratched up, and (Y/n) frowns. When she looks up, Sokka is wide-eyed and blushing heavily, quickly averting his gaze from her. “Get Katara to heal you up,” (Y/n) suggests, confused at his behaviour.

Sokka nods, and when he looks up again, he chokes and hurries away from her. Katara is shaking her head at her brother, pulling him to sit down.

Aang bounds to her before screeching to a stop, eyes wide, too. “Woah, put some clothes on.”

(Y/n) startles, looking down, and yeah, she forgot she was only in a binding and shorts. Oh, _fuck_. She spots Sokka staring at her, and when he realizes he was caught, he flinches and looks away. Her cheeks heat up and she grabs clothes out of a bag, quickly donning them.

The pants were baggy and the tunic long on her. In the darkness, only brightened by fire, she realizes she is wearing Sokka’s outfit. (Y/n) nervously approaches the others, and Aang eagerly announces. “I’m an earth-bender!”

(Y/n) beams and hugs him, shaking him wildly as he giggles. “I’m proud of you, buddy!”

Toph taps her feet on the ground, smiling. “You should hear how.”

And Aang tells her, how the moose-lion charged at them, and how loudly Sokka was crying (“I wasn’t crying! It was a deep, manly yell!”), and how it forced Aang to protect Sokka by being physically and mentally unmoveable. He looks so happy, munching on his carrot.

Beside (Y/n), Toph says, “I was going to launch a surprise attack on him, but I guess patience works, too.”

(Y/n) bites her lip from saying anything. Toph is crazy but she has methods that work.

And on her other side, Sokka nudges her. “You’re wearing my spare outfit. What am I supposed to wear when I dirty my clothes?”

“Go naked.”

Sokka scowls at her, but it’s light-hearted.

(Y/n) reviews the day. It was good, filled with stories and her friends confiding in her. She helps them, and it makes her happy. Sokka is definitely improving as a warrior, and she wonders if he could get better. So, when the group is enveloped in a conversation of flurried laughter and bathed in the light of the fire, she softly says, “do you want to learn chi-blocking?”

He looks surprised. “Is this a joke?” Sokka looks hopeful.

She shakes her head. “I figured that we keep fighting a ton, and it’s pretty sad to see you lose all the time. Might as well even the playing field.”

Sokka takes in her words. Sees the underlying message. (Y/n) wants him to be able to protect himself. Days like these where they are caught off-guard falling into a hole could be the least of their worries. But if he knew how to defend himself against benders with more than a club and boomerang (as effective as they are), she wants him safer.

So, Sokka smiles and nods.

(Y/n) sleeps better that night.  
  
  
  



	9. Book 2: Chapter 8: Finally, Some Answers (I Don't Wike Them!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, this is by far, I think, the longest I've written. 
> 
> I'm gonna have to ask y'all to not post theories about this book because ahem, you'll probably be like 90% right about the plot and hehe... yep, so I've pretty much planned how both this and the last book turns out. If I have the energy for the last book because that's... hm, not gonna give out any spoilers so I'll leave it at that boy I'm fuckin tired goodnight

God help her soul.

Why did she ever offer to teach Sokka chi-blocking?

Martial arts, hell yes, because he picked it up instantly. Pairing skill with his swift reflexes, Sokka makes for a great sparring partner and an invaluable opponent in a battle.

However, chi-blocking comes with patience and understanding, and more patience. Even a five-minute meditation ends up with Sokka making cricket sounds or ending up with a nest of bees chasing him because he got up on impulse to stick his hand in a honeycomb.

Maybe he’s got a condition like ADHD? He does get hyper fixated when he’d tending to the meat above a campfire, and everyone is forced to watch as he meticulously turns the handle to get the next part of the meat cooked.

Perhaps chi-blocking isn’t going to be his strongest suit.

She gave him permission to leave _half an hour ago_ , but Sokka decided to be stubborn and a general pain in the ass, so now he’s sitting beside her as (Y/n) tries to meditate for herself, but apparently, Sokka doesn’t do well without attention either.

“I’m so _bored_ , I could go for some—”

(Y/n)’s head snaps to the side, her back so stiff even a straight metal rod would look bent in comparison. Glowering at the blue-eyed boy, she hisses, “the point is to clear your mind and concentrate on the inside.”

Sokka groans, throwing himself next to her lap carelessly. She shifts to accommodate him as his head settles comfortably over her knee. He looks up at her, she _knows_ it, but (Y/n) also knows to keep her eyes shut. “I don’t have anything on the inside to concentrate on. In fact, I have so much _nothing_ that even my stomach is growling. Can you hear it?” He makes a fake rumbling sound.

(Y/n) breathes deeply. Focuses on the beat of her heart steadily thumping, although it has sped up quite a bit now. She shifts her thoughts to as far back as she can go, and tries to push back farther, maybe try to delve into memories that aren’t hers. Some that may need a little nudging out, but so far, she comes up empty.

“Pay attention to me!” Sokka whines, tugging at the sleeve of her— _his_ tunic that she has on.

If she pays attention to him, she will never go back to this state. She knows it, and yet (Y/n) finds herself straying a little more from the small niche of peace she has created.

“They say not to look the devil in the eye.”

And Sokka bursts, burying his face in his hands as he laughs fully and loudly that it shakes her.

“If you want to chi-block, you need to understand chi-paths. Get back into position.” (Y/n) instructs.

“Ooo, you’ve become serious, Sifu (Y/n), how intimidating,” Sokka teases, and (Y/n) can’t help the twitch of her lips. He sees it and scents blood. “What are gonna do? _Punish_ me?”

(Y/n) wants to laugh. Beyond her, she hears Toph say, “not so easy teaching now, is it, Sap?”

She holds her breath. Releases. She knows her meditation is long over, but now this turned into a game of who breaks first.

And then fingers poke into her waist and (Y/n) flinches, eyes shooting open as she kicks a gleeful Sokka. “You’re a terrible student.”

“You’re a boring teacher,” he shoots back easily, laying where he fell, arms supporting his head as he stares at the sky. “Besides, I figured something out.”

(Y/n) pauses. She can’t imagine why Sokka would want to lie on the dusty, barren ground on a hot day, but when he pats the side near him, she sidles there, folding her legs to stare down at him. “What?”

“Aang’s got air-bending. Katara with water, and Toph with earth. You’ve got chi down. That means I must follow the pattern. I have to specialize in something.”

(Y/n) frowns. “Well, what do you want to specialize in?”

“That, I haven’t figured out yet. I mean, I would love to complete the set by fire-bending but, heh, can’t do that without a match.”

“Well, you do fire-bend fish well.”

“Is that your way of saying I’m a good cook?” Sokka asks, pursing his lips. His blue eyes fixate on her, glinting greens and yellows in the sunlight, and she finds herself unable to look away. “By the way, you look very nice today.”

Her cheeks turn red. “What—what was that for?” Her hands fiddle with each other, twisting the ring on her finger nervously.

Sokka slowly smiles, latching his fingers to hers, playing with the ring before drifting to the stump, moving along the bumped skin as if he was studying it carefully. (Y/n) swallows. “I can’t call you pretty?”

“You said I looked _nice_.”

“Tomato-carrot, tomahto-carrot.”

(Y/n) narrows her eyes. “Okay, then, Mr. Thesaurus. I think _you_ look pretty today.”

She expected a retort, a sudden dramatic flurry of movements paired with an equally exaggerated protest of _‘that’s not manly!_ ’ Instead, (Y/n) watches a flush creep up Sokka’s neck, even his ears turn a bright red, and Sokka coughs. He curses under his breath.

“Th—thanks.”

Honestly, she isn’t even lying. His hair is tightly tied up, but a few strands were falling over his ears, and a light stubble has grown over his jaw, stretching to the thick, bone white-tooth necklace he always wears. He has thin brown leather bands along his arm that looks way too good for her to digest.

The next time they get up, they are quiet, but comfortable. They approach Aang, who sits in a prairie, surrounded by holes in the mud ground. He holds a thin flute-like object. In the distance, a range of mountains stretch to the sky.

Sokka stares. “What's out here?”

Appa and the others congregate behind Aang. When Toph kneels and places her palm on the ground, she hums thoughtfully. “A lot actually. There's hundreds of little—"

Aang shushes her and she glowers in his direction but let him place the flute to his mouth. “I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch.” He plays a note, and then from one of the holes, a prairie dog emerges. When he plays the same note, it disappears.

“I’m putting an orchestra together,” Aang mentions as he plays note after note that has the dogs popping out rhythmically from different holes.

Sokka raises a brow. “Orchestra, huh? Well la dee da.”

A prairie dog pops out and mimics him before running back in, and Momo curiously follows. Later, his head pops up from a middle hole, looking gleeful. When a prairie dog pops from another hole, Momo chitters and chases it. Aang goes to play another note when Sokka stomps forward and plugs it.

“This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans.” He unplugs his finger and stands up straight.

(Y/n) coughs into her fist. “Killjoy.”

“Says the girl who _meditates_ for fun.”

“Hey, I like peace of mind, jerk!”

“i’ll show you peace of mind!” Sokka lunges at her and (Y/n) shoots out, pressing on a point that has him stumbling to his knees.

“Oh, look,” (Y/n) mocks, tilting his chin up gently to look at her. She hates that her heart began a race with him in that position. “That’s something you could’ve easily avoided if you _paid attention_.”

Sokka butts his head into her stomach and she grunts, backing away. (Y/n) swears. “It’s like your head is made of metal.”

He whoops victoriously.

“ _Dull_ metal.”

Sokka snaps his teeth at her, no heat behind the action. (Y/n) sighs and helps him to his feet while Toph butts in.

“We're all picking mini-vacations.”

“There's no time for vacations.” Sokka looks to (Y/n). “Tell ‘em, Stumpy.”

“You expect me to pick your side when you call me that?”

Aang clears his throat, looking amused. “I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrows off.”

Katara walks forward, crossing her arms. “Yeah. What's wrong with having a little fun in our downtime?”

Sokka mimics her, pouting. “Even if you do master all the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation. Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house?” He makes a knocking motion with a thudding sound and says brightly. “Knock, knock! Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home? I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're gonna win this war.”

(Y/n) hums. “Can’t believe I’m agreeing with him.”

Katara, Aang, and Toph look unamused. Even Appa and Momo seem perplexed. “You _always_ agree with him,” Katara says.

Sokka throws a hand around (Y/n)’s shoulder, drawing her to him. “And that’s why she is my best friend, not you.”

“With how much you guys argue, colour me a little surprised,” Toph comments dryly. (Y/n)’s gaze flickers to Sokka with a little bit of _‘ya know, what, she isn’t wrong.’_

Aang smiles mischievously. “I thought you wanted to cou—”

Sokka leaps forward with a squawk, clapping a hand over Aang’s mouth. The younger boy snickers and (Y/n) is left mystified. She makes up her mind. “How about we finish our vacations, and then we'll look for Sokka's intelligence.”

That’s how they found themselves in Misty Palms Oasis, a supposedly refreshing resort area and one of nature’s wonders with a pristine natural ice spring.

(Y/n) crosses her arms, studying the scenery before her. “I don’t know about you guys, but I think this place is _super_ refreshing. Great choice, Katara,” she bites venomously.

While Appa takes residence outside the thick stone oasis walls, across him are wooden sand gliders hosting a few men and women. Inside the walls that the kids look at are several small, weather-worn houses made of dry mud. There are no palm trees. The ‘ _pristine ice spring oasis’_ is a sad lump of ice in the centre, minutes away from melting. A panting, scruffy dog licks at it desperately.

Aang laughs nervously. “Must have changed ownership since I was here.”

They approach the largest building where men dressed in brown clothes loiter about. (Y/n)’s skin crawls as they are watched. Before Sokka can enter, the man closest to him hocks a bit of saliva and spits it to the ground. Sokka’s face twists in disgust and he shares a look with (Y/n).

The next time they look back, the man wearing a white visor with thin, rectangular slits across his eyes gives them a toothless smirk. His eyes snap to (Y/n), drifting down slowly before a low growl leaves Sokka’s throat. He pushes Katara behind him first, (Y/n) shielding the younger girl while Sokka stares down the sandbender. Aang is quick to cover them from the back.

His arm doesn’t leave (Y/n) as he snarls at the man, but then (Y/n) is squeezing Sokka’s arm gently until he backs off. “He’s not a threat,” she murmurs.

“He’s a _man_ ,” Sokka retorts.

“Alright, calm down. You know Katara and I can fight if it comes down to it.”

“Doesn’t give him the right to leer.”

“Well, if a man does try something creepy, i’ll let you come to my rescue. Would that make you feel better?”

“do I get to punch them in the face?” Sokka asks eagerly.

“Knock yourself out.”

“More like I’d knock them out.” (Y/n) shakes her head even as a smile pulls on her lips.

They push aside the thin curtain and enter the building, which appears to be a restaurant. A couple of rickety wooden tables have men occupied and drinking. A few dim lamps light the place from poles. To the left wall is a bar decorated with overhanging fruit, and the bartender wears a scowl, thin and sleek swords strapped to his back under his apron. (Y/n) watches with fascination as the bartender gets an order from a customer at the bar, who wears loose white clothing and a circular white hat. A visitor.

The bartender pulls his swords out and picks up a stack of bowls with them on the cutting board before cutting down some hanging mangoes, slicing it up swiftly and dumping some water and ice in the bowl, then a straw and small, green umbrella. He hands it to the visitor.

Sokka hums, rubbing his chin, the action drawing away (Y/n)’s grip on him. “I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy.”

“Get me a pineapple one,” (Y/n) says, and Sokka nods, running to the bar.

They follow him to the bar, and the tourist accidently bumps into Aang, spilling his drink all over his clothes. The man looks horrified as Aang inspects his soaking wet clothes, but ever the calm attitude, Aang takes it in stride and shrugs, nonplussed. “No worries, I clean up easy.” He places his knuckles together and a gust of wind dries his clothes but causes everyone else’s clothes to be blown back.

(Y/n) makes an indignant sound as her loose hair covers her face. She quickly pulls it into a tie.

The tourist gasps, attracting their attention as he studies Aang with shining eyes. “You're a living relic!”

“Thanks. I try.”

The man introduces himself as Professor Zei, the head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University. When he grabs Aang’s hand to examine it, he bows. “Tell me, which of the Air temples do you hail from?”

“The Southern Temple.”

Professor Zei brings out instruments to measure Aang’s head. Meanwhile, Sokka brings two drinks, handing one to a grateful (Y/n). She sips on it, feeling the sharp burst of pineapple and sighs happily.

“Why’s Aang being measured?” He asks nonchalantly, pressing himself a little too close to (Y/n) to be normal.

“Apparently the size of his sweet, bald head corresponds to the temple he belongs to.”

“What, really?”

“No,” (Y/n) snorts. “He’s a professor; go nuts.”

Sokka’s face does light up with the fact. While Zei pulls out a pen and notepad to jot down Aang’s responses, Sokka clears his throat. “So, professor, you're obviously a well-travelled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated.”

“Certainly!” He hands over a scroll and Sokka eagerly unrolls it on a table. Everyone circles it except Toph, who decides to lay across two chairs and sip at her fruit drink leisurely.

(Y/n)’s brows furrow deeply. She could make out little markings here and there, some has numbers randomly scrawled down, but there was a large land mass in the centre and several others around it. There are also lines around the parchment. She manages to recognize one place and points at it. “That’s the Southern Water Tribe!” She says proudly.

Sokka shoots her a very fond, amused look, biting his lip to stop smiling. “Northern, actually, but you’re pretty close.” He traces a finger across the parchment. “That’s the south. But good effort, you’re really catching this map reading thing!”

Her cheeks heat up. “How’s that _close_? They’re furthest apart!”

“That’s okay, I love you anyway,” Sokka jokes, going back to study the map.

And… _shit_ , that made her heart rate pick up _immediately_ and (Y/n) nearly whines at the back of her throat.

Toph loudly laughs; says it’s because she felt someone trip outside, but the smirk she is wearing tells (Y/n) that isn’t the case. Katara herself shoots (Y/n) a grin and Aang looks downright wicked as he makes silent kissy faces that go unnoticed by Sokka _only_.

“What, no Fire Nation?” Sokka groans, straightening up. “Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?”

Katara points to the lines and mentions, “you've made a lot of trips into the desert.”

“All in vain, I'm afraid.” Zei looks dejected. “i've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel... Wan Shi Tong's Library.”

Toph snorts. “You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?”

“This library is more valuable than gold, little lady. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge... Is priceless.”

“Mm, sounds like good times.”

Professor Zei lights up. “Oh, it is. According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers.”

And (Y/n) pauses. Takes a moment to process that because this was a library of information from _another world_ they would visit. This—this could be what she was looking for. She could find a book or something that explains why this is happening to her.

She could find a way home.

Sokka breaks her thought process by saying smoothly, “oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?”

Katara is the first to shove him. “I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka.”

(Y/n) watches as Sokka and Katara have a small shove fight, Aang eagerly bouncing to do something, Toph calling Aang names, and… for the first time she wonders…

Does she want to leave?

(Y/n) feels terrible thinking that. She has a life somewhere else. A family; where she isn’t fighting in a worldwide war with benders and magical creatures and crazy. And most of all, she wouldn’t need to deal with any form of heartbreak or harried emotions overwhelming her all the time. She wouldn’t need to look over her shoulder all the time, wouldn’t need to clean up messes. Wouldn’t need secrets.

She wouldn’t be alone anymore.

She puts the idea of leaving on the backburner, and instead another terrifying thought comes to mind. What will happen to her after the war, when she’s not needed anymore?

Either way, she has to find out.

“Then it’s settled!” Sokka declares, and she rockets back to the conversation. “Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation—” he points a finger in the air and shouts, “—AT THE LIBRARY!”

(Y/n) coughs. “Nerd.”

“Bore!” Sokka fires back.

Toph raises her hand. “Uh, hey? What about me? When do I get to pick?”

Sokka crosses his arms. “You gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time.”

Toph slams her bowl on the table before crossing her arms and pouting. (Y/n) quirks a brow. “And me? When’s my turn? Where’s the equality in this place?”

Aang perks up. “Maybe you can find a nice place, too! Of course, Katara and Toph will have to stay back with me to train me, but you can take Sokka with you!”

Toph shouts again, “I wanna be part of (Y/n)’s va—”

Katara claps a hand to her mouth to shut her up. “Yeah, (Y/n), why don’t you take Sokka somewhere later for a day trip or something?”

(Y/n) tilts her head, bewildered. “But why wouldn’t I want you all to come on vacation, too? I can’t enjoy without you.”

Aang waves a hand. “Of course, you can!” When Sokka makes a protesting sound as his ears turn red, the younger boy smacks him. “It’d be super fun because you’ll both have some time off from looking after us!”

Why…why did that sound like she and Sokka babysits them? Like some married couple that needs date night? Is that what it was? Or was it the other way around? That the younger kids wanted them away, didn’t want to spend time with them. And that Sokka would have to watch over her because they didn’t trust her anymore.

(Y/n) sends him an uneasy look. “I mean, I guess my turn can wait until we’re all free. I don’t mind.”

Katara groans, and Toph hoots triumphantly. Sokka rolls up the map if only to find something to do. His eyes dart nervously between Aang and (Y/n), who are now in an agitated staring contest.

“But you can be free, you know!” Aang persists, and she wonders why he’s so adamant on this. “Enjoy the sights together, spend some quality time fighting and stuff!”

(Y/n) wrings her fingers together and Sokka’s eyes immediately latch onto the movement. She clears her throat. “Aang?” She asks tentatively, “did I do something wrong?”

“What!” He squeaks. “No!”

“Then why do I get the feeling you don’t want to hang out with me? Was—was it because I lied before? Are you still angry about that, because if you are, i’m—”

“Hey,” Sokka interrupts, and (Y/n) didn’t realize she had been rapidly twisting the ring around her finger. He levels a steady gaze, but something is hidden behind that. “No one’s mad.”

When (Y/n) looks over to Aang to double-check, she finds him looking guilty. Toph has gone solemn. “Aang? Katara?”

Katara raises her hands, looking peaceful, and it slightly quells her anxiety. “Everything you told us that night gave me clarity. I’m not angry at you, (Y/n).”

“Me, too!” Aang pipes up.

(Y/n) lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Okay,” she breathes, “okay, yeah. So, why won’t you come on my turn?”

“I will!” Aang shouts immediately, shooting everyone desperate looks. “We’re all coming, right?”

A chorus of ‘yes’ is raised. (Y/n) still finds it odd, but she decides to leave it. Pulling her hands away from each other, she says, “so, the library?”

Professor Zei starts talking like nothing ever happened. “There's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert, and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross.”

Sokka and Aang exchange looks before Sokka grins. “Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?”

The Professor had stars in his eyes. After he tries to interrogate Appa and Momo, whom he refers to as a chatty monkey, everyone climbs aboard. Appa takes off, and hours later, they’re in the middle of the desert with nothing but sand all around.

Toph throws herself down, her dirty feet propped up on the saddle edge. “Aw, does this place even exist?”

“Some say it doesn't,” Zei admits with a smile.

“Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?”

Suddenly Toph shoots up and points to the edge, her eyes blown wide. “There it is!” She shrieks excitedly.

Everyone turns to the direction she is pointing at, but they only find sand dunes, and they glare at her. Toph snorts. “That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it.” She gives them a blank grin and waves her hand in front of her cloudy eyes.

Sokka chortles, “y’know, you could play that trick five more times and (Y/n) would fall for it every single time.”

“I would _not_!”

Sokka laughs.

Another hour later, and everyone is tired. Sokka is looking through a spyglass, (Y/n) is slumped, fanning herself, swearing quietly to herself because she was so caught up in her anxiety at the restaurant that she had forgotten to bring food and water.

This was not going to be fun.

Katara groans. “It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air.”

Two things happened at once.

One, (Y/n)’s gut tugs viciously and it makes her shoot straight up, because it has been weeks since something like this happened.

And two, Sokka turns to answer Katara and promptly smacks (Y/n) in the face with his spyglass.

“AGH!” She yelps and falls back down, a burst of pain sparking up her nose. She clutches at it as Sokka’s eyes grow wide. “That fucking _hurts_!”

When he looks over her, Katara also running to them, (Y/n) pulls away her hand to find blood coating her fingers. Her gut tugging intensifies, and she groans in pain.

“Spirits, I’m so sorry!” Sokka cries, his hands hovering about her unsurely. His sister pushes him away and brings out a cloth to press against her nose.

Beyond her, she hears Aang worriedly say, “we should go back.”

(Y/n) finds her nose pain taking a secondary position as her gut aches and cramps up in a terrible pain that has her writhing, and she tries to play it off, but Sokka has that look in his eye again—that overprotective, knowing look.

Katara easily brings out water and begins healing (Y/n)’s nose, but as she feels Appa turn, (Y/n) pulls away, much to Katara’s surprise.

“No!” (Y/n) shouts. Her gut turns painfully, and she winces. “We gotta find that library!”

“You’re hurt, and there’s nothing for miles.” Sokka reasons, ushering her to tilt her head back. (Y/n) shoves him away.

“Maybe there’s nothing for miles because you’re searching for a large building, when you’re supposed to be searching for something smaller.” (Y/n) says, and her pain dims slightly. At the others’ questioning gaze, she continues, “who knows how long the library has been here. With all sandstorms and stuff, it’s probably buried, right?”

Sokka hums thoughtfully. “Aang, turn around.” He picks up his spyglass and within a couple of minutes, (Y/n)’s nose is healed (although some blood is in her mouth and she wants to spit it out but with the look Katara is giving her, she refrains from that, and she’s pretty sure it’s a little crooked because it’s sore), and Sokka shouts out that he spotted a tiny spire in the distance, where Appa flies to.

(Y/n) relaxes as her gut calms down, but she realizes that it hasn’t completely gone. And that this time, it was a close call. A very close call that could’ve resulted in them not finding the library.

Just what the fuck kinda game did the universe think they were trying to play?

When they land, the spire is tiny, windowless, and impossible to penetrate. Katara frowns. “Is this what we’re looking for?”

Something glimmers atop the sand dunes. It approaches, a large grey fox that limbers towards the spire, a scroll in its mouth. It takes a moment to pause and stare at the humans before it continues its path.

Sokka tilts its head. “What kind of animal is that?”

The fox gallops towards the spire’s base and doesn’t stop, but instead runs up the spire at an impossible ninety-degree angle before it disappears at the top.

Professor Zei looks thrilled. “I think that was one of the knowledge seekers. We must be close!”

Sokka studies the map of the library and looks back at the spire. “This is definitely part of the library. It’s just completely buried.”

Professor Zei whines, distraught. “The library is buried!” He falls to his hands and knees, wailing. “My life's ambition is now full of sand.” He brings out a tiny shovel. “Well, time to start excavating.”

Toph approaches the spire and places her palm against it. “Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge.”

“There’s probably a window at the top the fox went through. I say we climb up and give it a look,” (Y/n) suggests. She can’t believe she’s this close to finding answers.

Toph decides not to go, so she stays behind with Appa. (Y/n) feels terrible turning her back on them because she knows what’s about to happen. Appa is going to be so mistreated and hurt and…

(Y/n) freezes. How can she let this happen to Appa?

Katara shoots her a questioning look. “Are you okay?”

She slowly nods, approaching Appa. The bison rumbles happily and presses into her outstretched hand, receiving a nice scratch. (Y/n)’s hands shake as she watches him. She turns back to see Sokka already climbing up the rope Aang has taken up.

(Y/n) bites her lip. This would be another thing in the list of items that she could change but doesn’t. But Appa will suffer so fucking much.

Then again, this is her once chance at learning about herself. And she isn’t even sure if she will find anything.

She swallows roughly and picks out a few fruits to feed Appa, guilt clawing up its way to sting at her eyes. “I’m sorry, Appa, I have to know.” And she presses a small kiss to his nose, forces herself to turn around, and walks away.

And Appa had only crooned at her happily.

God, she felt like a monster.

But she still climbs up the rope and drops down to the other side where everyone else was waiting.

They are in a large room with smooth marble like rock pillars, archways and floors. There are owl visages carved into the arcs. Professor Zei says in awe, “oh, it's breath taking. The spirits spared no expense designing this place. Look at those beautiful buttresses!”

Sokka and Aang share a look before dissolving into chuckles. Zei frowns. “What's funny?”

“Nothing. We just like architecture.”

“As do I.”

The floor beneath them is actually a wide, cross-shaped bridge, (Y/n) realizes as she scans the area, her skin already crawling. There is some sort of power in this place and her instincts seem to tell her that she’s meant to be here. It’s something that settles into her skin as she sees the attached rooms of the library filled with long rows of bookshelves, completely stacked with books of different sizes, colours, manuscripts, and scrolls. Green lamps light the place dimly.

Professor Zei inspects one arc. “The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol...” He trails off when the kids look confused. “Eh, nice...owl.”

And then they all hear it. A rustle of feathers, loud and large. (Y/n) stiffens. “We’re not alone,” she says, “take cover.”

Sokka and Katara take off to hide behind one pillar while Aang pulls Zei’s hand to hide behind another. (Y/n) feels Momo crawl on her shoulder and chitter nervously, so she brings him closer as she ducks behind a pillar, and from that spot she has a full view of the library and window they had entered through.

Something lands softly on the bridge, but (Y/n) knows it’s large, and when she peeks around the pillar, she’s amazed at the sight of the huge black owl, its stoic white feathered face examining the rope dangling down. It turns its head a full circle, and (Y/n) hides back to prevent it from noticing her.

“I know you’re back there,” it says, the voice loud but smooth, somehow encompassing that it has wisdom of a thousand years, knowledge of the worlds, and it shakes (Y/n) to her core.

She meets Sokka’s gaze from across the bridge. He’s staring at her intensely, one brow raised before his eyes flicker to the owl. _Do we run?_ He seems to ask.

(Y/n) knows the answer. Aang, Katara, and Zei wait quietly, shaking in fear. She shakes her head. The owl won’t hurt them.

Sokka nods and straightens up. They all come out of their hiding spots and approach the owl, and (Y/n)’s neck cricks as she has to tilt her head so far back to meet the gaze of the owl.

Zei is the first to excitedly say, “hello! I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University.”

The owl inspects each of them, and when it lands on (Y/n), it stops. Tilts its head to the side. Eyes narrow.

Terror fills (Y/n) so fast she’s already wringing her hands together. Something touches her hand and she nearly flinches, but then fingers intertwine with hers gently. And although (Y/n) can’t pull her gaze from the great owl, she knows those rough, warm hands that lull her into a sense of security.

The owl finally tears his gaze from her and says, “You should leave the way you came, unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology.” He points to one section where three stuffed animal heads hang from a pillar.

Professor Zei rubs his neck nervously.

Sokka bravely steps forward and it nearly pulls (Y/n) forward, but she is already frightened for her life because that fucking owl is giving her this looks that says he _knows_ something. So, she lets their hands part and Sokka doesn’t look back to question it, instead pulling his entire focus on the owl. “Are you the spirit who own the library?”

“Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. And you are obviously humans, which by the way are no longer permitted in my study.”

“What do you have against humans?” Aang asks curiously.

Wan Shi Tong hums, a sort of anger taking him over as if he was replaying a memory in his head. “Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that fire-bender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy.”

Katara, under her breath, says, “fire-bender?”

(Y/n) doesn’t have time to respond, nor does her mind work anymore because pure horror fills her when Wan Shi Tong bends down swiftly, his sharp beak nearly pressing into Sokka and he startles. “So, who are you trying to destroy?”

Sokka squeaks, trying to play it off with a nervous smile and a flurry of hand motions that (Y/n) detects that he’s gonna lie.

And lie he does.

He’s not even good at it.

“What? Oh, no, _no_ , no destroying, we're not into that.”

“Then why have you come here?”

Sokka fumbles for an answer, blurting out. “Um, knowledge, for, knowledge's sake.”

Wan Shi Tong, with his impassive face, manages to perfectly create the flattest look in the universe. “If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it.”

“I'm not lying.” Sokka points to Aang. “I'm here with the Avatar, and he's the bridge between our worlds, he'll vouch for me. 

When he pats Aang’s shoulder hard, the young boy winces. “Uh, yeah, i'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word.”

Wan Shi Tong mulls it over. “i'll let you peruse my vast collection, on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge.”

Zei is the first to eagerly bound forward and present a thick tome, bowing. “Please accept this tome as a donation to your library.”

The owl sounds pleased. “First edition, very nice.”

(Y/n) desperately searches for something in her pockets, coming up with only a beef jerky sticks and a torn parchment. Fucking Sokka and his stupid clothes. As Katara offers a waterbending scroll and Aang produces a wanted poster of himself, Sokka pulls out a string and ties it in a complex form.

“It’s a special knot!” He crows. “That counts as knowledge!”

Wan Shi Tong pauses. “You're not very bright, are you?”

Sokka groans but the knot is accepted, and the owl turns to (Y/n) expectantly who is nervously holding a beef jerky stick. She swallows when the owl looms over her. “Uh, for your assistants?”

Wan Shi Tong looks between her and then Sokka before saying, “I see the connection.” When (Y/n) scowls, he continues, “a word with you would suffice. Alone.”

Sokka stalks forward and pushes himself between (Y/n) and the owl’s face. “No can do, buckaroo. Where she goes, I go.”

“If it is not without you, she can leave the library without the knowledge she seeks.”

And (Y/n) swears under her breath. She places a hand on Sokka’s shoulder and when he turns, his eyes are narrow. “Sokka—”

“You’re not talking to the giant owl alone.”

“Sokka, _please_.”

He crosses his arms. Sokka looks anxious and exasperated and despairing. “And what’s so important that you need to find out from here?”

(Y/n) purses her lips. Doesn’t say anything. When she looks up at Wan Shi Tong, the owl tilts its head, waiting.

“Oh,” Sokka says slowly. “This has something to do with—sidebar.” He drags (Y/n) to the side, away from their audience, and he speaks low, “this is dangerous.

She scowls. “If you think you can stop me, I—”

“I’m not going to stop you.”

“—then you’re going to—what?” (Y/n) is taken aback, even as Sokka bristles. “You’re not?”

Sokka looks like the words are choked out of him. “I just don’t trust Wan Shi Tong.”

“I can protect myself, Sokka.”

“I know,” he breathes, eyes softening, and something in (Y/n) melts at the gentility of his tone as he murmurs, “doesn’t mean you should do this alone.”

Something wells up in her, cracked and needy, practically crying because she really, really needed to hear that. And finally, he’s here and willing. Not judging or fighting but supporting and understanding and it warms her to her core, just a little that she realizes she isn’t as alone as she thought.

“Promise me you’ll be safe. If you need help, just yell or break something. And I hear the feathers of a bird’s tail are sensitive; I don’t know if it applies to a spirit, but if he so much as tries to hurt you, you pluck him like a chicken.” Sokka realizes he’s rambling, and he flushes red, snapping his jaw shut with a click.

Instead, (Y/n) chuckles and squeezes his hand. “I’ll be safe.”

Sokka nods. “Good, I hope you find what you’re searching for.” He squeezes her hand one last time, and as he walks away, their fingers linger, his pointer finger trailing a path down her palm the further he gets away, leaving behind heat and flurried heart beats.

(Y/n) meets the foreboding eyes of Wan Shi Tong and the blood drains from her face. Answers.

Katara speaks up, “(Y/n), are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah.” (Y/n) bites the inside of her cheek but forces a smile on her face. “Go check the stuff out. I’ll join soon, alright?”

Aang turns to the owl. “I got my eye on you. Don’t touch her.”

Wan Shi Tong doesn’t reply. The others walk off to different sections of the library, and (Y/n) wrings her hands together, looking up. She has to take a moment to calm herself before she can speak. “What do you want to talk about?”

Wan Shi Tong ducks its head down, coming eye to eye with her and it takes a lot for (Y/n) to not shake. “Climb onto me. I’m guessing you have a lot of questions.”

(Y/n) hesitates long enough that Wan Shi Tong murmurs, “I will not harm you. I know what you seek and will gladly give it to you because I need you to fix things.”

When she grips onto its coarse feathers and pulls herself up to sit on its head, its wings spread and it takes off to a lower section of the library, weaving through bookshelves and antiques before the spirit lands down in one hidden corner, where only a single shelf remains, a few scrolls and books haphazardly placed in it.

She climbs down and looks at Wan Shi Tong expectantly. “What do you need me to fix?”

Wan Shi Tong sighs. “I know you are very confused. As am I, because this has never happened before, and you need to know what is happening.” He refers to a single thick book that looks like it hasn’t been touched in ages.

(Y/n) flips it open and finds two words that stare back up at her.

_The Universes_

“Will this tell me my purpose?”

Wan Shi Tong replies, “you already know your purpose. But therein lies the problem.”

Her fingers shake. For so long she’s felt confused and lost with nothing but a gut feeling to guide her, and now that she’s getting answers, (Y/n) isn’t sure she’s ready.

“Because of the transfer, this universe has become unbalanced. Two sides of the same person reside here, although one half remains dormant.”

“I—I don’t understand.”

“Then read. And if you have more questions, I will wait here to answer them.” Wan Shi Tong settles down nearby.

(Y/n) stares at the red leather-bound book where the spine has been worn out and pages are loose. She sits on the floor and places the book before her.

She sucks in a breath.

 _I can do this,_ (Y/n) thinks, and without further ado, she turns to the first page.

_‘It is a naïve thought that only one world exists. Anything is possible, even without proof. Sometimes faith keeps the thought alive, and sometimes, nothing keeps it alive, and yet, it can exist._

_There are cracks in the world. Holes that have tunnels and can lead to something one may never imagine and so difficult to comprehend that without physical evidence, may be written off, or called crazy. Insane. Impossible._

_But it isn’t crazy or insane or impossible. No matter what anyone thinks._

_More than one universe exists._

_And if you’re reading this, then you know it’s true.’_

*

(Y/n) reads faster than she has in her entire life. She learns many things.

There is the physical world, the spirit world, and those are in one universe. However, other universes exist parallel to these worlds. And that every person in one universe has the matching person in another universe, but with a different life, personality, everything. Yet, those two beings are connected, bonded with something so deeply soulful that it cannot be explained.

However, what brings her to tears are a couple of sentences noted down underneath the heading ‘ _Travelling Between Universes._ ’

It turns out, no normal human has the power to travel between universes, which is a given. But if two of the same matches exist in two different universes, something could make them switch; only a travel of the consciousness between two bodies of two universes.

With an entity of greater power that has the ability to amplify the bond of the two beings, travel between bodies is possible.

On the condition that the one travelling should be a moment from death and be ready to relinquish the life they had before.

As in, it’s not a switch between both consciousnesses of the two beings, but a sacrifice they both must make. Which is why this makes it difficult.

Which meant, (Y/n) thought with horror, that in her old universe, her home…

She was _dead_ there.

Her parents thought she was dead. Everyone thought she was dead, but instead, in her dying moments, something activated this bond and sent her here.

But what about Kim?

She continues reading.

_‘A reason for pulling a conscious mind to another universe could be because of instability of the universe. It could also be the works of higher powers that find mortals amusing.’_

Well, that’s not comforting. That her existence was dependent on some sicko entity playing with her. Hopefully, it’s the first one.

_‘An instability may be caused due to changes in the universe that don’t follow the path it is meant to. This, in turn, has many reasons causing it, but if bringing the right person to correct it means pulling someone from a different universe, fate will do as it sees fit to keep the natural order.’_

What, about any of this, screams natural order?

_‘When the traveller realizes the distinction between universes, it causes a rift. This is ultimately dangerous because a tear in the universe could mean travelling between worlds to be easier, yet it will cause an imbalance._

_In order to seal the rift, the bond between both being must be relinquished willingly. They must give up what they used to be. They must give up what has happened in both current and previous universes, because a clash in personalities within one being is unheard of._

_They must travel to the source of what’s tethering them. And cut it loose._

_As soon as possible.’_

And (Y/n) realizes that holding on to the memories of what she kept of her old universe must be let go. She has to forget everything to stay here and keep things correct.

How can she ever sever the bond, though? Where is kim now?

(Y/n) shuts the book. Well, she got some fucking answers.

So, she curls up in her corner and feels the well of anxiety in her stomach, and she lets it overwhelm her and (Y/n) just shivers.

She’s dead. She’s stuck here, in a place that has caused her so much pain and hurt and trauma and (Y/n) just thought that if she held onto the hope, onto her memories, she could go back home. She could be safe.

But that’s…that’s never going to happen for her, is it?

Wan Shi Tong perks up as he hears muffled sobs. “I take it you found what you need?”

(Y/n) rubs at her face, body shuddering as her throat closes around another sob. “I—I just want to go home.”

“I’m sorry you can’t,” Wan Shi Tong says sincerely. “The universe works in strange ways, and you have to take the brunt of its doing.”

Her heart tugs. Will she even survive this war? What if she had to do something, fix something, and it costs her life? She’d be dead in two universes. She doubts she’ll get a third chance.

(Y/n) voices the thought. “Everyone’s path in this universe is set in stone, except for mine. I’m scared, man. If I don’t make it out alive…”

“Then you’ve done your job.” He says calmly, and it doesn’t quell her fears. “But know that fate doesn’t pull strings like this often, and for someone who fights as hard as you do to make things right, your ending will be well-deserved.”

(Y/n) chokes out a bitter laugh, and all her insecurities comes pouring out. “And what if I haven’t done any good? I’ve let people die; _good people!_ I’ve lied so fucking much—”

“Cursed a lot, too,” he adds unhelpfully.

“—and I’m just so tired all the time! I barely get a break before things start up again, and I’m scared now because I’m following Kim’s path and this—this…”

Wan Shi Tong looks a little smug. He hums. “I doubt Kim would do everything you’ve done. (Y/n), you have to understand that she isn’t you. While you have the same bond and same face, you are a match because of something strong and out of your power that binds two _different_ people. However, it doesn’t mean everything you do is everything she does. Nor does it mean that her once-fate will be yours now.”

He draws in close and looks confident when he says, “you know you can set your own path. Nothing you’ve done in your old universe affects it and nothing Kim has done should affect you. Let them both go and learn to be yourself in _this_ time and _this_ place. No one should make you think different, make you act different. Own up to your choices only.”

(Y/n) feels something thrum in her heart. The ache of her parents and her old life and comforts are holding her back. The need for a stable home prevents her from finding one here. Always on her tiptoes, one foot on both sides.

“I—I’m not ready to let them go,” (Y/n) admits, and she’s glad she has stopped crying so much. She feels empty and raw. “How long do you think I have before things get bad?”

Wan Shi Tong tuts. “It’s been getting worse every day since you arrived. The Spirit World has taken quite a brunt, so much negativity, and with the war, it’s quite chaotic. But I don’t have an estimation.”

(Y/n) frowns. This isn’t something she can do in a day. She’s already forgotten her friends completely, if she even had friends to begin with. Only her family is the last tether.

She gets up and puts the book back. Wan Shi Tong watches as (Y/n) bows before him. “I’ll try,” she promises. Her heart thuds dully.

“I know you will.”

*

When (Y/n) gets back up to the bridge, Wan Shi Tong long gone, she wonders where the others are. Her gut has settled into a faint ache and it keeps her on alert as she spots them circled around a scroll Sokka is holding in a planetarium carved dome. On the window in front of them is the sun and the moon cycles, and a dial where they stand.

“Fire-benders lose their bending during a solar eclipse,” Sokka says, hesitating as (Y/n) works her way into the circle. For a moment his eyes are questioning, but they return to the expectant grey fox, and Sokka flips it a strip of jerky.

Sokka rolls up the scroll and places it back. “We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is goin' down!” He pumps his fist.

And then the shadow looms over them. (Y/n) exhales a swear.

Wan Shi Tong growls. “Mortals are so predictable. And such terrible liars. You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes.”

Sokka’s nostrils flare. “You don't understand. If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation.” (Y/n) makes a whining sound and he shoots her an apologetic look. “You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information.”

“You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies.”

Aang gulps. “We had no choice. Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love.”

Wan Shi Tong’s wings spread. “And now I'm going to protect what I love. I'm taking my knowledge back. No one will ever abuse it again.”

The spirit flaps its wings and the library shakes, sand breaking through.  
Katara gasps, bracing herself against the onslaught of sand and dust. “He's sinking the building! We've gotta get out of here!”

Wan Shi Tong makes a growling sound. His neck grows several feet longer and feathers resembling horns appear on his head. He looks terrifying. “I'm afraid I can't allow that. You already know too much.”

He lunges.

(Y/n) is sure he wouldn’t hurt her, but that doesn’t stop her heart from lurching to her throat as she grabs Sokka by the arm and _runs_.

Everywhere they run, the floors crack and flood with sand. In his chase, Wan Shi Tong breaks the beautiful archway leading to the bridge.

(Y/n)’s gut pulls, and she hisses. Aang behind her shouts, “we've gotta get back to the surface.” He’s already pushing Katara towards the rope while he distracts the spirit. Sokka doesn’t hesitate to catch the end of the rope and urge (Y/n) up, and that’s what hits (Y/n).

They don’t know when the eclipse is.

“Sokka!” She snaps, and the teen sends her a desperate look.

“We have to go!”

“We didn’t find out the date of the eclipse!”

The blood drains from Sokka’s face.

Katara yells, “don't be stupid, we'll find out later.”

Aang runs to them quickly after losing Wan Shi Tong among the shelves, and he’s out of breath. “Climb! Climb! Climb!”

Sokka is visibly fighting himself in his head. (Y/n) pulls at his sleeve. “Sokka, we won’t get a chance like this again.”

Slowly he nods. “No, we won't. If we leave this place, we'll never get the information. Aang, distract Wan Shi Tong. Everyone else leaves now!”

(Y/n)’s face twists into annoyance. “I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re taking Momo out of here.”

She pokes a finger at his chest. “I’m coming whether you like it or not. Katara can take Momo.”

“But—” Katara tries but something crashes nearby. They all turn to the source and find Wan Shi Tong emerging from the dust.

“Fine!” Sokka relents and tells Katara to climb. While (Y/n) and Sokka hurry to the planetarium, the entire library shakes and shudders. She hopes Aang is okay.

Sokka mumbles under his breath, and (Y/n) glares at him. “What?”

“What did Wan Shi Tong want from you?”

“Is now really the time to discuss that?” (Y/n) huffs, skidding into the planetarium and quickly runs to the dial with him.

He looks irritated, but he doesn’t say anything. He grabs the dial and turns it, checking the window as the moon and sun move a place closer. (Y/n) bites her lip as a large shake makes her stumble. “You can't possibly check every single date.”

His brows are furrowed, and he turns it again. “I don't have to. We just have to check every date before Sozin's comet arrives, because after that... Well, try not to think about that.”

(Y/n) really tries not to. She isn’t sure she makes it to then. They quickly try different dates on the machine, and she watches keenly. “Come on, eclipse!”

At one turn, the sun symbol moves, and the moon symbol stops over it. The planetarium darkens. Sokka shrieks. “That's it, the solar eclipse! It's just a few months away.”

(Y/n) quickly writes down the date and shoves it into Sokka’s bag, already running back out. She tosses him the bag, and he slings it, grinning wildly.

They meet Aang on the way, who tells them that Katara is distracting Wan Shi Tong now, and it makes their blood run cold. Aang quickly opens his glider. “I’m your escape.” Sokka grabs his book, (Y/n) grabs Aang with her arms, and Sokka grabs her legs tightly. She winds her legs around his waist, and they come face to face.

(Y/n) stares a second too long, a moment too quiet, at Sokka. Swallowing roughly, she turns away. “Let’s go, Aang!”

Aang grunts as he lifts off unsteadily, but soon the air under him makes them glide up into the air. They quickly reach the bridge where they spot Katara being cornered by Wan Shi Tong, and that’s when Sokka tells (Y/n) to let him go. She does so. She watches as he hurls down, raising the large book over his head and smashes it against Wan Shi Tong’s hard, and then bounces off to land on the floor.

“Katara, come on!” He shouts, and helps her as the spirit wavers, dizzy. The spire rumbles and sinks as Aang glides (Y/n) up to the window.

The first thing (Y/n) does is look out into the desert. She squints against the harsh sun beating down on the golden sand, and her heart sinks. She doesn’t even realize they left Professor Zei behind. Because she witnesses the sand scuffled up like there had been a battle, and because the window was so close to the ground, she slid down.

Toph is holding the spire up with her bare hands, and the girl is upset, head bent forward.

Appa isn’t there.

(Y/n)’s eyes already sting.

By the time the others make it out, the spire cracks and sinks and Toph lets it, pulling back, her head bowed in shame.

(Y/n) vaguely hears Sokka speaking about the eclipse.

“Where’s Appa?”

Her fists clench. It feels like something wrenched her heart out as Aang’s voice wavers.

Toph shakes her head and Aang stumbles back as if he has been hit, his eyes wide with horror.

Sokka and Katara tense up.

Appa is gone.


	10. Book 2: Chapter 9: Aang Cries, Katara Cries, I Cry, Sokka Cries, Toph Cries Inside Her Heart, A.K.A. The Best Day of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the smallest chapters and I spent the most fuckin time on it. 
> 
> And of course I had to throw in a song. Because that's me. I can't wait for the next chapters because I can finally throw in jokes from Sokka. Those have been severely little and I hated it but do I know how to mix humor and angst? Nope, I don't. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and for reading!!!

Aang had gotten so angry, something (Y/n) found was terrifying, because she wasn’t sure if he would go into the Avatar state. Instead, he snapped out his glider and took off, leaving everyone else behind in the blazing hot desert.

(Y/n) discreetly wipes at her eyes. It was worse because she knows what Appa is going to go through and she can’t tell anyone. Not to mention if she hadn’t been so hell-bent on finding out about her situation, she could’ve thought clearly. Warned Toph. Just _something_ to change this.

She rushed into this. She always does instead of just planning it out. And now Aang is gone and the others are puttering around uselessly like a chicken without a head.

But a part of her feels settled that things are going to plan. As horrible as it seems.

She still wants to curl up and die but hey, there isn’t chance of that when Katara grabbed them together and forced them to move.

“You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?” Sokka asks.

Katara leads them, Toph next, Sokka after, and (Y/n) last. She is glad for the position because no one bothers to looks behind.

They’re sweating, red-faced and panting as they trudge through the desert. Sokka places Momo on his head as a hat, but Toph bumps into him and he scowls.

“Can't you watch where you're–“

“No,” Toph snaps.

He clears his throat. “Right. Sorry.”

Katara turns around to her dejected friends. “Come on, guys, we've got to stick together.”

“If I sweat any more, I don't think sticking together will be a problem.” Sokka mumbles, trying to pull himself and Toph apart.

The younger girl huffs. “Katara, can I have some water?”

“Okay, but we've got to try to conserve it.” She bends water and suspends it between everyone, directing it into everyone’s mouth. (Y/n) realizes Katara forgoes herself, and says, “I’m not super thirsty right now. Take some for yourself.”

There are days where you feel like you can conquer the world. You wake up early and exercise. Feeling refreshed, you take a warm shower and eat a great breakfast and that feeling puts you in this simple, accomplished headspace. Because that’s a great feeling, right? You go to sleep satisfied and with a promise to do the same the next morning, and the one after that.

Except when the sun rises, you don’t. You wonder if even moving your leg an inch to the left under your blanket is worth the effort. So, you don’t. You lay there in your misery and morning breath and just exist, knowing you can get up but wondering why you… _can’t_.

At the beginning of this adventure, (Y/n) felt accomplished. She did her job, she made things work, she _helped_.

Now, she wonders why she tries. And she feels guilty she thinks that way, but she still can’t muster up the strength to do anything except the barest minimum.

Because Katara is so much younger than her and is the only one trying right now. Because Katara shouldn’t have to mother them all when (Y/n) is being… like _this_. Hopeless. She wishes she could just sit down, curl up, and cry but she doubts there’s enough water in her body to do that.

Because sacrificing her share of water for the younger girl is the only worthy thing she’s done in a while. The relief that spreads over Katara makes (Y/n) feel slightly better.

Sokka’s face is twisted in distaste. “We're drinking your bending water? You used this on the swamp guy!”

“It does taste swampy,” Toph admits.

Even Momo sounds his displeasure, but Katara makes a helpless sound. “I'm sorry, it's all we have.”

Sokka perks up. “Not anymore! Look!” He points to a cactus off the path. He cuts off a piece with his knife and drains the liquid, Momo following suit.

Katara looks frustrated. “Sokka, wait! You shouldn't be eating strange plants!” 

When Sokka offers some to the others, (Y/n) only indulges a single sip just to hydrate her mouth. Katara and Toph refuse.

(Y/n) already feels lighter.

Sokka’s pupils dilate. “It's very thirst-quenching, though. Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier.” He drops to the sand and (Y/n) really would laugh if she had the energy. He moves like an inch worm, shouting, “it's the quenchiest!”

Katara tosses the cactus bowl aside. “Okay, I think you've had enough. (Y/n), can you watch over that idiot?”

Sokka springs up and eyes Toph. “Who lit Toph on fire? And who is this, woah-oh- _ho_ , _pretty_!” He pokes (Y/n)’s cheeks, laughing.

(Y/n) sighs, linking their hands before following Katara. Sokka stares at her for a long time, shamelessly. “What?” She says flatly.

“If I wasn’t so thirsty, I’d drool over you.” Sokka’s tongue rolls out as his expression turns drowsy, eyes hooded.

“That’s gross.”

“Mmm, anything you say,” he mumbles. He cups his hands over his mouth and whispers, “do you have a name, or can I call you mine? Oh, can I call you sweetcheeks instead?” He pinches her cheeks and gushes. “So cute! I’d kiss them forever.”

Katara has long since zoned them out and Toph doesn’t seem to care one bit, instead just facing the ground as they trudge through hot sands. So, (Y/n) is a little glad that the dumbass clinging to her isn’t getting any more mortifying attention.

“Did anyone tell you—”

“Yes, they did, Sokka.”

Sokka makes an awed sound. “I wouldn’t be surprised; you’re the prettiest person in the world because you look like you can kick my ass.” He glances at their hands. “We’re married?”

(Y/n) feels her patience run thin as she says, “sure.”

“That’s so cool! What was the wedding like?” And then he spurts on and on about a beachside wedding and (Y/n) just zones it out.

Sometime later, dust blows up in the horizon like a bomb and Sokka goes insane. “It's a giant mushroom! Maybe it's friendly!”

Katara looks worried. (Y/n) doesn’t know how to comfort her. “Let's just keep moving. I hope Aang's okay...” Katara mumbles.

Sokka waves his arms back and forth. “Friendly mushroom! Mushy giant friend!”

(Y/n) stomps forward and snags Sokka’s arm to drag him back on the path. By the time it nears sunset, everyone is dry and quiet and Sokka has slightly worn off his cactus juice.

Aang drops down from the sky, looking broken, sweaty, and angry. Katara kneels with him. “I'm sorry, Aang. I know it's hard for you right now, but we need to focus on getting out of here.”

Aang stares at her hopelessly. “What's the difference? We won't survive without Appa. We all know it.”

“Come on, Aang! We can do this if we work together. Right, Toph?”

Toph shrugs indifferently. “As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I got nothin'.”

“(Y/n)?”

(Y/n) shoots up from her spot where she took to rest her legs. “If we push through this together, we can find Appa quicker. I hope he’s okay. He’s strong.” The words feel like acid.

Aang slowly nods, and it helps a bit. Katara perks up. “Sokka? Any ideas how to find Ba-Sing-Se?”

Sokka, who is lying down with Momo and staring at the sky, smiles blissfully and points upward. “Why don't we ask the circle birds?”

(Y/n) shoots up, staring at the buzzing creatures. “Holy shit,” she whispers to herself. The closer they get, the larger they get, each the size a large, LARGE bird; with hissing and pincers in their jaws that can snap someone in half and poison them at the same time. She climbs to her feet in a panic as they get closer, circling the group curiously. “Fucking shit. Everyone, keep moving, _now_.”

Katara sense the urgency and gathers everyone up despite their groans. “We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together! Aang, get up. Everybody, hold hands. We can do this. We have to.”

Everyone holds hands with Katara leading the group and they keep walking.

And after nearly dying of dehydration, getting attacked by giant sized buzzing wasps and Sokka eating some sticky substance where he hallucinated _again_ , they find a sled that they use to get out of the desert.

They also find the sand-bender responsible for kidnapping Appa.

And when Aang hears that Appa had been _muzzled_ , he goes into the Avatar state and nearly wiped out everyone there. Katara, tired and weary from holding everyone together, just braves the storm to coax Aang back down.

He falls into her arms and dissolves into sobs. Katara’s eyes are down.

And (Y/n) just stands there, exhausted and numb.

When they return to Misty Palms Oasis and book two rooms because that’s all they can afford, (Y/n) finds herself at the bar sipping at some icy orange juice. Her throat feels like it’s been drinking a waterfall with how dry it had been. It has gone dark already and there are a few shady men loitering around but (Y/n) doesn’t seem to care.

Aang was the first to stalk into the room and Katara followed him with some food to make sure he was better. Toph took a short stroll before deciding she was tired and heading back to their shared room.

(Y/n) just ate her food silently. She was pretty sure talking would hurt either way.

 _Spirits_ , she thinks as she circles the straw in her drink. _She’s brooding again._ She’s acting pathetic and sad and mopey and it irritates her.

“Half the men in this room are eyeing you like a piece of meat.” Sokka says as he sidles next to her, his fingers going to tap on the bar. His hair is damp, and he looks ten times more refreshed than ever, scrubbed clean from dust and sand. Plus, he’s no longer delirious from the druggish stuff he consumed.

“Meat’s _your_ favourite,” (Y/n) replies, turning to him. She swipes away her hair from her face and cringes at the sweat. She needs a bath. “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“I so, _so_ am. I’m pretty sure I can fall asleep right here, but…” he pauses. There is tension in his words. “What has you so shaken up?”

(Y/n) sucks in a breath. What _doesn’t_ have her shaken up? She doesn’t say anything. Just grits her teeth and sips her juice.

Sokka frowns. “C’mon, we need rest for tomorrow, and you stink.” And he tugs her up. She lets him take her to a section of the building and goes into a room, brings out a towel and her yellow-grey outfit. He shoves it in her arms. “Clean up and get back here.”

(Y/n) nods, forcing a smile that feels more like a grimace, and stalks to the shower room which thankfully is empty. Her shower is just a bucket and lukewarm tap water, but she takes her time to wash off the sweat and grime. Her arms quiver as she washes her hair.

This shower doesn’t relax her. Instead there’s a dreadful sort of anticipation, like stretching an elastic band so far apart that you’re just waiting for it to snap into two and it hits you in the face so fast you barely realize it does until the sting comes and _comes_ and doesn’t stop.

(Y/n) puts down the bucket heavily, letting water slosh out. She dries herself and slips into her outfit. She plaits her wet hair into a loose braid before eyeing the empty hallway. It’s a daunting task to walk back to the room, and she hesitates, a hand above the handle of the door.

The second she enters that room he’s going to question her.

The door opens by itself and Sokka stands there, shoes left at the door and ponytail loose as if he ran his hands through his hair. He looks tired.

(Y/n) drops her hand and walks in, shoving her dirty clothes and towel into a sack and she stands there, not knowing what to do next.

The door shuts softly. Sokka’s footsteps on the wood makes it creak like every step is another step closer to her breaking.

_Creak, creak, creak._

Her mind is stretching like elastic. Trudging through a desert strained her. Her body tenses for the inevitable.

Silence.

A hand lands on her shoulder and it makes her look up and _god,_ she really wishes she didn’t. His blue eyes are trained on her, sharp but concerned, mouth set into a frown.

“You’ve been really out of it,” he says.

_Creak._

“What did Wan Shi Tong show you?”

(Y/n) opens her mouth. Her eyes feel like they’re burning. “Not today,” she manages to say.

Sokka’s eyes narrow. “Do you have any idea how worried I was when that spirit wanted to speak with you? I may not be super bright, but I know when something is off. That bird knew something about you.”

_Creak, creak._

(Y/n) screws her eyes shut. “Sokka, please, just—”

“And when you came back you looked like you had seen a ghost. You were quiet and secretive. And when Appa was taken, you _shut down_!” Sokka’s voice is strained and cracked and he sounds so fucking scared and worried but (Y/n) just needs it to stop god, let it stop, _pleaseletitstop_. She needs to go home; she needs to be _safe_. She can’t go home, she’s stuck and she is trying, she’s _always_ fucking trying and fighting and _trying_ to keep herself calm but god, it’s painful and difficult and (Y/n) just wants to be allowed to break already and feel vulnerable because she’s just so, _so tired._

She just wants to let go of everything she’s feeling.

_Creak, creak, crea—_

“Talk to me! I’m here,” Sokka says, smacking his chest with his fist, and her heart thuds so loud it shatters against her ribcage. “I need to know you’re _okay_.”

_Creakcreakcreakcreakcreak—_

“You look like you want to give up, (Y/n), and I don’t want that to happen, so, please, _please_ , just _talk to me_!”

 _Snap_.

(Y/n) feels tears burn her eyes, but something else, something ugly and furious bubbles up and she _just snaps_.

“The last time I talked to you, _you threw me out!”_

Sokka goes silent but (Y/n) doesn’t stop. Everything is coming out now and she has no intention to stop it. Everything is tinged red and dark and just so livid and sad, she throws it _out_.

“I trusted you and you treated me like I was a traitor! Like everything I did for you all was worth nothing! Like _I_ was worth nothing!” She screams in his face. She barely sees his reaction before hurling more, blood rushing furiously to her head and making her dizzy. “And I’m so _sick_ and tired of trying so much, trying to prove myself to you and giving you second chances that you never stop to give me one! I have to work for everything in this fucking universe and the one time I want to know why, just _why_ I can’t be happy and safe at home, I find out that I have _nothing_.”

Sokka raises his arms to speak but (Y/n) steamrolls right over him, her feet moving forward without her will and Sokka backs up.

“Nothing, Sokka! No friends, no family, no world, no _fucking life_!” (Y/n)’s voice cracks and her words choke up on a sob. “I don’t know if I make it out, I don’t know—don’t know if I’m doing this right because if it’s right, then why—why does it hurt _so much_? Why do _I_ have to carry this burden?” Her hands grip her hair and yanks like those are her thoughts, and she just wants them out _outout._ She claws at her chest and makes a frustrated sound.

“Why do I have to be the one—the one who gives up _everything_ to—to—” (Y/n)’s voice warbles and her knees grow weak. She looks up, everything is blurry but the shadow in blue and brown is staring back at her, pressed against the stone wall.

Her shaky fingers curl around his tunic, not angrily; just desperate. So desperate to feel grounded and safe and _home_.

“Do you have any idea what if feels like to be lost, so, _so_ lost when all you want is to go _home_?” (Y/n) sobs, and she shakes him but it’s tired and worn out and (Y/n) finally lets herself _beg_ , “I just want to _go home_. Let—let me go home, please, _p-please_ , god.”

Arms curl around her and she falls to her knees, barely registering the sharp pain of the crack against the hard floor, taking Sokka down with her. (Y/n) shudders and cries into his chest and she feels him cradle her gently, murmuring words into her ear and even though she can’t understand, it brings her comfort.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Sokka whispers, leaning back against the wall. “You’re gonna be okay.”

When (Y/n) cries herself out, only dry sobs racking her body, her shaky fingers slowly loosen from its death grip on his tunic. She buries her head into his chest and Sokka pulls her tighter against him. A soft pressure against her hairline makes her sigh, eyes dry and burnt out so she shuts them and breathes him in, a soft ocean smell and musky and calming and (Y/n) finds herself breathing easier until her throat opens up.

“I’m sorry,” (Y/n) whispers hoarsely, hands gripping his shoulders to pull herself slightly away.

Sokka brings up a hand and wipes away her remaining tears. She notices, sadly, that he looks like he has been crying, too. His lips are pressed tight and she follows the movement of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. He smiles, but it quivers. “It’s alright.”

(Y/n) feels shame. “I shouldn’t have—” oh god, her eyes were stinging again. “Shouldn’t have yelled at you, I’m sorry, Sokka.”

Sokka’s hand goes to pet her hair. He relaxes back and much to her horror, tears escape him. “I didn’t realize things were this bad. I—I thought…I’m sorry.” When he locks eyes with her, something shifts. “Maybe I’m being a hypocrite but… you have us. You’re not alone. None of us know what’s going to happen but—” his voice cracks and he swallows roughly. Strangely, he ends up smiling, a little broken and a little melancholic, he murmurs to her in the dry heat of this miserable, pitiful night. “I’m selfish, remember? Means I’m never letting you go on your own.”

(Y/n) sees the promise in those words. It might take time to believe in it, in him and herself, but she is completely aware when she promises, “I’m selfish.”

His eyes well up with more tears and they find themselves holding each other a smidge tighter.

“Maybe I’m being dramatic.” They chuckle and (Y/n) finally takes the time to settle with him, crawling into his lap and hugging him. Something tight in her loosens and lets her breathe.

Her hands stroke his back, and he hums. “You’re not,” he breathes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She tenses in his grip, a ball of anxiety bouncing in her stomach as she shakes her head. “I just… needed to let off some steam. I’m not ready.”

“That’s okay.” Sokka presses a hand to her cheek and the brush of his thumb along the swell of her cheekbone is the most warming thing she has experienced, like a sip of hot chocolate on cold day. “things suck right now, and you don’t know if they’ll get better or worse. But you don’t need to do it alone anymore.”

“Yeah?”

He makes an affirmative sound, hand stroking her back soothingly. “you’ve fought hard and did your best, and that’s enough. Take a break now. Even if it’s just for a night.”

Her eyes sting but she blinks them away. “Thanks, Sokka.”

Their breaths match as (Y/n) melts into his chest, allowing his warmth and love to envelope her until her eyes flutter close. And finally, (Y/n) lets herself go. It’s not the vicious, stabbing pain of her anger from minutes ago as she yelled herself hoarse. It’s not drowning in loss or guilt.

This is just pure and good and full. Just him and her, alone in their own world where no past or future exists. There’s no pain or loss or fear. Finally, she finds a place where she fits, and she allows Sokka in it.

He is gentle as he lifts his head up, a soft smile on his lips as he murmurs. “Look, the moon is shining.”

(Y/n) shifts so she can see out the window across from them, high in the sky, a full and round moon that beams silver strands across the floor of the room and over them. It takes a second of guilt before that’s washed away in a calm wave, something she can’t explain, but it’s like a piece that finally fits in her mess of a life.

“Yue’s watching over us,” she whispers.

Sokka has his chest pressing up her back, arms wound around her as he hums into the side of her head. His eyes bore holes into the big moon. “She is.”

(Y/n) curls into him and closes her eyes as she becomes sleepy. Even through her eyelids, the moonlight is there, comforting. “Sokka?” He makes a questioning sound. “Can you sing for me?”

“I’m not a good singer.”

“Then just whisper.”

Sokka takes a second to think up a song before he says, “my mother used to sing me this song every time I got a nightmare.”

“I’m listening,” (Y/n) mumbles sleepily.

He hums softly first and (Y/n) rests her hands over his. Their fingers curl lovingly between each other and he begins rubbing the back of her palm as he sings. “ _Goodnight, goodnight,_

_It’s time now to sleep._

_The moon’s watching over you_

_You and your dreams.”_

(Y/n) lays her head back onto his shoulder. Breathes in deeply.

_“Goodnight, goodnight,_

_Sweet, darling love._

_Tomorrow, your eyes,_

_They will light up the sun_.” Sokka’s voice quivers and there are droplets falling onto her neck. Her heart squeezes, and all she can do is rub his hand in comfort.

_“Goodnight, goodnight_

_Sweet dreams for now._

_Drift off to sleep_

_On your pillow of clouds.”_ (Y/n) is slipping away in his arms. His voice has gone soft and quiet, barely-there hums of the song.

_“Goodnight, goodnight_

_My sweet darling love,”_ Sokka whispers. He presses his lips to her neck, like everything gentle this night, and he rests his head there. That’s what she will remember as the moon stays with them the night.

_“Tomorrow’s adventures they will soon begin.”_

For a moment, things are okay.


	11. Book 2: Chapter 10: Mishaps and Waterfalls Doo-Wee Doo-Woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws this at you and runs away*
> 
> Why do I always begin like this.

“A bit lower,” Sokka says, “don’t grip it too tight. Loose enough to flick your wrist just right.”

(Y/n) follows the instruction as she loosens the grip of her fingers around the soft part, eyes flicking up to him in question. He nods and exhales.

“Now quick movement. Pull it back, yes, that’s it, and then you—oh, Aang, _duck_!” Sokka shrieks as the boomerang leaves (Y/n)’s hand and flies towards the two benders near the rocks.

Aang perks up. “Duck?” He asks eagerly before he spots the boomerang and ducks to avoid it with a screech. He pops back up, and thankfully, Toph near him is unfazed and unharmed, arms crossed and also massively unimpressed. “You said this wasn’t dangerous!”

(Y/n) winces, peeping from behind Sokka. “I’m sorry!”

Sokka laughs. “She always makes things dangerous, you—it’s coming back, duck!”

Aang pulls Toph down and the girl growls as they hit the ground. The boomerang whizzes past them and into Sokka’s waiting hand. He taps it on his palm before whirling on his heel.

And… (Y/n) has to take a second at how _smooth_ that was. Sokka fixes her with an amused look. “So, can you tell me what went wrong this time?”

“I can tell you what went right: I didn’t hit Katara in the head this time!” (Y/n) tries smiling as Katara comes from the thicket of trees, a slight stumble to her step and the huge red bruise that was on her forehead reduced to a lesser swell with a more yellowish shade. She looks up and glares at (Y/n).

“Give me that boomerang, it’s going in time-out!” She yells as se stomps to them. Her foot hits a bump in the earth, and she tumbles forward with a yelp. Aang sprints to her and (Y/n) has to hide her loud laughter behind her hand.

Sokka shakes his head, a smile twisted on his lips. “I’m inclined to agree with her. You’re sort of hopeless with this.”

(Y/n) sighs. “Then just teach me how to aim with rocks or something. This boomerang-physics is too—”

“Complicated for your brain?” Sokka completes with a grin. He nudges her as she grunts. “It’s okay. Throwing a boomerang is a select skill only for the most intelligent.”

Katara is finally on her feet—and probably has a concussion she couldn’t heal—and she takes an absurdly long amount of time just staring at her brother with narrowed eyes before she frowns. “It took him eight years to get it right.”

“It took me eight days!” Sokka hisses.

“Boo, you liar! The toddler two igloos over did it better than you!”

Sokka gnashes his teeth and turns away from his sister. “I think you hit her harder on the head than we realized.”

(Y/n) purses her lips. “Or maybe—”

“No, I’m sure she’s lost it.” Sokka leads her away from the others.

They went deeper into the forest where the wide, gushing stream wound into the thicket of trees, bending over in a curve so they couldn’t tell what was after that.

He takes out his dagger and marks an X on a thick tree trunk. “Now, I think it’s best we start with simple aiming. All you have to do is hit the _X_.” Sokka plucks a palm-sized stone from the ground, nice and flat and presses it into her hand.

(Y/n) stands about five feet from the tree. “Sokka, even a baby could do that. I’m close enough to _touch_ the tree!”

Taking a perch on a rock that overlooks the stream, Sokka rolls his eyes. “I’m not asking you to stay there forever. We’ll work the distance the better you aim, starting with as close as possible. Now, throw.”

Huffing, she tosses the rock in the air once to feel the sturdy weight, and then she flings it softly. It hits the tree on the _X_. Sokka claps.

“Don’t mock me!”

“Well, that was your first accomplishment of the day,” he says, folding his arms. “Again.”

“Can’t I step at least a little further away?”

Sokka rubs his chin. “It didn’t hit the center of the _X_ perfectly. Do it again.”

(Y/n) grumbles under her breath, and in a petty tantrum, she flings the rock so hard it strikes the tree, bounces off the bark, and smacks Sokka in the forehead hard enough that his eyes roll to the back of his head. He tumbles backwards off the rock and into the stream with a loud splash.

She screeches. "Sokka!" (Y/n) leaps over the rock and lands on the thin grassy ledge. She can’t see anything along the surface of the stream, and as the panic rises in her, she finally spots the floating blue of his tunic rushing with the movement of the stream further inland and so (Y/n) doesn’t think, she just moves, bolting over the grassy lands as close as possible before leaping into the stream.

Cold water shocks her like she's just been dunked in a bucket of ice, but as she rises to the surface, she gasps in a breath and wipes the water from her eyes. It's lapping at her, tugging her forwards and she lets it, glad there aren’t any rocks in the way because if there was, she was pretty sure her luck is bad enough that she’d be hitting every single one of the them on the way.

"Sokka!" She shouts, garbling and spitting out water as she begins paddling her feet and stroking the water with her arms hurriedly, breathing gone short and panicky the closer she gets to Sokka. His head is under water.

He isn’t moving on his own and as she kicks herself forward, the current takes her to him, pretty much colliding into him. She grapples with him, muscles straining as she finally gets a grip under his arms and hauls him up. His head breaches the surface, but his eyes are still closed and (Y/n) can’t do anything but try to swim them to safety. Try as she might to paddle to shore, the current is too strong. It tugs her forward, throws her off balance with Sokka hanging off her, and she ends up screaming as the current takes her into the darker parts of the forest.

It's like a fucking rollercoaster, being bashed from all sides by the water while gripping onto the unconscious boy, trying her best to keep them both above the water. And by god every second she thinks she’s going to lose him. Her fingers are slippery and she’s losing breath.

There’s light at the end.

There’s also the end that drops into a waterfall.

(Y/n)'s heart leaps into her throat. "Holy— _holy fuck_ , Sokka, wake _up!"_ She pats his face but his head lolls backwards onto her shoulder. The banks of the stream are too far and she’s desperately swimming away but it’s fruitless as they get closer and closer and the rush of water dropping down the great fall is _deafening_.

There’s no one to save them as they plummet.

(Y/n) holds onto Sokka tight, screaming the whole way down. Her eyes tear up with the force they’re falling.

They hit the lake with a loud, painful splash. By some miracle, she still has Sokka in her arms, but the fall was so jarring it was like her bones had shifted out of place before snapping back all together.

Her lungs _burn_. Her muscles ache. Streaks of sunlight glimmer through the blue of the lake, and she throws herself into action, kicking her legs to shoot up. It feels like excruciating hours of swimming, the boneless weight of Sokka dragging her down with each move, but then she’s breaking through the surface with a loud gasp, throat constricting around the water as she coughs and splutters.

Sokka isn’t _moving_.

Trembling she swims to the smooth, sandy beach of the lake, where turtleducks and strange birds swim away from her. With a shaky exhale, (Y/n) finally reaches the shore. Her legs stumble as she drags Sokka up, grunting as she falls to her knees.

“Come on,” she hisses, pulling him out of the water’s reach. “You— _absolute_ —idiot!” With a powerful tug, Sokka is away from the water and she falls to her hands, panting.

And Sokka… he isn’t waking. His chest isn’t moving. He’s as limp as a noodle.

The next thing (Y/n) knows, she’s pumping his chest desperately. “Wake _up_.” She counts the compressions, and his ribs bounce up and down with the force before she’s pressing his nose closed and parting his lips to breathe air into him. There’s a large red swell on his forehead where he had been struck by the rock. Then she’s back to his chest, frantic movements. “Wake up! You fucking—idiot!” The next compression has Sokka’s eyes snapping open in panic as he coughs out water, choking, and she pushes him to his side where he vomits onto the wet sand around him. His body wracks with shivers and she rubs his back, wide-eyed and relieved.

Finally, the coughs devolve into half-hearted splutters before he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and turns to her. His eyes are bloodshot and the cold of the water and fear seeps through her.

“Wha—”

(Y/n) tackles him into a hug, a broken sound ripping from her throat. “I thought you were—” she digs her face deeper into his shoulder and his arms slowly wrap around her.

“We’re okay,” he mumbles. His voice is a rasp, reedy and broken, and it makes her cling tighter to him until he’s tapping her back. “But I still need to—to breathe, so—”

“Right, sorry.” She pulls away and wipes at her eyes before flopping down on the sand. The waterfall isn’t as tall as she expected when they fell, but she can still feel the heaviness of her limbs after that drop. She lets the exhaustion take over.

“I’m guessing we fell down that?” Sokka gestures to the waterfall. Movement looks shaky for him but once he can breathe properly again, he’s quick to wring out the water from his clothes and he goes to squeeze his hair out.

She answers in a noncommittal hum.

“Nearly drowned, too?”

“Yeah.”

It seems that both of them are either in too much shock to actually freak out about falling over a waterfall, or they just got used to the danger factor in their travels that they’ve become immune. Or they’re too tired to react at all.

Sokka shoots her a half-smile. “I’d thank you for saving me, but it was your fault we fell in.”

(Y/n) groans. “I’m so sorry.”

He laughs. “At least we’ve figured out that throwing stuff isn’t for you. Mind if I—?” He’s sitting behind her, fingers brushing her wet hair.

“Go ahead.”

He picks apart her braid with nimble fingers before squeezing her hair, letting the water drip into the sand. (Y/n) sighs. “I’m tired.”

“It’s still daylight for a couple hours,” Sokka observes, absently carding his fingers through her hair. He ties it loosely with a string before standing up. “Maybe we should rest here for some time.”

It’s beautiful here, in this hidden part of the forest that’s surrounded tightly by trees. There’s no way they can climb the steep, tall hill beside the waterfall. It’s bound to be slippery and dangerous, paired with the carelessness that comes with exhaustion, there’s a large room for falling and getting injured, so that’s out of question.

Other ways would be to find another easier path or to wait it out.

But at the same time, she realizes: they are very deep in the forest. Where the possibility of predators lurking around.

And where this lake might be the only watering hole for said predators.

(Y/n) shakes her head, crying internally for her aching body. “Best to find shelter. Who knows what might be out here, and I’m not ready to fight or do anything except drop dead. Let’s get a move on.”

Sokka grumbles under his breath. They lean on each other as they stand, and the walk off the slippery sand to the grass beyond is tedious and straining.

There’s no path to follow except the trails from tiny, scampering animals that they have to squint to find. With Sokka’s good sense of direction, they take simple, less bumpy ways. Insects buzz around them incessantly but they don’t waste energy swatting them away.

It gets darker the further they walk, and (Y/n) finds herself huddled closer to Sokka. Their wet clothes weigh them down, but they have no choice except to keep moving forward.

At one point, the hair on her hands raise threateningly and (Y/n) shoves Sokka behind a tree instantly. A snap of a twig ahead of them makes her heart skip a beat and press him closer as if any more would make them a part of the trunk. His eyes flicker to her, questioning, but she lifts a finger to her lips.

A small, inquisitive groan of an animal echoes through the trees. Sokka’s eyes blow wide and he’s tugging her, practically smashing her into him. (Y/n) stiffens, hand curling into Sokka’s tunic. When she slowly peeks over the tree, her heart nearly _stops_.

Sniffing around in the underbrush is a huge, mighty brown platypus-bear with teeth glinting sharply and claws long enough to deface someone with a single strike.

A tiny ‘ _fuck’_ escapes her. When she turns to Sokka, she whispers, “do platypus-bears climb trees?”

Sokka’s face is comically in panic as he nods. Shit, there goes that idea. He taps his nose. “They hear but not smell.”

The pads of the bear thump against the grassy floor of the forest, each step getting closer, each mimicking the rising beat of her heart.

It stops.

(Y/n) doesn’t breathe. Neither of them blinks as they stare at each other, petrified.

There’s a whistle. It’s sharp and high and almost unnoticeable, but (Y/n) picks up on it a split second before the bear roars and slams into the tree, one giant claw raking down the bark with cracking, ripping sounds.

She and Sokka dive to the ground with screams. As the bear yanks its claw out of the tree, Sokka scrabbles to yank her up.

“Run!” He shouts, and they take off into the forest. There’s no breeze and it’s humid as they run on their tired legs, but the fear, the loud, heavy thumps of feet chasing them has them picking up speed.

(Y/n) follows Sokka down a small hill, where her usual surefootedness is now clumsy, and any step could make her bear chow.

“Can’t you use your chi-blocking to stop that thing?” Sokka screams over his shoulder.

(Y/n) hisses. “I didn’t study bear anatomy, Sokka! And I don’t want to lose an arm! Where’s your boomeran— _holy shit!”_

A grunt with loud panting, breathy and hot blows right on her back and she screams, pumping her legs faster. There’s a swipe of claws that rips into her tunic, but then Sokka’s turning back and his eyes are wide in panic. He snatches her arm and steers them into such a sharp left that her ankle pops at the turn.

“I lost it!” He shouts, tearing through the trees, weaving side to side, but by god, that bear is _dedicated_ to hunting them down.

“Where?”

She wonders if this is the time to have a conversation, but Sokka insists. “Maybe in the part between being knocked out by a rock you threw at me to nearly drowning in a waterfall!”

Her bad.

Sokka is the first to shout as they tumble down the unexpected hill, and then she’s rolling after him, hitting bumps and broken branches. At one point, she hears Sokka cry out, “STUPID ROCKS!”

The world is a blurry rollercoaster and the breath is knocked out of her as she hits the bottom, slamming into Sokka so hard they grunt. But that panic remains, that the platypus-bear would be a second behind them and ravage them.

She rolls to her feet, wincing at the sharp scratches along her arms and legs. Stumbling with a dizzy head, she waits for the forest to still before blinking. Sokka is groaning, face planted in the dirt as he struggles to move.

When she looks up, she sees the platypus-bear watching her from the top of the short hill, teeth bared and ready to chase.

(Y/n) isn’t sure if it’s the ringing in her ears, but there’s a sharp sound that splits through her skull and makes her clamp down her ears as it intensifies her headache.

There’s a soft, broken grunt from Sokka as he curls into himself. “Wha—what is that?”

And when it stops ringing and her headache subsides, the sharp sound is gone, and so is the platypus-bear. For a couple of seconds, (Y/n) feels paranoid as she obsessively looks around, searching for the bear in case it springs up on them, or has some super-speed that it managed to scale down the hill in three seconds flat.

But no. The forest is quiet and normal. Birds chirp softly and the humidity in the air suffocates her, makes her sweat buckets but that’s at the backburner.

“A little help, please?” Sokka groans.

One last look around yields the same empty forest floor, and though it increases her paranoia and her mind loops on ‘ _they’re being watched_ ,’ (Y/n) is forced to turn and bend down to help Sokka.

He clutches his side as he’s pulled up. “I think I—” Sokka grimaces and his palm comes away blood-stained.

(Y/n) curses. There’s a small, protruding piece of wood, probably a fallen branch the width of her finger that’s stuck into his side, surrounded by blood that soaks through his blue tunic.

“We—we need to get help.” She guides him away from the hill and slowly settles him onto the ground. He leans against the thick trunk where the shade is cooling, and where—she checks carefully—they are quite hidden in the thicket of trees. His pained grunt feels like a shot through the heart. “We need Katara.”

“Yeah, let me just contact her with my _mind_.” Her flat look has him chuckling. Sokka looks around. His eyes are scrunched up and teary, and the hand clamping on the wound is hard and firm. “Spirits, today just isn’t my day.” In a swift move, he yanks the wood out and (Y/n) shrieks.

“You’re not supposed to do that!”

Sokka snickers. “It isn’t super deep. See!” He lifts it up and the wood is the length of half her forearm, and only quarter of it is dripping with blood. He makes a face and lifts his tunic where the tiny stab of the hole is dribbling with blood. “Might need to cover it up, though.”

“With what?” (Y/n) searches the bushes and comes up with a bunch of leaves. “This will have to do.”

“Oh, _ew_.” But Sokka still lets her crunch the leaves up and press it to his side before getting a rag from his belt and tying it up. Sokka shifts uncomfortably. “Spirits, that’s disgusting.”

(Y/n)’s mind is stretched thin already. She just wants to lay down and sleep for a couple of years, recuperate, and then get back to the dangers of being lost in a strange forest teeming with vicious animals hellbent on ripping a chunk out of them. “What do we do, Sokka?”

Sokka rips his gaze from the distance to watch her—his eyes dip to her slow as molasses, training on her wringing fingers before he pats the ground beside her. “Sit down.”

“Sokka, there’s a giant _bear_ trying to kill us.”

“If it comes now, it’ll kill us anyway.” His eyes soften as her shoulders slump. “We need to regroup, so come on.”

It’s strange how familiar this is. Her thigh presses to his as she huddles into his side, letting his arm drape over her. When she worries about his wound, Sokka grumbles, “it’s not that deep. Just… relax.”

So, with her head on his shoulder and her hand curling on his knee, (Y/n) lets her eyes flutter shut. Where his chest moves every time he breathes, her breath matches.

“What do we do?” She whispers. “Will you be able to walk back?”

“Yeah,” Sokka says, “I’ll just need some time. I’m not sure where we are but we can figure it out. We’re lucky it’s still bright out.”

“Now would be a good time to have that bison whistle.”

“Hey, on the other hand, once the others know we’re missing, Toph can use her wacky earthbending to track us like some hound.” Sokka smiles suddenly, wicked. “Other than that, I’m _stumped_.”

It takes a moment to sink in.

(Y/n)’s eyes snap open. “The audacity! The _sheer_ —that’s it, it’s official: you’re an idiot.”

“Aw, I’m trying my best! _Leaf_ me alone!” She groans, but her lips twitch up and Sokka laughs. “Your turn.”

She purses her lips. “This entire day has been too much to… _bear_.”

Sokka squeals, tightening his arm around her. “Your first pun! We should have cake! I—I feel like a proud mentor right now.”

“What makes you think I can’t make puns without you?”

“Oh, please, it’s obvious.” Sokka pats her shoulder, a smug expression plastered on his face. “I’m the only one in the group with a sense of humor. You’d be lost without me.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

A choked sound makes her turn to him, where Sokka’s cheeks burn a bright red as he stammers, “wait, really?”

“Uh, yeah?” (Y/n) sees the way he fights his smile, the insecurity as he twitches. “You’re literally the reason we’ve made it this far. Aang would’ve been too caught up in exploring and then stressing himself out. Katara is always a second away from smashing everyone’s heads together just so we can focus, and Toph… well, without you, she’d be off committing murder instead of pranking us with mud baths every now and then.”

Sokka hesitates. “And you?”

(Y/n) flushes and sits straight. Staring at the thin grass blades and letting them roll over her fingers, she mutters, “I’d literally be lost. Stressed. Lonely. Bored. And maybe… I’d feel empty, like I’m missing out on something good.”

He doesn’t say much. She doesn’t turn to him. The hand on her shoulder has gone still. The songs of birds echo around them, and a soft breeze rustles the bushes and flowers, but it’s tranquil as something settles over them.

“So,” he says, quiet enough that it doesn’t disturb the strange, comfortable atmosphere. “in the spirit of feelings, I want to say something.”

Her heartbeat picks up. “Yeah?”

Sokka nods. He looks uneasy, but one look from her has him relaxing. “We’ve been travelling a lot around the world. We’ve met new people and I’ve noticed that I—I’m not exactly the loverboy I think I am?”

(Y/n) rubs her chin. “Literally no one has ever called you loverboy.”

“What? Of course, I was.”

“I’ve never heard that in the entire time we’ve been together.”

Sokka pauses. “Okay, so maybe I’m even lesser of a loverboy than initially thought. So, um—I think girls are cute. Gotta love girls, right?”

“Hell, yeah.”

That earns her a wide-eyed look from him as he whispers, “but I also think guys are, too.” He tenses before he asks, “is that okay? I—I don’t know what I am. And this world, it—it doesn’t really accept that.”

She nods, a smile pulling at her lips. Her chest feels light. She hasn’t even seen Sokka struggle through this but she’s glad he could figure it out. “You’re _probably_ bisexual: attraction to two or more genders. For some people it’s only two, for others, it’s more. And it’s more than okay. It’s gonna be hard, Sokka, I’m not going to lie. This world, the people won’t be good, but it doesn’t mean we should suppress ourselves. We’ve got Aang, the Avatar, and he’s the most accepting person on the planet.”

He looks a little less stressed as she continues, “plus, I’m gonna be honest and say that I feel the same. Have you seen Suki?” (Y/n) kisses her fingertips. “Gorgeous, brave, and badass?”

Sokka covers up a shy, giggling smile. “I can’t believe you liked suki.”

(Y/n)’s eyes narrow. “And who made you question your sexuality?” His face turns a darker shade of red. Under his breath, he mumbles something. (Y/n) leans closer. “What was that?”

“I said, _Zuko_.”

A loud gasp escapes her as she smacks his arm. “Our sworn enemy? How _scandalous!”_ She snickers as Sokka covers his face. “It’s alright, man. It’s cute. I can see it happening.”

Sokka huffs. “Nothing is _happening_. I don’t even like him, I just find him—”

“Attractive? Sexy?” (Y/n) teases, and Sokka groans. “No, he’s smokin’ hot!”

“That’s the worst pun ever,” Sokka cries, shoving her lightly. “I disown you.” They laugh, but when it tapers out, a small smile is left on his lips as he whispers, “I’m bisexual.”

It’s stunning to see him admit it to himself. It’s hard being in such a crisis, wondering if he’s supposed to be like that, but it takes time to understand he isn’t _supposed_ to be anything. He’s Sokka, a beautiful, wonderful guy who has tons of love to give.

“I’m bisexual,” he says a little louder. His smile stretches wider and (Y/n) beams back. He wraps her in a hug as he declares, “I like girls and boys.”

“Hell yeah, you do! I’m bisexual,” she states, holding him tight. “And I’m proud of it.”

Sokka pulls away. “Thanks, (Y/n). For a long time, I’ve thought I’m something wrong or…”

“I get it,” she says, “but it feels good now, doesn’t it?” He nods happily. “Good. I’m proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you, too.”

A soft, rapid pitter patter of feet startles them from their positions. In the distance, Sokka points at the long-necked creature that’s trotting through the woods.

(Y/n) gasps as she rises. “Zuko!”

Sokka shoots up, eyes wide. “WHAT? Where?!”

“No, not him!” (Y/n) pats her thighs hard, making crooning noises. The ostrich-horse turns to them inquisitively. “Zuko! C’mere, boy! Come on!”

“You named an ostrich-horse Zuko?” Sokka asks in a flat tone.

Surprisingly, the animal makes it way to them, something metallic glinting in its beak. They meet Zuko halfway and Sokka wrenches the thing out from its beak. “My boomerang!” He hugs it to his chest. “You do always come back!”

As she pets the animal’s head, she snorts. “I thought I lost this guy all the way near the desert. How’d you get here?”

The ostrich-horse makes a squawking sound, its big, beady eyes following their movements. It stomps its foot impatiently.

“Since you’re injured, it’s best if you get on,” (Y/n) suggests.

Sokka looks at her in disbelief. “You’re the one who had to drag us and swim us to safety. You’re getting the ride.”

(Y/n) pinches the bridge of her nose. “Get on it, _now—”_ a clomping of feet makes them pause. Zuko has already taken off hurriedly. “Look what you did! You scared Zuko away!”

Sokka grumbles under his breath. “Maybe if you’d listen—you know what? Never mind, I’m too tired for this.”

She begrudgingly allows that. “We should start moving.”

Sokka agrees, standing up with the help of the tree. When he checks the bandage, the wound seems better and has stopped bleeding. “I would say we follow the sun, but we can’t really see it.” The tops of the trees shield them from the bright sky. “So, I’m going left.”

(Y/n) stares after him. “Left of what? Shouldn’t we go, like, around the hill?”

“And meet your bear friend? No, thanks. I prefer to live.” He continues to walk down his path, limping slightly.

She huffs and when Sokka shoots her an expectant look, (Y/n) follows. But the further in they walk, the worse her paranoia gets. She sticks close to him and he winds his fingers with hers.

There’s a quiet whistle.

(Y/n)’s body goes into lockdown as a bush near them rustles. When Sokka stops moving, she hears another rustle, closer, and her danger meter shoots into the Red Zone as she frantically searches the forest.

She doesn’t have time to scream out before a snarl deafens them. Sokka shoves her out of the way just as a creature barrels from its hiding spot behind a thicket of trees, fangs bared and eyes burning as it slams into Sokka with a loud, shrill cry.

(Y/n) rolls to a stop and her blood curdles at the sight of Sokka on the ground, shrieking and scrambling away as the creature—it’s a cross between a tiger and an armadillo, where its back is shelled brown and it has a short tail, but looks equally as vicious as any wild animal here—advances on Sokka terrifyingly, ready to rip him to shreds.

“(Y/n)!” He shouts, his voice crackling with fear. “Run!”

“Are you crazy?” She shouts back, and the tigerdillo’s head snaps to hers. A single leap could send her down, but then she sees the boomerang near her feet, and she picks it up.

She can do this.

The tigerdillo opens its gaping maw to reveal rows of sharp teeth, a low growl rumbling from the base of its throat as it zeroes down on her.

Sokka is struggling to get up. He’s wincing with every move and she doesn’t doubt that he’s been clawed by the beast. His tunic is getting darker by the second as the bloodstain grows.

She grips the boomerang perfectly, gets the tigerdillo’s attention with a crude roar of her own, and then, with one swing, it flies out of her hand.

And launches upwards into the trees.

Her heart skips a singular, time-stopping beat.

Sokka moans in distress. “How could you miss _that_ shot? The tigerdillo’s right in front of you!”

(Y/n)’s about to snap back when a loud “ _OW!”_ Stops all of them—including the tigerdillo—in their tracks.

Someone falls from the trees and lands on the ground with a thud. The boomerang ends up skidding near her feet.

Sokka looks at her flatly. “How is it you never hit any target but manage to hit a person we didn’t even know existed?”

She sheepishly smiles back at him. It’s a blessing in disguise, perhaps.

When the person gets up shakily, there’s a wooden stick in his hand. He’s dressed raggedly and his hair is a mess, but his eyes are sharp, and he watches them warily. He puts the stick to his mouth sideways and blows a sharp tune.

It’s the same whistle she heard from before, right at the moment the animals attacked them!

The tigerdillo stiffens before backing away, until it’s beside the man, on its haunches and threatening.

(Y/n) takes her chance and launches herself at Sokka, who’s groaning as he’s sitting up. His tunic in the front is shredded in four lines, where long scratches rise from his abdomen.

“Who are you?” (Y/n) growls at the man. “Why are you doing this? We didn’t do anything to you!”

The man takes one look at their clothes and whispers, “you’re not Fire Nation?”

“No!” Sokka shouts indignantly. His eyes dart to hers for a split second and they both agree this isn’t the time to bring up her complicated loyalty. “And why isn’t that beast eating you up right now?!”

(Y/n) uses the rest of his tunic to block the bleeding scratches. How many more times will this boy get hurt? Every single time it felt like she was going to lose a part of herself and she can’t keep doing this.

The man takes a step forward but then it’s (Y/n) who’s baring her teeth threateningly. “One more fucking step and I’ll end you, tigerdillo be damned.”

He nods slowly, eyes wide and shocked. “I’m sorry.”

“ _Sorry_ doesn’t do anything,” she snaps. Her fingers are trembling against Sokka’s stomach. His skin looks marred now and it sickens her. “Why do you keep sending animals after us?”

“My name is Shan,” he says, playing with his long, ragged brown hair. “I’ve escaped from a Fire Nation prison in one of the colonies and befriended the animals here. They’re the only reason I’ve been safe so far, so when I found you here, I thought they were after me. I’m so sorry.”

Sokka’s eyes soften. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t think they’d come this far into the woods. It was just our bad luck we ended up here.”

Shan grimaces. “I was too afraid that I didn’t think before sending my animals after you.”

(Y/n) slowly helps Sokka up. He’s limping and gasping with every step, leaning heavily on her. “Just a little bit more,” she coaxes until he’s on her feet.

On one hand, she knows Shan’s scared. It’s understandable.

On the other hand, they were children who were lost and scared, too.

Shan approaches them, wary of (Y/n), as he offers, “I can help you on your way. I don’t know how else to make it up to you, but maybe I can do this.”

(Y/n) nods. “Sokka needs to be riding on something. He can’t walk in this state, and we need to get to our friends above on the waterfall’s edge.”

Shan readily agrees. Even as Sokka is grumpy as he’s helped onto the tigerdillo’s back—who is sweet enough to lick his cheek in apology—Sokka keeps his hand connected to (Y/n).

The trek back is slow but painless, and when they reach the top of the huge hill, they meet up with their friends who hadn’t seemed to be doing much other than loitering around and eating.

Aang looks up from brushing Sokka’s fur. “Hey! You guys ar—” he squeaks loudly. “What happened?!”

Katara is next as she rushes to her brother. Sokka is in a daze as he lets them haul him down and she brings out her water to heal him.

(Y/n) stands stiffly next to Shan, who nervously watches Toph and Aang approach. “Shan, these are our friends. Guys, he helped us back.”

Toph tilts her head. “Why’s he scared? His heartbeat is very fast. And is that an—” she rears back. “What _is_ that thing?”

“It’s a tigerdillo,” Aang supplies. He waves cheerily. “Hey, thanks for saving our friends.”

(Y/n) snorts. “After he tried to kill us.” When they flinch, she explains the story. She earns a laugh from Toph at falling over a waterfall, but she leaves out the part about her and Sokka talking about their sexualities.

When they say goodbye to Shan and the tigerdillo, Katara and Toph take a sleeping Sokka to their makeshift tent to let him rest. (Y/n) is about to follow when she’s stopped by Aang.

“So,” he says, “anything else happened?”

His tone is sneaky as fuck and (Y/n) isn’t ready for it.

She pushes him away by his head and mumbles, “yeah, we ended up kissing and it got a little further when we started taking our clothes off—”

Aang screeches. “Just say nothing happened!” He walks off, red in the face. “ _Spirits_.”

She shakes her head and goes into the tent Sokka is resting in. The rustle of it makes him stir and his eyes blink open blearily. “Hey,” he grunts, “you okay?”

(Y/n) slumps down next to him and lets her fingers rest on her lap, trying to curb their tremors. Sokka’s hand lays on them, long fingers brushing softly.

“Sokka, you can’t do that ever again,” she whispers. when she hears Sokka sitting up, (Y/n) trembles harder.

“Do what?”

Her gaze snaps to his, something desperate and fraying as she says, “don’t ever, ever take a shot for me. Don’t ever push me aside and—and let yourself get hurt because of me. Don’t ever—” her voice breaks, and she holds his hand tighter. “Please, just—just be selfish and stay safe.”

Sokka’s lips turn down into a frown. “That’s not going to happen,” his tone is hard. When a sound like a whimper leaves her, he pushes her chin up to face her head on. “No, you listen to me. There will never be a moment when I won’t watch your back. I will _always_ take a hit for you.”

(Y/n) bites her lip to prevent—a sob, a cry, a whine, she doesn’t know—a sound. “You almost died today at least three times. What—what am I supposed to do if any of them were your last?”

“They won’t,” he says firmly. “Because I know you’ll be there to pull me out. Just like you did today—” Sokka smiles. “—even though you saved me by accident. And just like you always do when I’m in trouble. I trust you to get me safe once _I’m_ sure you’re safe. Alright?”

She shakes her head but he’s catching her arms to stop her. “Sokka, I can’t watch you get hurt.”

“And I can’t bear the thought of losing you.” Sokka runs his hand over his face. He looks frustrated, but his eyes are soft and tender as he cups her face. “This isn’t up for debate. I know you’d do the same, so don’t be a hypocrite. You’re not stopping me. So just… just accept it, okay?”

It makes her ache and hurt, but (Y/n) nods. Something in her cracks when he brings her into a hug, and he pats her back.

“Now, get some rest. We’re both tired enough to be dead— _OW!”_ Sokka rubs his shoulder and glares at her. “What, too soon?”

(Y/n) huffs and grabs a blanket as she lays down. “One more crack from you and I’ll leave poison ivy on your bedroll.”

Sokka snorts.

She finds herself drifting off easily, the exhaustion from the day catching up. And she’s awake long enough for lips to press softly to her forehead as Sokka mutters, “I’m more selfish than you realize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back and ready to do this! Thank you for your patience and your love and comments because that shit hits my heart like a nice, perfectly made chocolate cookie that's soft enough to tear but firm enough to chomp down. 
> 
> Might be a little drunk, but that's okay. Drink responsibly. If you're allowed idk but I am so suck it. 
> 
> But seriously. You guys are amazing. I may not respond to comments (anxiety fuck yeah) but I read em all and you get the cookie metaphor so yeah. You're neat and I love you. I hope you enjoyed this little filler. 
> 
> I know Sokka's sexuality may have come out of nowhere but don't worry I'm handling it. 
> 
> I'm gonna run away again okay bye love you babieeeessssss.


	12. Book 2: Chapter 11: Serpent's Pass? Nah, That Sounds Hissterical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments oh my god!
> 
> I know I don't really reply to them personally, but I do read them. I just get a li'l anxiety wanting to reply, I'm sorry. Still, I cherish everything y'all say and I love you guys!

“Waterbending bomb, _yeah!”_ Katara hollers and performs a tumbling cannonball into the pool. She sends up a massive column of water that washes Aang ashore, shattering the ice block he was encased in. As water drenches them all, Toph, (Y/n), and Aang laugh with delight.

Sokka, on the shore, holds out a dripping map. “Sure, 5000-year-old maps from the spirit library, just splash some water on 'em.”

Katara has the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry.” She emerges from the pool as she says this, wringing water out of her hair. She then uses a waterbending technique to draw the water out of the map Sokka is holding up.

Everyone gathers around as Sokka spreads the map out on the ground. Aang asks, “so, did you figure out what route we're gonna take?”

Sokka points out the map features, and says, “okay. We got out of the desert and past the forest, so we must be around here, and we need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here… more desert. It looks like the only passage connecting the South to the North is this sliver of land called the Serpent's Pass.”

“You're sure that's the best way to go?” Toph asks brazenly.

“It's the only way, I mean it's not like we have Appa to fly us there.”

Katara nudges him. “Shush up about Appa. Can't you at least try to be sensitive?”

Surprisingly, Aang looks calm. (Y/n) knows he’s the exact opposite because that’s the look of a person who is one feeling away from _losing_ _it_.

“Katara, it's okay.” Aang forces a smile. “I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse.”

Katara’s eyes widen. “Oh, well, okay. I'm glad you're doing better.”

Sokka rolls up the map. “Then to Ba Sing Se we go, no more distractions.”

(Y/n), again, knows it’s not true. She hands him his bag, and he smiles gratefully, and then she goes off to dry herself from the refreshing swim. In the distance, she spots three people walking towards them and she hurriedly puts on her clothes.

“Hello there, fellow refugees!” The man waves, and beside him is a pregnant young woman and a teen girl.

Aang greets them. “So, are you guys headed to Ba Sing Se, too?”

“Sure are, we're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby.” The man rubs her belly endearingly.

Katara pipes up, “great, we can travel through the Serpent's Pass together.”

The travellers react with horror and (Y/n) isn’t that far behind. They’re in this part where they have to face _another_ sea monster. She groans internally. If she has to swim one more time in a monster-filled lake, she is going to rebel.

“The Serpent's Pass?! Only the truly desperate take that deadly route.”

“Deadly route,” Toph echoes, and then whacks Sokka's arm painfully. “Great pick, Sokka.”

“Well, we are desperate.”

Than, the male traveller suggests, “you should come with us to Full Moon Bay. Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se.”

“And it's hidden, so the Fire Nation can't find it.”

(Y/n) hums. “Peaceful ferry ride... Or deadly pass?” Sokka rolls his eyes and bumps his shoulder into her.

They make it to the ferry landing where three large wooden ships are anchored past a fortified wall. Behind the harbour wall, hundreds of people have gathered on a stone landing. Two earth nation guards standing at attention, and one of them bends down a wall section behind them, revealing a hidden tunnel when the group approaches.

One by one, the kids and the travellers pass through and come to what looks like a refugee camp, with tons of people milling about, rich and poor alike.

Katara looks distraught. “I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation.”

Than nods grimly. “We're all looking for a better life. Safe, behind the walls of Ba Sing Se.”

There is a line that leads to a counter lifted high where a woman, cruel and scowling, looks down at the refugees holding passports. She aggressively stamps them. Beside her, a bureaucrat shouts, “I’ve told you already, no vegetables on the ferry! One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se. Security!”

An enormous platypus-bear in a formal uniform rears up and destroys the cart of cabbages, and the owner, the cabbage man, screeches. “Dah! My Cabbages!!”

They join the line and when they reach the till, Aang hesitantly speaks up, “Um, five tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please.”

“Passport.”

Aang titters nervously. “Uh, no one told us we had to have passports.”

Sokka steps forward confidently and showcases Aang. “Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar!”

The bureaucrat’s expression doesn’t shift. “I see fifty Avatars a day, and by the way, not a very impressive costume.” She points over to the left, showing a motley group of boys in avatar costumes lounging together. Aang smiles and nods in their direction, as Momo jumps up on his shoulder.

“Besides, no animals allowed. Do I need to call security?”

Momo cowers. Aang holds up his hands and hurriedly says, “That won't be necessary.”

“Next!”

(Y/n) watches with amusement as Toph saunters forward. “I’ll take care of this. My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I’ll need 4 tickets.” She pushes up a document bearing a gleaming golden emblem. The bureaucrat turns from vicious to awestruck in 0.5 seconds. She snorts.

“Oh! The Golden Seal of the Flying Boar, it is my pleasure to help anyone of the Bei Fong family.” The Bureaucrat bows with a flourish.

“It _is_ your pleasure.” Toph says arrogantly. “As you can see, I am blind, and these four imbeciles are my valets.”

(Y/n) frowns. Under her breath, she mutters, “you’re an imbecile.” The floor under her cracks warningly and she scowls at Toph, who seems to be looking right at her.

The woman eyes Momo. “But the animal ...”

“Is my Seeing-Eye Lemur.” Momo hops up on Toph’s shoulder.

“Well, normally it's only 1 ticket per passport, but this document is so official, I guess it's worth 5 tickets.” She stamps five papers and Toph collects it greedily.  
  
“Thank you very much.”

As they walk off, Sokka gleefully says, “alright, we scammed that lady good!”

And then he is grabbed from behind and spun around by an attractive young woman in Earth kingdom uniform. (Y/n) is the first to react, nearly doling out a kick before she realizes the woman is familiar.

And really pretty.

She holds out a hand firmly. “Tickets and passports please.”

Sokka gulps. “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a problem with you.” She pokes Sokka’s chest and (Y/n) nearly snarls, yet something about her seems so familiar. Oh, oh, wait, oh that’s Suki.

“I’ve seen your type before, probably sarcastic, think your hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar.”

Sokka’s eyes narrow as (Y/n) slowly smiles, cheeks turning red when Suki eyes her secretly. “Do I know you?” Sokka asks.

Suki scowls, grabbing him by the collar and he squeaks. “You mean you don't remember?” And then she places a kiss on his cheek.

Oh, hell no.

(Y/n)’s smile falls and recognition sparks in Sokka, and the next thing she knows, she’s standing by, watching them hug as Sokka beams like the sun.

Suki quickly guides them to the inside of the harbour wall. While Suki and Sokka catch up excitedly, (Y/n) finds herself quiet.

They look happy.

Which! _Which_ is a good thing! They should be happy! Together! Yup, it’s completely okay! Great, even!

Beside her, Toph quietly says, “you look like you’re about to commit homicide. And I’m blind.”

(Y/n) startles, turning around to find her raising a brow as she stammers. “What—what are you talking about?” She wrings her fingers, and for some reason, she feels like something is missing already. Like her hands are empty now.

She stares back where Sokka is laughing, full and loud and _joyful_ and (Y/n) wonders if she ever made him laugh like that.

Toph prods her. “You’re kinda pathetic, Sap. Take what you want before someone else does.”

“I know,” (Y/n) mumbles, and goes to join the group. Suki smiles up at her and god, (Y/n) can’t even think bad about her. “You look so different without your makeup, and the new outfit. You look good.”

Suki shrugs, her cheeks turning slightly red. “Says the girl who can beat everyone in this room without breaking a sweat.” She swallows and averts her gaze, landing on Sokka. “That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them. And look at you, sleeveless guy. Been working out?” She looks at Sokka approvingly and immediately he preens.

“I grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then, nothing major.” He stretches and flexes casually, pats his bicep.

(Y/n) glances between them and feels like she’s intruding. Aang, thankfully, intervenes. “Are the other Kyoshi warriors around?”

“Yeah, after you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people.” Suki looks over the refugee camp, and even Momo jumps on her shoulder and earns a scratch to the ear. “Hi Momo, good to see you too. So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?”

Everyone turns quiet and Suki looks confused. Katara softly says, “Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se.”

Suki frowns. “I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you doing okay?”

Aang looks annoyed, brows pinches and shoulders tenses, and he snaps, “I'm doing fine. Would everybody stop worrying about me!”

Ying, the pregnant traveller suddenly calls out from below the wall and she is harried in her movements, looking desperately as she addresses Aang. “Avatar Aang, you have to help us! Someone took all our belongings. Our passports, our tickets. Everything's gone!” And she bursts into sobs, her husband rubbing her back.

Aang nods. “I’ll talk to the lady for you.” He seems glad for the distraction and hurries off, but when he returns, he shakes his head. “She didn’t allow.”

(Y/n) crosses her arms and sighs. “Which means only one thing.” Aang sends her a worried look, but then she takes him to the family, encouraging him.

Aang, now reassured, says to the family, “don't worry, you'll get to the city safely. I’ll lead you through the serpents’ pass.”  
  


*

When Suki tells them she is coming, Sokka is the first to cautiously ask, “are you sure that's a good idea?”

And Suki looks as surprised as (Y/n). (Y/n), who is eavesdropping on them as she packs supplies, helping Katara distribute the weight between them and the new travellers.

“Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come?” Suki asks.

“I do, it's just...” Sokka pauses and (Y/n) wonders what his reasoning is.

Suki seems just as impatient. “Just what?”

Sokka snaps his mouth shut for some time. “Nothing. I'm glad you're coming.” He sounds like that’s the last thing he wants. When Suki walks past him angrily, (Y/n) turns around and she finds Sokka drooping on himself, but he walks towards her.

“Doing okay, Champ?” (Y/n) asks as nonchalantly as possible.

Sokka groans. “It’s nothing. Are ya done with my pack?”

“ _Your_ pack?” (Y/n) asks, frowning. “I’ve packed mine and Aang’s, pretty sure Katara packed hers.”

“No one packed mine?”

(Y/n) bites back her grin at his distressed look. “Great, now we have to wait for you to pack, too. Aang’s already antsy as it is.”

Sokka slumps forward, moving to get his pack when he finds it sitting there, perfectly packed and tied, ready to be carried. He looks up and growls. Pauses. Unsure now. “On the one hand I want to smack you, on the other hands I want to praise you.”

(Y/n) bumps into him as she shoulders her pack. “Come on, wouldn’t want you to lag behind.”

“Excuse me? Have you seen this raw strength?” Sokka displays his biceps and (Y/n) snorts. “Hey, Suki said they were impressive,”

“Maybe you should carry my pack, too, if you’re _so_ strong.”

“I will!” Sokka freezes and then he points a finger at her warningly. (Y/n) stifles a chuckle. “Wait, no, stop that. You’re on thin ice.”

“And you’re falling behind.”

*

They managed to climb a mountain and from the top, they can see a large lake that shows the Serpent’s Pass, a narrow sliver of land extending out across the great lake. Sokka’s hands land on his hips. “This is the Serpent's Pass I thought it would be more windy, you know, like a serpent. Hmm, I guess they misnamed it.”

(Y/n) only wishes that was the extent of the Pass. To enter, there is a large, wooden oriental archway, and when Ying approaches the gatepost, she gasps. “Look at this writing, how awful.”

Toph, in the middle of the group, asks, “what does it say?”

Katara reads it loudly, “it says, ‘ _Abandon hope.’”_

(Y/n) snorts. “Can’t abandon what I don’t have.” Everyone turns to her, eyes wide. She bites her lip. “Poor timing.”

An arm is thrown over her shoulder, warm and heart-racing, as Sokka says, “poor _everything_ , Stumpy.”

Miserably, Ying asks, “how could we abandon hope? It's all we have.”

Aang seems calm again. The entire time he hasn’t moved from the path, hasn’t gotten distracted even when there was this weird hybrid animal that looked like a cat-fox mix. He announces, “I don't know. The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we do need to abandon it.”

Suki ends up looping her arm through (Y/n)’s casually, and she’s beginning to wonder what’s going on. She feels like a sandwich between the two gorgeous people. “And here I thought (Y/n) was the one who made ominous, ill-timed comments.”

“I said I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t.”

“Oh.” (Y/n) turns her head and faces Sokka, his lips pulled into a smile. “Well, that’s because I’m not.” (Y/n) shrugs Sokka’s hand off and pulls away from Suki. She bounds forward.

Katara sounds incredulous as she brings Aang aside. “What are you talking about?”

Aang folds his arms, resolute. “Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se, and it's not gonna find Appa. We need to focus on what we're doing right now, and that's getting across this pass.” He steps through the gate.

(Y/n) joins Aang as Katara lets him go sombrely. She nudges him and witnesses his scowl. “Aang? Talk to me, buddy. What’s going on in that little bald head of yours?”

“Leave me alone,” Aang snaps. “Go focus on your own problems.”

“And what problems would that be?”

Aang narrows his eyes. “The ones you were talking about at Misty Palms. Where we all heard you scream about how much you hate it here.” (Y/n)’s heart sinks. Even through the walls, everyone heard her breakdown. She didn’t even know, after all this time, Aang knew. Aang’s voice softens and he whispers, “Why are you here if you want to go home? What—what’s stopping you?”

Her mouth is gaping softly, wondering how she could ever explain she can’t go home. Her feelings about anything here would never matter because in the end, she doesn’t have a way home, and she doesn’t know where else she can go.

Aang’s gaze flits away. “I don’t know what made you feel so lost, (Y/n). I just hope you’ll be happy somewhere, someday. Even if it isn’t with us.”

(Y/n) stops in her tracks but Aang doesn’t look back. A hand touches her, and she flinches before realizing it is Katara holding her hand. “Oh, sorry.” (Y/n) mumbles, trying not to feel like her heart is being stabbed.

Katara looks down and she looks young. _Younger_. It keeps surprising (Y/n) how much younger Katara is, and how much she handles. “It’s okay,” she says quietly, “He’s not feeling completely Aang these days, is he?”

And (Y/n) manages to smile. Here is Katara comforting her, or _trying_ , and it warms her. “He just needs to realize we won’t stop until we get Appa back, he’ll get better.”

“I know he will,” Katara admits, swinging their hands as they trudge down the steep path. “I just hate seeing him hurt. I hate seeing you hurt, too.”

“I’m not hurt, Katara.”

“Yes, you are.” Katara discreetly looks back to where Sokka and Suki are walking, a soft conversation between them. “And I heard those things, too. I thought we… we were your family.”

(Y/n) sighs, rubbing her forehead. “Hey, listen. Don’t doubt for one second that I don’t love you. I love all of you and I know if it comes to it, I’d die for you. That day was stressful and Wan Shi Tong had shown me something that just rattled me, alright?” When Katara seems unsure, (Y/n) rubs her thumb gently down her palm. “I’m always here for you, Katara. You don’t have to take care of everyone all the time. Let me take care of you, too.”

Katara softly sniffs and nods, only a squeeze between hands letting (Y/n) know that she appreciates it. They let go and continue down the peak in silence.

Suki eyes the lake warily. “The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumour has it they're working on something big on the other side, and they don't want anyone to find out what it is.”

Just as she speaks, a Fire nation war vessel is noticed cruising off in the distance. Everyone glances at it nervously as it slowly patrols alongside. Suddenly, there is a loud crack under then and the path gives way underneath Than, who shrieks, but is caught by a quick earthbending move from Toph. Her rock protrusion flips him back to the path and into his family's arms.

“I’m okay!” Than calls out shakily, getting back to his feet.

(Y/n)’s gut tugs. In front of her Katara doesn’t notice the path under them lined with cracks, and just as a loud _crack_ resounds, the rock underneath Katara gives way, and she screams, but (Y/n) dives forward immediately, sliding along the bumpy rock. It scratches and burns her arms, but she forces herself to catch Katara’s flailing hand. Aang ahead of them looks back and his eyes grow wide and frightened.

(Y/n) grunts under the strain. Below her, Katara is looking up, terrified as she is held by only one hand, that is _slipping_. (Y/n) manages to grip onto a protruding boulder Toph shoots out near her and she strains, shaking to draw Katara up.

“Don’t look down!” (Y/n) warns out to Katara, and the waterbender nods, lip trembling. God, her wrist feels like it’s pulled out.

Just as Aang flies to them, a fiery boulder catapults at them and (Y/n) can’t even move from the path because Katara is _dangling_ there over open cliff rocks. Behind, she can hear Sokka shout her name in a panic as the fire ball closes in, but it is then whipped back by Aang, a shower of rocks and sparks raining down on her harmlessly, but loud and deafening.

So, (Y/n) does what she can. She grounds her feet and tightens her grip on the boulder. And then she pulls.

Her entire arm burns with the effort to drag Katara back up, but inch by inch (Y/n) does it, nearly crying with the effort, until another fire ball hits the mountain above them and shakes it.

(Y/n)’s grip slackens on the boulder.

Aang is preoccupied with the warship that he doesn’t realize they’re gonna fall.

She’s dragged forward by the weight and oh my god, she’s gonna die and Katara’s gonna die, and no one is _helping_ them.

“(Y/n)!” Katara screams as she falls further towards the drop of pointy rocks.

And then Toph is sending a rock right in front of (Y/n) before she turns back to the other cracking part of the mountain to protect the refugees. (Y/n) smashes right into it, her shoulder jarring with the hit. Her hold on Katara is sweaty and for a moment, their hands nearly slip.

(Y/n) manages to prop her feet against the boulder and stand up, gaining a good leverage, and then she tightens her grip so hard Katara’s bones may have cracked. (Y/n) grunts with the effort to pull her up.

When Katara is over the ledge and safe, she is shocked and shaking. (Y/n) is trembling like a leaf and gathers her in her arms, rocking them as Katara whimpers into her tunic, teary-eyed.

“It’s gonna be okay,” (Y/n) murmurs, gently petting her hair, panting harshly. “You’re safe, Katara, you’re safe.”

“We have to move!” Someone shouts, but Katara isn’t listening. Can’t hear because she’s panicking so much that (Y/n) carries her tightly and gets up on unsteady legs, her arms crying to give out, but she _promised_ Katara, she would do this.

No one could help, with Aang firing back at the warship, Toph holding a huge breakage of the mountain behind her, and the travellers helping each other past. Sokka has Suki protected and (Y/n) can’t even summon the jealously because they’re safe and that’s what matters.

Sweating, (Y/n) eyes the small break in the ledge Katara had fallen through. Normally, she could jump over it without breaking a sweat, but now it takes her effort to jump past. When she lands, she falls to her knees with a loud crack that has her hissing out in pain, but Katara is safe.

(Y/n) trembles as she brings Katara to a safe place and pulls her away, Katara makes a crying sound and immediately (Y/n) reaches for her face, making those red-rimmed eyes look at her firmly.

“I—I thought I was going to fall, I thought I’d die—"

“Hey, Katara, you’re safe, okay? We’re safe, see?” (Y/n) moves to let her look over her shoulder, where everyone has made it past safely. The warship is destroyed and sinking and Aang flies down, stopping shortly.

“Katara!” Sokka shouts and he barrels forward, skidding to a stop to check over his sister. “Spirits, are you okay?”

Katara nods, wiping her tears. “I—I’m okay. I’m safe.” She stares at (Y/n), something akin to awe. “Thank you so much.” And she hugs (Y/n) tightly.

(Y/n) sighs into her hair, pressing reassuring kisses to her hair. Over her head, Sokka is looking at her with something so strangely vulnerable it thuds in her heart. He nods gratefully and (Y/n) smiles back. Once Katara is able to stand, they continue their trek, and this time Aang is beside the water-bender. Silent, but watching.

“That was really brave of you,” Suki says, sidling up to (Y/n).

(Y/n) manages a wobbly smile. “Thanks.” Her fingers wring together nervously, whether it’s Suki near her or just leftover adrenaline, she doesn’t know.

Suki tugs her arm and notices when she flinches at the sting of her rash. “Are you hurt? You’re still shaky.”

“I’ll be fine, Suki,” she replies softly. “Thank you.”

Suki opens her mouth to say something, probably out of concern, but (Y/n) forges on. Somehow, even hours after the entire hurdle, she’s still short of breath and overwhelmed and Suki trying to keep up with her, casting worried glances, it all has her choked up.

They’re last in line, Sokka right behind his sister protectively and it makes (Y/n) feel better. She isn’t sure she can do that stunt again.

“They’re very lucky to have you.”

And (Y/n) doesn’t know what to say.

Aang is upset at her whether Appa is gone or not. Sokka preferred talking to Suki instead of her. Katara had thought (Y/n) would drop her. Toph’s feelings are unknown to her.

(Y/n) thinks they could have someone better.

Someone like Suki.

So, she just says, “thanks.”

Once the sun sets, they find a safe spot below to set up camp and light a fire. Ying and her husband are seated near the fire and her feet are being massaged. Away from them on a thick ledge, Suki spreads her bedroll. Sokka is exploring the little area. Aang and Katara are standing away, overlooking the pass. Toph is fast asleep.

(Y/n) quietly excuses herself from the campfire, grabs her pack and finds a secluded spot. She brings out a canteen of water and bandages. She rolls up her sleeves and hisses as the cloth drags against the scratches and scrapes, and she slowly begins washing her wounds, biting back whimpers.

She quickly bandages one arm, but when she rolls up her other sleeve, footsteps make her stop. She’s very hidden with only the moonlight guiding her, but over the large rock she’s hiding behind is an open archway with stone ledges about fifteen feet away. When she peeks over the edge, she spots Sokka settling down there, staring up at the moon.

It’s not long before Suki joins him and they’re talking soft enough that their voices are muffled. (Y/n) feels… hurt. There is no reason she should be, she thinks. They are good together.

But still she imagines it’s her sitting beside Sokka and talking to him. In all this time, (Y/n) realizes Sokka never really talks to her about Yue or his fears.

(Y/n) knows it’s wrong to watch them even though she can’t hear a word. She can see Suki laughing with him and Sokka is chatting back eagerly. Then they both pause and Sokka looks away from her. Suki seems tentative, but she gets up and walks away.

(Y/n) bites her lip. Should she do something? Comfort him? He was sighing pretty dramatically. She decides to let him be. Instead, (Y/n) focuses on the stinging pain along her torso and treats it, slowly covering the scratches and road rashes up.

Footsteps draw close. (Y/n) pauses in cleaning her left arm and looks up where Sokka is standing with a frown on his face. Her cheeks darken as he sits next to her.

“I would’ve helped,” he murmurs, tugging her hand and washing away the little dried flecks of blood. The cleanse is gently done and (Y/n) finds herself leaning back against the rock to massage her sore shoulder.

(Y/n) avoids his gaze. “You seemed busy. I would’ve asked Katara to heal me but she’s already helping Aang and I didn’t want to bother her further.”

Sokka snaps up, a brow raised. “Right, because getting wounded saving my sister is a _bother_ to us.”

“It’s bothering me,” she tries to joke but Sokka scoffs.

“You’ve gone quiet. You haven’t even tried stealing my share of food. Are you avoiding me?”

(Y/n) sends him an incredulous look. How could she ever get his attention or play around when he was solely looking to Suki? “I’m not avoiding you.”

He picks up the bandage and begins wrapping her forearm. Sokka seems irritated but his tone is soft. “Was it something I did?”

“No.” (Y/n) knows he’s not going to let this go. She knows because she would do the same ever since they promised each other not to go to sleep angry. It transcends to other negative emotions, Apparently. So, she decides to bring up something else troubling her. “Um, they heard everything. Misty Palms, through the walls, Aang and Katara and Toph heard everything.”

Sokka’s face falls. He immediately moves to comfort her but (Y/n) stiffens.

“Aang’s a little upset with me.” (Y/n) flounders. “And I have no idea what to do. I know he’ll get better, but it doesn’t stop hurting when Aang thinks that I don’t want to be around you all.”

She notices Sokka at a lack for words and it makes her smile wryly. Once he finishes wrapping her arm up, (Y/n) stands up and he follows.

“I’m going to bed. I’m dead tired.”

_Stop me. Tell me to stay. Hold me, please, just for a moment._

He doesn’t.

Sokka snorts. “Life-threatening situations tend to do that.” Just as she passes him, he latches out and stops her. It makes her heart skip a beat when he smiles soft and sweet. “Thank you for saving Katara,” Sokka says sincerely. “If anything had happened to her today, I don’t know what I would do.”

(Y/n) pats his shoulder, trying to burn the image of his gratefulness to memory because that’s one of the few things that keeps her going. “I’ll always keep you all safe.”

“And I’ll always watch over you,” he returns. “Stalking and caring-wise.”

She hates to think it’s not true. But she does, because she knows when Suki is around, he doesn’t even look at (Y/n).

*

Sokka is confused. Mildly.

Ever since Suki came on the trip—which he didn’t want because of two reasons precisely, one being he doesn’t want Suki to get hurt, and the other because he doesn’t want to fight for (Y/n)’s attention, and he knows it’s the right feeling because…

Because goddamn, why is everyone pining for (Y/n)?

He knew of (Y/n)’s interest in the Kyoshi Warrior. She practically adores Suki with those big, wonder-filled eyes, and every time Suki so much as looks at her, (Y/n) doesn’t look away.

But when Suki came up to him as he looked up at the moon that night, she asked him a very curious question.

“Does (Y/n) have any… preferences to gender in a relationship?”

That’s fancy words for saYing, “is she interested in me?”

And Sokka hesitated. He remembered when she and Suki were at the back of the group, talking and serious and it seemed like Suki cared deeply, but (Y/n) looked so far deep in her head even Suki was anxious.

She even told him (Y/n) was bandaging herself in the corner by herself, and she didn’t want to overstep.

Sokka said no, (Y/n) doesn’t like girls. Only boys.

Suki seemed dejected, so she left.

It makes him feel guilty. The entire time, (Y/n)’s been pulling away from him and he feels confused without her beside his side. She can’t even fathom how grateful he is that she saved Katara, and how much more that made him love her.

He did his best trying to comfort her in the dark.

He just hopes things settle tomorrow.

*

Aang again is leading them down the Serpent’s Pass. He stops as the path cuts immediately to the lake, and right across the waters, the path continues, at least several hundred yards away. The family turn to Aang hopefully.

Instead, Katara steps up to lead the group. She seems better this morning as she announces, “Everyone single file.” And with a great swoop of her hands, the water bends aside for her in her path and (Y/n) has to hold back a gasp.

She’s parting the waters like an expert and she descends fearlessly. It takes (Y/n) a moment to gather her courage because shit is about to hit the fan and she makes sure everyone walks ahead first. Sokka and Suki are ahead of her, tense and stiff. Every once in a while, one of them sneakily glance at her and (Y/n) has an acidic feeling bubbling in her chest.

Why do they look so sternly at her?

A capsule of air forms around them like they are in an air bubble, the ground below them dry. It’s surreal to find blue water all around her and (Y/n) barely grazes the water beside her shoulder with the tip of her finger. When she pulls her finger away, it is dry.

Fucking magical.

Katara notices Aang looking at her in awe, and she says, “Aang, I need help.”

He immediately hands his staff to Toph, smiling. And then he begins to bend with Katara. It’s a sight, a fucking _sight_ because (Y/n) can see a school of fish passing by and Momo leaps from Toph’s shoulder into the water.

(Y/n)’s heart thuds. _No gut feeling, please, no gut, no gut, no gut._

Momo is swimming after the fish. A massive black form passes near Momo and the lemur squeaks underwater and bolts back onto Toph, cowering and terrified.

(Y/n)’s eyes grow wide. Oh, fucking hell, _fuck this_ , she didn’t sign up for another water monster.

The black form drifts above the air bubble and the family huddles together.

“What is that thing?” Katara whispers, as if staying quiet will keep them safe. As if it won’t come further.

It takes a heartbeat only.

A heartbeat for (Y/n) to breathe once before she can move.

A heartbeat for her to feel the most fear she’s had so far.

A heartbeat to make sure no one has been snatched up.

Because it only takes a heartbeat for the creature to crash into the walls of the bubble and rain water down on them. Katara’s concentration breaks and water sloshes down on them, nearly choking them, but Toph reacts as fast as a whip and bends a column of rock that rushes them all to the surface.

Toph hands back Aang’s staff just as (Y/n) sees it. A long, spiny, dorsal fin circling the impromptu island they were on, cowering together. With dread growing, (Y/n) searches for something to hold onto, something to ground her and her hand brushes against someone, who grips her just as tightly.

Her first thought is Sokka. He is always there. He always watches over her.

But when she looks over, it’s the teenage girl, squashed between Ying and (Y/n), and she shakes with fear. For the second time, (Y/n) has to cling to someone’s hand and reassure them that they’re gonna be okay, they’re gonna make it.

Her words are lost in the loud roar as the creature explodes from the surface, making them all scream. It is a gigantic jade Sea Serpent, whiskered head resembling a seahorse's, long tongue lashing out whip-like from its maw. The monster roars deafeningly as it rears back its long neck to strike.

Sokka points upwards, finger shaking. “I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass.”

Bitch, no kidding.

As the beast roars once more, showing off a row of jagged, sharp teeth, Sokka clings to Suki. “Suki, you know about giant sea monsters. Make it go away!”

“Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert!”

(Y/n) wants to smack him when Sokka holds up Momo and beseechingly says, “oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you.”

(Y/n) snaps. “It can’t understand you, idiot!”

“Do you have a better idea?”

When the Serpent lunges toward them for one heart-stopping moment, Aang sweeps an arc of wind at its head, punching it backwards.

“I’ll distract him,” Aang shouts, opening his glider. “Katara, get everyone across.” He darts off and gets the serpent away from the group and further out the lake.

Katara begins casting a path made of ice across the lake surface, running forward to connect it to the far shore. Urging the others past her, Katara watches Aang elude the serpent in the distance. She hops onto the water, forms a pontoon of ice around her feet, and propels herself toward the fight.

The whole time (Y/n) is running, pulling the teenager forward, she’s begging internally, please don’t tug, no gut, no gut, no gut, please, please.

The family makes it across, as does the teenager and (Y/n), Sokka and Suki. Katara stays near the shore to help Aang with the beast, trying to freeze its midsection.

Toph is left behind. The girl hasn’t stepped a foot off the rock area.

Sokka shouts, “Toph, come on. It's just ice.”

_Don’t tug, don’t tug, don’t tug._

Toph puts a foot out onto ice before shrinking back. “Actually, I'm gonna stay on my little island where I can see.”

A huge coil of the Sea Serpent crashes down behind her, sending her out onto the ice with a cry of fright. She flounders, dragging herself on all fours, face screaming that she hates this. “Okay, I'm coming!”

“You're doing great! Just follow the sound of my voice!” Sokka yells.

And Toph growls with acid like words. “It's hard to ignore.”

_Don’t. Tug._

Just as the serpent’s tail crashes through the bridge, (Y/n)’s heart leaps into her throat. The ice shatters and sends Toph plunging into the lake with a scream. She thrashes against the water, the sea serpent struggling to get away from Aang and Katara as she shouts. “help! I can't swim!”

Sokka startles. “I'm coming, Toph!” He struggles to remove his boot.

(Y/n) barely moves forward before Suki dives into the water and swims furiously. Both Sokka and (Y/n) watch with awe as she reaches Toph and hauls her out onto the surface, both gasping for air.

Toph throws her arms around Suki and loudly, dramatically says, “oh, Sokka, you saved me.” She plants a kiss on her cheek.

(Y/n) chokes. She turns to an equally flabbergasted Sokka. “Toph would’ve kissed you.”

Sokka turns bright red. “I _am_ a ladies’ man.” He tries to play off, but his eyes are dead-set on Suki as she brings Toph back They hear Toph wishing she was dead as Suki sheepishly says she isn’t Sokka. “She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

(Y/n) has to agree. Suki is amazing, wonderful, graceful, and a hero. (Y/n), or at least a small part of her, wishes Sokka would look at her like that.

(Y/n) immediately quashes the feeling. The _jealousy_. It’s unbecoming of her, really, to want Sokka for herself. It’s his choice, not hers. She’s just being stupid.

And by the time Aang and Katara fend off the serpent, everyone is taking a breather on the shore. By the time they get on their feet, they are happier although tired, but they walk for a few hours before they reach the wall.

The entire time, Toph is grumbling even as (Y/n) coddles her with a towel and lets Katara do her hair.

In the distance past rocky barrens is a vast wall that fills the horizon. It’s the loveliest thing (Y/n) has seen.

Sokka points excitedly. “There's the wall! Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se.”

And then Ying gasps, bending over in pain as she clutches her belly. “Oh no!”

Sokka deflates as if he knows he jinxed himself. “What's wrong?”

“The baby's coming!” Ying struggles to stand, and so her husband eases her to the ground, clearly panicking and hovering.

“What? Now! Can't you hold it in or something?” Sokka screeches.

(Y/n) narrows her eyes at him. “Sure, I’m sure it’s super simple. All Ying has to do is hold her breath and munch on a leaf, and everything will be fine.”

“Really?”

(Y/n)’s eye twitches. She turns to Katara. “Just remember that you and _he_ are related.”

Katara looks grim. “I know.” Under her breath, she says, “just remember you’re the one choosing him. I didn’t get that choice.”

Well, she got her there.

Katara shushes her brother. “I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home.”

Sokka panics harder. “This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real, human _.... thing!”_

“It's called a baby, and I helped to deliver plenty of those, too.” She speaks up authoritatively. “Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent. A big one. (Y/n), get everyone food. Suki, come with me.”

Everyone disperses as Toph creates the tent and ushers in the pregnant woman and the two girls.

(Y/n) takes the time to set up camp and start a fire to boil soup over. They’d have to make do with potatoes and parsley again but at least they have some crispy beef jerky.

As Aang swoops in with the rags, and Sokka delivers the water where he promptly faints at the sight of Ying, Toph comes over and rests her hands under her head to face the sky.

Aang has dragged Sokka’s body near the fire. (Y/n) takes great pleasure in throwing water over his face and he bolts up, face pale.

“Oh, spirits, I never want to have a child,” is the first thing he squeaks.

They hear Ying struggling and force themselves to ignore it.

Toph snorts. “Good thing you’re not a girl then, Meathead.”

Sokka scowls. “Look here—”

“Can’t.”

He groans, deep and annoyed. “You know what I mean. Who wants to go through all that pain—” he winces as another scream resounds before he continues. “—just to get something weird and loud and noisy that won’t let you sleep for months? No thanks!”

Aang leans on a nearby tree, silent.

And then the shouting stops. A small cry echoes from the tent and Katara’s voice sounds joyful when she announces, “it's a girl!”

Toph gets up and leans over to Sokka. “So, you want to go see the baby? Or are you going to faint like an old lady again?”

(Y/n) laughs. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the weird, loud, noisy _thing_ won’t scare him too much.”

Sokka sniffs indignantly. “No, no, I'm good this time.”

Thee three of them enter the tent and are greeted with Ying cradling a bundle, cooing happily at her baby girl. Her husband beside her and the teenage girl are smiling, and on her left is Suki, who is sitting down and dabbing Ying’s forehead with a wet cloth.

(Y/n) grabs a canteen of water and gives it to a grateful Ying.

Toph tilts her head. “She sounds healthy.”

“She’s beautiful,” (Y/n) murmurs.

Sokka, on the other hand, raises a brow. “It's so... Squishy looking.”

Aang enters the tent, and at first, he’s stoic, but when he spots the cradling new-born, his lips stretch into a bittersweet smile.

Than asks, “what should we name her?”

Ying turns to her husband, pure love in her words as she says, “I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something.”

And (Y/n) sees tears well up in Aang’s eyes, streaming down his cheeks before he wipes them away. He sighs. “I’ve been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me... hopeful again.”

Ying nods, turning back to her baby. “I know what I want to name our baby now. Hope.”

Her husband looks thrilled. “That's a perfect name. Hope.” He echoes adoringly.

Everyone files out of the tent except the couple, and they disperse for the night. (Y/n) goes to the campfire and fills two bowls with soup to give to Ying and Than, both of whom look so grateful.

Aang and Katara are talking beneath the tree away from the others, and (Y/n) scours the place. Night fell on them quickly and she notices Aang and Katara embrace each other; it brings a smile to her face.

Aang’s working to get better.

The GAang plus Suki approach them and Aang looks firm yet regretful. “I promise I’ll find Appa as fast as I can. I just really need to do this.” Toph hands him his staff and (Y/n) realizes his plan.

Sokka nods. “See ya in the big city.”

“Say hi to that big fuzzball for me.” Toph slugs Aang's arm, who winces and rubs it painfully.

“You'll find him Aang,” Katara reassures.

“I know, thank you.” Aang looks at (Y/n) and his expression turns remorseful. “I—I’m really sorry for what I said.”

(Y/n) feels everyone look to her and she flushes. Her fingers wring together as she mumbles, “it’s alright, Aang.”

“No, it isn’t.” He sighs, looking as nervous as she feels. “Things get hard around me and I shouldn’t expect you to stay if you don’t want to. I—I just want you to know that even if you want to leave, I’ll still love you. You’re family, (Y/n), and—”

(Y/n)’s heart swells, and she hugs Aang tightly. He eagerly wraps his arms around her and buries his face in his chest, mumbling, “I’m sorry.”

“I know, Aang,” (Y/n) murmurs, rubbing a hand down his back and fuck, her eyes are burning again. “I’m sorry, too. I’m staying because I want to. Because I love you and Katara and Sokka. I want to help, and I’ll not leave you, no matter what, alright?” She pulls away and finds Aang sniffing. Cupping his cheeks, (Y/n) places a tender kiss on his forehead. “Stay safe, kiddo. Appa will be back soon with us.”

Aang smiles gently. “I really couldn’t imagine doing any of this without you.”

This kid was hitting every one of her heartstrings, she was going to melt.

“Go, Aang.”

Aang snaps open his glider, and beside him Momo stretches his wings. They all take a few steps back.

“You ready Momo?” Momo chitters his assent. They crouch, then hurtle into the sky as everyone waves farewell.

Sokka drifts off somewhere and Suki stares after him.

(Y/n) lets Katara drag her to eat food and they do so quietly, but (Y/n)’s attention is elsewhere. Suki has disappeared, probably to go after Sokka and it does horrible things to her heart.

She glances at the soup. Sokka hasn’t eaten. She fills up a bowl and follows where Sokka has gone, to a spot where he is sitting on the ground, looking over the canyon. Beside him, Suki is pressed up against him, smile wide and laughing.

“And what about kissing?” Suki asks.

Sokka has a playful grin. “Kissing earns you extra points. Especially if you keep the eye-contact.”

Their eyes connect.

(Y/n) nearly yelps and turns away, trying to ignore the way her heart is thumping and thumping and thumping loud _loudloudloud_ in her ears and her wrists and her chest. (Y/n)’s feet move on their own back to camp.

Of course, Sokka would kiss Suki. Even (Y/n) would kiss Suki.

Suki makes him laugh and smile all the time in a way (Y/n) barely sees.

Does (Y/n) do the same?

One flashback at the Misty Palms Oasis, at the Beifong residence, at every time she lies to him and he finds out…

No, she makes him cry. She makes him angry and upset and sad.

Why did she think she had a chance?

After all, who would want (Y/n)? She has baggage. Too many problems with barely any solutions, a half-witted plan on following these kids until she either dies or leaves or something. Why would anyone ever want her when (Y/n)’s fate is so uncertain? So risky?

Besides, Sokka and Suki are good for each other. They complement each other.

Suki is the version (Y/n) wants to be. The perfect, honest, true version of herself.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

(Y/n) rockets back to reality and finds herself standing in front of the campfire, Katara looking up at her worriedly. Why—why would she be worr—

Something wet drips down her cheek. In surprise, she stretches her hand to wipe tears away. She is… crying.

_Oh._

Katara stands up warily. “(Y/n), what’s wrong?”

(Y/n) swallows and whoops, her throat is clogging up already. She sniffs hard as she places the bowl of food down gently. “I’m just tired.”

“Talk to me,” Katara says and (Y/n)’s mind whirls to every time Sokka said _that_ and something cracks in her further.

Oh, spirits, this hurts.

(Y/n) gulps, fingers practically wrenching onto each other as they tremble and she looks at Katara, forcing herself to blink back more tears. “I’m okay-y. Goodnight.”

“(Y/n), you’re not okay.”

(Y/n) doesn’t heed Katara and the young waterbender lets her go to her bedroll and collapse onto it, curling her rug tightly over her and pressing her palms to her eyes.

Her breath hitches several times, painfully and the tears burn her eyes but she sucks in breaths and calms herself down, forces herself to just stop. 

Sokka won’t ever love her. It was written from the beginning after all. This must follow the script of the show. He finds love in Suki and Suki _alone_. (Y/n) doesn’t get a love story.

She doesn’t get a happy ending.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn, why can’t I ever end on happy notes?
> 
> Eh, suffer.


	13. Book 2: Chapter 12: You Win Some, You Lose Some (Or Where (Y/n) Guest Stars In The Bachelorette)

_It kills him._

_“Hey, Suki.”_

_“Hey, there.”_

_As Suki perches down next to him, they look at the waning moon. It’s been a tiring day altogether, and his heart aches for (Y/n). The entire time, she’s been rescuing Katara and dealing with things he can’t understand and she’s still fighting._

_He felt like ripping his hair out when he had to bandage her. When she hid from them. Sokka can never forgive himself for breaking her trust, and somehow, she still manages to smile. She never has it easy._

_He never makes it easy for her._

_Maybe she deserves someone who can._

_“I lied to you about something,” Sokka says, rubbing the back of his neck. When Suki turns to him questioningly, he mutters, “(Y/n) … she likes girls, too. I’m pretty sure she’s interested in you.”_

_Suki lights up, her brown eyes shining as she blushes. “Why—why would you hide that… oh.”_

_Sokka purses his lips. “Yeah, I was a little jealous. The first time she saw you, it was like (Y/n) was in love. The first time she saw me, she panicked and chi-blocked me.”_

_Suki snorts out a laugh, her legs swinging down the cliffside. As she lays back on her hands, her tone goes soft. “The first time I saw (Y/n), I thought she was the prettiest person on the planet. And when she fought—” a breath left her._

_“I know,” Sokka agrees instantly. “she’s crazy flexible, too.”_

_Suki raises a suggestive brow and they both dissolve into chuckles. “And what about kissing?”_

_“Kissing earns you extra points. Especially if you keep the eye-contact.”_

_They turn to each other and smile. Something passes through Suki’s face because then she’s murmuring, “you’ve kissed her, haven’t you? That’s how you know.”_

_His face shoots to red instantly as he splutters, “what! No, No, I haven’t! Maybe—maybe once, but it wasn’t that good—no, it was great actually, but it didn’t mean anything!”_

_She chuckles. “I doubt it meant nothing to you and knowing (Y/n) …” Suki bites her lip. “She’s a fighter. That means if she believes in someone or something, she will fight for it. (Y/n) … she knows what she wants and she won’t give up. And Sokka, what she wants isn’t me.”_

_He’s left speechless. (Y/n) is a fighter. Never has she given up on any of them, even when it meant she was hurting. “But she likes you—”_

_“Not enough to give up on what she really wants,” Suki replies quietly. “I’m taking my shot with her, but at this point, I know I’m setting myself up for failure.” She catches his arm. “Don’t make the same mistake I did by waiting so long.”_

*

(Y/n) wakes up earlier than usual where the sun is rising along the horizon, and she finds the others fast asleep in the camp area. Her eyes fall to Sokka, where the boy must have pushed his sleeping bag closer to hers and she doesn’t know how that makes her feel because Suki is nowhere near them.

She pokes his cheek experimentally and he doesn’t even budge. Yup, dead asleep.

Yesterday’s rollercoaster of emotions is exactly where she left it. In the past. Today is a new day and though remembering the kiss makes her ache a little, (Y/n) isn’t crying anymore so that’s a blessing.

(Y/n) decides to venture into a secluded area where she stretches her muscles, regulates her breathing, and then evolve into a fast-paced exercise that has her fighting an imaginary opponent, using strikes of her palms and kicks of her legs with bursts of power. She sweats but her mind clears, the soft sun warms her wonderfully, and she ends her exercise by looking over the canyon where the sun faces.

She folds her legs and rests her hands on her knees, sucking in a deep breath.

“I will love myself,” (Y/n) murmurs, eyes fluttering close. She recalls Yue’s understanding look in the Swamp and she says, “I forgive myself. I will become better.”

She exhales quietly. Tries to find stiff parts of her body. Focuses on them, loosens them up.

Even though (Y/n) is sitting alone atop the canyon, she is filled with nothing but something satisfying, calming good. She doesn’t feel alone. She has the sun with her, the ground beneath her, and the sky that she can always look up to. She’s not alone.

(Y/n)’s thoughts travel to her companions. Her heart softens when she thinks of Katara, brave and beautiful and strong. Aang, sweet and kind and loving. Toph, crazy and wicked and wonderful.

Her heart twinges at Sokka. She always stops there. Can never push past him because he feels like a wall, something strong and unyielding and so protective because she feels safe on this side.

And (Y/n) wonders if that is a part of the problem. She’s closest to him out of them all and she thinks that life without him is unbearable. She depends on him so wholly that without him, she will be lost.

But (Y/n) wants to be in his life. Without feeling like anything without him is worthless.

Her old world clinging to her by a thread, the tiniest thought that she needs to let go. What’s holding her back? There’s nothing she can return to, is there?

She is scared. Giving them up means losing a part of her. Can she bear to lose it?

“You’re up early.”

(Y/n) startles. No one is able to ever sneak up on her. The closest was Aang who tried air-bending and only failed because although his footsteps were non-existent, the rush of air told her of his presence.

But she isn’t exactly surprised when Suki plops down next to her, propping an elbow on her knee. “Sorry if I’m interrupting.”

(Y/n) levels her with a soft smile. “You’d be surprised how used to it I am by now.”

“You seem to handle them well enough. Especially Sokka.”

(Y/n) forces herself to not stiffen. Makes sure she doesn’t recall last night in vivid detail. Turns to find Suki toying with her short brown hair, hazel eyes shining at (Y/n). “He’s tolerable,” (Y/n) agrees slowly.

Suki studies her for a moment longer before humming. She turns to the sun and her skin glows. She hesitates. “I want you to take care of him.”

“What?”

“He listens to you,” Suki points out, thin lips quirking upwards and her cheeks flush. “Keep him as safe as possible. He trusts you and I do, too.”

(Y/n) feels a little honoured but mostly confused. She still nods uncertainly. “Alright, Suki.” She grins. “You don’t need to worry too much about your boyfriend.”

Suki splutters. “He—he is—”

“Hey, man, it’s okay,” (Y/n) says and a part of her agrees. She has to let him go sooner or later, and sooner is the best option.

Yup, she can already feel herself… letting go. Letting it go, letting him go, easy peasy.

Footsteps near them and both girls turn around to find Sokka freeze in his footsteps, a wide-eyed look on his face. “Oh!” He squeaks, hands flapping dramatically as his face reddens. “He—ey, Suki, (Y/n), what—what a surprise to see you both… together!”

(Y/n) quirks a brow as she watches him sweat. “Very surprising,” she says flatly.

Suki shares a sneaky look with her, and she bats her lashes. “what’s wrong, Sokka? (Y/n) and I just wanted to spend some quality time together.” And Suki, oh that goddess, snatches (Y/n)’s palm and brings it to her lips to press a kiss to it.

Sokka’s eyes grow wider and his mouth drops. (Y/n) is no different, staring at the daring move of Suki’s as her ears turn pink. She swallows as Suki sends her another look before it darts to Sokka.

(Y/n) slowly cracks a smile and tightens the grip between their hands. She rubs her thumb over Suki’s palm and lifts an innocent look towards Sokka. “We’re just enjoying our time together before we leave.”

Sokka looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm. “You—” he points to Suki. “You—and, uh, yeah, okay, spirits alright, I—I’m hungry and food’s ready so come when you’re… _done_.” He emphasises their hands before practically racing away like a puppy.

Suki and (Y/n) share a glance before they burst out laughing.

Sokka was too easy sometimes.

And (Y/n) felt lighter. Suki was really great, and she works well with Sokka. Maybe she’ll be fine.

“Sokka isn’t my boyfriend.” Suki blurts out. “I don’t know where you’d get that idea, but he isn’t the one I want.” When her brown eyes fix on (Y/n), something soft and tender in them, (Y/n)’s face burns.

“Me?” She asks quietly.

Suki nods. “If you’d like to give it a try.”

Her heart pounds. As attracted to Suki as she is, she knows deep down, Suki isn’t the one for her. Suki doesn’t hug her when she feels sad. Suki isn’t the one who makes fun of her but defends her the second someone else tries. And Suki isn’t the one who has her heart.

And Suki can tell, despite how hopeful she is. They both know (Y/n) wouldn’t pick Suki.

But something else bothers her.

“So, yesterday,” (Y/n) starts, “You and Sokka spent a lot of time together. Maybe it gave me the wrong idea but—”

“We were arguing the entire way trying to get your attention. There was no way I’d let Sokka have you for the one day when he has you for months, alright?” Suki huffs, crossing her arms. She looks so pretty as she pouts. “Stupid guy.”

(Y/n) stammers to a stop, cheeks heating up once more. If this goes on, she’s going to throw herself off the canyon. “Sokka, too?”

Suki levels her with a flat look. “Please tell me you’re joking. You haven’t noticed?”

“Hey, until now, I thought he liked you!”

“He barely knows me! Don’t tell me you’re that oblivious!”

Because now she can be with Sokka. But another problem arises. How long would it last? She doesn’t know her fate. She doesn’t know if she makes it out of here alive, and it… it isn’t fair to him, is it? She’s not even honest with him about her whole situation because it’s bound to freak him out.

There isn’t a way this ends well if she doesn’t make it through the war. So, she still cannot. They’d barely have months together and then what? She dies? She stops existing? What will happen to him?

(Y/n) buries her face into her hands and groans. There goes her relaxing morning.

Less than an hour later everyone is back to trekking to the wall, except when they reach close, Aang and Momo swoop in to land.

Katara is the first to greet him. “Aang, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa?”

Aang looks troubled. “I was, but something stopped me. Something big.”

(Y/n) sucks in a breath. Exhales it out on a silent _fuck_.

Right, the tunnelling of that wall.

They trek to the base of the wall where Toph and Aang bend a rock platform up the face of the wall to act like a makeshift elevator, and it takes them all up until they’re at the top.

“Now what's so big that Appa has to wait?” Sokka asks.

“That,” Aang replies grimly as he points to the distance.

Approaching the wall at a furious pace is a massive machine with a huge drill attached to its front, and it is flanked by eight Fire Nation tanks on either side.

Ying clutches her baby. “We made it to Ba Sing Se, and we're still not safe. No one is.”

“Hey, what are you people doing here? Civilians aren't allowed on the wall.” It is an earth-bender guard who spots them, pointing at them all.

Aang steps forward and announces himself as the Avatar. The guard’s eyes widen, and he looks almost relieved. “Take me to whoever's in charge.” Aang orders.

While Ying and her family are taken to safety, Suki goes to watch over them as the GAang are taken to a section of the outer wall where a brick roof is supported by tall arches and underneath it is a desk in front of which a general sits.

The general gets up and introduces himself as General Sung, and he smiles as he says, “it is an honour to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar, but your help is not needed.”

(Y/n) quirks a brow. “Not _needed_?”

He looks smug and immediately she doesn’t like him. Too similar to crazy General Fong near Omashu, who thought he could handle things. Who didn’t realize the severity of the situation.

Who didn’t know Azula was in charge of the small armada charging to them.

“Not needed.” Sung repeats. “I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded.” He rises to lead them out towards the open area of the wall where soldiers are stationed near large stacks of boulders. Beyond the wall is nothing but bare patchworks of grass and sand, and the general looks content.

Aang looks conflicted but Toph steps up and snaps, “what about the Dragon of the West? He got in.”

And that makes General Sung startle. He looks like he has just been caught stealing cookies from a forbidden jar and he stammers. “Well...uh...technically yes. But he was quickly expunged. Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se.” He laughs loudly and (Y/n) flinches before Sung goes serious again in that split second. “That means penetrable city.”

“Yeah, thanks for the tour,” Toph says dryly. Her face hasn’t even cracked a little. “But we still got the drill problem.”

General Sung hums, pacing back to look out over wastes. “Not for long. To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earth-benders called the Terra Team.”

Sokka rubs his chin thoughtfully. “That's a good group name, very catchy,” he comments.

The Terra Team down at the base of the wall watch as the Fire Nation forces advance, and then they launch their assault swiftly. Four benders manage to propel one of the tanks into the air, and then ride a surge of earth through the gap left in the tank’s formation.

One bender, presumably the leader of the Terra team, shouts, “ready... Attack!”

The earthbenders try to wedge several large pillars of stone against the side of the Drill, but it shatters them effortlessly.

(Y/n) spots two figures rappelling down the sides of the drill and when blades shoot out of one of them, (Y/n) curses. Mai and Ty Lee. She doesn’t know whom she dislikes more.

The Terra Team barely manages to raise a defensive shield against a barrage of Mai's throwing knives. Ty Lee is a blur as she nimbly avoids their earthbending attacks, leaps in amongst them and begins delivering a flurry of pressure-point attacks.

One by one the Terra Team drops helplessly at her feet.

General Sung grows stricken by the second. “We're doomed!” He screeches.

Immediately, Sokka’s brows pinch and he slaps the general in the face and shouts, “get a hold of yourself, man!”

Something like that shouldn’t have been allowed but General Sung sobers up and rubs his stinging cheek. (Y/n) stifles her laugh and Sokka sends her a questioning look. She shakes her head.

“You’re right, I'm sorry.” Sung mumbles.

(Y/n) asks, “maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?”

“Yes, please.”

The kids convene against the wall. The Drill gets impossibly larger the closer it gets, bigger than a large, three story building at least.

“The question is, how are we gonna stop that thing?” Aang thinks out loud.

Everyone instantly looks to Sokka, who startles and squeaks, “why are you all looking at me?”

“You're the idea guy,” (Y/n) says encouragingly.

It only gets a whine back. “So, I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure.”

Katara levels him with a flat stare. “And also, the complaining guy.”

“That part I don't mind.”

“We do,” (Y/n) mumbles and it earns her a jab.

The Terra Team below them is defeated and they quickly find them in the infirmary being spread out on futons on the outer wall. Katara is the first to run to the nearest earth-bender and spreads the blue energy of her healing technique over the arm of one of the fallen warriors. 

General Sung is distraught. “What's wrong with him? He doesn't look injured.”

“Chi-blocking,” (Y/n) replies, approaching one of the benders, a female, brown-haired woman who was breathing harshly. (Y/n) smiles at her comfortingly. “I’m going to help you.” She kneels and begins massaging her arm muscles, relieving the effects slowly.

The woman looks grateful and terrified as she mumbles, “who is that girl? She just hit me, and I couldn’t move anymore. Then she cartwheeled away.”

(Y/n) inhales sharply and looks up to meet the others. “Definitely Ty Lee.” She rubs a little harder into the muscle and the bender sighs softly, her arms slowly moving now. “She doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside.”

Sokka’s eyes grow wide and he smacks (Y/n)’s shoulder repeatedly. “Ooo, ooo, ooo!”

(Y/n) nudges him away. “I know you got an idea but if you hit me one more time, you’ll be the one in this bed.”

Sokka goes silent and (Y/n) stiffens, ears growing hot with embarrassment. He laughs nervously. “R—right.” Sokka clears his throat, pats her shoulder awkwardly one last time and turns to his friends. “What she just said, that's how we're gonna take down the Drill. The same way Ty Lee took down all these big earth-benders.”

Toph brightens up. “By hitting its pressure points!”

“We'll take it down from the inside.”  
  
*

Toph takes her position above the trench that leads to the drill and tanks, and she whips up strenuous bits of rock and blasts of dust that shudders the tank. With that, the others take this cover to run from their crouching position in the trench and cut their way to the drill quickly.

Toph quickly follows them to the front of the drill where the thick metal hangs over them. Standing it in the shadow of the huge machine, Toph bends open a pit in the ground. “Everyone into the hole!”

(Y/n) cringes. “Never want to hear those words again.” She is the second last to leap, and then Toph follows and the surface swirls shut above them.

It is dusty and warm and (Y/n) shudders in the enclosed space, letting everyone huddle close.

“It's so dark down here,” Sokka comments. “I can't see a thing.”

Toph’s voice echoes flatly. “Oh no, what a _nightmare_.”

“Sorry.”

Toph heads the group and Aang comes last as they bend their way through the earth, regularly checking for their position until Toph stops them. The entire time the ground rumbles dangerously and reverberates the whirring of the heavy machine above them. She presses her hands upwards and pushes, and the ground bulges upwards and opens up. Sunlight is dim through the opening because right above them is thick metal.

They quickly climb up, and surprisingly, the gap between the ground and the stomach of the drill is tall enough that they can stand up to their full height without touching the metal. Framed on all sides are long rows of tracked wheels, huge and tall and scary.

Sokka points upwards to the belly of the drill where an opening is seen. “There!”

Aang approaches a narrow length of pipe that protrudes from the opening horizontally, and he leaps up, catches it, and then wraps his legs around it so he can reach upside down to catch them one by one, first boosting Katara up, then Sokka, and then (Y/n) until they’re all inside the humming machine.

(Y/n) realizes Toph isn’t moving. She peeks her head out of the opening and calls out, “Toph, are you coming?”

Toph looks resigned. “No way am I going in that metal monster. I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here.”

“Okay, stay safe.” She tugs Aang up into the opening.

They quickly make their way to the drill’s inner corridors created with hard, thick steel that rumbles with the drill. Sokka leads them through a large cavern like area, red lights brightening it up to reveal pipes and valves, thick and strong.

(Y/n) stares at the valves. Some of them are thicker than her body.

Sokka hums, studying the pipes. “I need a plan of this machine. Some schematics that show what the inside looks like. Then we can find its weak points.”

Aang’s nose scrunches up. “Where are we gonna get something like that?”

When Sokka abruptly draws his machete and chops off a steam valve, it erupts in their area and (Y/n) pulls him quickly from its onslaught, grabbing Katara and Aang to keep them away from the steam that’s already filling up the room and making them sweat.

Aang squawks. “What are you doing!? Someone's gonna hear us!”

But Sokka only looks confident as he sheathes his machete. “That's the point. I figure a machine this big needs engineers to run it, and when something breaks...”

“They come to fix it,” Katara completes.

(Y/n) wants to stare at Sokka in awe. It would’ve taken her several minutes, maybe more, to make up a feasible plan, but this boy…

 _Woo_.

This boy she cannot have.

Her smile falls and she averts her gaze just as Sokka turns to her. And (Y/n) doesn’t notice, as she watches the entrance to this room, that he is frowning at her.

Moments later, there is a loud clang as the heavy door to the area swings open, and a large Fire Nation engineer, dressed up in a filter mask and fatigues, appears through the steam holding a large wrench and a rolled-up document.

(Y/n) moves fast, popping up in front of him with a cheery grin. “Hi!” She chirps, and the engineer startles, but she stops him with a few well-placed hits, plucks up the document and tosses it behind her as she lowers the engineer to the floor carefully.

Sokka makes a sound of approval. He is holding the document, reading it lightning fast. “This'll work, thanks!” He runs off.

(Y/n), Katara, and Aang follow him up metal stairs, stopping to unroll the plans across a large pipe. It is getting hot in here, well, _hotter_ , and they have to keep wiping the sweat away from their faces. Katara just bends it away.

Sokka takes a second to look up at (Y/n) in amusement. “Think you can read this? It’s easier than a map.”

(Y/n) glowers, crossing her arms and popping her hip extra hard that it hits him. He winces. “Hurry up before we melt.”

“Or before she smacks you,” Katara snorts.

Sokk returns to the map and (Y/n) hates that she pays too much attention to him. To the way his long finger traces the schematics on the map, the quick dart of his clever eyes. How his tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth. 

“It looks like the Drill is made up of two main structures.” He explains. “There's the inner mechanism, where we are now, and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse.”

Sokka leads them out a doorway and onto a massive steel beam. He stares at it for a long time before shaking his head. “Wow, it looks a lot thicker in person than it does in the plans. We're going to have to work pretty hard to cut through that.”

Katara crosses her arms. “What's this _we_ stuff? Aang and I are going to have to do all the work.”

Sokka swivels on his heel to face his sister, and he points to himself. “Look, I'm the ‘plan guy.’” He points to (Y/n), and she flusters as he says, “(Y/n)’s the ‘bodyguard who can gladly step on me.’ You two—” Sokka makes rapid chop-chop gestures. “—are the ‘cut stuff up with waterbending’ guys. Together, we're Team Avatar!”

Aang and Katara exchange mortified looks. (Y/n) rubs her chin. “I thought we were the GAang.”

Sokka waves his hand. “That’s up for discussion. Now get to work. (Y/n), keep an eye out on east side of the room.”

(Y/n) nods, scours the room, and then huffs, turning to glare at him while Katara and Aang use water to cut across the thick steel. “Sokka, I will _slap_ you.”

He looks innocent as he taps his boomerang against his bicep. “Run along… unless you don’t know where east is?” His lips twitch upwards as she clenches a fist.

“I’m taking this side.”

“That’s not east.”

“It’s not like the directions are written on the walls, Sokka!” (Y/n) explodes and he guffaws. “Where’s east?”

Katara looks amused with Aang, panting with their effort. “You don’t need to be so worked up on directions, (Y/n).” She snickers. “You’ve never been this angry at something so tiny.”

The two kids pause halfway through the steel and bend over to catch their breaths.

(Y/n) still looks annoyed. She is standing on the opposite part of the steel beam they are on. “I’m staying here.”

Sokka notices the exhaustion. He pumps his arms in the air like a cheerleader, tunic flapping with the motion. “C'mon team, don't quit now, we're...”

Katara growls loudly and Sokka backs away, wide-eyed. He stutters, “I mean, _you're_ almost there.”

(Y/n) makes a chicken sound and Sokka turns to her, eyes narrowed. She only smiles at him innocently. “You can do it, guys!” Her gut clenches. She looks around carefully. “Crap.”

The benders resume slicing away at the girder little by little. Sokka watches on, an eager look of anticipation growing on his face. Finally, the beam is cut completely in two, and the upper section grinds down the angled cut a few inches before screeching to a halt.

Katara is red in the face and exhausted. “At this rate, we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall.”

Aang falls to his butt, groaning. “I don't know how many more of those I have in me.”

(Y/n)’s gut pulls. Alright, she’s ready for this. What happens here? Mai and Ty Lee show up, fine, she can handle that.

An ominous shudder runs down the machine and a low moan of the machine renders them silent. Sokka lights up. “Do you hear that? We took it down. We better get out of here fast!”

Aang and Katara get to their feet eagerly and rush behind him, (Y/n) in tow, frowning. Was this supposed to happen? Too many episodes, harder to remember.

As they run down a corridor to pass a doorway, the speakers overhead crackle and the kids skid to a stop.

And (Y/n) rubs her forehead as the announcement, loud and clear, wipes off their hopeful looks to turn them to dread.

_“Congratulations, crew, the Drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se.”_

They turn to each other in alarm. “What do we do now?” Katara screeches.

(Y/n) grabs her arm and begins to pull her back the way we came. “We have to move the braces. It’s the only way we can stop the drill.”

Quickly they make their way back and throw themselves against the severed, stuck beam, grunting with the effort. It doesn’t move an inch.

Sokka grimaces. “C'mon brace, _budge_!”

(Y/n) wipes her face and tightens her ponytail. Gut tugs and she growls under her breath. _C’mon, give her something to work with_.

“This is bad, _really_ bad,” Katara mumbles, burying her face in her hands.

Sokka finally pulls back, leaning against it. “We’re putting everything we've got into busting these braces, but it's taking too long!”

A hard yank of her gut and (Y/n) winces. Alright, _alright_ , so she needs a plan? Is that it? What did they do to solve it? She wracks her mind to think faster as the kids turn despaired by the second, and finally, it clicks.

(Y/n) snaps her fingers. “Don’t cut all the way through! It’s a waste of energy. Just like how I fight, I don’t use my full force to take down someone, not for just one person.”

She pulls Sokka to stand and instructs. “Take a fighting pose.”

He does, fists out threateningly.

“That’s a _terrible_ pose,” (Y/n) comments absently. Sokka frowns but she continues, nonetheless. “You’ve gotta be quick and accurate, get the weak spots.” She hooks a foot around Sokka, and he yelps as he struggles to balance himself. “Break the stance, and when your opponent is reeling, a short final blow does the trick. Their weight becomes their downfall.” She lightly bonks him on the head, and he tumbles down. “Literally.”

Katara nods, eyes wide. “So, we just need to weaken the braces, instead of cut all the way through.”

Aang perks up to point at the top of the beam. “Then I'll go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow.”

Sokka gets up, throws his arms out. “And boom, it all comes crashing down! Great plan, (Y/n)!” He then mumbles, “Didn’t have to use me as a dummy.”

Aang steamrolls over that, looking hopeful again. “Everyone inside that wall, the whole world, is counting on us.”

“The whole world, minus the Fire Nation that is.” Sokka grins even as he receives exasperated looks.

They work fast, taking very short breaks before returning to slice halfway through the beams. (Y/n)’s gut no longer pulls, and she thanks every deity out there that her job has become at least slightly more simpler.

Still, her nature is on the tip of her toes, and she warily watches the doorways. It could be any moment.

Sokka is distracting though. The boy looks fit to be a cheerleader with the way he pumps his arms and encourages brightly. “Good work, Team Avatar. Now Aang just needs to—”

In that split second, (Y/n) notices movement and the roar of fire and she is already on her feet, shouting, “DUCK!” As she tackles Sokka out of the way of the blast of blue flame that soars past them.

Luckily, Aang and Katara takes cover in time.

(Y/n) rolls off Sokka and pulls him up, disoriented. His hands fly up to his hair. “Did it get my hair?”

A second blast is mostly aimed at Aang. The young air-bender narrowly avoids it.

And behind a scarily determined Azula is her entourage, Mai and Ty Lee. The chi-blocker looks impressed. “Wow Azula, you were right, it is the Avatar!” Her gaze drifts to Sokka and she smirks seductively, biting her lip. “... And _friends_.”

Sokka flushes, smiles vacantly and waves. “ _Hey_.”

“Hey, eyes on _me_ ,” (Y/n) snaps, glowering at Ty Lee, who shoots her a mischievous look as Katara yanks her brother away.

Ty Lee points at (Y/n), tilting her head prettily. “Rematch, Angry. I don’t plan on losing this time.”

(Y/n) cracks her knuckles; says to her friends, “Handle the other two. This one’s mine.” And then she vaults from her steel beam to the next, barely even looking down because she trusts her body, and she lands perfectly. Ty Lee joins her on that beam, moving forwards on her tip toes like a ballerina.

That is… impressive.

“So,” Ty Lee chirps, ducking low as (Y/n)’s legs swing at her. “How’s the boyfriend?” And she wiggles her brows.

(Y/n) huffs, tucking and rolling to swipe at Ty Lee’s ankles. The moment the girl jumped, (Y/n) kicks upwards and sends Ty Lee stumbling back. “He’s not mine.”

“That’s not what you said last time,” she sings. “Besides, he’s pretty cute. Why haven’t you made a move on him yet?”

“It’s complicated.”

Ty Lee’s brows lift up. “Sounds like you’re just scared of changing things.” At her wince, she looks sympathetic. “Sensitive, huh?”

“You could say you hit a pressure point.”

Both of them freeze in their movements, glance down at their hands and (Y/n) has the urge to toss herself off the beam. She’s starting to sound like Sokka and his stupid puns.

Sweat makes things slippery here and (Y/n) has to keep wiping her forehead and pushing her hair back. Her clothes stick to her skin and she cringes at the thought of peeling them off. She’s gonna have to take a nice long shower after this because this was like three workouts mashed together.

Ty Lee is just that good.

Still, (Y/n) retaliates further, pushing her back after the onslaught of questions.

From there on comes a flurry of hand movements, dodging and kicking that kept (Y/n) always moving. Even when she staggers back from a particularly harsh blow that leaves her shoulder immobilized, (Y/n) leaps up, anger fuelling her because she did _not_ like being blocked.

Ty Lee’s eyes grows wide, pausing in her steps as (Y/n) growls lowly, pressing certain points along her shoulder before shaking it. Her joint is tight and tough, but at that point she is far from caring.

She must look angrier than she feels because then Ty Lee is back to striking at her, but the way she moves, it is harsh and desperate.

Who’s scared now?

(Y/n) moves faster, backing Ty Lee against a beam but then the girl flips overhead, using her shoulders as a push off. (Y/n) curses and swivels but then a foot catches her throat and pins her to the beam. Her eyes flash when they meet Ty Lee’s brown eyes.

Ty Lee makes a whoosh sound, adjusting her balance to press (Y/n) further against the steel and she sucks in a raspy breath. “That was intense.”

A smirk curls on (Y/n)’s lips. “I’m not done yet.” And her hands latch onto Ty Lee’s ankle and twists, pressing every pressure point she knows until the chi-blocker yelps, and lets go.

Aang, who has been flying around, dodging Azula, shouts, “Guys, get out of here, I know what I need to do.” He heads in another direction with Momo.

Katara shouts at him as she whips out her flask. “Wait! You need this water more than I do!” And she immediately flings it to him. Aang catches it perfectly.

“(Y/n), we gotta go!” Sokka yells, his voice echoing loud enough that (Y/n) whips around.

She receives a kick to her face that sends her flying back. Moving her jaw carefully, the slight tinge of soreness tells her it’s going to bruise. Ty Lee leaps towards her but (Y/n) is already on the move, kicking up and flipping backwards to the steel beam behind her. She nearly slips, but her hand shoots out and grips it, pulling herself up before she is taking off down the corridor Sokka and Katara disappeared to.

Mai and Ty Lee are hot on her heels.

Sokka squawks as they hit a dead end. Only a large hatch in below them marked by a sign written in Chinese. He bends down, trying to yank open the hatch.

Katara reads the print as (Y/n) storms in, red-faced. “Slurry pipeline What does that mean?”

A large clang sounds and the hatch eases open. Sokka grunts as he peers in, face twisted in disgust. “It's rock and water mixed together; it means our way out.”

(Y/n) groans, tugging at her clothes. “Can I wait it out here?” The thought of trudging through that mess just makes her shiver.

Katara is already lowering herself. Sokka tugs (Y/n) to go next and she does, but when she looks over Sokka’s shoulder, she sees a knife hurling towards them and she yanks Sokka down with her, bring the hatch door close.

They plunge into the neck-deep mud, warm and gooey and (Y/n) holds in a screech because this nasty shit is getting _everywhere_. The slurry is swirling and moving like waves in an ocean and the kids barely get their grip on the ground as it pushes them forward.

Ahead, Katara stumbles into the sludge and struggles to get out, but then Sokka is racing forward and pulling her out, her face caked in mud and she looks like she’s going to vomit.

They link hands tightly and it’s slippery, but they hold on as the slurry pushes them through like a water slide; only dirtier, smellier, and yuckier.

It takes less than a minute as the movement gets harsher and faster until they’re screaming as they’re thrown out of the rear of the drill and into a pond full of slurry. They burst to the surface, groaning, throwing mud from their hair, and Sokka spits out mud and tries to clean his tongue.

Sokka pounds his fist into the slurry in a fit of rage and he has to tugs his hands out. He groans weakly.

(Y/n) wipes her eyes and flicks away the mud, standing shakily as she eyes the way they came, and out comes none other than fucking Ty Lee, riding the slurry waist deep with a look of wicked anticipation on her face. Just as she is about to reach the ground, Katara bends back the rush of slurry, pinning Ty Lee at the terminus of the pipe.

Katara looks fierce, holding out a hand. “Why don't you try blocking my chi now, circus freak!”

Sokka perks up. “Katara, keep that up. The pressure will build up in the drill, then when Aang delivers the final blow, it will be ready to pop!”

(Y/n) watches with a sick sort of amusement as Ty Lee struggles. “That’s a good look on you!”

Ty Lee snarls. “Pining is a better look on you!”

 _Oof_.

“Sh—shut up.”

Sokka adopts his cheerleading act soon enough. “Good technique, little sister! Keep it up! Don't forget to breathe!”

Katara is red in the face and a second away from drowning her brother. “You know, I am just about sick and tired of you telling me what to do all day. You're like a chattering Hog-Monkey!”

“Just bend the slurry, woman!”

Katara bends up a rush of slurry with her free hand, launching him up to plunge back down into the foul muck. He groans loudly and (Y/n) pulls the hopeless boy to his feet.

And then comes the face of victory. Toph emerges from beneath the Drill, grinning. “You guys need some help?”

“Toph, help me plug up this drain!”

Slowly they bend the thick slurry against the drain. (Y/n) notices in the front of the drill, there are boulders being released, blue flames scorching the walls. A battle between Azula and Aang, no doubt. That girl just doesn’t know when to quit.

And then there is a shockwave.

So loud and powerful that it travels through the drill, making the metal shudder, reaching the ground and the earth vibrates under them.

The drill trembles. The slurry overwhelms the drain, plugging it in so much that it fills over until a pipe bursts along the body of the drill and slurry spews out. After that comes more explosions, a chain reaction where slurry breaks out from the drill.

Katara and Toph don’t need to bend anymore. “Here it comes!” Toph announces and raises the four of them on a pillar of rock, high where they can see the extent of the damage they caused.

Parts of the drill explodes, the front piercing metal against the wall freezing in its drilling, and the entire drill just slumps, great clouds of smoke rising from the machine. Submerged in slurry.

(Y/n) grins down, elated. They did it. They actually did it.

Sokka whoops atop the pillar. “GO TEAM AVATAR!”

When they join Aang on the top of the outer wall, Katara had done her best to bend all the slurry from their bodies, but it isn’t enough because there’s still the sticky, muddy feeling that dried up their skin.

They lean against the stone top, watching the sun set along the horizon. It’s satisfying, to know they did something so good. They’ve done plenty before, but this feels better. No hard choices, no guilt, just good old ass-kicking.

(Y/n) sighs happily, basking in the sunlight. She feels exhaustion sink into her bone deep, but it feels good and warm. She could sleep for days.

Sokka is way too enthusiastic. “I just want to say, good effort out there today, Team Avatar.”

“Enough with the Team Avatar stuff.” Katara says, annoyed. “No matter how many times you say it, it's not gonna catch on.”

“How about...” He whips out his boomerang and, in the process, nearly scares Momo off the wall. “—the "Boomerang Squad!", see it's good cause it's got "Aang" in it.”

“I kinda like that one.” Aang mumbles, pressing into (Y/n) slowly, like a cat. She looks amused as his head bumps into her gently before she lets him curl into her comfortably. Poor boy looks ready to drop.

“Let's talk about this on our way into the city,” (Y/n) suggests, propping Aang up as they walk. After a moment of quiet, Sokka pipes up.

“The "Aang Gang"?”

“Sokka.” Katara’s tone is warning and (Y/n) snorts.

“The "Fearsome Fivesome"?”

“You're crazy.”

Sokka whines. “Why? We're fearsome!”

(Y/n) nods her head patronizingly. “Yeah, _we_ are. You really aren’t. You’re like a soft, needy puppy.”

“I’m not a puppy!”


	14. Book 2: Chapter 13: My Sweet Peasant Boy, How I Yearn For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief reprieve, eh? 
> 
> Maybe. I'm not one to be light on the angst. 
> 
> Sucks to be you.
> 
> Ah fuck I'm dissociating again, okay bye!

It’s too calm.

The train being pushed by earth-benders past the outer walls of the city of Ba Sing Se is quiet and all the passengers seem to share in the moment, to stare out their windows on the sunny day. On either side of the train cars are green hillsides where fox-antelopes scurry around, happily grazing on the grass.

To someone who isn’t (Y/n), they might feel like something is bound to go wrong. She knows better. Everything that happens in Ba Sing Se is seared into her mind, so she takes the time to relax before shit starts happening again.

The closer they draw to the capital, the more excited they get. Katara points to a large wall they approach. “Look, the inner wall! I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece.”

“Hey, don't jinx it!” Sokka exclaims, throwing his hands out dramatically. “We could still be attacked by some giant, exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp.”

Toph beside him sends a flat look. “You been hitting the cactus juice again?”

“I'm just sayin', weird stuff happens to us.”

Just as those words leave his mouth, a strange man with a glossy stare and a large yellow plant in his mouth takes a seat between Toph and Sokka, making them give him space. They stare at him as he chews the plant loudly.

Sokka turns to his left where (Y/n) is twiddling with her fingers, looping her ring around. He nudges her and mimics the plant-eater comically.

Her lip quirks upwards. “That’s how you look when you eat meat.”

He looks offended. Throwing a hand over her shoulder, Sokka lets her lean onto him as his other hand comes to play with her fingers, gently stopping them from wringing. “What’s got you so strung up?”

“What do you mean?”

Sokka tilts his head, ocean blue eyes shining. “Ever since we got across the Serpent’s Pass, you’ve been… distant.”

And (Y/n) hates how he reads her so well. She should really stop playing with her ring when she’s feeling too much. His rough fingers are brushing across hers and it feels nice. Makes her sweat a little, but feels really, _really_ comfortable.

(Y/n) taps his fingers once before pulling away and scooting slightly further from him, doing hard to plaster a smile on her face. “Just nervous about the city,” she mumbles.

When his eyes narrow because he sure as hell caught onto how she’s not only distancing him emotionally, Sokka runs a hand through his wolf-tail and slumps back. She averts her gaze because the longer he looks, it’s like he learns more about her and she needs to keep this, her feelings, under wraps.

How can she bring up her feelings for him without any semblance of dread for the future? Would that even be fair on him?

“Alright,” Sokka relents but he doesn’t look pleased.

Beside them, Aang stares out the window forlornly. Katara does her best to comfort him. “Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa.”

“It's such a big city.” Aang mumbles.

Sokka throws his arms out and (Y/n) turns back to the window. “He's a giant bison. Where could someone possibly hide him? _Oh_.”

 _‘Oh’_ was right.

When the train car passes through the inner wall and enters the enormous city, they realize their job is going to be so much more difficult. Ba Sing Se stretches farther than the eye can see, riddled with roads and buildings, and when the train comes to a stop at the monorail station, Sokka slings his bag over his shoulder and leads them outside where refugees fill up the station.

It smells a bit polluted, but the bustle of people is something thrilling. It sends (Y/n) into a short spiral, nostalgic after such a long time in the forests and open valleys. This, at the least, feels like a city back in her world. It smells like it. Sounds like it, too.

Toph doesn’t see it that way. “Back in the city. Great.” She sighs.

Sokka squawks, “what's the problem? It's amazing!” He’s probably just smelling cooked meat in the air.

“Just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait; you'll get sick of it in a couple of days.”

Aang blows on his bison whistle hesitantly, and when there is no response, he pockets it, promising, “I'm comin' for you buddy. He's here. I can feel it.”

(Y/n) hasn’t moved from her spot. Her skin prickles all over, something screaming _danger, danger, danger_. If she didn’t know about the secrets of Ba Sing Se, she would’ve been super paranoid of the place. She scours the station carefully, finding a blur of movement in her peripheral, as if something is taunting her, staying right at the edge of her vision to keep her on her toes.

Her fist clenches. Again, something moves to her left but when she turns, there is nothing but a few people gawking at the city in awe.

 _Nothing’s happening now_ , she tells herself.

Her eyes spot a woman across from them with long, dark hair and an unnatural smile stretching across her lips. Watching them with a creepy sort of pleasantness.

(Y/n) stiffens. Cold crawls up her spine.

The woman approaches, hands clasped in front of her politely.

“Hello,” she says in a lilting tone. “My name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honour of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be (Y/n), Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?”

Oh, this is _creepy_. (Y/n) itches to act out, to send this lady away but she restrains herself as Sokka bounds up to Joo Dee authoritatively.

“Yes. We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately.”

Joo Dee’s smile does not falter. “Great, let's begin our tour. And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it.” She turns around to lead them.

Sokka’s expression falls. “Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the King about the war, it's important.”

“You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here.”

Everyone shares confused looks. (Y/n) is staring at Joo Dee for what can be considered too long.

Sokka turns to (Y/n) and frowns even deeper at her deadly expression. “Why’s she…”

(Y/n) snaps out of her thoughts the second Sokka speaks. She clicks her tongue, eyeing Joo Dee with distaste. “I’m sure she’s just trying to give us a good tour. Maybe wants five stars as a guide.”

“Okay…” Sokka says in confusion. “Then she’s getting a two and a half on the grounds of being as annoying as Katara— _ow!”_ He has the slap from Katara coming, and he rubs his stinging arm as he sticks his tongue out at his sister’s back.

“One star,” Toph interrupts. “She’s not getting anything above a one after she went past the mud pile without stopping.”

“What were you planning to do with mud?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, Sap.”

They are taken to a carriage drawn by ostrich horses and are pulled through the streets where shops and refugees are lined up. They look shabby and poor.

Joo Dee gestures to the street. “This is the lower ring.”

“What's that wall for?” Katara points to the wall ahead that seems to curve.

“Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting us, and the one's inside that help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsman and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively.”

 _‘Quaint and lively’_ is her definition of the two shady men conversing in a dark part of an alley, where one of them holds a glinting sword. They both glare at the carriage as it passes and Katara’s face pales.

“You do want to watch your step though.” Joo Dee suggests cheerfully.

_And your ass unless you want to get beat up, you freaky, brainwashed—_

(Y/n) scowls at her from across her seat. It’s not Joo Dee’s fault, she knows. This brainwashing shit can get them in deep trouble, and she doesn’t like the emotionless stare of Joo Dee, like she was dead inside even though she was smiling.

Katara’s fingers twitch. “Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?”

Aang looks troubled as he watches the poor people littering the streets. “This is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live.”

They cross over a bridge that takes them to a nicer part of the city, the middle ring that features the financial district and shops and restaurants, and also the university.

Sokka tries subtly inputting their purpose here about the war but Joo Dee steamrolls over it with practised words. They come to a stop before Town Hall and get off the carriage. Joo Dee goes ahead.

Sokka seems understandably annoyed. “Is that woman deaf? She only seems to hear every other word I say.”

Toph snorts, crossing her arms. “It's called _‘being handled.’_ Get used to it.”

(Y/n) sees a blur in her peripheral and the hair on her arms stand on its end. She snaps to the side just to see, up on the roof of the Town Hall, a flutter of dark green cloth before it disappears further in.

She creeps closer to the group, eyes trained on the roofs of the buildings until they are ushered back to the carriage. She doesn’t relax until they’re taken to their house in the upper ring, where all the houses look grand, backed against rolling green hills, made for ‘important’ citizens.

They pass a stone wall that has a tall, imposing gate, where they can only see the top of the enormous building behind it. In front of the gate are three men, wearing the same colour robes (Y/n) had noticed up on the roof of Town Hall, and their wide brimmed hats hide their expressions.

Katara’s voice is quiet when she asks, “What's inside that wall?”

“And who are the mean-looking guys in robes?”

Joo Dee continues pleasantly, as if the sight of those men didn’t make the GAang uncomfortable. “Inside is the Royal Palace. Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions.”

Right. Traditions like kidnapping and brainwashing and let’s see… ah, yes, _a_ _fucking evil dictatorship_.

Does (Y/n) voice that? No.

Does she pretend she’s beating them all up with a stick in her head?

… Yes.

(Y/n) stares at them, notices the tight stone-like bracelets wrapped around their wrists and waists. Distantly she can hear Aang ask about the king but as the carriage drives by, her mind travels to ways she can counteract them. She needs some kind of protection because last time, she got hit in the head by a rock and a concussion wasn’t a fun thing to play with.

They travel to a house that is small but looks pretty and posh and Joo Dee intercepts a messenger on the way who hands her a scroll before running off. She unrolls and reads it before perking up. “More good news, your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual.”

“A month?!” Sokka parrots in shock.

“Six to eight weeks, actually.”

The kids are silent, staring at Joo Dee with varying levels of disbelief and shock. Joo Dee doesn’t notice the tension as she swings open the door to the house and ushers them in.

The room they enter first is the living room lit by fire lamps hanging from the ceiling. Adjacent rooms are separated by thin screens and it is a beautiful place, but (Y/n) can’t help feeling like this is a prison more than anything.

Katara and Toph settle onto square mats in the middle of the room while (Y/n) looks out the window carefully. It overlooks a street with more buildings, and she can’t help feeling like she’s still being watched, so she draws the filmy curtain and leans against the wall, looking at Joo Dee attend to them.

“Isn't it nice? I think you will really enjoy it here.” Joo Dee hums.

Sokka sucks in a breath, impatient. “I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long. Can't we see the King any sooner?”

“The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits.”

“If we are going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa.” Aang suggests, and Momo raiding a cupboard perks up at the mention of the bison.  
  
Joo Dee bows. “I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you would like to go.”

Toph looks a second away from throwing a rock at her. “We don't need a babysitter,” she says and heads for the door.

“Oh, I won't get in the way.” Joo Dee says politely, as she steps in Toph’s way. The young earthbender’s toes curl tightly against the matted floor, a sure-fire tell that says Toph is _pissed_. “And to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?”

So, much to their displeasure, she guides them to a nearby pet store where the owner sweats in their presence, and (Y/n) fucking knows Joo Dee is quietly enforcing the owner to keep his mouth shut.

Sokka screams about the black market and Momo gets angry enough to harass the sparrowkeets in their cages.

They travel to the Ba Sing Se University where students are walking around and (Y/n) is actually impressed with the place. There is a statue in the centre of the courtyard and Aang approaches a student there to question him.

(Y/n) glances around the place, noticing the hidden Dai Li here and there. They blend well with the bushes and trees planted around. They’re keeping a close eye on them.

The student is equally nervous and takes his cue from Joo Dee, but this time, Sokka notices and Joo Dee pretends to do something else.

(Y/n) meets his gaze and it flicks to Joo Dee, eyebrow raised. (Y/n) purses her lips, subtly shaking her head as if to say, ‘ _Joo Dee isn’t to be trusted.’_

Sokka understands. He keeps an eye on Joo Dee the rest of the way home, and he seems to realize her apology about not finding Appa is as fake as her smile. They dismount from the carriage and watch it drive off with Joo Dee. Standing there disheartened, they are about to move to their house when something makes Sokka pause.

“Hey,” he whispers, and the kids stop, following his gaze to a house across from theirs. He moves towards it. “Come with me.”

They follow him across the street. (Y/n) notices the curtain at the window drawing close quickly, and when they knock on the door, it swings open immediately. The man smiles at them. “You're the Avatar. I heard you were in town. I'm Pao.”

Sokka fixes him with a curious stare. “So Pao, what's goin' on with this city? Why is everyone here so scared to talk about the war?”

Immediately Pao’s demeanour changes. He hunches in on himself, eyes darting left and right. “War?” he chuckles nervously. “What do you mean?”

Toph says, “I can feel you shaking.”

(Y/n) pinches the bridge of her nose. “I can _see_ you shaking.”

Pao loses all pretence of bravery. “Look, I'm just a minor government official. I've waited 3 years to get this house. I don't want to get into trouble.” He is shifty-eyed as if to make sure no one is eavesdropping on them.

(Y/n) herself knows the prickly feeling of being watched hasn’t left them ever since they arrived in Ba Sing Se but telling him that would make Pao hide. “You’re safe, there’s no one here but us,” she still says.

Katara asks, “Get in trouble with whom?”

“Listen, you can't mention the war here, and whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li.” Pao immediately shuts the door on them.

Sokka takes a moment to look away. He ushers everyone back home, looking troubled the whole way.

Even when they eat dinner, it is quiet, and when they go to sleep, (Y/n) finds herself shifting around in her single compartment, restless. She has made sure to draw all the curtains and lock the door because nothing about this place says _‘safe.’_

So, she sits up in her bed and meditates. On her left, separated by a screen, Aang sleeps there with Momo, and to her right is Toph. She can see their silhouettes through the screens, but only when they put on their lamps, so now everything is dark.

Review the day.

The Dai Li followed them everywhere. It isn’t good if she needs to do reconnaissance of her own.

They’re all suspicious of Joo Dee, which is good.

Sokka looks pretty handsome today.

(Y/n) winces. She must keep reminding herself that she cannot do this. After months in close proximity, trusting him so much more than anyone, she finds it hard to separate the feelings. They’re friends and she can live with that. She trusts him as a friend and it’s fine, _it’s fine_.

But god her heart doesn’t want to listen. Stupid bastard.

So, when she hears scuffling and a shadow movement that looks distinctly like Sokka, (Y/n) pretends to be asleep. She can’t have sleepovers with him anymore, can’t have the tiny moments of vulnerability because she cannot mess this up. She needs to figure herself out and her situation before she can pursue anything, because months of being together only for her to be ripped away would be devastating.

When she hears the screen of her room slightly shift open, (Y/n) is thankful she is facing away from him. Even as he softly whispers her name, she ignores him. The screen slowly slides back and Sokka returns to his compartment.

(Y/n) tries not to feel guilty.

The next morning begins with a bluejay singing outside. Katara is fetching the mail from outside while the others are eating breakfast. (Y/n) eats earlier than most and goes to the upper section of the living room to stretch, loving the burn of her arms and legs as she begins her exercise.

Sokka, who is hogging his food happily, flicks his eyes to her. “You barely ate.”

“I ate enough,” (Y/n) replies. She props herself on her forearms in a plank and sighs. “You barely exercise.”

“Are you kidding me? Have you seen this buff-ness?”

(Y/n) snorts, finally breaking into sweat. “You mean those toothpicks?”

Sokka squawks indignantly. Katara burst in, waving a scroll in the air. “I've got it! I know how we're gonna see the Earth King!”

Toph looks unamused. “How are we supposed to do that? _"One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King,”_ ” she mimics Joo Dee.

“The King is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear.”

“You mean Platypus-Bear?” Aang asks.

Katara, dully says, “No, it just says ‘ _Bear.’_ ”

“Certainly, you mean his pet Skunk-Bear,” Sokka says in confusion.

“Or his Armadillo-Bear.”

“Gopher-Bear?”

(Y/n) bites her lip in amusement. “Probably just ‘ _bear_.’”

Everyone pauses uncertainly before Toph mumbles, “This place is weird.”

They come up with a plan where the girls act as guests—Toph takes pleasure in smacking Katara into shape. (Y/n) hates every second of it because although she loves good posture, she hates sounding delicate and _super_ polite and _ugh_ , holding back from eating food because it’s ‘un-ladylike.’ Once inside the hall, they must sneak the boys in

  
When dusk rolls in, Toph ushers the girls into a compartment where they are fitted in beautiful Earth Kingdom dresses and a fan. (Y/n)’s is slightly different because she is taller than the others, so it’s less of a wrap and more of a faded, pastel pink dress draping from her shoulders like a long shawl, sleeves that flow over her arms loosely, brushing her ankles delicately, a slit revealing a soft mint green inner-lining. Her fan is gold as well, and when Katara went to fit that big block-like clip over her head, (Y/n) said, “hell to the fucking _no_.” She sticks to pinning her hair to one side with a pretty, white moon flower. She agrees to the makeup and surprisingly isn’t too uncomfortable.

When they reveal themselves to the boys, Aang is lovestruck at the sight of Katara flitting her fan gently. Toph looks every bit the prim lady, gorgeously pulling off her outfit, and (Y/n) pulls up her draping sleeve slightly to flick out her fan.

“ _Holy_ …”

(Y/n) looks up to find Sokka staring at her, unabashedly taking her outfit, mouth parted. His eyes rake down her figure slowly and she feels a tiny bit pleased at the attention.

Sokka licks his lips, blue eyes flicking to her face, which matches his red cheeks. “You look _so_ _pretty_.”

She preens. Clearing her throat, (Y/n) smiles. “Th—thanks.”

A fan snips in front of her and (Y/n) blinks in confusion. Toph, who is holding it, instructs, “First rule of society, don’t talk to peasants.”

(Y/n)’s lips tug up. “What if they’re good-looking?”

“That’s a tragedy.”

“And what if I’m going behind the backs of my parents to unite with the one I love, my sweet, peasant boy?” (Y/n) swoons dramatically.

Katara and Aang are laughing. Sokka has gone uncharacteristically quiet, face gone redder as exhales under his breath.

(Y/n) still receives a smack of the fan. Toph huffs. “You can unite with your peasant boy after the event. Let’s go.”

They fake their way in, unfortunately using a government official who does not let them out of his sight until they meet up with their ‘family.’ (Y/n) instantly recognizes the man as the leader of the Dai Li, Long Feng, and she keeps herself on guard.

The event is a sight. With the huge tables of food, the happy King at the head, and not to forget, the massive brown bear that is gobbling up any food it sees and scaring the shit out of the guests.

(Y/n) notices the second Aang and Sokka break in as waiters serving trays of finger foods. When they are approached, (Y/n) happily plucks up a pastry and bites into it. She winks at Sokka who bites his lip and turns away.

“Thanks for letting us in,” he says sarcastically.

Katara plucks at her fan anxiously. “We can’t get rid of our escort, the guy who got us in?”

Sokka’s brow raises. “What guy?”

Long Feng is gone. (Y/n) narrows her eyes, instead, at the approaching figure, holding in a sigh.

Joo dee titters nervously. It is a break in her usual cheerful demeanour. “What are you doing here?” She stresses. “You have to leave immediately, or we'll all be in terrible trouble.”

Needless to say, their stubbornness wins.

However, it sets off a chain of events that starts with accidently dropping wine on a lady’s dress, to entertaining the bear, and then it ends up with they captured by the Dai Li and taken to a library where Long Feng greets them rather ominously.

The flame in the fireplace is green, illuminating the dark library.

(Y/n) feels the crawling sensation again. She is glad for no gut tugs. Then again, she can’t take any chances because of how spontaneous it is.

Sokka is furious at Long Feng. He had nearly gotten to the king before he was taken away forcefully. “Why won't you let us talk to the King? We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation!”

Long Feng looks at Sokka like he is dirt. “The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day-to-day minutia of military activities.”

“This could be the most important thing he has ever heard,” Aang interjects.

“What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military.”

Katara voices the words unsaid. “So, the King is just a figurehead.”

“He's your puppet!” Toph accuses.

Long Feng raises his hands up. “Oh, no, no! His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly change of an endless war.”

“But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenceless. You could lead an invasion...”

Long Feng stands up suddenly, cutting Sokka off. “Enough, I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan!”

Sokka flinches back, a hurt expression flashing across his face. Immediately (Y/n) steps between them. She is scowling and Long Feng is doing the same.

“It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined. Our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on Earth.”

(Y/n) is angry at Long Feng because of the way he shattered Sokka’s confidence. She is irritated because the entire time at Ba Sing Se felt nothing close to peaceful. The words come out before (Y/n) can stop them.

“The only reason Ba Sing Se is orderly is because you’re controlling everyone, you liar!”

The room becomes tense and silent and (Y/n)’s eyes grown wide. Long Feng is now scrutinizing her, a small crack in his usual passive character. He is searching her for something.

Finally, Katara speaks up. “You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know.”

Aang points a finger defiantly. “I'll tell them. I'll make sure everyone knows!”

Long Feng’s eyes narrow. “Until now, you've been treated as our honoured guest. But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city.”

(Y/n) grits her teeth. “Oh, and here I thought the Dai Li leaping from roof to roof were just having a bit of fun during their lunch breaks. Definitely _not_ keeping an eye on us.”

“You are a sharp one,” Long Feng admits, almost irritated. He turns away, looking at the green fire. “It would be wise not to use it against yourself. I understand you've been looking for your bison. It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest.”

Aang pales, but then it shifts into something angrier. Before he can speak, Long Feng says, “Now, Joo Dee will show you home.” He sits down as the library doors open and Joo Dee walks in.

Except it is not Joo Dee. Her hair is different, and her features are a bit off. “Come with me, please,” she says pleasantly.

Katara blurts, “what happened to Joo Dee?”

“I'm Joo Dee. I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city.”

The last thing (Y/n) sees as she is escorted out is Long Feng’s dark gaze on her before the doors shut.


	15. Book 2: Chapter 14: The Tales of Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. My hands were in severe pain and I had to wear my carpal tunnel gloves because I've been writing so much. 
> 
> I think I might slow down the updates because it's getting painful to type a lot, but I'll see. I'll let y'all know anyways.
> 
> Thank you for waiting!

(Y/n) loves waking up early. She gets to see the bright, beautiful sun and hear the chirping birds, and it’s just so wonderful to stretch until she’s trembling because her muscles go into this sort of boneless euphoria that has her feeling like she can do anything.

She says her daily mantra into the silent living room. Completes her exercise and meditation routine. Nothing special or new there. What is new is that she looked up. The roof above her is built strong and there are several beams that support it. Those beams interlock with each other and seem like a place birds can make nests if they got in.

The windowsill nearest to a beam looks tall enough. (Y/n) climbs the windowsill. Even jumping can’t get her up there, so her fingers dig into the top, jutted part of the window and she hauls herself up until she looks like she’s doing a pull up, staring out the street.

What now? She can’t even move anywhere.

So, she switches directions, approaching the windowsill from the outside. (Y/n)’s eyes squint at the rather long distance from her position to the beam. (Y/n) begins swinging herself like she’s on a monkey bar, except it’s a thin windowsill that has dust and tiny pieces of stone burying into her fingernails, but the harder she swings her body, the higher her legs reach.

Faster and faster until she throws herself up and releases the sill. Her foot catches the beam like a hook and (Y/n) stifles a sound as she nearly drops.

Hanging upside down from a foot isn’t as cut out as it seems to be. Slowly, she inches her head up like she’s folding herself in half and _god_ , her stomach muscles are _dying_ but there’s this thrill she gets from doing stupid, useless stunts with complete silence in a house full of sleeping people. It feels less dangerous and more fun than fighting, and when her fingers latch onto the wooden beam to drag herself to sit there, (Y/n) is grinning victoriously.

Sweating and red-faced but has a nice view of the open rooms, and even if her head is brushing the ceiling, something in her loosens.

(Y/n) purses her lips after a minute. This isn’t high enough. She needs more, needs to clear her head for once. Her cheeks are still bright red when thinking about the first thing she did after waking up.

Definitely didn’t peek into Sokka’s compartment to find the boy sleeping haphazardly and drooling. Definitely _didn’t_ find it a little cute.

 _Nope_.

Because… if (Y/n) _did_ do that, then well, it’s only to make sure, you know, he’s safe.

(Y/n) rubs her face and throws herself on her back. “I’m so gone for that little sh—”

“What in the spirits are you doing up there?” Katara nearly shouts, clutching at her hair. “You could fall.”

(Y/n) has the decency to look ashamed. “Needed to let off a little energy.”

Katara narrows her eyes and for the first time, (Y/n) understands why Sokka fears Katara’s lectures. The way her brows pinch, and the disappointed look can make a grown man cry.

“Get down now.”

“Yes, mom,” (Y/n) replies and receives a face full of water that has her reeling back and gasping. She gives Katara a dirty look.

When (Y/n) stands in front of the long mirror to comb her hair and braid it, beside her Katara is adjusting her hair loops, beside her is Aang shaving his bald head, and (Y/n) finds herself staring through the mirror at Sokka, who is using a razor blade to shave off his stubble on his jaw. When he is done, he winks at his reflection.

Mouth dry, (Y/n) turns back to her reflection and tucks back a stray lock of hair. Nodding to herself, she goes to get a drink of water from a pot nearby.

Katara goes to check on Toph, who seems that she can’t care less about getting ready for the day. The girls make it out as they argue about cleanliness. Toph spits hard and it lands accurately in a nearby spittoon, that rocks around with the force. It would’ve been impressive if (Y/n) wasn’t in front of it and had to dodge the spittle.

(Y/n) scowls, brushing down her grey tunic. “You could’ve hit me, you heathen.”

“I knew you’d move,” Toph replies.

Katara is sighing. “Aren’t you gonna wash up?”

“I did!” (Y/n) answers.

“I was talking to Toph. She has dirt everywhere.”

“Oh, my bad.”

“No, you do need to wash up,” Sokka says, sniffing around (Y/n)’s head. “Been dipping in the fish oil again, huh?”

“Not at all. I use jasmine oil.”

“No, I mean—”

“Why would I want to bathe in fish oil?” (Y/n) cuts Sokka off, head tilting confused. “Defeats the purpose of a bath, right?”

Sokka rubs his forehead, mumbling under his breath about ‘ _stupid’_ and ‘ _too cute._ ’

“We should have a girls’ day out!” Katara says enthusiastically. Toph begrudgingly agrees. “(Y/n)? Coming with?”

(Y/n) shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

She feels Sokka moving from behind her but is too distracted by the way Katara’s pleased expression morphs into a wide-eyed surprise. Katara coughs. “Um, on second thought, maybe—uh, maybe you’d have something more important to do.”

“Not rea—”

“I insist!” Katara says too desperately. Toph beside her is not amused.

(Y/n) studies Katara for a moment too long, enough that the waterbender begins fidgeting. With a building resentment, (Y/n) exhales sharply. She opens her mouth to ask ‘ _why? Why this again?_ ’ because this is a perfect repeat of their time at Misty Palms.

Her fingers itch to twist her ring but she stops that as well midway. Letting her hands hang loosely beside her, she plasters on a smile that feels like a grimace. “Sure,” she says, “enjoy your day, girls.”

As Katara and Toph get to breakfast, (Y/n) tries to leave when something catches her arm. She stops long enough to find Sokka biting his lip. He stumbles over his words before he sucks in a breath. “No, no, don’t—don’t look like that.”

(Y/n) raises a brow. “What am I looking like?”

“Like they’re brushing you off because they don’t trust you. That’s not it.”

“Well, then what is it?” (Y/n) snaps to him, and she doesn’t mean for the scowl to form on her face, but when Sokka looks uncomfortable, she guiltily looks away and fixes her gaze on the window. Her fingers wring together.

It’s stopped when Sokka grabs her hands gently, dragging her to a secluded compartment, his compartment that has his bag in the corner and paper wrappers strewn about like he’s being munching snacks at midnight. When she leans against the wall, Sokka crowding near her, (Y/n) notices the strange look he has on his face. It’s a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

He seems to struggle on his words and (Y/n) stares at his lips a moment longer before she says, “I’m tired of feeling like this, Sokka. Just say what you want to say and go.”

Something irritated crosses Sokka’s face. His voice is low when he says, “we trust you.”

(Y/n) scoffs, about to push away, but then his hand is slamming beside her head, pinning her there. Her eyes narrow as he drifts closer. Sokka’s bright blue eyes glint just as blazingly. The words burn into her when he murmurs, “Katara refused to take you on a girls’ day because _I_ told her not to.”

Anger flashes through her. “And why would—”

“Because I wanted to spend the day with you alone.”

Everything stills. Sokka looks sincere, waiting for her to connect the dots, and once she does, everything horrible she feels begins to roll back.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Sokka echoes, biting his lip to hide a smile. “I would be pissed, too. I hate that we made it seem we didn’t trust you, but you should know now, once and for all, we trust in you (Y/n).”

Something extra clicks in (Y/n).

Misty Palms. Everything Aang said was coming to light. He… he was trying to set (Y/n) and Sokka up. And now, Katara, too.

Unsurely, (Y/n) connects her gaze with an amused Sokka. She licks her lips and croaks, “and…is this a date?”

There are a variety of expressions that flit through Sokka’s face, from confusion to shock, before it settles on a sort of resignation, and he shakes his head. “Uh, no. It—it’s just us hanging out. As friends. Because we’re friends, right?”

“Right.”

“Totally!” Sokka says, cringing. “Right, so, now that you’re feeling better, do you still want to spend the day with me? We could visit the market.”

(Y/n) cracks a smile, nodding. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Awesome! We’ll leave after breakfast!”

Before he leaves, (Y/n) is catching his hand, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry. For assuming so much. I don’t like that I keep thinking the worst about you guys.”

Sokka, that lovely boy, lights up, and his fingers go to wrap around her hand. “Apology accepted. It’s about time we both learn to trust each other. Now, let’s enjoy our day.”

*

The day is wonderful for a trip to the market. With sunny blue skies and gentle wind, Sokka is excited as he drags (Y/n) through the streets till they reach the bustling stalls of vendors. It’s lively here, with the vendors calling out their wares and the lovely aroma of baked goods and sweet fruits at the tip of her nose.

They begin their walk going through the first row of stalls that hold baked goods of all kinds. Women and men bustle about in handcrafted, woven baskets and the idea of that fills (Y/n) with warmth.

They’re buying things, filling up the baskets like little bundles of sweet joy, excited to open it when they get home. Share it with their spouse and kids, telling their neighbours about the wonderful sweet they picked up from that one vendor with the green tarp. They go about their lives daily like this, in a safe haven where they enjoy a bit of the normalcies they have in their home.

They go through the motions of love and family and heartache and pain. She does, too, but for some reason, it feels like she’s in a whole different, empty ballpark.

And (Y/n) wants what they all have. She wants that safe haven. That sense of normalcy, even just a little. Something to call her own.

They duck into a small confectionary where Sokka buys two creamy puffs for them. She finds herself smiling when Sokka bites into the cream puff and makes a sound of pure delight. He eyes her puff greedily, so she rolls her eyes and gives half to him on the condition he dislocates his jaw.

He does it, proudly, grinning when (Y/n) looks in awe and touches the popped joint. Further on, they pass vendors selling clothes, and Sokka tosses a thin straw hat to her. “Put it on,” he says as he grabs his own, a decorative green hat that has hanging beads and ropes from it. When he puts it on, he smiles at himself through the mirror. “I look dashing.”

The seller, a small, old woman in a red robe, purses her lips. “That’s a prop for my stall, dear.”

(Y/n) snickers as Sokka frowns, viewing her hat that sits on her head delicately and fans out in yellow straw, but it has a pretty band at the top, pink weaved threads. “This doesn’t seem like my style.”

Sokka rubs his chin, catching onto the beads of his hat before he bats them away. He studies her carefully, and then snaps his fingers. “Let your hair down.”

“I never let my hair down.”

“That’s why you don’t match the hat.”

“He’s right,” the old woman interrupts, fixing (Y/n) with a kind stare. “While typically worn in a braid or tied up, a nice loose look would suit you better.”

Sokka starts pumping his arms, cheering. “Let down your hair! Let down your hair!” Surprisingly, the old woman joins in the chant and (Y/n) rubs her face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know you anymore,” (Y/n) mumbles, embarrassed as a few customers around turn to look.

“LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!”

“Okay!” She snaps back and Sokka looks pleased as she tugs off the hat. Reluctantly, her fingers work to release her hair from its bun, and then it tumbles down freely and loose. She runs her hand through her hair, wincing at the knots before she places the hat on her head, adjusting until it sits well. “Well?”

When her eyes flicker to Sokka, he looks red and his throat bobs in a gulp. “Y-yeah, it suits you.”

The seller looks smug. “It’s very affordable, too! Only five coppers!”

Looking in the mirror, (Y/n) is met with surprise. It does suit her, the locks of her hair curling under the sunhat, shades being cast over her face and her forehead being covered to showcase a mysterious glimpse of her eyes. “Can we buy it?” She asks Sokka eagerly.

Sokka is already handing the copper coins to the old woman and guiding (Y/n) out. He tugs on her hat, smirking. “The others will never believe you finally let your hair loose.”

“Why are you so surprised?” (Y/n) snorts.

“It’s a myth,” Sokka explains, throwing an arm around her shoulder as they navigate the clothing stalls. “Today’s mystery will focus on the case of (Y/n)’s hair. Is it an obsession, or was it born in a tight braid? So far, it had been unsolved. Until today.”

(Y/n) smiles up at him, shaking her head. “That’s a pity, really.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just that no one will believe you. Not when I tie it before we go back.”

Sokka’s eyes grow wide. “You minx. You wouldn’t. That—that’s just _cruel_ , why would you do this to me?”

“You’ll be called a mad man.”

“I’m already called a mad man.”

“You’ll be locked up in a mental ward.”

Sokka’s eyes glint competitively. “I’ll _thrive_ in a mental ward.”

(Y/n) is hiding her smile under her hat. “Visitors are only allowed once a year.”

“Oh, well, then, I’ll die!” He blurts. “What will I ever do without you?”

“Nah, I’ll be in the ward, too,” (Y/n) admits, looking up from under her hat. She has the pleasure of watching Sokka light up. “Someone has to break you out.”

“I’m pretty sure you’d end up driving the doctors there insane with how much you preach about mediation.”

“Meditation is exercise for the soul!”

Sokka laughs loudly, his body shaking next to her and (Y/n) falls in love with the sound. Her eyes fall to one stall and they grow large.

“Look at that!” (Y/n) points excitedly. She drags Sokka before he can question her to a stall where there are toys and puppets made from socks and other materials splayed over a cloth covered table.

She doesn’t notice the way Sokka’s eyes soften as she grabs two sock puppets, one red and the other blue. She shoves the red one to Sokka and dons the blue one herself. She thinks it’s supposed to be dragons because there are white triangles of cloth sticking out from the maw and sharp, serpent like eyes stitched in.

Sokka is quick to put his on. “Prepare to be obliterated.”

They attack each other, making sound effects of roars and growls, laughing through it as Sokka nails her dragon with a peck. The shopkeeper is smiling at them, but they’re too invested in the impromptu game to even realize there is an audience.

When (Y/n)’s dragon clamps over Sokka’s, she howls evilly. “Try to escape the clutches of Gorgon Firebreath now!”

Sokka is shaking with laughter and (Y/n) is now aware he is _very_ pretty when he smiles that brightly. Her heart stutters in her chest.

And then her hand is trapped as Sokka does an elaborate move, twirling around to catch her hand tightly, the dragon puppet immobilized.

“You are no match for Red Lightning Fang the Proud!” Sokka cackles. “Yield!”

(Y/n) tries twisting her dragon but his grip gets tighter and she hisses. “Death before surrender!” She shouts and a chorus of cheers makes her flinch. The crowd of kids around them had gotten larger and she and Sokka share an amused glance.

“Then you will perish.” Sokka roars loudly and some kids scream. He starts shaking (Y/n)’s sock puppet rapidly and she plays along, crying out in roars and growls until her puppet goes limp.

Sokka yells victoriously. “Gorgon Firebreath has been defeated! The village is saved!” He throws his hands up and the kids eat it all up, cheering and clapping and laughing.

Watching Sokka lead a victory chant has (Y/n)’s stomach turns pleasantly. When he turns to her, beaming, she smiles back and together they put the sock puppets back. The shopkeeper huffs a laugh. “They’re yours now.”

“For free?” (Y/n) asks. “Why?”

He points to the line of kids now tugging their parents to his stall. “Now everyone wants one. Thanks for the sponsorship, kid!”

Sokka eagerly grabs their puppets and tucks it into his bag. They move away from the crowd to catch their breath, picking a nice, hilly, grassy spot to sit down.

“Well, that was fun!” Sokka says, digging into his bag to get some food out. He hands her a wrapped tuna sandwich before taking his own and they dig into it.

(Y/n) looks over the huge marketplace and she feels content. For once in a long time. “Thanks for today, Sokka. I—”

They witness Aang rolling past the market on his airball, looking distressed, and on his trail are a ton of animals, hybrid monkeys and panthers and birds all chasing him. People scream as they and the stalls are knocked over in the haste, and Aang makes a path towards the wall.

Sokka chokes on his food. “What’s the kid up to now?”

“He’ll handle it. Let’s relax before we get back.”

He hums, shifts closer to her. “If it alright if I ask you something personal?”

(Y/n)’s brows raise. “Why don’t you do it the old-fashioned way and threaten it out of me?” The slight upturn of her lips lets Sokka know she’s kidding. “But sure. I might not wanna answer it depending.”

Sokka nods. He tugs at his wolf tail nervously. “When we were in Wan Shi Tong’s library, you looked shaken. Would you tell me what he told you?”

She bites her lip. “Pass?”

He looks resigned, as if he expected that. “How about why you’ve seemed so…distant? At least from me. I don’t know if I did something, but I don’t like feeling like I’m tiptoeing around you.”

In a fit of courage, (Y/n) looks at him, admires the sun over his dark skin, the open expression he has. “I’m trying to figure out where we stand?”

“What have you gotten so far?”

Yikes. How can she begin to tell him this shit she’s gotten herself into? “I’m trying to figure out what I want to figure out.”

Sokka looks like he’s trying to stifle a laugh. “No wonder you always look so lost.”

“I’ll let you know what I figure out,” (Y/n) promises, and Sokka nods likes he will hold her to it.

They spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing on the hill, making fun of strangers roaming the market.

*

(Y/n) left the house the moment all light vanished from the sky. Under the cover of darkness, she travels to the streets and finds a building that towered high. Falling in line are more stone buildings that barely have gaps between each other, probably housing nobility and high-class citizens having dinner. She circles it quietly, eyes flickering to every shadow and movement, from the scurrying sewer rats to the lone stranger propped in an alley across the street.

She finds a thin pipe that runs up the side of the building. Tightening the string of her straw hat under her chin, (Y/n) catches the metal pipe and begins climbing, quick and steady because there are few places to hold onto, but with swift movements that make the pipe creak, (Y/n) reaches higher, sweat beading her brow and arms straining, but finally, she hits the edge of the building, curling her fingers around the brick to haul herself up and roll onto the roof.

Spending a few moments to catch her breath, (Y/n) stares at the dark sky, dotted with stars and the moon in the corner of her vision. She sucks in a breath of fresh air, focuses on her heartbeat, and when she hears the light _thumpthumpthump_ of it, her blood rushes with adrenaline.

(Y/n) is on her feet and she starts running. Wind whips around her and her hat bobs with every step across the roof of the building, passing by the protruding chimney. When she is two steps from the edge of the building, a five-foot distance to the roof of the next building and at least two feet lower, (Y/n) leaps, falls onto the roof, crouches and rolls and again she’s on her feet to the next building.

Soon, she’s zipping across streets from rooftops, giggles bursting from her every time she makes a landing, and once she missteps and nearly falls into an alley twenty feet below, but her fingers catch the edge of the building and she’s throwing herself upwards, momentum carrying her faster and longer until her chest is heaving and her heartbeat is echoing in her ears and consuming in her senses.

It’s only her and the dark skies tonight.

She’s aware of everything that happens below as she races across the shopping district, passing through the row of houses that overlooks a fountain and she laughs softly when she sees Zuko fire bending lamps to impress a girl. (Y/n) leaves them behind and leaps to the next roof, landing hard on her ankle but it doesn’t stop her. She only grunts and keeps running, her body slowing down and the adrenaline wearing off.

Her thirty minutes of freedom ticks down.

And when she finally slows to a stop on a roof in a less rich district, crumbling to the ground as she pants, a hoarse laugh leaving her lips because this was great. This was what she needed, all her restless energy taken care off, elation filling every part of her, the thrill of the danger and the excitement of being able to do something for herself…this is what she needs.

There was no responsibility in what she did. She didn’t have to look out for anyone or anything. She just lived in the moment.

And spirits, it was fulfilling.

It would be solace if it isn’t for the sudden scuffle down in the alley of the building she was perched on.

“Let me go!”

(Y/n) springs into action, peeking over the edge to find a young teenage girl backed against a wall of the dark alley, pressed close by a man wielding a knife, a wicked grin on his face. The girl looks terrified.

As the girl shouts for help once more, (Y/n) finds a jut in the brick building that runs halfway down, so she lowers herself down as quickly as possible, nails digging painfully into the rock, and the moment she reaches the halfway point, (Y/n) lets go, sailing straight down to the man.

“Incoming!” (Y/n) hollers, and the man looks up. There is only that one second where she sees his face morph from surprise into horror, the girl bolts to the side with a screech, and then (Y/n)’s foot smashes into his face and then both tumble to the ground with grunts.

(Y/n) rolls from the man, hissing as her arms scrape along the rocky floor. Pulling herself onto her feet is tougher than it seems because her foot rolled and it throbs lightly, but she manages to stand up over the man, who has been completely knocked out, face down on the floor.

Or dead.

Did she kill him?

Carefully, (Y/n) inches forward and turns his body. Other than the large welt forming across his face and the shoeprint marring his pale skin, the man’s chest is heaving with long breaths.

(Y/n) dusts herself off, grinning. “That hurt but it was worth it.” When she turns, she finds the girl crouched near a trash bin, brown hair loose and frazzled. “Hey, are you okay?”

The girl looks up, blinking large grey eyes, and as her face flushes a shade darker in the dim lamplight, she nods. (Y/n) knows shock when she sees it. With the fingers clenched too tightly around bent knees and the panicked look in shifty eyes, that girl looks a second away from fainting.

So, (Y/n) takes careful steps forward, making sure they are loud. When she bends down, she realizes the tunic of the girl is torn.

 _Cut_.

Shooting the unconscious man a nasty look, (Y/n) looks around and finds a wooden crate nearby covered by grey cloth, so she grabs it and dusts it outside before approaching the girl again. “Is it alright if I put this around you?” When the girl looks up, her nose wrinkles. (Y/n) chuckles. “I know it looks dirty, but it’ll help for now.”

Slowly, the girl agrees, unwinding her arms to allow the cloth to drape over her shoulders. She holds it close and stands there quietly.

(Y/n) smiles gently at her. “My name’s (Y/n). What’s yours?”

“Annaisha,” she whispers, gaze flickering to the man’s body. “He tried to…and I couldn’t even do anything...” Doleful eyes fix (Y/n) to the spot, lip trembling. “If it wasn’t for you, he would have—” her breath catches.

“I’m going to tie him up here,” (Y/n) mutters. “I don’t know where the authorities are, but we can leave him here till tomorrow.” She picks up more cloth from the crate and ties the man up, recalling how Sokka would tie knots. Once she finishes the last knot around his ankles, she props him against a dustbin. “Come on,” (Y/n) guides her out of the alleyway. “Is it okay if I walk you home?”

Annaisha nods. She sticks close to (Y/n)’s body. “What’s going to happen to him?”

“We can report him. Do you have a guardian?”

“Yes, my mother is waiting for me at home. We are not very wealthy, so I have to work across town and walking past here always scares me,” Annaisha shivers, drawing her cover tighter around herself. “I’m saving up for a dagger to protect myself.”

(Y/n) frowns. “I can show you one thing that might help for now.” When Annaisha looks up with interest, (Y/n) displays her fingers and grabs the middle one. “If anyone touches you, grab their finger like so, and the yank it back as hard as you can. Don’t even hesitate until you hear a crack.”

Annaisha’s eyes grow wide. “But that’s breaking their finger.”

“Exactly,” (Y/n) says, tugging her along the dim streets, shooting anyone even looking at them a hard stare. She really has to thank Sokka for teaching her how to look scary. “If it comes to your life or their finger, you pick yourself always.”

“And then what?”

“Then you kick them away and you run as fast as you can. Find someone you trust in to help you. And whatever you do, do not hide somewhere. Scream as you run, attract as much attention.” (Y/n) grimly recalls the sandbenders leering at her and Katara. “Only cowards try to hurt women and kids in the dark. The second you make a problem, they’ll get scared.”

Annaisha shoots (Y/n) a cute, scrutinizing look. “Where did you learn to dropkick someone in the face like that?”

(Y/n) laughs softly. “That was me improvising. If I did learn that, I wouldn’t have hurt my ankle.” When she earns a worried look, she smiles. “It’s alright, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Doesn’t mean you should,” Annaisha mumbles.

“If it means I get to help someone like you, then I’d do it a hundred times.”

Annaisha’s face turns red and she hides her smile. “Thank you for saving me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there. But I guess it’s useless to dwell on what could have been when it’s over.”

On their way back to Annaisha’s home, (Y/n) is aware she started talking about Sokka to Annaisha and the girl listens eagerly, asking questions about him which (Y/n) answers with a lovesick smile on her face. Annaisha teases her about her crush.

They reach a shabbier part of town that still has small but respectable huts and when (Y/n) escorts Annaisha to the steps of her house, they turn to bid farewell to each other.

Annaisha toys with her cloth. “Thank you, again. I’ll tell my mother about what you’ve done.”

(Y/n) rubs the back of her neck bashfully. “I’m glad I could help.”

“And about that boy you like so much,” Annaisha says hesitantly. “You should tell him. It’s better to clear things up instead of letting it fester. For yourself.”

“I don’t know.”

Annaisha lays her hand on her arm and looks up sympathetically. “Loving someone should never be hidden. He may not feel the same but there is nothing wrong in feeling something beautiful towards someone.”

The corner of (Y/n)’s lip tugs up teasingly. “You’re full of wisdom, Annaisha. You should do it for a living.”

Annaisha winks at her and it’s lovely to see the quiet girl poke out as someone confident and smart. “I just might. Goodnight, my heroine.”

(Y/n) blushes, waving as Annaisha opens the door. “Stay safe, Annaisha.” When the door shuts, (Y/n) fans her hot face. Annaisha sure was a breath of fresh air.

The trip back home is uneventful and quiet and she’s sure there is a Dai Li agent following her from the shadows of rooftops. She wonders how funny it would’ve been if she had clashed with them on her run.

Still, the second she opens the door, even though the house is dark, something lunges at her and (Y/n) instantly flips them over her shoulder and presses her knee into their back, hissing, “who are you?”

The person squirms under her. “Can’t I be worried for you coming home so late?” Sokka screeches, bucking back up. He happens to butt her forehead with his skull, and she reels back, falling onto her ass. “I seriously thought you were lost!”

(Y/n) squints in the darkness. There is a darkness vague blob in the darkness moving and then light floods the small living room from a small lamp. She blinks to find Sokka kneeling near her, his expression furious.

“I know you can protect yourself, but at least tell someone you’ve gone out! I was worried sick!” Sokka rant. “I didn’t even know if I should have gone searching for you because what were the chances I could find you? And I didn’t wanna worry Aang or Katara since you know how scared they get wondering if something happened to you—”

“Hey,” (Y/n) says, pulling him away to smile reassuringly. “I’m okay. Nothing happened.”

Sokka takes one long look at her entire body. “Why’s your ankle hurt?”

(Y/n) searches for bruising of any kind around her ankle but there’s nothing. “How do you know my ankle hurts?”

Sokka’s nostrils flare. “Did someone attack you? Do we need to go back out and kick thei—”

“No! No one attacked me!” (Y/n) protests. “Can we go to my room? I’m going to fall asleep any second now.”

She gets up with his help and favours her right ankle as she walks. He slides the screen to his compartment open instead and ushers her to the bed. Plucking off her straw hat first, he then begins easing her shoes off carefully and places it beside his in the corner. Then, he proceeds to gently massage her sore ankle, and (Y/n) leans back, sighing in bliss.

Warmth blooms in her chest as Sokka sits across her, brow raised. “Well, then, go on. What were you up to? Did you finally answer your calling as a shadow ninja?”

(Y/n) cracks a smile and tells him how she needed some fresh air and met Annaisha. His face melts into relief at the thought of only one man to fight and he looks proud of her saving the girl.

Sokka tells her about his adventure with the Five-Seven-Five Society, making her laugh by the end of the story because he got kicked out.

It’s in the flickering shadows cast by the tiny candle in his compartment, being able to see Sokka smile at her like that, that (Y/n) thinks it’s such a waste of time hiding her feelings. Why is she so scared all the time?

Sokka is looking at her expectantly, eagerly as she locks her gaze with his, those pretty blue eyes consumed by the flickering fire of the lamp to cast it honey and gold.

She doesn’t know if her body is in control when her hand cups Sokka’s cheek gently. His eyes grow wide but he’s leaning into the touch, exhaling as if she had just breathed life into him, and when she presses a kiss to his cheek, Sokka's ears burn red. Finally, she pulls away, half burning with mortification because how daring can one be?

“Let’s go to sleep,” (Y/n) says, hoping she doesn’t run her mouth over him—no, that-that’s enough. Hoping she doesn’t run her mouth with any words. Not… not over him.

“Alright,” he agrees, confused. “Can you stay here tonight?”

(Y/n) nods. He gets himself comfortable on the small bed before opening an arm. She slides in and fits herself next to him, finding herself more comfortable against his chest than any other bed. His breath fans over her head as she tucks herself under his chin and sighs.

“You’re warm,” (Y/n) says into his chest. Her cold feet rub against his and he covers them with his.

Sokka reaches out and caps the lamp, dousing them into darkness. His arm wraps around her and nestles her closer. “That’s Water Tribe blood for you. Nothing runs hotter.”

“Damn, right,” she whispers, and he thankfully didn’t hear. “Goodnight, Sokka.”

“Goodnight, (Y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to draw art for any part of these fics, DO IT!   
> I'll happily post the link up on my story but I think there's a problem with DeviantArt links? Someone had drawn a great cave scene but I was struggling to upload it properly. I'm gonna try and fix that but anyways, feel free, honestly. I'd be so happy!


	16. Book 2: Chapter 15: Sokka Learns That Love Is More Than Just Sweet Words and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Imma need you're help if you're willing.
> 
> 1\. List down anything you guys want me to incorporate into the story regarding her travelling universes, like the things she could teach them about her world. I'll try to fit those in.
> 
> 2\. Any plot holes I need to fill/any part that confuses you because I forget stuff I need to complete.
> 
> 3\. Any ideas y’all want in the story regardless that might seem fun, angsty, etc. And i’ll see if I can fit it in.
> 
> 4\. I’m gonna start posting every ten days, if that’s okay. It takes time doing the chapters and to keep up, I’m gonna have to extend the time to make things smooth.
> 
> Ugh, the urge I have to shoot angst and terror into everything I write. You guys are so lucky you're getting a full fluff today instead of someone snatching (Y/n) up to brainwash her. That is so not happening (but I want it to goddamn.)
> 
> SOKKA'S POV!!!

It’s the sound of loud crashing that wakes Sokka from his deep, horrendous sleep. Sure, maybe it is a gift to be pulled from the nightmare he was in, but that doesn’t mean reality is any different or better.

If anything, it might be slightly worse than those stupid dreams.

Although he’s supposed to be worried about the loud sounds of rustling and mumbles curses, he knows it isn’t worth it at his state of drowsiness. Sokka rubs at his eyes. “Keep it down, (Y/n)!”

There’s a pause in the rustling. Then, a soft, meek voice says, “Whoops, sorry ‘bout that.”

From Toph’s compartment comes a disgruntled shout. “Can’t you take one morning off from your monkey climbing?”

“Say that to my face!”

“I’d prefer being blind to looking at your ugly mug,” Toph yells.

Usually, Sokka would bury himself into his pillow, drown out the noise, and fall back asleep quite quickly, but paired with a restless night and a terrible mood, Sokka doesn’t have the patience as he whips off his blanket and slides his compartment door open. “Knock it off!” He shouts.

It becomes so silent even the morning birds on the rooftop stop chirping.

Sokka grumbles under his breath on his walk to the living room, where (Y/n) is on the ground, rubbing at her ankle. She looks up, sheepishly smiling. “’Morning, Sokka.”

“Don’t ‘morning, Sokka’ me,” he grunts, eyeing her slightly bruised ankle. “You just hurt yourself last night and now look! You’re hurt because you wanted to climb a _banister_!”

(Y/n) only gapes in confusion. And spirits, she’s cute, alright? That lost, wide-eyed look does things to Sokka, but when his attention returns to the situation, he scowls as he grabs a roll of cloth and sits down beside her. She opens herself up automatically. Even as he rolls up the leg of her pant, (Y/n) is relaxed and watching him keenly, always observing and learning. It’s the most adorable thing to see her head tilted with intent, as if he’s doing the most interesting thing in the world.

“Can’t even take _one day_ to relax,” Sokka mutters under his breath. He makes quick work of wrapping up her ankle, his fingers brushing along the smooth skin of her leg. His movement are unnaturally aggressive, and he knows (Y/n) notices.

Once he’s finished tying the knot, his irritation is less than before. He gets up to stand, but then a hand is tugging him lightly, and he meets (Y/n)’s concerned face. “Hey, you doing okay?”

A flash of his dream makes him wince, and he brushes her off. “Yeah,” Sokka’s tone is clipped. “Stop moving around so much until your ankle is healed.”

“It’s fine,” (Y/n) says nonchalantly. “Just a small twist. Wanna see me do a backflip?”

“Spirits, why can’t—no, you know what, _yeah_ , go do more reckless stunts. Because it’s all fine, right? _Everything’s_ fine!” Sokka stomps off, pulls on his boots, and leaves, mumbling, “Give me a heart attack one day.”

“Wait, Sok—"

He barely notices where he’s walking after he shuts the door. Maybe it’s sunnier today or maybe the sun’s still rising along the horizon, but Sokka is stuck on one thing only.

Why them?

He drifts to the marketplace where nobility and the rich people of this sector leisurely shop from vendors, wearing expensive silks and fancy headbands, and if anything, it irks Sokka more.

Their hands are smooth and without creases. They don’t have a worry in the world. They are safe.

By the spirits, his blood boils. He doesn’t even realize he has stopped at an open stall where weapons of all kinds are spread neatly, glinting in the early morning sun. His mood brightens if only a bit because there’s nothing more fun and calming than a nice bit of shopping, so he browses the collection of blades and swords, all of different colours and handles and metals, short ones and thick ones, extremely long and slender ones that exceeds his height, and he tries to pick one up but it is so heavy it nearly pulls his arm out of its socket.

So, he forgoes the sword and maces and the stranger, bludgeon-y weapons, ignoring the twinge at the back of his mind that tells him they seem a little… _flashy_. That the accents of gold and silver along the handles and blade lines _are_ useful.

Instead, Sokka drifts to the selection of daggers, and at once, he’s hit with the realization that at least ninety percent of these weapons _are_ _just_ show-pieces. Something boils in him, angry and full of disbelief.

The shopkeeper is tending to another customer, a middle-aged man who’s dressed to the nines in silk garb and wears expensive bangles and chains, even his pointy shoes look dainty as if the ground isn’t worthy to walk upon. The man toys with a pretty, shining sword, lifting it from its perch to swing it around gently, laughing.

“With a sword like this, what’s the use of an Avatar, right?” The man says, grinning as if he’s said the funniest thing on the planet. The shopkeeper is chuckling along, and it fuses Sokka up in the worst way possible.

At the last second, he realizes that he’s nearly advancing on the man, fists clenched, because _how dare he?_ He reels back, even as his eyes narrow, his tone his smooth as he asks, “Oh, so you’re going to contribute to the war effort?”

Both the shopkeeper and the customer turn to him with surprise. “What’s that?” He asks pleasantly.

Sokka gestures to the sword. “I’m guessing you’re going to fight, right? Against the Fire Nation.”

The shopkeeper chuckles, almost nervously, as his eyes dart around. “Kid, there’s no need for that kind of talk. There’s no war in Ba Sing Se. Relax.”

“Besides,” the customer says, “Nobility have no need to fight when we have the Dai Li.”

Sokka’s hand reaches for the dagger closest to him, a blade sleek and pointed sharply, with a thin brim and simple wrappings around the handle. He tells himself that he _cannot_ stab someone in the face, and as she shopkeeper eyes him warily, Sokka just lifts it up and grits out, “How much?”

He ignores the burning in his chest as he walks away with the sheathed dagger, pushes away the pure rage he feels. What gave them the _right?_ They mocked Aang for fighting a war they’re too lazy to. While they sit on their soft cushions and eat the finest foods Ba Sing Se has to offer, they are so ignorant and privileged to not participate in a world ravaged by war.

Why is it that literal children have to save the world? What are these people doing? Do they even care people are dying? Do they even know his home, the Southern Pole, was so damaged and war-torn that they were starving for weeks, waiting for help when no one bothered to show up?

Sokka hates the flashes of memories that hit him. The waterbenders were the first to be captured or to die. His mother was killed when Ba Sing Se could’ve sent a _quarter_ of their army and it would’ve saved hundreds of lives. And now? Sokka is the eldest kid there. He is the only male teenager _alive_.

Sokka walks back home. As he swings the door open, stomach growling for something to eat, he sees Katara and Aang standing across (Y/n) as she put her hands on her hips and twists them.

“And then you circle your hips and sing ‘ _Ay macarena_ ,’” she instructs. Aang and Katara swivel their hips and chant the words, equally confused but eager. Toph, sprawling on the floor, is thumping her fists as a beat to their dance.

“Okay, one more time!” (Y/n) says, and just as they begin their dance, she looks up, a smile splitting her face.

Without his permission, he smiles back, soft and affectionate. Whenever morale was low, he could always count on her to uplift them. (Y/n) is the goddamn sun to him. She’s so bright and beautiful. They grow around her, practically revolve around her. Sokka is never terrified when she gets angry. But the moment (Y/n)’s mood drops, and she is _sad_ , it feels like his entire world is crashing to the ground. He’s hurt her plenty of times to know that a sad (Y/n) equals the end of the fucking world, and Sokka hates that he treated her terribly.

And if anyone else makes her sad, Sokka would—

 _Off-topic_ , that’s an off-topic thought, move away.

There’s a glint of concern in her eyes as she leaves a dancing Aang and Katara to approach him, a glass of water in hand. She offers it to him and Sokka downs it eagerly.

Sokka is no people-pleaser, but if (Y/n) wants him to jump off a cliff, he’d do it in a heartbeat. She’s really got him wrapped around her pinkie.

“What are you teaching them?” Sokka asks, chuckling as the kids bounce to steps.

“Oh, it’s just a dance I learned as a kid,” (Y/n) replies cheekily. “Are you free for the day?”

“Yeah. Did we make plans?”

She nods. “Katara, get me the food!”

As Katara scampers off to get a sealed basket and (Y/n) quickly packs their bag with his journal and map and a few other items, Sokka turns to Aang. When he raises a brow, Aang sends him a cunning, knowing smile that chills Sokka to his bones.

That _kid_ …

Soon, (Y/n) drapes the bag over Sokka and carries the basket herself. “See you guys later!” She calls over her shoulder as she guides him out the door.

A chorus of goodbyes follow them out the door, and then (Y/n) is eagerly looping her arm around Sokka’s, as if being in her presence alone isn’t making him nervous enough. He takes one long moment to watch the pleased expression on her face, and when she looks at him, the sides of her eyes crinkle with how sweet her smile is.

 _Be still, my heart_ , Sokka thinks.

“So, are you going to tell me what the plan is, or do I have to tickle it out of you?”

“Tickle me and you’ll be the next Stumpy,” (Y/n) warns, lips pulled up playfully. “But seriously, I’ll probably kick your ass.”

Sokka raises his hands in surrender. “At least tell me what the surprise is for.”

(Y/n) pauses in her steps to turn to him, head tilted and concerned. Her voice has gone gentle as if anything louder than the chirping birds and the rustle of bushes along the street is dangerous. And for that moment they lock gazes, Sokka knows pretending to be okay today isn’t possible, because she sees right through him, the good and bad.

“Sokka, in the three seconds you got out of your room to scold me, I knew you were feeling off. You still are.” She tugs him along the path. “Any reason you’re feeling so grumps?”

“Grumps? I’m not grumps!” Sokka retorts.

(Y/n) purses her lips and nods sympathetically with every step they take into the city. “Your grumpy little scowl says otherwise, Mr. Grumps.”

“I’m _not_ grumps!”

They board a public carriage that takes them further into the center of Ba Sing Se, where it devolves into less of an adult crowd and more of younger, students with green and brown uniforms and backpacks slung over themselves. Sokka squints to read the large board hanging off the enormous building, where the wide gates are open for the steady stream of students and visitors.

“Is this a school?” Sokka asks, perking up.

(Y/n) grins. “Even better.”

They get off the carriage and walk into the courtyard, instead making their way into a smaller side building. They stop in front of the ornate wooden doors where there are earth symbols carved into it. The top of the building is covered with transparent glass that allows the sunrays to beam through and cast rainbows here and there. There’s an energy to (Y/n)’s steps, as if she’s nervous and excited at the same time, so when she pushes the grand doors open to let Sokka walk through like he’s some King, (Y/n) spreads her arms and announces, “The Library of the University of Ba Sing Se, one of the biggest collections of books and scripts in the world!”

Sokka gapes.

If the outside looks marvellous, the inside is downright magnificent. Sokka’s scientific heart leapt for joy as he took in the neatly stacked bookshelves, at least four times taller than him and all in proper rows. Clean carpets are rolled out down the center of the library, books on either sides, all named with their sections. Sokka drifts to the nearest bookshelf where it’s labelled ‘ANATOMY,’ and he nearly faints.

The books are arranged in the Salai numerical system! From what he knows, Salai was a scholar, as well as an avatar from the Earth Kingdom who devoted their time in collecting knowledge from all over the world, and being the avatar gave them exclusive access. Salai created the system in such a way that topics were classified into a range of alphabets and numbers. Wan Shi Tong really needed to learn from that; his library was a dump yard.

And there were more than _fifty_ of these bookshelves! They need _ladders_ to reach the ones on top.

“Sokka?” (Y/n) says tentatively, gaining his attention once more. “Do you like it?”

Fireworks burst and hearts began flying around her. Sokka presses a hand to his heart.

“This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me!” He squeals, hugging a bookshelf tightly. When she chuckles, he does turn curious. “We— _are_ spending time here, right?”

“As much as you want.”

“But won’t you get bored?”

(Y/n) looks at him with the most endearing look anyone has ever sent him, and it doesn’t fail to make him sweat.

“I’m happy watching you browse for six to seven hours. I even brought snacks in case you get hungry but don’t want to move.”

_Oh._

Oh, spirits.

Sokka throws his arms around her and hugs her tight. “You’re the most wonderful person in the whole world!” He snuggles closer as she wraps her hands around him, shaking with laughter that rings like heaven’s choirs.

He is in so deep for her, and this— _this_ just cements everything he’s ever felt for (Y/n). He pulls back and feels giddy staring at her, now close to each other. Any closer and it’d be a repeat of the Caves of Two Lovers, and Sokka doesn’t mind that one bit.

Still, he beams and leans forward. (Y/n)’s eyes grow wide as he presses his lips to the soft swell of her cheekbone, lingering there for a second longer before he pulls back. Her face turns a pretty shade of red, flushing up to her ears and that’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He’s breathless, wondering if her lips are as soft as her skin, wondering if he can push their relationship a little forward.

He looks at her lips, soft and plump, parted, _waiting_.

A hand presses against his chest.

Sokka freezes.

(Y/n) averts her gaze and murmurs, again in that quiet tone even though no one is near them to overhear. “We—we should get to the books.” The gap between them as she moves back feels like miles and something dips in his chest, acidic and misplaced, but (Y/n) is already leading him down the path to the sitting area where she snags a couple of soft, beanbag-like chairs. She puts the basket down and when she turns around, it’s like that moment between them didn’t happen.

He doesn’t dwell. She brought him here, and he’s damn well going to enjoy the books and her company. So, (Y/n) follows him loyally as he scours the place. Once, he turns to her after spending ten minutes in the history section.

“You sure you’re not bored?”

(Y/n) is leaning across, barely a foot away, arms crossed and expression content. Her eyes, which have been staring somewhere down, flicks up instantly and she blushes again. “Nope, I’m—” her eyes dart down for another second before she sighs dreamily. “Perfect,” she breathes.

“O—okay?” Sokka shrugs and turns back, plucking a large, heavy book. They move forward and he stares up the ladder that leads to the Northern Water Tribe history, so he fumbles for a place to keep his other book.

(Y/n) swoops in and holds the book for him.

She’s acting… strange. Like, sure, it’s sweet and at this point, Sokka has nothing but love for her, but it’s strange seeing her quiet for such a long period of time.

Sokka buries his nose in between the spines of books, nudging them aside one by one. He loves the smell of books. “You sure you’re okay?” He calls down.

(Y/n) rolls her eyes. “Yes, I promise, Sokka. This is your day and I’m happy to be here with you.”

He hides his blushing smile. “Anyone told you you’re a people-pleaser?”

“Says the guy who nearly broke an arm trying to get me a fruit from a tree.”

“Hey, I wanted to try the fruit, too.”

“I could’ve easily climbed it,” (Y/n) says flatly.

“Nonsense,” Sokka says, waving a hand absently as he tossed down a book. From the sound of her curse and fumbling, he guesses she caught it. “Any food is worth a broken arm.” For some reason—maybe he knows her too well—he can tell she’s going to argue, so he turns on the ladder, shuddering as it wobbles. “Uh-bup- _bup_ , no fighting. It’s my day today, right? Which means I’m always right.”

(Y/n)’s brows furrow. “I don’t think that’s what I meant.”

“Well, it’s my day, so it is.” She only sticks her tongue out, keeping her mouth shut. Sokka huffs a laugh and slides down the ladder. He takes the books from her and they go back to their spot. On the way, she picks a large, wide book that had the symbol of two dragons circling each other in gold engraving.

The title of the book reads ‘ _Love Amongst the Dragons.’_

They settle across each other. Sokka’s stack of books takes up nearly the entirety of the small, circular table and he eagerly flips the top of the first one, delving into something science-y and nerdy.

Halfway through, (Y/n) unpacks a bit of fruit and pastry snacks, wordlessly putting them in Sokka’s palm. It brings him out of his zone for a moment just to contemplate how well she knows his habits because the apricot is already in his mouth and he’s chewing it absently.

Their feet touch, and he doesn’t know when, but his ankle is curled around hers, rubbing softly. When he does see it, (Y/n) seems to not notice or maybe she doesn’t mind, as he traps her foot with his other leg.

Her eyes flick up and then her left foot is joining the pile to clamp around his comfortably.

Sokka doesn’t realize how deep he is into the books until he’s five books in and the sky looks slightly dimmer, the sun on the path of setting as it casts deep orange hues across the top of the Library, golden sheens of light bounding off the brown bookshelves. Looking across to (Y/n), he notices she is almost completely done with the book, immersed in the story with a light blush on her cheeks. Her eyes dart fast across the page, lips parted to mouth the words quietly.

Her hair is up in that tight bun again, and spirits, does he ever have the biggest urge to untie it and run his fingers through her locks.

The straw hat he had bought for her is tucked carefully with their sock puppets, and that demon of a girl insists to Aang and Katara that— _no, I have never worn my hair loose, whatareyoutalkingabout, Sokka???_ —and behind their backs, (Y/n) has that stupid, pretty hot—ahem, _pretty annoying_ —smirk that both infuriates him and makes his body feel charged up and alight.

And the way she talks, playful with him, loving with Aang, extra sappy to annoy Toph, and supportive of Katara’s ass-kicking, it all makes his head turn because when _hasn’t_ she looked out for them? She never gives up on them when they… when _he_ couldn’t…

“Mr. Grumpy makes a comeback.” Her voice rockets him back to reality and he blinks to find the sunlight beaming over her gorgeously, setting her hair in fiery tones and making her squint.

Sokka bites his lip. She’s worked hard to make him happy today and the last thing he wants to do is spoil it, but that’s out of his hands when (Y/n) shuts the book with a shudder.

“When they say love amongst the dragons, they didn’t hold back one bit,” she says, rubbing her forehead. When Sokka quirks a brow, she waves a hand. “Stick with the science books; they’re safer.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sokka shuts his current book and places it on top of the stack. He looks out the window, and finds people walking out of the campus, grinning and joking and unexplainably happy and that edgy, dark feeling looms once more. He taps a finger against his thigh before turning to her, and that patient look on her face helps him spread his arms shyly. “I need a hug.”

(Y/n) doesn’t comment, instead pushing herself off her chair; she stretches her hands to her toes and then sighs before dropping herself bodily on him, the baggy chair drooping a little between them. She settles comfortably on him, a nice warmth seeping through as her arms wind around his waist and she curls her legs up like a cat. She yawns and presses her nose into his collar, and he wonders if she can hear the vicious pounding of his heart.

“What’s going on, Sokka?”

Sokka’s grip on her tightens. “Well, other than the fact that I have at least two nicknames for you, and you have given me _none_? I’m pretty hurt.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you don’t need to call me Stumpy or Pinkie. I can live without ‘em. Call it even.”

“No, no, I want a nickname.”

(Y/n) huffs a laugh. “What about Nerd?”

Sokka shakes her slightly. She smells like jasmine and she’s so warm against him, like she fits with him perfectly because he is comfortable, he could die like this. Hell, he just might with the way his heart doesn’t quit panicking.

His hand comes up to brush the stray strands of hair at the nape of her neck and (Y/n) subtly nuzzles in closer. He picks apart the tie of her bun and surprisingly, she doesn’t resist or whack his hand away with her crazy fast reflexes (that surprises him mostly because she herself is flabbergasted she can move that quick), but he doesn’t stop to think. He focuses on the way it comes loose and his fingers find a pattern to run through her scalp and hair, soothing him until she nudges at him.

“Talk to me,” (Y/n) whispers.

There’s a slight movement on his back, tracing gentle circles along his spine and the next time she insists, Sokka relents.

“It’s stupid.”

“Never stopped you before, Sokka,” she murmurs, “so don’t stop now.”

Sokka purses his lips. “I don’t like… that other people are happy.”

(Y/n) pulls back slightly and he nearly whines to get her back, but she doesn’t move far away, only enough to make eye-contact. It definitely doesn’t make things easier because now he has a front row seat to her lips and that’s like one of the _Top Three Things That Can Distract Him._

“I like helping people,” Sokka elaborates in her silence. “I like knowing that I make a difference. But then I see people who—who take everything so lightly; who don’t want to help. Who just want to reap the benefits of their comfort and wealth, and it makes me angry because how is that fair? Why do we—five _kids_ —have to fight in a war and get hurt and solve problems that adults can do if they just get off their asses?” Sokka sucks in a breath. “And the people who disrespect Aang just makes it so much worse. Aang is making a difference and he’s—he’s _twelve!_ He’s not supposed to be doing this. He’s supposed to be safe and happy and with the people he loves. He’s isn’t supposed to be expected to—to _kill_ a man. So—” Sokka’s voice cracks angrily. “—So why are we supposed to save _that_?”

When he stops, Sokka breathes in deeply, focusing on the hand that’s been drawing on his back, lulling him back into the quiet they created.

(Y/n)’s eyes are slightly glazed over. “It sucks, doesn’t it? Having that burden and not knowing whether you’re doing anything right. I hate it, too.”

Sokka tucks his face into her shoulder, ignoring the hitch of her breath.

“I just don’t understand why _us_.”

“Because that’s what the universe wants. We’re put on this path for a reason, and hell, it sucks to the core, but what else can we do other than our best? We’re not saving this world for the pompous, arrogant ones; we’re doing it for the ones who deserve a brighter future than the ones we get.”

“It’s not fair.” Sokka feels like he’s throwing a tantrum, but at that point, he’s filled with hatred and anger and she’s the only one giving a shit about it.

“I know,” (Y/n) soothes. “Every time I see Aang, Katara, or Toph fighting, it makes me feel terrible because what universe counts on children to sacrifice themselves for this? But we don’t get that choice, I guess. We’re given a hand we just have to play it the best way we can.”

“I wish that made me feel better.” Sokka whispers.

“Well, if it weren’t for the war, I wouldn’t have met you. Or Aang, Katara, or Toph.”

Sokka’s heart squeezes. “I guess that is one good thing.”

“Another is having someone to kick your ass.”

“I don’t think I’m exactly _thankful_ for that.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you are,” she teases. She pulls back and her brows raise, although there’s a strange look in her eyes. “What else is troubling you?”

Sokka tilts his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean—” (Y/n) pauses. Her hand stops running patterns over his back as she purses her lips. “You’ve been off longer than today. And you still have this—” she presses her finger into the knot of his brows lightly. “—This frown here all the time you’re silent. What’s that about?”

“Guilt.”

It comes out faster than either of them expects, and they share surprised looks before Sokka averts his gaze. She cups his jaw and forces him to connect gazes. “Guilt about what?”

He sighs, wishing he could go back to cuddling her and living in that pocket of space they had a few moments ago, when the only thing that worried him was not fumbling in front of her.

“You,” Sokka mumbles, “I feel guilty about hurting you so much. I treated you terribly and I don’t think I’ve ever properly apologized about it. And the past week has been so stressful with the Serpent’s Pass where you went through absolute hell, and I haven’t helped, have I? Never when you needed it, and I’ve made things so hard for you when I should’ve trusted you in the first place. I don’t know if I can ever make up for that. I’m so sorry.”

(Y/n)’s eyes are shining with tears. “Oh,” her voice cracks. She looks away. “Well, yeah, that kinda sucked.”

He nods, clenching her tighter with his hands. “I wish I could take it back. I never should’ve treated you like that. You’re one of the kindest and sweetest people I know, and you deserve better.”

“Yeah,” she agrees quietly. “For a long time, I was just hurt, Sokka. And I get a little scared opening up to you or the others because who’s to say you’ll not freak out and… you know, leave.” Sokka winces but (Y/n) bites her lip and continues. “And you have no idea how many times I wanted to scream at you. I get that hiding stuff from you makes you suspicious—rightly so—but god, I hide them for a reason. And I would tell you when I’m ready.”

Sokka nods once more, feeling ten times worse than before and wondering why (Y/n) would ever want to even be friends with him after the shitshow he put her through.”

“I think I had exhausted myself at Misty Palms,” (Y/n) admits, gently curling a lock of his ponytail around her finger. “After that, a ton of that anger was gone and was just… resignation, I guess. I love being around you and the GAang, you’re my family. I’m feeling better nowadays but opening up is difficult.”

“I won’t pressure you into opening up,” Sokka says. His hand runs down her arm and raises them, aligning his five fingers with her four, smiling at it. “I’ll be better. For you.”

“That’s all I can ask. No, wait, I can also ask what you were thinking talking about me to Suki.”

He looks caught and he nervously chuckles. “S—Suki? I didn’t—”

“You could’ve given me a heads-up that she was interested in me!” (Y/n) blurts, and Sokka nearly sighs in relief. Okay, so she didn’t know they were talking about _his_ interest in her, too. “I was fumbling trying to turn her down gently.”

“I still can’t believe you turned her down,” Sokka replies, shaking his head mockingly. “You both would’ve made a great couple.”

(Y/n)’s face, surprisingly, turns a bright shade of red as she buries it in her hands. “I turned a pretty girl down. What was I thinking?”

“You were thinking, ‘Oh, my mind says Suki but my heart says—‘” Sokka chokes to a stop, wondering how in the _spirits_ was he going to say _his_ name.

“My heart says, ‘Screw you, Sokka!’”

“Alright,” he snickers, “No need to get fired up. You know you’re Number One in my heart. After Katara. And maybe Momo. Definitely Appa. Meat’s also a part of the list so, you’re like—”

“You’re a cruel, cruel person,” (Y/n) says, almost seriously if it isn’t for the glint in her eyes. “Here I am, comforting you out of your grumpy mode, and this is how you pay me back? I’m what—Number _Five?”_

“If it makes you feel better, my favourite number is five.”

(Y/n) snuggles up to him again even as she grunts. “It doesn’t.”

Sokka leans back and begins playing with her hair again. She lets out a content sigh as he scrapes his nails against her scalp, and as a reward, (Y/n) falls lax against him, eyes fluttering close.

“Thanks, (Y/n).” He mumbles into her hair.

“Thank me after you carry me home. I’m tired.”

Sokka curses under his breath.

He still smiles.

He grabs his journal to review his notes, and (Y/n) blinks her eyes open, watching him read curiously. “What’s that?”

He is hesitant to say, but one bat of her eyelashes sends him speaking, “Plans for the solar eclipse. Combined with the tech we’re getting from the Mechanic, I needed to sort out the invasion with the different groups, and one of these books had a great strategy. Then there’s the plan for after the war, and it got me thinking, that once everyone’s free from tyranny, how are we rebuilding, especially in the Fire Nation colonies. What if some of them don’t want to go back to where they used to be?” Sokka looks down and finds (Y/n) staring at him with a stunned expression. His ears turn pink. “Oh, I’m rambling, sorry.”

“Keep rambling,” she says breathlessly. “I don’t know if anyone else has actually given thought about it. What were you planning about the colonies?”

“Well, I’m thinking about a sort of—”

And he keeps talking to her, taking her eager questions in stride, jotting down quick notes here and there.

“So, I was thinking,” (Y/n) says sheepishly after a pause. Sokka perks up and nods for her to continue. “You know how we talked about our… sexualities? We both know anything other than loving the opposite gender is frowned upon, and it makes me wonder how many other people feel like they can’t love the person they want to love without being seen as wrong.”

Sokka nods. “You want to spread and change minds about it.”

“Yeah. I don’t know, it was just a thought.”

“It’s a great idea, actually,” Sokka says. “It won’t be easy, but hey, none of this is easy, right? I’ll support you all the way.”

(Y/n) beams so brightly at him he mimics her smile. And the entire time, Sokka thinks this is where they’re meant to be.

Sokka checks out a few books and tucks it into his bag before they leave. The sun sets and a light breeze rustles trees on the path back, sending loose leaves and petals their way. (Y/n) watches them pass.

“Pretty.”

“You like that?”

“Hm, yeah. In Love Amongst the Dragons, the guy who was cursed—he wasn’t turned into a dragon, he was a dragon who got turned into human, which sounds cool if it wasn’t for the fact that he fell in love with a woman—I’m getting off track.”

Sokka leads her off the road and further near the forest area where she marvels at the flying colours and petals.

“He’s lucky because she’s actually a dragon, too. So anyway, in the end, when the dragon guy breaks his curse, he surprises her by collecting flowers and raining them down on her from the skies and I found that pretty romantic…” (Y/n)’s face blanched and she cleared her throat. “Until they began showing their love by fuc—”

“That word again,” Sokka mutters. He knows it’s a curse, but the thing was, she used it in so many forms and in different contexts that he couldn’t keep up. “Fucking. What does that even mean?”

(Y/n) lets out an inhuman noise and buries her face into her hands, groaning. “It’s so weird when you say it, don’t do that.”

“If you tell me what it means.”

Her face is bright red. “I told you. It means ‘extremely.’”

“That’s a straight-up lie,” Sokka laughs. “Fine. Keep your secrets.”

A yellow petal lands on her head, Sokka absently brushes it off, admiring how (Y/n)’s hair is not under her strict restraints. He’s pretty sure she forgot, but it blows in the breeze around her and he has never had a stronger need to kiss her until now.

Sokka finds himself hooking their arms together as the catch the carriage. (Y/n) only smiles at him and then turns to watch the setting sun.

And he wonders why they need the sun when (Y/n) is right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the lovely comments! I love you all and I hope you're taking care of yourself!


	17. Book 2: Chapter 16: The Reunion With the Blue Spirit (Zuko, You MotherFuc-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know this ten-day schedule is gonna fuck me over, I nearly forgot to post. I'll remember to put an alarm next time, i think.
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely ideas! I'm so excited to put them into the story. 
> 
> I feel terrible because I'm supposed to work on Book 3 but I... I'm just writing horny shit for the final chapter of this entire book series and fuck, y'all are in for something, that's for sure. I'm so behind my writing schedule because of the horrrrrrnnyyyy.
> 
> But just imagine, okay? 
> 
> Older, twenty-two year-old Sokka, with his hair grown out into a longer ponytail you can pull and his MUSCLES and his thighs that are thick in his pants oh goddamn I'm literally keeping this as PG as possible. Okay one last thing.   
> Long fingers k bye. 
> 
> And yeah, the previous chapter? That was the last of the fluff, enjoy the fucking pain that's coming soon!

  
Toph is having Momo lick her foot as she reclines happily on the floor near a bunch of strewn papers sporting childish looking drawings of Appa. Sokka is on his stomach, sketching on another paper while (Y/n) looks down from her perch on the beam.

Toph faces her general direction. “What’s it like so high in the air?”

“It’s barely ten feet, Toph,” (Y/n) replies, swinging her legs to and fro.

“I thought you hated being so high up,” Sokka murmurs. His tongue sticks out as he draws another dark stroke that’s supposed to be Appa’s…horn? Leg? Tail?

(Y/n) adjusts herself until she’s upside down, swinging from her bent knees. Her hands hang down loosely and immediately her blood rushes down to her head. “I don’t mind solid footing no matter how high up I am. I just don’t like being bent into the air fifty feet high, is what you mean.”

Sokka has the decency to look ashamed, sending her a flustered look. “How long are you gonna hold that over my head?”

“What, that actually happened?” Toph asks curiously. “Why is no one telling me these things?”

“It was a time when Sokka had zero trust in me and watched me like a hawk.”

“I was being cautious!”

(Y/n) snickered. “We both know you enjoyed torturing me. Just a little.”

Sokka scowls, wiping away a smudge on his parchment. “You’re the one doing all the torture,” he mumbles under his breath.

“What’s that?”

“I said, _oh no, the horror.”_

Toph cups her hands around her mouth and loudly blares, “He said— _agh!”_ She flinches when a balled-up paper smacks her in the face and Sokka tells her to keep quiet.

The door swings open and Katara and Aang rush in, holding up a pack of parchments in their arms. “We found a printer to make our posters.” Katara announces. She holds up a poster with an expert rendition of Appa, picture of Aang, and dense script, while Aang smiles and points to it.

“Hey, I thought designing the ‘lost Appa poster’ was my job. I've been working all day on my Appa.” Sokka pouts and holds up a crude drawing with a proud smile.

Katara takes one look at (Y/n) and scowls, so the older girl meekly leaps down and stretches, humming. “You’re not always going to boss me around.”

Katara raises a brow. “We’ll see about that.”

Aang studies the drawing, perplexed. “Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head.”

“This IS his head.”

Katara tilts her head and grabs the sheet. “Why are feet coming out of it?”

“Those are his horns!” Sokka snatches the sketch back indignantly. “I haven't seen him awhile, okay?!”

Toph says, “it looks just like him to me.”

“Thank you, I worked really...” Sokka blinks once slowly and his smile falls. “Why do you feel the need to do that?”

(Y/n) bites back a laugh. “Look who’s being the butt of jokes now.”

“I wouldn’t dream of taking away your title, Stumpy,” Sokka shoots back, but his lips curl up coyly. “After all, who else falls for the same joke five times in a row?”

“It was only three! Three times!”

“That really doesn’t help your case,” Toph mutters.

(Y/n) grinds her teeth and decides it’s time to switch topics. “Let’s get to the leaflets.”

“Let's just stick with the professional version,” Katara suggests.

Sokka growls and rips his drawing to shreds. Aang grabs the stacks of leaflets and heads out of the house. “I’m gonna get this around.”

“I’m bored,” Katara says after a minute of silence, “let’s play a game.”

Sokka fishes out a pack of cards and they sit around the wooden table. Toph opts out of the game for obvious reasons and turns to picking the dirt out of her toenails.

(Y/n) silently puts down a card with the grey fox symbol. “Give me all your foxes.” Sokka and Katara groan and toss out a few cards, which (Y/n) greedily collects and piles it in her thick stack.

Sokka narrows his eyes at his three cards. Just as his face lights up, smiling wickedly, the door is blasted open and a gust of air whips all the cards around them and Sokka wails.

“I was gonna win that round!”

Aang pays no attention to that. “I just finished dropping all the leaflets. Has anyone come in with news about Appa?”

“It's only been a day, just be patient,” Katara says, trying to pluck the fluttering cards from the air. She reshuffles the deck monotonously.

Aang settles to rest his chin on the table dejectedly. A moment later there is a rapping on the front door. He pops up eagerly. “Wow, you're right! Patience really pays off.” When he yanks the door open, his grin falters. “Joo Dee?!”

“Hello, Aang,” Joo Dee says with her eerie smile. “And Katara and Sokka and Toph and (Y/n).”

They join Aang at the door. Sokka asks, “what happened to you? Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?”

“What, jail? Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage.”

“But you disappeared at the Earth King's party,” Toph points out, crossing her arms.

“Oh, I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country. It was quite relaxing.”

Katara is frowning. “But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said her name was Joo Dee.”

“ _I'm_ Joo Dee.”

Aang sulks. “Why are you here?” He asks, stilted.

Joo Dee pulls out a leaflet and brandishes it before them. “Dropping flyers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance.”

(Y/n) pushes her way to the front, hissing, “We can't wait around to get permission for everything.”

“You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters,” Joo Dee says that all with a cheerful smile.

Aang’s face turns red impossibly fast and he shouts, “We don’t care about the rules, and we’re _done_ asking for _permission!”_ He stalks forward, arms flailing, and it had to be the funniest thing (Y/n) has ever seen. A tiny, twelve-year-old boy who swore an oath for peace and pacifism _absolutely_ _losing_ _his shit_ and backing an alarmed Joo Dee out the front door. He screeches, “We're finding Appa on our own and you should just stay out of our way!” He slams the door in her face.

It is silent for a second.

“That might come back to bite us in the blubber,” Sokka mentions thoughtfully.

“I don't care. From now on we do whatever it takes to find Appa.”

Toph whoops. “YEAH! Let's break some _rules!”_

(Y/n) raises her hands. “Wait, Toph—”

Toph already turns and blasts out the nearest wall with her earthbending. The entire house shakes and brick is thrown outwards across the street.

(Y/n) puts her hands down, sighing. “That was my favourite wall.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re strange?” Katara mumbles, eyeing the broke wall with distaste.

The hair on the back of (Y/n)’s neck pricks up and her gaze darts to the outside of the building, to the rooftops across and there, just for a second, there is a blur of green robes. (Y/n) toys with the ring on her finger. “We can keep putting up posters as long as we avoid Joo Dee and the Dai Li. Keep a look-out on the terraces, they tend to spy from there.”

They travel down the one-way street, sticking posters along lampposts and walls. When they reach an intersection, they pause. Sokka brushes paste onto the nearest stone wall and plasters up a poster.

“We’ll split up to cover more area.” Sokka suggests. “Toph, I guess you should just come with me and (Y/n).”

Toph peevishly mutters, “why because you think I can't put up posters on my own?” Grabbing his brush, she slashes glue across the wall, then slams a poster against it, face down.

The group pauses and Toph’s shoulders slump. “It's upside-down isn't it? I'll just go with Sokka.” She hands him back the brush, and they all split up.

Since there is only one brush, (Y/n) makes Toph carry the posters. When Sokka slathers paste, (Y/n) sticks it up and then they move on.

“So,” Sokka says, thinking out loud because he looks zoned out. “There are two Joo Dees. Are they twins? If so, why the same name?”

Toph kicks a tiny pebble along the road. “Maybe it’s just a coincidence.”

“The Dai Li don’t seem trustworthy,” (Y/n) says, “Long Feng gave me the creeps, and it wasn’t because of his beard.”

Sokka raises a brow. “Beards give you the creeps in other cases?”

“Sometimes. I just wonder how you eat. Doesn’t the hair get in your food bowl?”

“I think I would rock a beard,” Sokka says, stroking his chin. It leaves behind a streak of sticky paste and he winces.

Toph snorts. “For some reason, it’s easy for me to disagree with you about that.”

He pouts. They hear a commotion a couple houses away and (Y/n) is the first to take off, Sokka and Toph right behind her. On the way, Aang joins up with them and they stumble onto Katara at the mouth of an alleyway, whose body is a tense line and she hasn’t looked at them.

“Katara!” Sokka calls worriedly. “What is it?”

Katara snarls. “Jet's back.”

There is movement in the alley, and when someone steps out, (Y/n) notices the thin, pointy eyebrows first.

Ugh, Jet.

(Y/n) feels a little bad when she recalls what happens here, but the last time they met, Jet manipulated Sokka and Katara, straight-up insulted (Y/n), and treated Aang like a nuisance.

Katara spits out, “we can't trust anything Jet says.”

“But we don't even know why he's here,” her brother reasons.

“I don't care why he's here. Whatever the reason is, it can't be good.”

Jet finally approaches them, but between Katara’s narrowed eyes and (Y/n)’s clenched fists, he’s smart to keep a couple feet distance. “I'm here to help you find Appa.”

Aang stiffens. “Katara, we have to give him a chance.”

When a low, displeased sound leaves Katara, Jet speaks up. “I swear, I've changed. I was a troubled person, and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now. I've put all that behind me.”

“You're lying!”

Toph pushes past Katara and places her palm on the wall close to Jet. A second later, she says, “he's not lying.”

“How can you tell?”

“I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie, there is a physical reaction. He's telling the truth.”

They turn to Katara. Aang says beseechingly, “Katara, we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out.”

Katara’s shoulders sag. “Alright...” She pokes a finger at Jet. “But we're not letting you out of our sight!”

(Y/n) knows what they’re walking into. It doesn’t make her less uneasy as Jet leads them to a dimly lit warehouse, empty except for a few sacks and a pile of canvas and rope. Jet gestures to the open area. “This is the place I heard about.”

Aang takes one second to scan the room before stating, “There's nothing here.

Katara whirls on Jet, face twisted into anger. “If this is a trap...!”

“I told you, I work nearby! Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa.”

Toph suddenly shouts, “he was here!” She tugs out a handful of white fur.

Aang grabs it, shaking. “We missed him.”

An old white-haired man with a push-broom crosses behind the slumping Aang. He seems to be a janitor or someone, and he pipes up, “They took that big thing yesterday. Shipped him out to some island. About time, I've been cleaning up fur and various, uh, leavings all day.”

Aang’s eyes grow wide and the others are enraptured by the janitor, but (Y/n) takes a second to pause, to think. What happens here? This is a ruse. So far, no gut tugging, so that’s a good sign, but right now, she’s on edge.

They find out from the janitor that Appa had been shipped off to Whaletail Island, a place near the South Pole, the entire distance they had been travelling opposite for months. Except when they try to leave, Jet tags along.

Katara firmly says, “we don't need your help.”

Jet frowns. “Why won't you trust me?” He tries to walk after them.

(Y/n) whistles and Katara straight up glares at him. If she was a firebender, Jet would’ve been ashes at her feet.

“Gee, I wonder?”

Toph asks, “Was this guy your boyfriend or something?”

“What? No!”

“I can tell you're lyyyyying.” Toph teases.

Katara’s face burns as she stomps off. Surprisingly, no one tells Jet to stop following them, but (Y/n) watches him uneasily. She finally understands what Sokka felt the first time she met him when she was not trustworthy. It really was a fickle, tense feeling.

She’s so enveloped in her thoughts that when Sokka mutters about taking a train out of the wall of Ba Sing Se, she freezes.

“Wait, we’re leaving?” (Y/n) blurts out.

Aang raises a brow. “Uh, yeah? Appa, remember? Whaletail Island.”

Toph is cheering. “We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se. Worst city ever!”

“We can’t leave!” She blurts out, biting her tongue when they all turn to her, brows raised and questioning. Shit, how’s she supposed to explain this one?

Sokka catches her eye, looking inquisitive, but he slowly nods as if he knows she knows something. “We _are_ rushing things. Maybe we should keep checking around just to be sure, question workers at the docks.” Her heart sighs in relief at his ‘ _I have your back’_ nod. For once, his blind faith in her astounds her.

Aang flares up, snapping, “We know where Appa is! Why aren’t you—”

“It’s not that!” (Y/n) says, catching his arms. “Aang, we’re going on the word of a janitor. Who’s to say he’s telling the truth?”

Aang pauses, looking like he wants to argue, but he knows it’s something they need to consider.

Their argument is cut off when two figures approach from a side-street, pausing in their footsteps.

“Jet!” One of them shouts and begins running to them. The other, a tall, skinny figure wearing a straw hat, follows.

Katara is the first one accusing Jet. “I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore?”

Jet turns with a bewildered look. “I don't.”

The tiny figure is Smellerbee, and the young girl throws herself against Jet, wrapping her arms around him and blabbering. “We were so worried. How did you get away from the Dai Li?”

“The Dai Li?!”

Jet pushes Smellerbee away, but the group is already advancing on them. Sokka has a hand on his club warily.

“I don't know what she's talking about?”

Smellerbee makes a disgruntled sound, hanging onto Longshot. “He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago. We saw them drag him away.”

Jet seems to get more confused by the second, and now no one knows what to think when he utters, “why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city.”

(Y/n) purses her lips. From the faintest corners of her gut, there is a tiny pull that makes her uneasy. A _warning_.

Toph kneels down, a palm on the street. “This doesn't make any sense. They're both telling the truth.”

“That's impossible.”

Sokka eyes Smellerbee and Jet. “No, it's not,” he mutters thoughtfully. He turns to (Y/n). “(Y/n), you’ve seen it, right? You told me about it.”

Before (Y/n) responds, her eyes scan the horizon, the rooftops, and it snags on the dark, almost hidden figures watching them, spying on their actions. She tugs on Sokka’s arm. “We need to go home _now_.”

It takes one second for it to click in his mind, and then Sokka is ushering everyone back home, into the lower section of the living room away from the broken wall.

Sokka shoots her a look that says continue.

(Y/n) nods, biting the inside of her cheek. “Joo Dee was first. Then Joo Dee 2.0. They didn’t know anything because they were _made_ to forget. And now Jet.”

Sokka picks up the thought. “Toph can't tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed.”

Jet turns distressed, backing away as his breath gets shallow. “That's crazy!” He protests. “It can't be. Stay away from me.”

Katara’s eyes narrow. “The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot, too.”

“I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet.” Aang growls at Jet. “Where did they take you?”

“Nowhere,” Jet moans, clutching his head as he collapses on a stool.   
“I-I don't know what you're talking about.”

Aang almost advances on him in a fit but (Y/n) pulls him back. “We can’t force it out of him, Aang, but we can find a way to jog his memories.”

Provokingly, Sokka suggests, “Maybe Katara could kiss him. That should bring something back.”

“Maybe you should kiss him, Sokka!” Katara fires back.

(Y/n) glares. “Sokka isn’t kissing anyone.”

“Except you, right?” Toph teases.

(Y/n) and Sokka have matching red faces and he weakly says, “Hey, just an idea…?”

Aang shifts uneasily. “A bad one.”

Toph snorts, but then Sokka is snapping his fingers. Running out of the room, there’s a couple of seconds of silence until he comes back, a straw in hand. “I got it!” He pokes it into Jet's mouth in trademark fashion, then regards him thoughtfully.

Jet mumbles around the straw, “I don't think it’s working.” He spits it to the floor.

“Try to think of something from your past that triggers emotions.”

“The Fire Nation; remember what they did to your family,” Smellerbee says.

“Close your eyes. Picture it.”

Jet’s eyes flutter close, but there is rapid movement underneath his eyelids. It takes only a few seconds for his fingers to twitch, a grunt escaping him, and then Jet’s eyes fly open, teary eyed and shaken.

“No!” Jet gasps, digging his palms into his eyes. “It's too painful.”

Katara steps forward, draws out her bending water and lets them envelope her hands. “Maybe this will help,” she murmurs and places her hands to the sides of his head. They begin to glow, and Jet instantly stills, muscles taut as he stares at the shadows on the floor without focus.

There’s a burning in (Y/n)’s abdomen, something that draws her breath and makes her tense. It tugs her from the left, as if it wants to guide her and it is a strange sensation because she has never felt like this from other warnings. This is pulling her away from something.

Or to _something_.

Jet sucks in a breath, eyes wide as he scans the room. There’s a sheen of sweat on his skin and he licks his dry lips. “They took me to a headquarters under the water, like a lake,” he whispers.

Sokka hums thoughtfully. “Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai.”

“That's it!” Jet jumps to his feet. “Lake Laogai.”

*

Instinct drives a human into action when the mind cannot. It’s this thing ingrained in being of a person, an animal, and it’s strange to think that the weird feeling in your gut can have power over you. Half the time you wonder whether it’s a good idea to follow your instinct because what’s it based on? Not thoughts, not emotions, but just this… _feeling_. There’s zero base for logic, only something somehow inherited from a time your ancestors were threatened by something. It’s just a switch that flips when you feel misplaced.

If you’ve never had a bad experience with a long, empty corridor that’s just a little too dim, why does your skin crawl? Why do you hesitate, even for the tiniest bit?

Most importantly, what did your ancestors go through for a stupid, dim _hallway_ to be something to fear?

(Maybe she has just been watching too many movies, hey, who can tell?)

It’s a _feeling_ and honestly, fuck feelings. (Y/n) is pissed because it’s going against everything she’s trying to avoid. Because the tugging in her gut _is_ and _can_ _no longer_ be classified as instinct purely for the reason that (Y/n) _hates_ that stupid feeling. It throws her in _more_ danger than preventing it, and she wonders if she even has instinct anymore, instead replaced by this shitty, anxiety-induced throb that makes her sweat and anticipate only bad things.

Under the lake Laogai, led by a tunnel opened at the shore, it leads to— _guess what_ —a long, dark, empty, corridor that even though doesn’t have leaks, is damp and makes the clothes stick to her skin.

And hell, if none of them had instinct to make their skin crawl as they traversed that hallway, they sure as hell do now.

When the tunnel splits off into several passageways, Jet takes control of the group; his memory seems to be knitting itself together the longer he stays in this dreary spot. They pass a large room where there are rows of women who all look like Joo Dee,

Being at the end of the group, (Y/n) watches as each of them pass by the jutting door, all looking mortified the second they look away.

When the burn in her get intensifies, (Y/n) lags behind. The group moves forward and around the corner, and when they’re completely out of her senses, she goes back the way they came, relying on the roiling of the burn to guide her down another tunnel, where it wound left and right several times.

Turning around the corner, (Y/n) spots two Dai li agents walking in tandem in her direction, their heads bowed under their hats. She backs away into the corridor she came from, searching for a spot to hide in, but the next thing she hears is clashing. It startles her and (Y/n) can hear rock clashing and the roar of fire and the sharp whine of blades striking. When she rushes back to the corner and peeks around, the two Dai Li agents are on the ground, knocked out, robes torn here and there.

She carefully treads past the bodies, a little bit relieved she can see their chests heave underneath their garb. Someone else is here with her and it isn’t any of the GAang.

Every time she turns a corner, there are Dai Li agents sprawled over the floor as if they had all decided it was time for a sleepover in the centre of their base, and it freaks her out just a little bit more. The walls hum, a reedy rushing sound above her head that reminds her that there are tons of litres of lake water enveloping the base. When (Y/n) takes a tunnel that leads her into a large room with several paths breaking from it, she freezes.

The Blue Spirit and four Dai Li agents turn to her as she enters the circle of people. Right across her is the Blue Spirit, or Zuko, who has his swords out and a surprised tilt of his head. The Dai Li agents making up the circle around him and her have their hand rocks at the ready, all of them holding their breaths for someone to make the first move.

When her gaze connects with Zuko’s mask, she nods to the two agents on her left. It makes him shift into action and with a loud cry, Zuko takes those agents on, swords clashing with rocks and clanging every time they strike each other.

A hand rock flies to her and (Y/n) sprints to that agent, dodging the rock with a swift move. When she shoots out to hit him, another rock bashes into her wrist and she shrieks as the rock envelopes her hand and begins raising her from the ground. Her legs dangle as the Dai Li agent controls the rock to the side and throws her higher above the ground. When a hand rock shoots straight for her, (Y/n) narrows her eyes and manages to kick it away, swinging around as her foot recovers from the sting.

“Put me down!” (Y/n) roars, clawing at the rock on her wrist. Two more rocks head for her and she’s more than ready, splitting her legs for a rock to fly between them and the next thing she knows, (Y/n) is dodging rocks flying towards her, kicking them out or batting them with her hands, all the while trying to find a way to escape from the rock holding her in the air.

Zuko below her has better luck and has managed to take down the agents. He spares a look, and even through the mask, there is a sense of _‘good luck, you’re on your own.’_

(Y/n)’s eyes grow wide. “Zuko, no, no, don’t leave me here, _come on!”_

He shrugs, salutes her and gets out of there as quickly as possible, leaving (Y/n) with one earthbender holding her up while the other quits throwing rocks at her to chase Zuko down the tunnels.

The Dai Li agent is far enough that she can’t swing at him and even hope to reach him with her limbs. When a rock hurtles towards her, weaving through the air to snatch her free arm, she realizes one thing.

He may not be within fighting distance, but he is within throwing distance.

With that, (Y/n) lets the rock fly close enough to her, and as her heart thuds painfully in her chest, her arm snaps out quick as a whip, grabs the rock mid-air and flings it back with all her might against the power of the bending, hoping her aim is good all in a second.

A loud _thwack_ resounds in the room and a grunt follows. The Dai Li agent’s face cracks to the side and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he collapses, straw hat tumbling off and taking his bending with him. The rock around her wrist loosens and drops to the ground with her, but she lands on her feet, bending over to catch her breath and soothe the sensitive skin of her wrist.

On her way out, (Y/n) kicks the downed agent, muttering a quiet, “fuck you,” and then she goes down the tunnel where she follows the trail of loose earth bits and sword lines on the walls. She hears grunting ahead, around the corner where a lamp brightly shines, and when she peeks, she spots the Dai Li Agent standing there, looming over a section of the wall.

She shoots out and makes quick work of the agent, catching him by surprise long enough for her to block one of his hands. When he raises his other to bend earth, it brings only a tiny pebble that smacks her on the cheek. (Y/n) raises her brows at him before backhanding him hard—hard enough that there’s a _crack_. When the agent yelps and tries bending more, she pounces on him, jabs him in the spine and he tumbles down unconscious.

There’s a muffled grunt and there—there in the spot where the Dai Li agent had been standing, is _Zuko_.

Mouth trapped shut with a rock clamp. Limbs bound to the wall, completely encased in rock, and even as Zuko tries to yank himself free, the rock barely budges.

A tiny sound escapes (Y/n), something close to a squeak. Zuko snaps up to it, his blue mask discarded to the floor, and his amber eyes narrow as (Y/n)’s lips curl into a smirk.

“Oh. Oh-ho- _ho_ , _oh,_ this— _this_ is—”

She can’t complete her sentence before her chuckle dissolves into a low laugh, which gets louder and _louder_ the longer she looks at the caged Zuko, who turns so miserable and angry as (Y/n) bends over, cackling so loud it echoes. “This is fucking _gold_!” She wipes her tears, taking the greatest pleasure in seeing him snarl at her and try to lunge, but that effort is in vain, instead making her laugh and lean against the wall weakly.

(Y/n) shakes her head, stifling her laughter. “Oh, _Zuko_ , how the tables have turned.”

Zuko is stubborn and it shows. He makes a grunt and (Y/n) grabs a sword from the ground to slowly cut at the rock around his mouth, and the second it falls off, Zuko is growling. “Let me out of here!”

She pats his cheek, nodding patronizingly. “Okay, darling, I’ll get to it. You completely deserve my help, right?”

Something low like a pitiful growl bubbles in his throat, eyes flickering away from her. “Let me out,” he mumbles quietly.

“That’s not what I want to hear.”

“I don’t care what you want to hear! Let me go now!”

(Y/n) tuts, running a hand down his sword, which is so sharp she nearly nicks her finger, so she puts it down. No use risking another finger. “And what happens after I let you go? Will you attack me? I mean, you did leave me with those earthbenders, so why should I help you?”

“Because you’re compassionate,” Zuko tries, lips pursed.

She pauses, then points at him, impressed. “You got me there. I _will_ let you out, but it depends on you how long it takes me to do the job. Now, go on, say your piece.”

Zuko’s face burns and he looks a second away from biting her head off. After a long, definitely not deliberate second, he spits out. “I’m sorry.”

“Wow, that looked like pulling teeth out,” (Y/n) muses. “I don’t want an apology, especially when you don’t mean it.”

“THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU INFURIATING LITTLE—”

“I want you to promise me that you will not harm me when I let you go. Be honourable.”

“Fine,” he says quickly. He looks sincere enough, but he’s probably exhausted, too. “I _promise_.”

“And I want a thank-you.”

“Thank-you,” Zuko replies diligently.

“What are you thankful for?”

Zuko freezes like a deer in headlights before his head hangs between his shoulders and he groans, long and loud. “You’re a piece of work.”

“Thank-you, I try.”

He sucks in a breath and it is painful to watch him concede. “Thank-you for letting me out.”

“And?”

“And for saving me.”

“And?” She urges, grin growing wider.

Annoyance flashes through him, but in that, there’s a bit of familiarity, a kind of begrudging amusement in the glint of his eyes. “And thank-you… for being kind to me, even when I don’t deserve it.”

(Y/n) stills, surprise evident as she realizes the sincerity of that sentence. It is unexpected but warm. “Nice job with the flattery.”

Zuko rolls his eyes and tugs at his restraints. “Let me loose, please?”

She grumbles under her breath and begins hacking at the rock, luckily loose enough to cut through chunks before they fall to the ground and Zuko is back on his feet, sighing in relief.

There is a second of edgy staring as they both wait for the next move. (Y/n) is about to speak when Zuko says, “There—there’s something important down here and I’m trying to figure out what it is. Do you… want to come with me?”

(Y/n) eyes him suspiciously, but when he lasts long enough for her to nod, Zuko relaxes. “Alright, I’m keeping watch on you in case you spring up a surprise attack.”

Zuko picks up his swords, the tiniest of smiles pulling at his lips before his face is covered. “Like old times, huh?”

That pulls a snort from her. She picks up his mask and hands it to him, letting him fix it over his face. “Let’s go, Blue Spirit. We have secrets to uncover.”

When they reach a section of the base that is deserted, except for the huge stone door covering nearly the entire wall to the entrance of a chamber, Zuko and (Y/n) share a look.

“It must be in there,” he murmurs.

Together, they slide it open, and as light spills into the darkened chamber, they enter and find manacles screwed to the floor, stretching up to chain Appa’s legs into the floor. The flying bison lifts his head up, looking scruffy and smelling more stinky that usual, and he makes a broken sound at the sight of visitors.

Zuko shifts the sword in his hand. “Expecting someone else?”

Appa rustles in his chains, focusing on (Y/n) and moaning pleadingly. She casts a warning glance to the boy. “Zuko,” she says cautiously. “You’re not taking Appa from us.”

He tenses, as if he forgot (Y/n) is with him, but before he can say anything, the door slides open and they turn to find Iroh entering, silently closing the door before trailing his gaze in the chamber. It settles on his nephew.

Zuko recoils. “Uncle?”

“So, the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask?”

When Zuko sheds his mask, he looks distraught. “What are you doing here?”

Iroh seems disappointed, shakes his head. “I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you have found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?”

(Y/n) begins to back away and reach Appa, softly petting his head, and when Appa licks her gratefully with that giant tongue, her heart shudders. “I’m so sorry, Appa,” she mumbles, pressing her face to his nose. Even the stench doesn’t deter her. “I should’ve done something…” Her eyes burn. “You didn’t deserve all that but I’m getting you out now, and then I’ll steal a ton of cabbages and fruits for you, alright?”

It gets the bison to widen his eyes and patiently wait as (Y/n) loosens his manacles one by one with a sword she pinched from Zuko when he was distracted.

Iroh, in the background, loses his patience and shouts, “AND THEN WHAT?! You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!”

Zuko heatedly answers, “I would have figured something out!”

(Y/n) winces, successfully unlocking one of the chains. Uncle Iroh is on a roll today and she feels caught in the middle of the kind of argument between your friend and their parent when you’re a guest in their house, and you have to pretend to be nonchalant at the fact that _shit is going down_.

“No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!”

“I know my own destiny uncle,” Zuko admits, a bit shamefully.

Iroh presses harder. “Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?”

 _There_. That is when (Y/n) pauses nearly breathless. That… hit too close to home.

“Stop it, Uncle. I have to do this.”

When Zuko turns to find (Y/n) almost done with all the chains, his eyes widen, but he says nothing. Iroh instead, pleads, in something so desperate and full of anguish. “I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do _you_ want?”

With a cry of frustration, Zuko hurls both of his swords to the ground, followed by the Blue Spirit mask.

And for a second, (Y/n) feels the same frustration and urge staring into the unknown.

Uncle Iroh’s gaze seems to bore into his nephew’s soul, and the young boy is trembling as he fights with himself internally. Every emotion flits across his face, something desperately needy and something stubborn to something furiously pained, but all fighting for one thing. To do what is right.

Zuko looks like a puppet being controlled. Jerky movements of his limbs guide him to Appa, and (Y/n) watches the sheer terror in his expression as he cuts the last chain. When the loud clang of the sword striking metal echoes in the chamber, it rattles her bones and shakes her to her core. Zuko’s eyes blink tightly, and when he opens them, it’s like looking at something that has been displaced in the universe. Like a lost puppy kicked into a ditch.

When he meets her in the middle, he holds his hand out and (Y/n) gives up the sword wordlessly. Then, he turns his back to her and walks out with his Uncle, who nods at her in farewell, a shine in his eyes.

(Y/n) stills even as Appa moves around, groaning quietly.

_Who are you, and what do you want?_

She presses her palms into her eyes, lets out a shaky breath. Something in her shifts, like awakening. Not the kind of freshness that comes with waking up after resting in a field of flowers as the waning sun warms you and gives you this beautiful shade of red and orange behind closed eyelids.

No, it’s never easy, never fulfilling. _This_ , this is like a slumbering beast opening its eyes after centuries buried in the seabed. It’s like every terrible feeling click together and overwhelm her. There is an ominous rocking which feels it cracks fissures into her veins and tears her open from the inside. This isn’t self-realization.

Something frightening breaks loose.

It’s only a few seconds of her body shrieking in pain as she collapses, muscles spasming, and just as sudden as it came, it washes away from her, leaves her on the cold ground, panting while everything around her blurs into blobs and colours.

She waits.

And _waits_.

Like the second after a bomb ticks down to zero and the blast is supposed to happen, but it doesn’t. Instead it leaves a paralyzing fear that it will blow.

Just like that, she waits for an explosion.

Screwing her eyes shut, (Y/n) lets numbness take over. There is no relief as the seconds pass, only an emptiness, and the longer she lingers, the worse her head pounds.

A gentle moan makes her see, above her the waiting maw of Appa, breathing terrible breath on her and her nose wrinkles, but it comforts her. Distracts her.

“We must go,” (Y/n) croaks. Appa lets her climb on his back, and when she curls her fingers into the fur of his neck, she tells herself to not dwell on it. Because she knows if she spends one more second thinking about that god-awful feeling, she will break.

So, she guides Appa into the open air and as the rush of the lake water and the swish of the wind makes Appa grunt happily, (Y/n) scouts for the others.

There, on an outcropping of rock near the narrow shoreline of the lake are her friends, pursued by Dai Li agents and flanked on all sides, a thirty-foot wall being bended to box them in on all sides. She loses sight of them under the earth but urges Appa to go fast.

Something smacks her in the face in their pursuit, and (Y/n) shrieks, grabbing at the thing clawing at her face, and there he is— _Momo_ , chittering happily at her.

(Y/n) laughs, tightly hugging the lemur until he gets tired and squirms in her arms.

The closer they get, the higher she pulls Appa, until she spots the tox of their cage open and crowded by Dai Li agents. Momo squeaks and dives to Aang, and when he gets his attention, Aang looks up.

(Y/n) grins and shouts, “Your saviour is here!”

Aang and Katara cheer and Sokka sounds more resigned than ever as he shakes his head, a smile still pulling at his lips, but Toph scoffs loudly, howling back, “ _Go back to the circus!”_

(Y/n) cackles. And then Appa swoops down and smashes through the first wall, sending rock and dirt over her but she holds on tighter. The Dai Li perched on the wall are knocked senseless by the bursting walls and fall to the ground or spill into the water. Aang and Toph bend the cliff that the remaining agents are perched on, flinging them far out into the lake. Appa circles around to land heavily near the shaken Long Feng, as the remaining Dai Li flee. Turning from his fleeing men, Long Feng faces an enraged Appa.

(Y/n) makes eye-contact with a furious Long Feng. “I can handle you by myself,” he growls.

“Destroy him,” she says to Appa and jumps off, throws herself into the fray of agents.

She hears a distant screech as Long Feng is tosses into the lake with a final splash. Jabbing a muscle in the agent’s neck, she grabs him as shield against the sudden onslaught of earth being bended her way.

Aang whirls in and a gust of wind sends the agents into the lake. (Y/n) drops the agent and watches fondly as her friends launch themselves at Appa to stroke and hug him. Aang has his head pressed into the fur, crying as he mumbles, “I missed you, buddy.”

(Y/n) joins them, clinging to the side of his head, promising to herself that never again will she let something like this happen. Even if the show calls for it, she doesn’t have the strength to let something bad happen anymore. She’s going to change things.

When they clamber on his back, Appa takes off, soaring gracefully over the lake. (Y/n)’s brows furrow as Katara silently cries, and then she realizes what she left them to. Jet died.

She doesn’t feel anything for him. At the most, a bit sad he hadn’t had the chance to live a life of freedom, but… her heart tugs at the sight of Katara.

Aang is the first to wrap his arms around Katara, and then (Y/n) waits until Toph and Sokka embrace them. Then she joins in, her hand grasping Sokka’s gently. He lifts his head, and with that gloomy smile, he only looks a little grateful they are now safe.

They aren’t safe.


	18. Book 2: Chapter 17: Five Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is fucking me up. WHAT THE FUCK IS UPPPPP?
> 
> Only two more chapters left for this booook and I'm so nervous. This has got to be one of my most thought out projects ever and I love it. You guys have been so supportive and amazing and I love you all. I've kept going because of you guys and your awesome comments and kudos and it means the world to me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short chapter and hehehe spoiler for a lil smoochy smoochy. My babies are so shy.
> 
> AWESOME FANART by a wattpad user, sokkas_tiana!! Thank you so much!

[Fanart on the first meeting between Sokka and (Y/n)!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CF5TgRGprRo/?igshid=nbb9jytmo93f)

That's the link to the art! Give her some love!!

*

Though this sounds like a terrible idea, it is a great distraction.

After Sokka managed to convince them to keep their positive streak going, Appa takes flight back towards the palace of Ba Sing Se, and fast. They have to cling to the fur of his back so that they don’t get blown off, and although (Y/n)’s fingers ache in its fists, the wind whipping around them feels like the first breath of fresh air in a long while.

Or maybe it has to do with Sokka beside her, his hand curled around her fist. It was done silently, both avoiding eye-contact, and it will remain silent throughout their flight. Instead, she listens to Toph’s woes.

“Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying!” She wails.

(Y/n) grins smugly. “The great Toph Beifong: can stare down an army but cowers at a bison.”

“If I wasn’t holding on for my dear life, I would have you buried.”

“Ouch.”

Luckily, the ride isn’t too long. It sits in a massive complex in the centre of the city, surrounded by the last circular wall. They get a little trampled and have rocks tossed at them rather rudely by Dai Li agents trying to protect the palace, but with an angry Appa, a determined Aang, and two fearsome other benders (plus a useless (Y/n) and Sokka each only cowering in each other to protect themselves from the rush of earth flying over their heads), it’s a wonder that they make it past the moat of the stairs, knocking past benders close to them. (Y/n) did accidently grab onto a flying agent being tossed her way and somehow stole his boot.

(Y/n) ducks at another hail of earth, letting Aang blow past her with wind. She stares at the shoe. “Where’d this come from?”

Sokka yanks it from her. “Thanks!” He flings it hard enough to smack into the face of an agent advancing over a busy Katara and send him reeling. Then, he grabs (Y/n) and shoves her forward, shouting, “Kick!” And with the momentum, (Y/n) swings her foot up to catch the agent in the jaw and knock him out.

“Good job, guys!” Aang congratulates as he grapples with three agents at once and sends them sprawling into the _pile_ of Dai Li he defeated.

Sokka grunts unhappily and allows (Y/n) to drag him into action, their friends on their heel as they board a block of stone that Toph and Aang bends to send them shooting up and at the foot of the entrance. When two agents advance, they literally don’t get a chance as Aang tosses them over the ledge, apologizing loudly for the inconvenience.

Sokka points. “In there.” Rushing down a long hall, they come to a four-way intersection in a large vaulted room. More guards issue from the other three passageways. With a stomp of her foot, Toph pins several of the to the ceiling with up-thrust pillars of rock. As she continues to wield her powers against them, Sokka addresses her. “Toph, which way to the Earth King?”

“How should I know? I'm still voting that we leave Ba Sing Se.” She grunts, and at her last word, stone ripples from her feet and to append the guards. Aang and Katara dive into the fray, leaving the two non-benders to search the hallway.

They slam open doors, and at one that Sokka shoves, (Y/n) hears a high shriek from inside. Sokka slams the door shut and sheepishly mumbles, “Sorry, wrong door.”

Instead, across the hall where a large lump of debris chokes the passageway (thanks, Toph), (Y/n) easily scales it to find a large, ornate set of double doors, clad in gold and shining in the afternoon light. “Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere.”

Sokka climbs up after her, eyes widening at the sight of the door. When his brows furrow, (Y/n) intercepts him. “Don’t kick the door, Sokka.”

“I’m going to kick the door!”

Sokka leaps down and sprints down the hall, and (Y/n) has to watch as the absolute fool, that _madman_ , launches an (impressive) flying kick at the colossal doors, but his foot impacts it with such a force that even as his entire body reverberates with the force, there is not even the slightest budge at the doors. He drops down with a squeak but he’s not one to give up so easily.

No, that idiot thinks pushing at it will help. Even as (Y/n) goes to pat him sympathetically on the back, Sokka snarls at the door, probably making it a priority on his mortal enemy list.

“It’s okay, Sokka, we know you’re strong.”

“I am strong!” He whines, glaring at the indifferent door. He tries pounding at it with his fists.

She quietly steps aside just in time for Aang and Toph to throw the doors open, consequently sending Sokka flying through the doorway with it. When his face meets the floor, (Y/n) stifles a laugh.

“A little warning next time!” He rubs the back of his head as he rises.

They begin their journey through the palace, and thankfully, (Y/n) barely has time to ponder about her ‘situation’ before they barge into the large chamber, where ornate pillars are stacked to the ceiling, and large hanging lanterns light their path to the grand dais. Seated upon a golden throne is the Earth King himself. He is a bespectacled young man wearing a simple crown and necklace of jade beads. Just as they ready themselves for another fight, Long Feng suddenly interposes himself in front of the king, followed by a protective line of Dai Li agents, all waiting for someone to make the first move.

Aang urges to the King, “we need to talk to you!”

Just as quickly, Long Feng interjects with a sickly kiss-ass tone. “They're here to overthrow you.”

“No, we're on your side. We're here to help.”

“You have to trust us,” Katara pleads.

The Earth King’s expression sours, and as he rises up, (Y/n) can’t help but be a little aggravated by this man. He says, “you invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?”

“He has a good point,” Toph says rather sardonically.

“If you're own my side, then drop your weapons and stand down.”

The kids look to each other, sharing a helpless glance before they lower their weapons—earth, water, boomerang and fists. Aang attempts to charm by his cute smile. “See, we're friends, your Earthiness.”

The King, unimpressed, continues to frown grimly. With a wave of his arm, Long Feng signals for the Dai Li to attack. They project their stone gloves at the startled heroes, binding their arms behind their backs. As Aang strains against his bonds, Long Feng smiles wickedly, and (Y/n) can only sigh quietly and wait for the next bad thing to happen. “Detain the assailants.” At Long Feng’s command, the Dai Li skate forward to take up positions behind the heroes.

“But we dropped our weapons,” Sokka says, confused. “We're your allies.”

“Pretty sure he doesn’t care,” (Y/n) murmurs.

“Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again.”

“The Avatar?” The Earth king asks in surprise, and he points to Sokka. “You're the Avatar?”

“Uh, no, him.” Sokka nods his head toward Aang, who cheekily raises his hand from his bond before allowing it to be captured again.

“Surely, your Highness wouldn’t imprison the avatar himself?” (Y/n) says sweetly. The Earth King turns to her questioningly. “After all, if needed, Aang here could’ve taken down the entire palace, but he only wants to talk.”

The Earth king rubs his chin. “Whatever would the Avatar want?” He mumbles under his breath.

Long Feng casts her an angry stare. “What does it matter Your Highness? They're enemies of the state.”

Goddammit she almost had him.

“Perhaps you're right.” He mutters uncertainly. The Earth King's pet bear walks up to Aang, sniffs and then licks his face, causing Aang to giggle. Finally, that cracks a smile on his face. “Though Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say.”

Long Feng's eyes narrow with displeasure. Aang approaches the throne. “Well, sir, there is a war going on right now. For the past 100 years, in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you.”

“A secret war? That's crazy!”

Derisively, Long Feng agrees. “Completely!”

“Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes, he brain-washed our friend!”

“All lies. I've never even seen a sky bison, Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct.”

The Earth King sits back on his throne, sceptical. “Your claim is difficult to believe, even from an Avatar.”

“These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction,” Long Feng assures.

“I have to trust my advisor.”

Aang looks distraught as one of the Dai Li steps forward for him. As they are being led from the throne room, (Y/n) panics, and then the idea clicks. She turns with a look of inspiration. “I can prove he’s lying!” She announces, startling everyone in the chambers. The Dai Li behind her tries to pull her away, but she twists out of his grip with power, sending him a dirty look before beseeching the King. “Long Feng said he's never seen a sky bison, ask him to lift his robe.”

“What?!” Long Fend squawks, clutching onto his tunic tightly. “I am not disrobing!”

The Earth King looks thoughtful again. (Y/n) nods her head to Aang and he grins, draws in a mighty breath of air, and blows a powerful gust of wind at Long Feng, blowing up his minister's robes. The toothmark bruise he received from Appa can be clearly seen on his left leg. “Right there! Appa bit him.”

Sokka smugly grins. “Never met a sky bison, huh?”

Long Feng turns red as he pushes his robs back down. “That happens to be a large birthmark. Thanks for showing everyone.”

The Earth King sighs, resigned. “Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from.”

Is—is he joking? Some King, can’t even make his own decisions. (Y/n) says, a little too harshly, “Of course, there is!”

They bring in Appa, who gapes open his huge mouth. Aang points to one of his large teeth, then slides over to point at the matching bruise on the minister's leg.

The Earth King hums. “Yup, that pretty much proves it.”

The GAang whoop victoriously. “Yeah! Woo!”

“But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory.”

“Awww.”

“Though, I suppose this matter is worth looking into.”

The kids look at each other uncertainly, shrugging at the sort-of win. “Uh, ok, we'll take it. Yeah.”  
  


*

They share everything. About the 100-year war, why they need help in order to amass an enemy for the right day. Sokka leads the explanation and (Y/n) admires him from her place behind the group, because he sure looks great when he takes charge. He talks about the comet that could make the Fire Nation unstoppable and bring the end to Ba Sing Se, but he also talks about the window of opportunity—the solar eclipse, the day where, within the timespan of a few minutes, the Fire Nation would lose their bending and be completely vulnerable.

They are introduced to General How, a sturdy, bearded earthbender who is the leader of the Council of Five—the Earth King’s highest-ranking generals, where they are taken to Long Feng’s office, where the General mentions something important they uncovered.

An ornate chest is opened on the desk of his office of Feng’s private study, and they all gather around it, cramped but curious. General How gestures to the stack of letters and scrolls neatly arranged inside the chest. “There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids.”

“Secret files?”

The Earth King holds a scroll. “Toph Bei Fong.”

The scroll is handed across to Toph, who hands it to Katara. “It's a letter from your mom. You mom's here in the city, and she wants to see you.”

While Toph lights up, her tone is disgusted. “Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just sad.”

Another scroll is handed out to Aang, where the General says, “this scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it.”

Aang unrolls it, and he looks surprised. “It's from the Eastern Air Temple.”

Katara turns an expectant gaze to the King. “Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?”

“I'm afraid not.”

“Oh.” The siblings falter, sharing sorrowful gazes and (Y/n) places a gentle hand on them.

“But there is an intelligence report that might interest you.” He hands another scroll to Katara, and she reads it eagerly.

“A small fleet of water tribe ships...”

Sokka cuts her off to grab the scroll and read it for himself. “What? That could be Dad. _Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay, led by Hakoda_. It _is_ Dad!”

The Earth King announces, “one more letter addressed to Kim.”

It takes a second for her to realize that _she_ is Kim. Surprised, (Y/n) accepts it, eyeing the others, who aren’t paying attention to her thankfully. Otherwise, she’d be on the tail end of strange questions. The parchment is a little smudged with ink and the red stamp on it has the Omashu Academy symbol on it. Written in soft cursive that seems to be shaky and broken, (Y/n) realizes it’s from Master Shang.

Her vision blurs out shortly, strangely, like she is suddenly dipped into a pool of water where sounds are bumped and muffled. And in that sliver of time, the dread looms up, takes over her, and she feels weightless, drifting into nothingness, trapped, before she breaks free and snaps back into her body. 

The longer she can look at the letter, the stronger the feeling of losing herself gets, so she hurriedly reads the script.

_My dearest Kim,_

_I do not know if you will get this letter, one of many that I have sent to every place in the Earth Kingdom I could think of, but if you do, I want you to know that I have escaped from the colonization in Omashu. The Fire Nation had attacked my Academy the first chance they got, and I had to flee for my life._

_I had decided to travel to the last safe place, in Ba Sing Se, and I can only hope you are safe and alive. The last time we saw each other, I had forgotten to give you a possession you left in my care, but I have it now with me._

_In the chance that you have received this letter, I hope you can find me in Ba Sing Se so I may give you your journal._

_There is something wrong with Ba Sing Se. When I tried to contact you, the Dai Li showed up one night and they threatened me to keep my silence. I don’t have long but perhaps we can see each other one last time._

_Yours truly,_

_Master Shang Fu_

Shakily, (Y/n) rolls the letter up and realizes that it’s been silent for too long. Sokka turns to the Earth King pleadingly. “Could we have the room to ourselves for some time, your Majesty?”

“Of course,” The Earth King and General How leave the room and shut the door.

The kids sit down on the rug in a circle and (Y/n) follows numbly. Her Master is dying. Maybe he already is…

“(Y/n)?” Sokka asks, concern seeping in his tone as he touches her hand. “You okay?”

(Y/n) shakes her head. “Uh, I just…my Master is…” her voice cracks. “He’s here. In Ba Sing Se.”

“That’s great!” Aang exclaims. “Why are you sad then?”

Her shoulders slump as she puts the scroll on the floor with strange gentility before she realizes her eyes are burning with tears. “He’s dying. Or dead. The…the Dai Li hurt him and I—I have to see him.”

Katara makes a sympathetic sound and hugs her tightly. “You have to find him, then. I’m sure he’s waiting for you, (Y/n).”

(Y/n) buries her face into Katara’s shoulder and nods. There’s a hand that rubs her back comfortingly, and when she pulls away, she realizes it’s Sokka and heat blossoms down her spine invitingly. She clears her throat and sends the siblings a grateful look. “So,” she says, “what about you guys?

Aang places Momo onto her lap and her hand immediately goes to pet the lemur’s soft head. It brings a smile to her face. Aang says, “there's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a Guru.”

“What's a Guru? Some kind of poisonous blowfish?” Sokka scratches the back of his head.

“No, a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar State.”

“Oh, you mean a male version of (Y/n)?”

Sokka receives a light smack on the arm. Katara is beaming. “And I can't believe we know where our Dad is now.”

“I know what you mean. My Mom's in the city, and from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me.” Toph grins.

“This is all such big news,” Sokka says, “where do we even start?

Katara bites her lip. “I hate to say it, but...we have to split up.”

“Split up?” Aang shrieks, looking from one person to the next. (Y/n) is too quiet. “We just found Appa and got the family back together. Now you want us to separate?”

“You have to meet this Guru, Aang. If we're gonna invade the Fire Nation, you need to be ready.

“Well, if I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple. Appa and I can drop you at Chameleon Bay to see your Dad.”

“Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion. I guess that's me?” Sokka rises to his feet with a glum expression.

(Y/n) winces. “I mean—I’m here, so…”

“No,” Katara says firmly, pulling her to her feet. “Right now, you need to find your Sifu and nothing should distract you from that. And Sokka, I know how badly you want to help Dad. You go to Chameleon Bay. I'll stay here with the king.”

Tears well up in his eyes. “You are...the nicest... Sister... _ever_.” He does a strange little happy dance that makes him look like a distorted eel, throws his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

Katara pushes him back, even though everything about her screams pleased for making him happy. “Easy there, big brother. Though you're right, I am.”

Toph sniffs at them. “I’m gonna find my mom and I don’t want any of you cry-babies around for that.”

(Y/n) wrings an arm around her neck and draws her in fondly. “That’s because you’re the one who makes us cry.”

“You’re not wrong.”

*

The next morning, they meet at plaza at the foot of the palace. The Earth King is descending the great stairs to where the kids are gathered around Appa. Katara is pressing affectionately against Appa's flank. Aang looks hesitant, then turns to speak to her, but Sokka is already dragging (Y/n) out of earshot, a nervous expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” (Y/n) asks, rubbing her tired eyes. She got zero sleep just thinking about Master Shang, and a nervous Sokka puts her on edge.

“I want you to stay safe,” he says, putting a hand on her shoulder. His eyes turn sad. “And I had really wanted you to meet my father. He would’ve loved you.”

(Y/n) smiles. Her stomach turns fluttery. “We will one day. Don’t stress about it, alright? Things will work out.”

“I know,” Sokka admits and hugs her tight. She melts into it, wrapping her arms around him and taking in as much as possible. “I’m sorry about your Master. I hope you can find him.”

She nods, draws back, and lets Sokka press a gentle kiss to her forehead, even as both of their faces burn. “I’m glad you get to see your dad again.”

Sokka hums. This feels a little too intimate but (Y/n) doesn’t care. She needs this more than she could ever imagine. “we gotta go.”

She takes her turn to bid Aang goodbye, hugging him tight enough that his feet lift off the ground and he laughs loudly. “Listen to the Guru.”

“I will.”

“because I know you get distracted when I try to get you to meditate—”

Aang scowls. “I do listen!”

“—and remember everything I taught you about the Chakras even though I know you were playing with the worms on the ground when you were supposed to be listening,” (Y/n) says, scolding in her tone.

“And follow your heart.” Aang looks up, brows raised questioningly. (Y/n) pokes his chest. “Trust your instincts and let your heart guide you.”

“You always say that,” Aang chuckles.

“And I always mean it. Your heart knows everything before your mind.” He smiles at her happily, even though he looks embarrassed at the babying. “Good luck, Aang.”

Before they leave, (Y/n) pulls Toph aside and fixes her with a worried look that Toph doesn’t need to see to understand. “Be safe out there, alright?”

Toph turns up her nose haughtily. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“ _Toph_.”

“Fine, whatever, if you’re that scared, I guess I can be a little careful.”

“Good,” (Y/n) says, “just remember that you’re the strongest bender out there. Well, second to the Avatar. And that you can do anything, so just…don’t let anything get in your way, alright?”

Toph is tapping her foot on the ground. “This is, by far, the most emotional thing you have said to me, and I don’t know if I want to gag or punch you.”

(Y/n) snickers, wraps her in for a hug, and when Toph embraces her back, she mumbles, “love you, idiot.”

“You’re okay, Sap.”

And then they leave. The earth king informs them of three Kyoshi Warriors that have made their way into Ba Sing Se, and it rings alarm bells in (Y/n)’s head, but as Sokka assures him that they’re friends, (Y/n) is reminded that suki is much more than his friend.

(Y/n) watches them go from beside Katara, both waving until Appa is out of sight.

And although she wants to go into the palace and kick the imposter Kyoshi Warriors out of Ba Sing Se, there is a greater need that must be complete. She hates the thought of leaving Katara alone, and the idea of it brings back unwanted memories of letting Appa get captured.

But she must find her master.


	19. Book 2: Chapter 18: That's A Fine Mess We've Gotten Ourselves Into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking over the week about what I wanna say to y'all, but the second I come to update, I forget everything. 
> 
> I do remember one thing. It is not a great thing. So university has started, and I've got so many projects over this month and next month, which means I won't be able to get the chapters done in time. I'm planning to write the whole of Book 3 before I publish it, but I don't want to hope too much. I'll be posting the last chapter (WOO WTF WHAT A JOURNEY!) next to next Sunday. I'm excited for that, at least. 
> 
> So yeah, by the end of November (Again, wtf, end of the year already??? I'm having too many crises together it's killing me holy shit), I will properly resume the weekly schedule and fuck your lives up. Your support and love is so good for my health, thank you all, and I hope y'all are taking care of yourselves (DRINK WATER BEEP BEEP!) and I love you!
> 
> I'd like to call this chapter: "How many times I switch POVs. Please forgive me."

“I’m sorry,” General How says after minutes of silence. “We don’t keep the exact addresses of refugees, but we do record the ring they are assigned to.”

(Y/n) feels a pinch in her forehead. “Well, could you tell me which ring Master Shang Fu lives in?”

General How nods and plucks a thick ledger from the shelf behind him. He spreads it over the map pinned to the desk and begins flipping through the pages quickly. The book is full and has a pile of loose sheets tucked into the end, and he takes those out. “There is the list of refugees from the past two months. Hopefully, you can find him.”

She eyes the nearly thirty sheets of parchment or more, double-sided and written with tiny letters, each side having two columns, and the worst part, she thinks as she begins scrolling through the names, is that they aren’t in alphabetical order.

However, they are listed according to the rings of Ba Sing Se, so she skips the upper ring and delves into the pages of the middle ring first. And by god, it’s still exhausting.

Hours later, slumped in the meeting room with a large magnifying glass in hand, because an hour into it her eyes started burning, (Y/n) is startled from her work as General How and Katara walk in. Katara looks concerned. “Any luck?”

(Y/n) shakes her head, sighs, and thumbs the parchment, wishing she could rip them all apart and stomp on them and set them on fire. “this will take me forever. There must be another way to find him. I’m only on page ten!”

General How rubs his chin in thought. “We really should get those alphabetized.”

Katara pours a glass of water and presses it into (Y/n)’s hand. She pats her back. “Why don’t you get some rest?”

“I can’t rest now. Who knows how long it’ll take me to find him?” _And who knows what’s going to happen in her absence?_ She doesn’t say. They’re getting into some dangerous territory, but there is a push to keep searching until she finds what she needs.

“Perhaps you should ask around,” General How suggests. He unrolls a map on the large table.

“That’s a great idea!” Katara says, “Check the restaurants and vendors; they’re bound to know something about your Master.”

(Y/n) jumps to her feet and stretches. “It’s the easiest option I have anyway, thanks. Enjoy your… planning.”

“We will!” Katara waves as (Y/n) struts out with renewed hope.

She enquires around the shopping district of the upper ring, but so far, the citizens looked at her snootily or evaded her skilfully. So, she gives up the upper ring and catches a train to the next ring. It’s much less clean and much seedier, but it isn’t the worst thing out there. In fact, in the daytime, the streets bustle with vendors and residents going about their lives, so she navigates the area until she reaches the most crowded area, a food court of sorts where there’s a line of restaurants and bakeries and tea shops.

(Y/n) notices that there’s a majority of people visiting one area—

The Jasmine Dragon.

Standing before the teashop, ignoring the people giving her dirty looks because she’s blocking the entrance, (Y/n) spots a familiar face behind the counter, taking orders and serving tea with a small smile on his face.

It nearly gives her whiplash when Zuko pleasantly serves the customers, not an ounce of that ‘GIVE ME HONOUR’ rage or the ‘I SENSE THE AVATAR, LEMME AT HIM!’ scowl.

So, she sidles in the tea shop, and as Zuko turns his back on her to converse with customers on a table, she approaches the counter where General Iroh is humming happily as he plucks leaves to soak in the boiling water pots.

“One moment, dear,” he sings, and when he swivels on his heel to find (Y/n), his face breaks out into a wider smile. “I was hoping you got out of Lake Laogai safe! Would you like today’s special tea? It’s brewed with a secret ingredient.”

(Y/n) can’t help but smile back. “Is it love?”

“No, actually it’s lemon,” Iroh says, and adds as an afterthought, “But that’s very clever!”

(Y/n) leans on the wooden counter. “I’m actually looking for someone in Ba Sing Se. Has a Master Shang Fu ever come here? Or maybe you’ve heard of him?”

Iroh’s expression turns concerned. “It is very sad what happened to him.” (Y/n)’s heart picks up violently, panic washing over her again and again, more than she expects for someone she’s met only once. But then he continues, “He used to be a regular, but after bandits broke into his house and hurt him, Shang Fu no longer can move out of his house much.”

Bandits? The letter hadn’t said anything about bandits.

“How—how bad is it?”

He pats her arm sympathetically. “I do not know much, but from what I’ve heard, he is very hurt and there is not much that helped heal him. I can give you his address if you want to check up on him?”

(Y/n) accepts it eagerly and thanks Uncle Iroh for the help, sneaks out before Zuko can spot her, and makes her way to the address mentioned.

It’s not the best place out there. Squashed between houses that share roofs, but from the look of it, she can tell which one is Shang Fu’s house. The door is slightly cracked, and the front steps are scuffed with small rocks, all the signs of earthbending. When she goes to knock, it swings open and an unfamiliar face pops out, eyes narrowed and wary. The man is bulky with short, dark hair, but there’s kindness in him as he regards her.

(Y/n) pastes on a smile. “Hello. I was wondering where Master Shang Fu lives.”

“Who are you?” Comes the gruff voice.

“Who are _you_?”

The man scowls. “A neighbour. I check in on him once a day. Now, child, what do you want?”

(Y/n) feels dread. “I’m his daughter.”

He perks up instantly. “Kim? He talks about you a lot. Come in.”

An ache grows in her, deeply rooted into her being. It stirs something in her, bringing it to the surface and (Y/n) frowns through it. It’s strange and unfamiliar because she… she’s not feeling it but at the same time, she is.

The closer the man takes her into the house, where there are piles of swept up dust and broken pieces of furniture, the bigger that aching feeling gets.

“What happened here?”

He shakes his head in disdain. “Master Fu came here and wanted to train people for the war.” His voice is a whisper as if he’s afraid someone’s going to jump at him from the shadows. He leads her past a small kitchen and to a screen door where a small lamp silhouettes a sleeping figure on the ground. “The Dai Li didn’t like it. Declared him an upriser. Then, they broke in and destroyed everything and they—” He cuts himself off, casting a sympathetic, almost sorrowful look. “He doesn’t have long.”

It takes a second after he slides the screen door open. Only a second to see Master Fu on the ground, his bare chest wrapped in dark stained bandages and frail fingers curled up and then that ache encompasses her, takes over her, and (Y/n)’s world goes dark.

*

Chameleon Bay is a cove shaped like the head of a reptile, that faces a curved stretch of land, both tucked into each other with a channel of water that leads to Ba Sing Se. The inlet there is inhabited and as Appa soars towards a seaside cliff, Sokka and Aang find it empty sans the docked Southern Tribe vessels along the shore and the encampment of blue tents under the cliffside.

Aang is excited as he grabs Sokka’s arm. “You haven't seen your Dad in over two years. You must be so excited.”

Sokka, however, looks nauseous as he stares at the familiar blue tents. “I know I should be, but I just feel sick to my stomach.”

“Don't be nervous, he's going to be so happy to see you.”

Sokka manages a smile. He remembers (Y/n)’s comforting him similarly, and it eases the nervousness. “So, what about you? Are you nervous to meet this Guru?”

Aang shrugs. “Not at all. Well, the only thing I’m worried about is (Y/n) somehow sensing that I’m slacking off, but I think I'm ready to master the Avatar State. I'll do whatever it takes.” 

As Sokka drops off of Appa's back, he looks up at Aang and waves.

“See you in a week. Yip-Yip!” With that, Appa launches off the cliff into the air.

Sokka turns and looks out over the camp below and lets out a resigned sigh before heading off for it. When he gets near enough to make out faces and put names to them, his breaths grow quicker and his eyes sting.

Years. It’s been _years_.

Water Tribe warriors who were engaged in various activities turn to regard Sokka with a pleasant, surprised look. Sokka is intercepted in the middle of the camp by a tall warrior. He’s surprised by the familiar look in his eye and they regard each other for a moment, then clasp arms in greeting, broad smiles on their faces. The other men gather around them, laughing with delight.

Some of them are barely a couple years older than him and he takes a second to realize how _attractive_ they’ve grown, especially a man named Dorak. The last he saw him, Dorak was seventeen and he was skinny but fierce, and now at twenty-two, with his hair grown long and braided back to reveal sharp cheekbones and curved eyes, Sokka understands a little more about himself.

It’s only on this journey with Aang that he questioned himself. In the Southern Water Tribe, there are no boys his age or older who stayed back. He’s never been in the company of anyone his age for years, only those younger and it… it makes a vast difference.

No wonder he is bisexual. If boys had been there before, Sokka might’ve questioned his sexuality way before.

Ugh, he can’t believe _Zuko_ made him question himself. He looked like a wreck with that ponytail but even then, he couldn’t doubt how attractive he was.

He doesn’t even like Zuko!

He can hear (Y/n)’s voice at the back of his mind taunting him. _“You wanna kiss him, you wanna love him…”_

The only person Sokka wants to kiss is (Y/n), and she’s so _stupid_. That girl is the most ridiculous, crazy, wonderful person and he—

Sokka shakes himself out of his thoughts as a tribesman laughs joyfully. “Sokka, good to see you.”

Another of the tribesmen pushes on the top of Sokka's head in a friendly fashion, scrunching him down like a small boy.

It should’ve demeaned him but by the spirits, he feels like a young boy as he proudly straightens up and grins. When they stand beside each other, the tribesmen make sounds of amazement.

“You’re nearly as tall as me!”

Sokka beams with pride. “It’s so good to see you all again. Is my father—”

“He’s in there,” Dorak says as they part to reveal the tent at the head of the encampment, which bears the symbol of the Northern Water Tribe.

Sokka strides toward the command tent, his eyes filled with anxiety, but mostly need. He parts the flaps of the tent to reveal a group of senior tribesmen sitting around a chart of the world. At the end of the tent his father, Hakoda sits, pondering the map.

The first thing Sokka notices is how much older he looks. He can tell his father from the way he walks and the shape of his jaw, but the dark bags under his eyes, the wrinkles of his forehead and the grey hairs at the roots has his heart tugging.

He’s finally here.

As the flaps close behind him, Sokka's tentative expression changes to a small smile. A warrior bearing burn scars on his arm and chest kneels next to Hakoda, returning Sokka's smile. Hakoda is preoccupied with the map, frowning in concentration until the warrior nudges him with an elbow. He finally looks up, and after shock flits past his face, it clears up into pure happiness.

Hakoda’s lips part as he blinks. “ _Sokka_.”

It makes him shiver. That’s the voice that bid him goodnight every night when he was a child. The same voice that said goodbye that fateful day the warriors departed to fight for the war. Sokka always dreamed of hearing his father’s voice once more, mostly out of the hope that his father would live long enough to meet him.

Katara would have loved this.

Thick with emotion, Sokka whispers, “Hi, Dad.”

Hakoda rises and crosses the tent, and as his heart races, his father’s arms stretch out and he throws himself into those strong arms, buries his head in his father’s shoulders and nearly sobs at Hakoda’s soft, shuddery sigh.

Spirits, he’s missed this.

* **  
  
**She’s… floating.

There is no water. It’s like there’s no air either. It’s a vacuum.

But (Y/n) is still floating.

She can’t hear her own thoughts, but she can hear thoughts that…

It doesn’t make sense.

(Y/n) isn’t sure she exists at that point but at the same time, she knows she does. It’s not easy to explain the feeling.

Is it her feelings or someone else’s?

Everything jumbles up, mixes dangerously, splits apart, melds and stretches and (Y/n) has to properly realize she cannot stray from overthinking. Thinking mixes it up, amplifies it, makes it ten times worse.

She doesn’t have a body, can’t put herself into a meditative pose, so she just pretends. Her heart doesn’t thunder because she doesn’t have one and it’s like she’s feeling all and nothing at once, but (Y/n) cannot do anything except stay silent and wait.

There’s a quote that says, ‘ _some silences are deafening_ ,’ which, for the first time, she understands because the silence encompasses her, tears into her, and leaves her, like waves trying to drown her.

But then, in the silence, comes a feeling that isn’t hers once more.

Sorrow.

Inconsolable, terrifying sorrow that shatters through her, and immediately, (Y/n) knows what’s happening. What Wan Shi Tong said in his library about the bond.

She can feel her body move even though she can’t control it. Because that’s exactly what’s happening, isn’t it?

She’s not in control this time.

The entire time, she wondered what happened to Kim. Now she knows. Kim has been here this entire time; suffering, watching as someone else took over her, and now she’s broken through without (Y/n) even realizing.

There is no confusion about herself here. Every time she thought about Master Shang Fu brought with her grief and pain but now, he’s a stranger to her because that’s exactly _it_.

The grief wasn’t hers to begin with. Every strange feeling that pops out of nowhere, the fighting, the chi-blocking and knowledge of every single thing in this place is _Kim_ feeding it to her. All of those things are a tether to _Kim_ , something strong shared between bond-mates.

She knows the moment Master Shang Fu passes on.

There’s pain blossoming through her, through _them_ , as Kim cries over her Master. (Y/n) feels sympathy for the loss, lets Kim take the time to live, but then, sooner than she realizes, (Y/n) is opening her eyes and she’s standing aside as the neighbour draws a sheet over Master Shang. There is a worn leather book in her hands.

This time, she feels Kim clearer than ever. Can sense the presence, but she realizes one thing:

Kim’s letting her take over. For now.

*  
  


Katara is terrified. After finding Zuko and General Iroh in a tea shop in their very city, she tried to find (Y/n). It was fruitless because she didn’t know if she found her master or not. All she knew is they needed to warn the Earth King as soon as possible.

She races down the long halls of the Earth King's palace, message-scroll in hand. Breathless, she pulls to a stop before the Earth King's throne, where three Kyoshi warriors wait, kneeling.

Katara makes a relieved sound. “Thank goodness you’re here, Suki. Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw Prince Zuko and his Uncle! We have to tell the Earth King right away!”

The Warrior in the middle is smooth as she gets to her feet, and she turns on her heel. Despite her make-up, Katara can tell that that is not Suki.

A sinister smile curves her lips. “Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know.”

Katara stands dumbstruck as she realizes that’s _Azula_ , and the two girls beside her are Ty Lee and Mai. As Katara whips up water from her bottle and Momo leaps away with a frightened squeak, Ty Lee rushes forward with a series of flips, striking at Katara's shoulder as she flips behind her. Numbness blooms over her arm as the water drops, and another strike at her back makes her crumple to the ground.

Water seeps into her clothes and hair as she lies in the pool of water. Her eyes follow as the three girls loom over her.

_Where’s (Y/n) when you need her, goddamn._

Azula hums. Her shoes clack against the floor as she circles Katara. “So, Zuzu's in the city, too. I think it's time for a family reunion.”

Momo, observing all this from a tall pillar, leaps away and bursts into flight.

He needs to find (Y/n).

*

On the tallest spire of the Eastern Air Temple, the skies are dark over the misty mountains far below this lofty, flat-topped tower.

Aang is slightly uncomfortable. After achieving opening all but one of his chakras, he wonders how difficult the last one may be. He hated the Fire Chakra with everything in his being because it dealt with fear and he had promised himself never to use firebending. The last time he used it, he had hurt (Y/n) severely.

In his vision of burning her, Aang felt like something was off. (Y/n)’s face was clear as day, twisted in pain as she cried over someone, and it nearly wrenched his heart out, but then, just below the surface, there was something calling to him, something not of this world.

Everyone had a core filled with energy and spirit. Benders and non-benders alike shared the same core, some stronger than others that manifested into powers, but (Y/n) was… she didn’t have it.

At the same time, she did?

It was like the power didn’t belong to her, it just resided there, and that doesn’t seem natural. It’s a tiny itch in his mind, literally just a couple of seconds before he reconciled with his fears and the vision faded out.

Aang hadn’t mentioned it to Guru Pathik. Thought it would be too strange of a question.

And now he forgot about it as he pulled himself out of the last chakra - Thought. Guru Pathik told him to let go of attachments, especially to Katara, and that boiled him over.

Being an avatar did not mean letting go of the people he loves.

And never when he sees Katara chained to a wall, terrified and angry.

So, he takes Appa and goes to Chameleon Bay.

It’s night when he arrives, and while the Water Tribe ships prepare to embark, Aang searches desperately for Sokka. He spots him walking beside his father up the ramp, looking confident and excited, and Aang sets Appa down at the foot. At his grunt, Sokka turns, brows furrowed.

“This cant be good,” he whispers. 

Aang holds out his hand. “Katara is in trouble. She’s been captured, and unless we leave now, we may not find her.”

Sokka’s eyes grow wide. “And (Y/n)?”

“I don’t know yet. We need to leave now!”

Sokka stares back at the fleet of ships, but then his father’s hands are pressing him forward. “Go, son. They need you.”

“You’re sure?”

Hakoda nods firmly. “Bring my daughter home. And hopefully, your girlfriend.”

Sokka’s face burns red and he books it to Appa. He waves at his father as appa takes off, and though he feels something tearing at him, he knows they have to do this. He will meet dad again, and Katara will be with him.

Appa soars away from Chameleon Bay, Aang and Sokka atop him. Looking back, Sokka watches his father's ships head out of the bay toward open waters. From the deck of his flagship, Hakoda looks back and smiles toward his son.  
  
 *****

Things are being fucked and it isn’t (Y/n)’s fault.

Not this fucking time, Universe.

As she leaves Master Shang Fu’s house, confusion and remnants of sadness lingering, (Y/n) walks to the marketplace, where the bustling crowds don’t stop her from overhearing a delighted conversation in a teashop.

So, she peeks in through the window where Zuko and Iroh have their backs turned.

“We get to go home!” Zuko states, waving an invitation.

Iroh is hesitant, obviously suspicious of the letter because it’s sent from Azula, but as they discuss it further, (Y/n) dissolves into horror.

Azula.

Fuck.

_FUCK._

Katara’s in danger.

She has to get into the palace without anyone noticing, and she needs to do it fast.

The back of her head tingles and her senses spike. Someone’s following her.

Discreetly, she turns around to spot a Dai Li agent ducking away into an alley, their green robe fluttering behind them.

(Y/n) slowly grins.

She just figured out how to get in.


	20. Book 2: Chapter 19: The Earth Kingdom Has Fallen (No Joke There)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired, I am lonely, I want someone to love but I am the most awkward person who cannot connect with anyone. But I will keep trying (conversations in my head, of course). I take hope in the fanfiction stories where the sunshine person approaches and adopts me for no reason at all. Hey, fellas, is it sus to have multiple crises a day?
> 
> Maybe it's just not my day. I'll sleep it off and bounce back. 
> 
> Just take care of yourselves. Be nice to yourselves. Thank you for being so sweet to me, you're such good people and readers and I hope this chapter makes you happy and distracts y'all from the shit in this world.
> 
> Anyways, this is the last chapter, and then I'm on a month break. 
> 
> Uhm... please don't kill me?

If a day could be manifested into a physical form, Toph would’ve bound it to the earth and beat the shit out of it.

Like sure, she beat up two great earthbenders three times her age and ended up discovering metalbending—both of which were awesome—but in the end, she realized that it hadn’t been her mother searching for her, which sucks. And hey, metalbending is one of the coolest things ever. She should probably build a statue to honour herself. And maybe write a tiny dedication to (Y/n), whose words to always fight and push through _may_ have helped.

But that’ll be written in small font on the plaque. The rest of it will feature: TOPH BEIFONG, FIRST METALBENDER, EARTH LORD.

She also has to go back to Ba Sing Se, because now she has nowhere else to go. So, Toph shifts the earth under her feet to her will and lets it carry her over the hills and plains to Ba Sing Se, rapid and powerful. A sudden brush of wind alongside her doesn’t make her flinch. However…

“Need a ride?” Says someone beside her and Toph shrieks, loses her concentration on the earth and it falls apart. She tumbles to the ground, finally sensing the soft paws of Appa settle onto the earth.

They help her up and when Appa shoots back into the air towards Ba Sing Se, Toph senses tension.

“So how did it go with the Guru? Did you master the Avatar State?” She asks.

Aang groans, quiet and nervous and she can hear him lying without needing to touch the ground or hear his heartbeat.

Sokka says, “Aang, are you okay?”

“I’m great,” he says, high and squeaky. “It went great with the Guru. I completely mastered the Avatar State. Heh heh... _heh_. Yeah.”

Yeah, no, as (Y/n) would say, she calls bullshit on that.

*

Never, in her whole sixteen years of her life, has (Y/n) ever, _ever_ been so wholly and fully annoyed by rock. She cannot comprehend how earthbenders even like rock.

It’s lumpy and solid and stupid and she fucking _hates_ it!

Adjusting those stupid rocks that are shaped into hands over her hands like bracelets for the umpteenth time, she has to balance that as well as the too-long swishing green and black robes of the Dai Li agent she had jumped in the alley way.

He saw it coming a mile away, but that wasn’t enough for her fists of fury. She took his uniform, tipped the straw hat low over her face and tucked her hands into the sleeves before slipping into the palace.

Halfway through her trip to the palace, a screech echoed through the air and something flew down and latched onto her face, clawing in panic, and (Y/n) shrieked as she prised the creature off her face. She comes face to face with Momo. “Momo, what the—stop attacking my face!”

Momo croons sadly, his claws attaching to her sleeves and tugging desperately down the street. He’s trying to take her somewhere, no doubt, when he was last with… Katara.

It’s already happening.

(Y/n) moves in the shadows in the palace with haste, having to scale with a little difficult the walls to get in, but once she did, she searched for Katara, and couldn’t find her anyway. Did she already get caught?

Her gut throbs slightly and she stills. That… that is inconvenient.

_Fuck you, universe._

Taking refuge in an empty, dark room, (Y/n) rethinks her next steps. She doesn’t know where the crystal catacombs Katara is being kept prisoner in is, but maybe if she spies around long enough, she can. So, she sends Momo out a window to wait for her while she investigates.

Shuffling down a corridor, she peeks into each room and finds them eerily empty. Where is everyone?

Just as she feels her senses tick off, someone calls out, “Hey, you!”

(Y/n)’s heart pounds as she slowly turns on her heel. Peering from the rim of the hat, she spots a Dai Li agent standing a couple feet away, scowling at her, and for a moment she freezes in horror.

“The Princess has demanded all Dai Li attend the meeting.” He says, and (Y/n)’s eyes grow wide.

_He doesn’t know she’s an imposter._

“Move it!”

(Y/n) hurriedly follows him, making sure she’s a couple steps behind him, holding her breath. He doesn’t seem tense, so she steadies herself, tries to not give herself away, and keeps her head down as they go deeper into the palace, past a metal door that has stairs leading downwards, until it opens up into a large, dark room underground.

(Y/n) is thrown off at the rows of Dai li agents waiting and watching in the dim lights patched to the sides of the room, where in the front, on a pedestal, stands Azula, Mai and Ty Lee in Kyoshi Warrior uniforms. She plasters herself to the darkest corner of the room, sweating at the thought of any agent turning back and spotting her through her disguise.

She near growls at the sight of the brightly-smiling Ty Lee. That girl gets on her nerves. Not Kim’s, no. _(Y/n)’s_ nerves. Maybe she just doesn’t like it when she flirts with Sokka so openly.

Azula commands the room merely by standing, by being in her presence. She is every bit the Fire Princess even in Earth Kingdom clothes. There is a fierce look in her eyes, an uptick at the corner of her lips into a smirk as she announces, “The Earth King and The Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate _you_. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death.”

The Dai Li titter nervously, eyeing each other in uncertainty as Azula steps down to come closer to the agents. 

“The coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King, and each of the five generals, must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in me command while we overthrow the government.”

Azula walks toward a Dai Li agent and (Y/n) wonders how he doesn’t tremble as she looks him dead straight in the eyes and says in the most, horrifically terrifying tone, “If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will _snuff_ it out. That is all.”

As Azula climbs back up the steps, Ty Lee pours her a cup of tea. The Dai Li are quick to retreat from the room, but their voices carry all the way to (Y/n) as she keeps her head down, trying to listen to their conversation as the agents walk out to their posts.

“Nice speech, Azula. It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way.”

“Yeah,” Mai says, “I thought you were gonna make that one guy pee his pants.”

Azula looks pleased. “There are still a few loose ends. The Avatar, and my brother and Uncle.”

And with that (Y/n) knows her next destination as her gut tugs insistently. She leaves the room and thanks everything out there no one caught her.

She doesn’t know where Zuko or General Iroh are, but if she can recall properly, they were invited to the palace by Azula, under the guise of the Earth King for their delicious tea. As she roams the grounds, she doesn’t know where to go, so she stations herself in a hallway that leads to the stairs underground.

Azula must come back up through this way to get to any section of the Palace. So, all she has to do is wait and hope she’s right.

And sure enough, (Y/n) is rewarded with the door swinging open. She waits in the shadows behind a pillar, as Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai leave. Azula says to her friends, “I want you two to set up a meeting with General How. Restrain him and then imprison him. I don’t want Ba Sing Se to be remotely ready for an attack.”

They nod and bound off in one direction. (Y/n) is so impressed by Kim’s training because it feels like she’s actually blended into the shadows, and then she’s following Azula, who gathers a few Dai Li agents along as she winds through hallways and into the palace grounds, towards a small, decorated house surrounded by colourful shrubbery.

(Y/n) keeps a short distance between them, as her gut insistently tugs, telling her she’s in the correct place. As the doors open, she sees Zuko and Iroh inside with a platter of a kettle and pretty, white cups of tea laid out in front of a small throne raised on a platform.

The jump to their feet as the Dai Li stride in, and Zuko is suspicious as he mutters, “Something's not right.”

(Y/n) is the last Dai Li to enter, after Azula, who grins at her family and sings, “It's teatime.”

Zuko looks shocked and Iroh is surprisingly calm as he sips some tea.

Azula gestures to the Dai Li. “Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so Firebender, I just love it!”

(Y/n) sidles to the right, wary.

Iroh takes the cup he poured and stands up beside Zuko. “Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the ‘Dragon of the West?’”

Azula examines her nails. “I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle.”

Iroh’s eyes narrow deviously, all traces of the loving, caring man gone as he growls, “It's more of a demonstration really.”  
  
Iroh takes a sip of his tea, and just as Zuko realizes and ducks, Iroh enters a firebending stance, opens his mouth wide, and breathes a powerful torrent of fire that sends the room up a couple of degrees and scorches the clothes of the Dai Li, who try to dodge.

(Y/n) is the first to run out of the room as fire and rock explodes in the room in a flurry of fighting. A hole blasts through the wall she just passes, and she squeaks, throwing herself away from the explosion. Zuko jumps through, running right behind her and is about to send a wave of fire, but she looks back and whips her straw hat off, making him gawk.

“You!”

She flashes him a cheeky smirk, and as Iroh barrels after them, sending a last plume of fire into the room before he runs after them. His surprised expression fades to glee at her presence.

Two Dai Li agents come through the hole in the wall and begin firing the small, finger pieces of their rock gloves like bullets with swift thrusts of their hands. The stone bullets barely miss (Y/n), Zuko and Iroh, becoming embedded in the wall.

“Faster!” (Y/n) shouts, grabbing a potted plant on a decorative side-table sitting in the hall, and flinging it as hard as she can behind herself. Just as predicted, it smashes over the head of one agent.

Iroh bends lightning, crackling and loud as it snaps between his fingertips, and he shoots it into the wall. It blows a hole in the second story of the house and there, daylight seeps in. He’s the first to leap out, falling into a hedge bush, and then (Y/n) hops out landing next to him as she rolls to a stop.

Iroh shoots up just in time for them to see Zuko looking down at them apprehensive, his fists curled tightly to his sides. (Y/n) calls up to him, “Come on, Zuko, you need to jump!”

“You’ll be fine,” his uncle insists, a worried glint in his eyes.

Zuko looks behind before shaking his head and shouting, “No. I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula!” Zuko turns around and walks back towards the Dai Li and Azula.

Iroh slaps his head in frustration and makes his escape, and (Y/n) has the terrible urge to toss Zuko in a lake, but then Iroh is annoyed at the pure arrogance of Zuko that he gets to his feet and growls, “That boy…”

(Y/n) helps him sneak out of the palace, not in the least bit worried about Zuko. Her gut tugging has diminished so she’s in the right place. “He’s a piece of work.”

Iroh shakes his head. “What am I supposed to do now? We cannot go back for him now that Azula commands the Dai Li. But I can’t leave him behind.”

(Y/n) directs him through the streets as she mutters, “You won’t be alone, General. We’ll get him back, along with a friend of mine.”

“Who has been captured?”

“My friend, Katara. The waterbender.”

Iroh hums thoughtfully. “She is so talented at such an age. I greatly admire you all.”

“Yeah?” (Y/n) smiles at him. Her eyes flick out but there aren’t any Dai Li around which should be suspicious in of itself, but at that point, (Y/n) is just glad. “How so?”

“You are all so young and somehow you managed to avoid not only me and Zuko, but armies of Fire Nation and Azula herself. While learning bending and fighting and that’s something I wish Zuko could experience.”

“He could use friends,” she says softly.

“That, too.”

They find themselves in front of the GAang’s house in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, where (Y/n) can hear voices inside, familiar and heart-warming. The wall Toph had blown out a couple days back is now being reconstructed.

And there, grunting near the open window is Appa, his head sticking in.

Just as (Y/n) knocks on the door, it swings open and they find Toph smiling. She swings a punch that lands on (Y/n), who grunts, and then turns to Iroh. “Glad to see you're okay.”

Iroh manages a smile as he says, “I need your help.”

It beckons Aang and Sokka to the door, who look with panic at Iroh, then at a beaming Toph, and then (Y/n) in Dai Li clothes.

Sokka shrieks happily, “(Y/n)!” And barrels into her open arms. She nearly tumbles at the force, but then she’s wrapping her arms tightly around him as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. 

He pulls back to inspect her carefully, and when he’s content, his blue eyes shine. “Did you find your Master?”

(Y/n) winces. “Yeah, uh, I found him. He’s—he’s gone now.”

Sokka’s expression dips to concern as he grasps her arms. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she mumbles, feeling a twinge of grief shoot through her. “We have a bigger problem.”

“Yeah!” Aang points to Iroh, who has invited himself in. “You guys know each other?”

Toph pipes up. “We met him in the woods once and I knocked him down. Then he gave us tea and very good advice.”

As they stand in a circle, Aang calms down once he realizes Iroh isn’t here to hurt them, and Sokka is too preoccupied wrapping an arm around (Y/n) and glancing at her every couple of minutes that Iroh begins seriously.

“Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se.”

“She must have Katara.” Aang whispers.

“She has captured my nephew as well.”

“Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko.”

Sokka’s eyes grow wide. “Woah there. You lost me at, ‘Zuko.’”

(Y/n) hides a laugh behind her palm. “Lost _in his eyes_ , maybe.”

Sokka shoots her a glare as his cheeks turn bright red. Iroh turns pleading. “I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him.” He places his hands on Sokka’s shoulders.

Sokka grunts unhappily. “Good inside of him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him, too, okay?” Sokka removes Iroh's hands and shoves him away.

(Y/n) frowns. “Well, Katara is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance. And if it means rescuing Zuko in the process, then we have to.”

Everyone turns to Sokka for approval, but he looks like he’s fighting himself. Finally, when (Y/n) touches his arm, he closes his eyes and nods grudgingly.

(Y/n) doesn’t let go of him as she says, “I’ve sneaked into a meeting with the Dai Li—and before you call that plan stupid, Sokka, I’m fine and unharmed and I promise to do better next time—” Sokka closes his mouth and puts down his finger. “Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the Earth King.”

“Did you find out where they’re keeping Katara?”

“In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace.”

“Fine,” Sokka says. He straightens his posture as he takes charge. “Then let’s come up with the plan.”

  
  
*

Standing outside the palace wall, Toph has her hand placed on the ground and she looks impressed. “Well, whaddya know? There is an ancient city down there, but it's deep.”

She waves her fists outward, earthbending a small crater in the ground. Sokka tightens the strap of his machete. “We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk... No offense.”

“None taken.” Iroh says unfazed.

“And I'll go with Toph and (Y/n) to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup.”

They split up, and as the second group climbs the steps of the entrance to the palace, (Y/n) says, “We have to be careful. Mai and Ty Lee made it in, too.”

Sokka snickers. “Ty Lee, huh? This is gonna be fun.”

“What do you mean? I hate her.”

“And we haven’t figured out why yet.” Toph grins. “But you two have the best fights and it takes so little to rile you up.”

(Y/n)’s face turns red. “Yes, well, I don’t like her because—” her gaze lands on an expectant Sokka and Toph and she sniffs stubbornly. “I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

Just as they peak at the long staircase, Sokka whispers, “There's General How!”

The General decked in his green armour approaches the inside, unaware of the Dai Li agents clinging to the columns supporting the roof. Sokka grabs Toph and they hide behind one of the columns, (Y/n) pressing them back as she peers over.

As General How draws closer, one of the other agents drops down and slings a shackle at him, attacking to his wrist. Another agent shackles his other wrist. The general growls as they pull the chains, immobilizing his arms. One more Dai Li agent drops in front of General How.

He shouts in alarm. “What's going on here?!”

“You're under house arrest.” A Dai Li agents declares.

(Y/n) turns back to her friends, where Momo clings to Toph’s bun and Sokka raises a brow. “The coup is happening right now.”

Sokka’s eyes grow wide. “We've got to warn the Earth King!”

They break their way into the palace, towards the throne room, where the Earth King is sitting in his throne with Bosco by his side. Beside him are two Kyoshi Warriors, eyeing them as they run in.

(Y/n) clenches her fist, ready for a fight.

Sokka breathes out before the King. “Thank goodness we're in time!”

The Earth King stands up and adjusts his glasses before tilting his head. “In time for what?” He asks.

One of the Kyoshi Warriors somersaults forward and lands in front of Sokka, putting her face close to his. “Cutie?”

Sokka squeaks, “No, uh—I’m not interested—" but then her face cracks to the side as (Y/n) launches a punch.

“ _OW_!” The warrior backs off, clutching her face as Sokka splutters at (Y/n) in shock.

Oh, sorry,” she says without any semblance of an actual apology in her tone. In fact, it hardens as she comes between Sokka and Ty Lee, lips curling into a snarl. “Paws _off_.”

Toph instantly earthbends a rock underneath Ty Lee. She gives a small shout as she is hurled into the air. Ty Lee flips backward and lands on top of the badger mole statue in the back of the room.

Toph hisses, “They're not the real Kyoshi Warriors!”

The Earth King gasps in shock and then the other girl, revealing herself as Mai, shrugs and says, “Sorry to disappoint you.”

Mai flings three double-bladed daggers at Toph and (Y/n). Toph earthbends a slab of rock in front of her and blocks the projectiles. Momo’s wing nearly get nicked, and he dives to take cover behind a pillar. She then kicks the slab, sending it flying at Mai, who jumps over it. A moment after she lands, Toph uses her earthbending to pop a stone up from underneath Mai, knocking her away. Toph grins victoriously. (Y/n) darts forward and chi-blocks her arm and the girl grunts on the ground.

Ty Lee, on the other hand, sneaks up next to Sokka, giggling. Cut to Sokka watching the fight. Ty Lee sneaks up next to him, giggling, and as he startles, she snaps forward to attack his pressure points, but Sokka dodges, ducks, and when she goes to strike his stomach, he ends up on one leg, arms flying.

With glee, she exclaims, “Ooo, it's like we're dancing together.”

(Y/n) barrels between them and catches Ty Lee mid-swing, her hand inches from Sokka’s face. He yelps as (Y/n) throws Ty Lee back. “Dance with this, bitch.” And _kicks_ her. As Ty lee somersaults backwards, someone clears their throat, and everyone halts to see Azula standing behind the Earth King and holding him by the shoulder. The frightened king stares at the blue flame Azula holds close to his head.

“This fight... is _over_ ,” she commands, a smirk to her lips.

(Y/n) scowls. Sokka shakes his head, and slowly she puts her hands up with her friends. Ty Lee jumps in quick movements to disable them with a series of strikes, where they go limp. Numbness takes over as Momo tries to make an escape, but a Dai Li agent behind Azula sends his stone gloves after him. They wrap around the lemur, and he drops down with a plunk.

“Get them all out of my sight.” Azula orders.

Bosco the bear is put on a leash as they’re dragged out, Toph by under her arms, (Y/n) by an arm, and Sokka by his leg, face dragging along the floor. He groans sadly.

They’re placed in a metal cage. It’s in the underground prison, where there are no windows of light. The only light comes from the dim candle hanging on the wall far away from them, and there is one cold metal bench pushed to one wall of the cage.

There are slits to the door, where Sokka peeks through once his limbs are back to work.

(Y/n) waits for the numbness in her leg to fade. Right now, Aang and Katara must be fighting with Zuko and Azula, and with a sudden rush in panic, she realizes today is the day Aang is going to be…

_No._

That’s not going to happen.

“Hey, metalbender,” (Y/n) says, pointing to the door. “Mind breaking us out? We need to get to the crystal catacombs.”

Toph raises a brow. “See any Dai Li agents nearby?”

Sokka steps back from the slit. “Nope. All clear.”

Toph cracks her knuckles and walks to the door, placing both hands on the metal surface. She claws her fingers into it and tightens before shoving. With a screech, the metal door collapses inward, dents forming all over it. The door bursts forward, bouncing off the walls several times.

(Y/n) leads the group out, Sokka grabbing the Earth King by the hand as they make their escape. “Let's go!”

The Earth King pulls back, a crease in his brows. “I'm not leaving without Bosco!”

Sokka looks unimpressed as he glances at (Y/n). “We—we need to rescue a bear.”

(Y/n) shakes her head. “I’m going for Aang.”

“You can’t go alone!”

Toph shoves Sokka towards (Y/n) and grabs the Earth King’s robe sleeve. “We’ll get the bear and get Appa to you. Now, go.”

(Y/n) mutters a thanks before she bolts off towards the entrance to the catacombs, Sokka hot on her heels. He is worried. “Why are you in such a rush?”

“Because of Azula.” (Y/n) finds the entrance, a hole in the wall of the underground prison that has been left open by an earthbender, probably someone who doesn’t expect any prisoner to leave that place alive. “Azula’s expecting him and I’m not letting him fight her alone.”

The catacombs glow greens and blues, cold, and yet, not the kind you’d freeze to death in. Everything here is rock solid and unmovable unless you’re an earthbender, and the tunnel weaves through turns and twists as they run as fast as possible.

Sokka sucks in a breath. “Katara is bait for Aang.”

“And Azula won’t let them leave alive unless we’re there to help stop her.”

When they reach a large cavern, where stalactites and stalagmites grow, they witness chaos, hard to swallow because there is fire and water and air whipping around them, sparks of lightning charging the atmosphere underground, making their hair stand on end.

Katara is deflecting every fireshot Zuko sends her way, water tentacles rising into the air with a narrow-eyed expression on her face.

Across the cavern, Aang is using his airbending to fight off a group of Dai Li agents, earth being flung and hard rocks pelting him only to be swung back by blasts of hot air.

Sokka has his club in his hand. “What do we do?” He asks.

“I’m going to Aang.” (Y/n) feels a terrible thing rise in her, nothing like her anxiety-filled gut wrenches. This is a horrible ball of something curling in her and rising to her throat as she sees Aang face them alone. He’s not alone.

She’s not leaving him again.

(Y/n) jumps into the fray, ignoring Sokka’s calls for her. She runs to Aang’s side, dodging misled strikes, and reaches where a Dai li begins his assault of rocks on her and she sweats as she dodges. Behind her, a wall of water rises up, and just as Zuko swings an arc of fire and Azula shoots a blue fire ball. The fire ball makes a direct hit and Katara is blown back, colliding with a cluster of crystals. She falls to the ground, unconscious.

Distantly, she hears Sokka scream for his sister.

Just as she chi-blocks one agent, a rock clamps down on her wrist, but then she’s targeting the new agent and charging at him, one hand swinging out to strike him out.

The catacombs rumble dangerously, catching everyone’s attention to Aang. He launches dozens of feet into the air, kicking up an enormous dust cloud. And when he slams back down, cracks the stone ground, he bursts through with pure rage rolling along a mound of rock.

(Y/n) returns to her fight with the Dai Li, and now that Aang has Zuko’s and Azula’s attention, fire being spit out and Aang is retaliating just as furiously, Sokka joins her, watching her back as he punches and fights his way against the benders.

It’s not enough.

More Dai Li crawl like insects from the crystal cliffs above and join the fierbenders in hurting Aang. (Y/n)’s muscles ache as she takes a rock to the knee before kicking up and smashing her elbow against the earthbender’s face.

Katara wakes up just in time to find the Dai Li crowding them all and she whips into action with her water tentacles.

(Y/n) manages to catch Aang’s expression and her heart stops in her chest. She can see the moment Aang mouths to himself that there are too many of them to fight, and as he turns to Katara helplessly, something in him hurts so deep and profound (Y/n) can feel it from here.

Aang turns around and earthbends several crystals out of the ground to form a tent over him.

As she fights off two benders, using Sokka’s back to push herself off and kick someone, she can see the Dai li trying to break through Aang’s tent. Sokka grunts as he gets hit, but then (Y/n) is whirling around and backflipping to take that agent down. As he gets up, he pushes back loose strands of brown hair, a tired smile pulling at his lips.

“These guys are like roaches,” he comments, tightening his grip on his club. Five agents surround them menacingly, and (Y/n) presses her back against his.

She huffs a small laugh. “Getting tired there, Sokka?”

His arm is hot as it brushes her lightly, grounding and firm, where a rush of adrenaline has her blood pumping overtime and sets her nerves on fire. His voice is low and challenging as he whispers, “Not on your life, Sunshine.”

She doesn’t have time to mull over the new nickname before they’re back to fighting.

This fight doesn’t last long enough. Aang’s crystal tent glows bright blue, blinding and enchanting as some agents pause to stare. The light pulses once, and then Sokka’s grabbing (Y/n) and turning them both away from the light as the crystals burst out, the explosion of Aang’s entrance so deafening and jarring that it shatters the crystals to pieces. Sokka’s arms tighten around her protectively, as her heart shudders when they collapse.

Her ears ring as they manage to stand back up, and god, (Y/n) wishes she hadn’t. Aang is levitates, his eyes and tattoos glowing bright and dangerous as he commands the elements in a pillar of cosmic light, and it’s terrifying, because that is the true Avatar state.

(Y/n)’s alarms blare. This is the moment.

She’s seen Yue die when she could’ve helped. She’s let Appa get hurt and tortured when she could have changed it, could have made the pain a whole lot less.

She is not letting Aang down again. She will _not_ get him hurt.

Fuck the script.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Azula’s fingers raise, crackling with lightning, and she doesn’t even think as she grabs Sokka’s boomerang from the back of his sheath, running forward, and she _flings_ it hard and recklessly.

Lightning shoots out of Azula’s fingers, redirected into a wall of the cavern, completely missing Aang as the boomerang smacks into her arm.

There’s fury as Azula connects her gaze with (Y/n). Something that boils and sets (Y/n) into panic. The girl advances on (Y/n), a maniacal, bitter laugh escaping her twisted lips, and with one hand, lightning is summoned.

Aang is already taking out Dai Li with swoops of his hand.

“You think that will stop me?” Azula laughs loud before it cuts off so abruptly, she questions it ever happened. (Y/n) goes to back away, but then rock encases her feet and she nearly falls over. “You’re no match for me!” And the lightning sets off.

(Y/n) sees it flash before her eyes as the bolt strikes Aang’s body. His body arches as it electrocutes it and snuffs out the Avatar state. Katara screams and (Y/n) can only watch with horror as Aang falls.

Azula looks insane as a blue ball of fire rolls between her fingers, and this time, she aims it at (Y/n).

“You’ve meddled too many times, non-bender.” Azula grins. “Now that you’ve seen your precious Avatar gone, it’s your turn.”

Her life flashes before her eyes. Every moment she’s spent here, in this world, with her friends. There were so many things she wanted to say, especially to Sokka.

How much she cares. How much she wishes they were more than friends. How much she wishes they had more time.

Because as that ball of fire charges for her mercilessly, it only takes a second for her world to turn into a silence.

Sokka dives in front of her and takes the fire ball dead centre to his chest, a sizzling, burning sound that pops her ears and shatters her into paralyzing shock.

The last thing she hears in the ringing silence is Sokka’s heart-wrenching scream.

The last thing she feels is like someone shot her through the heart when the Dai Li leech away as Appa breaks in with Toph.

The last thing she sees as her world falls apart is Sokka’s body slamming into the ground as his scream dies off into silence.

The Earth Kingdom... has fallen.

Along with the Avatar.

And the love of her life.

(Y/n) wished he had been selfish.

  
  
  



	21. NEW BOOK!

HEY EVERYONE!! In case you missed it, Book 3 Chapter 1 of my ATLA series is now published!

Happy reading!!


End file.
